101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life
by RECH2O
Summary: title says it all. 1 shots about bad things that can happen to our favorite mermaids. Better explonation inside.
1. group 1

**101 Ways To Ruin A Mermaid's Life **

_A/N: I started this story because I have thought up a bunch of ways I could ruin the lives of our favorite mermaids. When I say ruin their lives I'm talking exposed secret, death, going crazy (not always on a full moon), evil parents, nutso siblings, boyfriend problems, and much more. In most of my stories, the main character will be Cleo, but I do have stories staring Rikki and Emma as well, but that does not mean Bella is not going to have a story or two. I just haven't thought them up yet. If anyone has any ideas, they are very welcome. Just PM me or Review to the story. I will give every person who gives me an idea credit for their idea. So if you like the idea please tell me. Each story has nothing to do with the story that came before it or the one that comes after it. So everything that happens does not affect the other stories. Some stories will have songs that go well with the situation. _

First 5 story ideas

Lovesickness- The mermaids are sick with a strange unknown mermaid sickness, making Rikki warmer than normal, Emma cooler, giving Bella stomach problems, and making Cleo dizzy and disoriented. Lewis has been working forever, but he just can't find a cure to save the girls, so he is giving up.

Cleo's Funeral- After being missing for two months, Cleo's body is found on Mako island. She had fallen and died accidently. Rikki, Emma, and Bella are wondering whether they should tell her family about her secret, or if they should forget it, until everyone starts to wonder about her death and location.

The Evil Step-Mother-Rikki's new step-mother, who her father married without her knowledge, has two little kids. After being alone with the woman and her kids, Rikki learns that she abuses her children and Rikki. Rikki has to find a way to tell her father and get the kids away from her.

Emma's Confession- After Rikki is caught by a scientist, Emma's parents are trying to explain to Emma how it is a good think Rikki was caught, which causes But, as they just tell her how mean and evil Rikki is, they don't know they are just saying how mean and evil their daughter is.

Party Pooper- During a business party Zane invites Rikki, Cleo, Bella, and Will to, they run into Dr. Daemon. With Emma at the party as well, things turn ugly quick, and no one at the party seems to notice. 


	2. Story 1

**101 Ways To Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 1: Cleo **(Song(s) Come On Get Higher-Matt Nathanson, What Ever It Takes-Lifehouse) Before 13th episode of the third season, and Emma is visiting. 

**Lovesickness **(Lewis's POV)

With the rain coming down hard, and Cleo having the house to herself, we stayed put. Not that we really had much of a choice. Almost Ten hours stuck in her house with very little to do but watch Emma and Bella, whom had just met and were both not happy about it, fight ageist Rikki and Cleo, whom had thought it would be a good idea to keep the knowledge of their friends from the other. Well they were very wrong.

Zane, Will and I stayed put on the couch, trying our best to stay out of rang with these girls. We, unlike them, could very easily leave. We would only get wet on our way home, and there could be a good chance of being hit with lightning, and not from the storm. Not that there would be anything more to do if we were at our own homes.

The sun had gone down an hour ago, leaving us in a very dark house, since the power went out about three hours after the storm started. It wasn't that bad till the sun went down.

Finally everyone was doing something to help, getting candles and matches to give us some light. Cleo had two torches, one for the girls and one for the boys. After what seemed like forever, Emma and Bella agreed to stop fighting. Too bad Rikki and Emma couldn't be as agreeable. Well that's fire and ice for you.

"What time is it really?" Rikki asked for the fourth time that night.

"Eight, it's only eight," Will answered looking at his underwater watch.

I looked over to where Cleo was sitting with Emma. She had her eyes set on the window and hadn't moved for a while. Emma had yet to notice, talking with Rikki. Bella wasn't paying attention, head lowered into her knees on the couch next to Will.

"Cleo?" I asked slowly, touching her lightly on the shoulder.

Her gaze shifted quickly from the window to me. Her brown eyes full of curiosity. She nodded.

"Are you ok?" I asked sitting on the other side of her. That question got everyone's attention.

"Yeah, just a small head-ach, but I'm fine," She answered putting her hand to her head.

I pulled her closer to me as Emma and Rikki started up again. As I listened to them, I watched Bella closely. She didn't move from her position on the couch, obviously in pain. Cleo leaned her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. Her eyes slowly closed and soon she was asleep.

Time passed slowly. By nine Bella too was asleep. Rikki and Emma had agreed to text each other once a week from now on. Will looked half asleep next to Bella, but still a wake. Zane just looked broad. The storm didn't sound like it was going to stop any time soon, with crashes of thunder and flashes of lightning every few minutes.

"It's getting late. We should probably go up," Emma finally said sometime around ten.

"Yeah, lets wake the others," Rikki said as I tried to shake Cleo awake.

"Cleo, let's get you in bed," I whispered into her ear.

Cleo stirred, but didn't wake. I could hear her groan in pain. I tried again, but got the same reaction.

"Cleo are you ok?" I asked again in a whisper.

She shook her head, then placed it on my shoulder again. I took my hand and placed it on her forehead. She didn't seem hot to me, but she also didn't look well. Emma was over us. She looked worried.

"What's wrong, Lewis?" She asked.

"I think Cleo is getting sick," I said as she offered her hand out to help me get off the couch around Cleo.

I took it, but drew back quick. Her hand felt like ice. "Emma are you feeling ok?" I asked as I slowly moved Cleo off of me.

"I feel fine, why?" she asked, confused.

"You're hand is freezing," I told her.

"Rikki's boiling," Will said as he felt Rikki's forehead.

"And Bella is having stomach cramps," I stated, think of the connection. Emma's power was ice, Rikki fire. Cleo controlled water, moving it around as she pleased. Bella made Jelly out of water, and harden it into a sold of some kind. There was a small relation to their powers to their symptoms.

By eleven we had moved Cleo to her bed, and I was checking her out for anything else. We had tested Emma and Rikki's temperatures, both 4 degrees in the wrong direction. Cleo and Bella were normal.

I checked everything, I couldn't find anything really wrong with them. By the morning, I gave up looking and let them sleep. But I couldn't just watch Cleo sleep. She seemed so fragile, even if she was so powerful. I had seen her at her highest, and her lowest, strongest and weakest.

With Bella in Kim's room, Will watching her, and Zane watching Emma and Rikki down stars, the only two that woke up this morning, I was alone with Cleo in her room. As she slept, I slid onto the side of her bad she was not on. I listened to her sweet breathing, in, out, in out. After a while it matched mine.

The rain was still coming down outside, even if the storm had stopped. I could hear the patter on the rough above my head. Other than the simple sounds, there was nothing.

I started to think, remember. I remembered the first time I saw Cleo as a mermaid. I remembered the first time she was moonstruck, and the first time she hurt me because of it. I remembered her look of shock when I found her in the underwater cave after she ran away. I remembered the look on her face, and the other's, when they beat Charlotte and sent her away. Everything I remembered, I wanted her to forget.

I just wished I could hear her voice right now. She had said some sweet things to me when I first gave into the whole magic concept. I wished she would just say something like that right now. I felt terrible that I couldn't do anything to help her now. After I had done so much for her.

That's when I heard the door. "Wow that rain is really coming down. Where the other's?" Don's voice said from down stars.

"Um… upstairs," I heard Zane answer.

Will was in Cleo's room right then. I jumped out of Cleo's bed. And stood next to him.

"What are we going to do?" He asked as I heard Don coming up the stairs.

"I guess tell the truth," I said sadly, "Nothing more to do."


	3. Story 2

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 2: Rikki, Emma, and Bella **(Song(s) Always There-Kate Alexa My immortal-Evanescence)

**Cleo's Funeral ** (3rd person POV)

"Emma, I know you want something to be out here, but we've searched this area so many times. There's nothing here," Rikki called up to Emma who had flown in as soon as she heard of Cleo's strange disappearance two months ago.

Bella stayed off the rocks, down by the water, with Rikki. They were watching Emma look carefully for any sign of their friend's presence. As far as Rikki and Bella were concerned she was nowhere near Mako island.

"Um, guys," They heard Emma call, fear in her voice.

"Are you ok, Emma?" Rikki asked making her way up the rocks to make it to Emma.

Bella followed close behind her, and had to catch her when she almost slipped off at the top. On the other side of the rocks, a place they hadn't checked, was the long brunette hair of a girl. She wore the same pink top Bella had seen Cleo wearing the day she disappeared. She had blood around her head, and all three of them knew there was no way she was alive.

"Call the police," was all Emma could choke out.

**A week later **

Rikki stood her not unusual black dress in the back of the church. Bella and Emma in their very unusual black dresses were standing with her. Lewis, in his only black suit, was up front talking to Don, Sam, Kim, and Bev. Zane walked in and hugged Rikki then Emma with no questions asked. Will walked in after him hugging Rikki and Bella, also no questions asked. Tears streaked down all three of their cheeks.

"I shouldn't have let her go," Bella said softly, still blaming herself.

"Bella, it's not your fault," Rikki said. "I should have been with her. You should have been with her. But she went alone, and that's that."

Lewis walked back to the group and asked, trying to keep a straight face, "So are we going to tell them, or leave it?"

"Are they asking?" Emma asked behind tears.

"Not yet, they're still in shock," Lewis informed them. "That's why we have to make up our minds now."

Before anyone else could speak a detective, hired by Bev, walked in. He was a accompanied by his partner. They walked right up to the group, knowing exactly who they wanted to speak to.

"Are you Cleo's friends, Emma, Rikki, Bella, Lewis, Zane, and Will?" He asked in an American accent.

"Who would like to know?" Rikki asked using her more protective tone, hiding her sadness.

"I'm Henry More and this is my partner Mathew Nathan. We would like to ask you some questions," he started. "For starts, would any of you know why your friend, the girl who is known to stay away from water was found on an island without a boat?"

"I guess she was dropped off," Bella answered.

"We like to go out there a lot," Rikki backed her up. "All of us, well until Emma moved, then Bella started to go with us."

"Then why was she alone the night she disappeared?" Henry asked.

"We were going to meet her there, but when we went, she was nowhere to be found," Bella explained.

"And can you explain where you found her?" Mathew asked.

"We were up on rocks above her when we found her, but it looked like she fell, slipped from where we were, and landed in the bushes." Emma explained. "We didn't get much closer."

"Well if you did you would have noticed how she landed. She couldn't have fallen she would have been whipped away in the current of the stream. But she was found only her feet in the water," Henry explained.

"Her feet were in the water?" Lewis questioned, speaking for the first time not in a sad voice. "And she was in the pink top, denim shorts and flats."

"Yes, why was she hiking in flats?" Henry answered.

"She didn't have a tail," Lewis whispered to the others just low enough the detectives couldn't hear what he had said.

"Please take your seats so we can begin," the persist announced.

The group smiled at the detectives, then took their seats up in the front next to Cleo's parents and sister. As the persist started to talk, Lewis leaned over to Rikki and Emma and whispered, "Do you remember, by any chance, what I was telling you three after I studied your cells?"

Rikki shook her head as Emma whispered back, "Something about dead cells, right?"

"Your cells are so unusual that even when they are dead they will still change," Lewis explained even quieter as the first song, Always There by Kate Alexa, played.

"So does that mean even when they are dead, they will still grow tails when wet?" Will asked leaning over Bella to get to Lewis.

"That's what I'm getting at. And Cleo was found with no tail," Lewis whispered back.

"Definitely no tail," Bella said, "I saw the pink top."

"Are we even sure she was wet?" Rikki asked right before the whole church bowed their heads for prayer.

When everyone raised their heads, Emma whispered, "They said the current would have pulled her away if she fell. She was defiantly wet."

"And now we will hear from those close to her," The persist said motioning for Don and Sam to come up.

"We need to run a test," Lewis said before Don started.

"Cleo was almost a perfect daughter," Don started with tears in his eyes. "She was always home when she said she would be, listened, looked out for her sister. I couldn't ask for a better daughter. There was little I didn't know about, but I knew there were some things. She was never secretive, until two years ago. Then she never spoke to me. Now I wish I pushed her to talk just a bit more, just so I would know just a bit more about her. But I didn't and I don't."

Sam spoke very little after that. Rikki looked over to Bella. She nodded. Rikki looked to Emma. She nodded. Lewis looked at the girls and nodded along with them. Will and Zane were lost.

Next was Kim. She walked up, tears in her eyes and started to talk. "Cleo was the best sister I could have asked for, and right now I don't feel the best sister to her. I pulled some pranks, did some mean things. Now I just wish I could take all that back, because as far as I know, she did nothing back to me but be as nice as she could."

That got a small laugh no one could hear from Rikki and Emma. It was the first time they had smiled since Cleo disappeared.

Bev couldn't talk without crying, so next was to be the girls, but Lewis stood up as Rikki exited the church. He walked up as confused faces stared at him.

"I know the girls were suppose to be next, but they asked if I could go first, get you warmed up for what they are about to say and show you." Lewis started as people looked around. "I've known Cleo since we were seven. As far as I knew, she told me everything, even more than she told her family. Two years ago, people say Cleo closed up. Her fear of water she had since she was five, I think it was, came back stronger than before. She only gave her friends straight answers, and no one, but them and me, knew why." He took a breath and looked to find Emma had also left the church. "It became a mystery many wanted to solve, and thanks to her perfected secret hiding skills, no one could figure it out, not even a detective." Lewis gave a smile to Mathew and Henry. He looked to see Bella was also gone. "With her running around like a chicken without its head for no reason what so ever, or leaving with no explanation. She was a closed book, and one no one could read at all." He looked to see the girls were back and Emma gave him a thumbs up. "So I will now give the stand to the only people who could explain this without people calling them crazy, Emma Gilbert, Rikki Chadwick, and Bella Hartley."

The girls gave each other one last look and walked up to the stand. They looked in the casket to see Cleo's lifeless body lying there in her pink top, denim shorts, and flats. Rikki held a bottle of water by her side as Emma stepped up to talk.

"I've known Cleo for as long as I could remember. She was my best friend. She was the only person who knew everything about me." Emma looked out among the audience and saw her parents sitting with Elliot in the back. "And that's because Cleo and I shared a secret with Rikki, and, mostly un to my knowledge, Bella."

With that she stepped back next to Rikki and Bella stepped up. "I only knew Cleo for a short time, but for as long as I knew her, I knew more about her than her family and she knew more about me than my family."

Then she stepped back and let Rikki step up, still holding the water bottle. "I only knew Cleo for two years, but that was all I really need to know much more than anyone every did about her. And because of her strange death no one can stop talking about, we are going to tell everyone."

She looked back at Emma, and she stepped up and said, "This is one of the biggest risks we have ever taken, and trust me we've taken some big risks. To get you all into it, I just want to say, try to have as much of an open mind as you can with this, we're not fakers liars, maybe, but not fakers." She looked out and saw Mr. Bennett turn his head to look at his son. Emma knew what he was thinking. "Play the Film."

The film was one Cleo made accidently when she Rikki and Bella were working on a school project mixed with one Emma had made accidently when she was video chatting with Cleo, and pacing around her room. Cleo had put them together to show Emma and Bella about each other before Emma was supposes to visit.

When it started it showed a picture of Cleo and Emma as little girls. Then Cleo with Emma, and Rikki taken by Lewis on Mako Island. Then a picture of Cleo, Rikki and Bella Will had taken on Mako Island after he'd seen the other one. Then they got into the home movies. The first one was Cleo as a young girl being pushed into the pool. The next one was Emma pushing Zane into the pool, same day, with Cleo crying in the background. The third one started as Rikki and Cleo messing around her room.

"Rikki where's the bear," Cleo said laughing.

"You just had it," Rikki said also laughing. "Bella, Why are you taping this?"

"I can't turn the camera off," Bella answered in an annoyed tone. At the same time, you hear Cleo's streak as one of the three cups filled with water sitting on her desk tips and gets her wet. The camera tips up just in time to get Cleo's face before she is on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked laughing. The camera tips down to see Cleo with a tail on the floor. The crowd gasps.

Rikki is now on the floor next to Cleo, hand out, when she slides back and tips the second glass and gets herself wet.

"Great," You hear her say before you see her with a tail as well. More gasps rupture through the audience.

You see Bella come into view. She slips and hits the last glass and gets wet. Her tail appears just as the others did. Less gasps, but still some, come from the audience. Then the picture changes. Emma is pacing back and forth in her hotel room.

"I can't just walk up to him and say, yeah stop bothering me because I might have a boy who still likes me and I still like him," She says getting closer to the camera.

She looks to be listening to something. Then Emma moves back to her bad where an open can of soda sits on a tray. "I'm not saying that… oh." You see her mover her hand quickly as the soda leeks on to it. Her tail appears as the others did.

The screen goes black and that's when they notice Rikki is holding a water bottle.

"Yes, some of you knew, kinda, Like Kim and Mr. Bennett," Emma started slowly. "Others might have guessed. But for most this is coming as a big shock."

"But we have to tell you this," Rikki continued, "because this might not be Cleo. Lewis, yeah you met him earlier, had run some tests on our cells. These tests say that even if we were dead, if we touched water, we would grow tails."

"But Cleo was found wet, we think, and tailless," Bella continued. "So we ask permission to run a small test of our own." She looked to Cleo's family and the nodded.

Rikki took the top of the bottle and pored the water over Cleo's body. Emma held up her hands and started to count down from ten. When she reached zero nothing had happened. Cleo was still in a pink top, denim shorts, and flats.

"What does this mean?" Bella asked quietly.

"This isn't Cleo." Emma said loud enough for everyone to hear. "She's still out there, and her doppelganger is here, dead."


	4. Story 3

**101 Ways To Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_A/N: 2 Things- 1: a Doppelganger (mentioned in the last story sorry I thought most people knew what that was.) is someone who looks like someone else but they have no genetic match what so ever. So they aren't family. 2: The are quick 1-shots that will all end clifthangy (my word) or unhappy. Now on to the 3__rd__ story. _

**Story 3:Rikki **(Song(s) Concrete Angel-Martina McBride Crash World-Hilary Duff)

**Evil Step-Mother **(third person POV)

Rikki's eyes were locked on the clock. It was 7:55 and at 8:00 Zane was to come by and give her a special surprise. He had called at 7:00 to tell her, and make sure she was home. Since her father left unexpectedly, Rikki was alone till Zane showed up in five minutes.

There was a knock on the door. Rikki rushed from the couch to the door. She stood on her tip-toes to see out the window. Standing out there was someone holding a large box. Confused, she opened the door, and Zane walked in and set the box down on the floor to give her a kiss.

"You will never guess what I have," He said excitedly.

"No you are probably right, I won't," Rikki admitted finger the box, just to get her hand pushed away by Zane.

"My uncle in Spain sent me these," he said opening the box and pulling out a Spanish dress and tux. "You know, for international day next week." He handed Rikki the dress.

Rikki took the dress and held it up. It was a bright red with yellow trim and lace. It was to long with long sleeves that would easily cover her whole arm. It came with red flats and a fan.

"Look I know it's not your style, but isn't that kinda the point," Zane said looking at Rikki's expression. "And we can get it tailored."

"No, No, Zane this is great!" Rikki exclaimed. "Cleo is going French, as Bella and Will have some sort of Japanese thing going on."

"Great," He said taking the dress from her. "I knew you would love the idea."

After Zane left Rikki waited around for her father to come home. It was already 10:00 and he was meant to be home around 9:00. Not wanting to look tired at school, because she knew Cleo would give her some sort of grief about it, Rikki made her way back to her room. Turning her stereo on low, Rikki fell onto her bed and was asleep as soon as her eyes were closed.

In the morning, Rikki was awaken by her father in the kitchen. It wasn't the usual making dinner noises. It sounded more like he was breaking things. Rikki jumped out of bed and opened her door. Her father was standing in the kitchen with boxes open.

"What's going on?" Rikki asked walking out of her room to notice the woman on the couch, "What's your girlfriend doing here?"

"Rikki, Mallory and I are married," her father said.

"What?" Rikki said making sure she had heard him right.

"We're married sweetie," Mallory said getting up from the couch and walking over to Terri.

"You and I are going to be moving into her house with Nina and James this afternoon," Terri explained to his daughter.

"And I thought Sam and Don were moving quick," Rikki whispered under her breath.

**School**

Rikki walked up to her friends, looking down and confused. Cleo tilted her head to try to meet Rikki's eyes. Bella almost laughed, when Rikki looked up and looked like she had no idea where she was.

"What's up?" Cleo asked.

"My dad is married," Rikki said not even beating around the bush.

"And I thought my dad was going fast," Cleo whispered under her breath.

"That's what I said," Rikki said as the three of them started to class. "He wants me to move into her house with her two bratty kids, Nina and James. I barely know her."

"I barely know Sam," Cleo reminded her. "I didn't let that stop me from letting her in my family life."

"Family life?" Bella asked as they walked into their first class.

"Yeah, last person in my real life was you," Cleo whispered looking over to Bella, laughing.

After school, Rikki walked over to the house her father gave her directions to. It was not far from Cleo's, pulse. It had three bed room and a masters, pulse. It was on the same street as Nate, minus.

Rikki opened the front door with the key she was given. As soon as she walked into the house, Nina was on her legs. James was behind her, scared out of his mind.

"What's wrong," Rikki asked trying to pry the seven-year-old from her legs.

"Mommy's trying to hurt us, again," Nina said with tears welling up in her eyes. As she said that, Rikki noticed the bruises that lined her little arms. James had ones to match his big sister's.

"Is that you, Rikki?" Rikki heard from the other room. Mallory came around the corner. She had a glass of wine in one hand and was holding herself up ageist the wall with the other. She wore a very lacy red nightgown that didn't even reach her knees.

"Where's my dad?" Rikki asked holding Nina back from her.

"Wh…who cares," Mallory said moving closer to James. "What's da matter, boy." Her voice was shaky, but deep and scary. Nina gripped Rikki harder.

"Looks like someone wants to take an ice bath," Mallory said pulling James by his shirt into the kitchen then into the bathroom. Nina took Rikki's hand and pulled her behind them.

"She's going to take a lot of ice and a bath that is so cold it stings," Nina explained. "Make her stop."

As Nina explained what she was doing, Mallory had already gotten the ice and poured it into a tub filled with already cold water. James squirmed in her arms as she picked him up and held him above the water. Not thinking, Rikki let go of Nina's hand and balled her hand into a fist. When James was placed in the tub, he didn't scream as he usually did.

"What the…" Mallory said pulling James from the tub. She looked at Rikki and whispered, "You did this."

Forgetting her son completely, she took Rikki by the arm and dragged her to the kitchen. Sitting on the stove was a dish of boiling water. Dropping her arm hard enough to send her to the floor, Mallory picked the dish off the stove and held it above Rikki. Nina and James stood in the door, fear written all over their faces.

"Yah goanna tell me how'd yah did it?" Mallory asked seconds from spilling the water on Rikki.

Rikki was speechless. Before she could even make up a lie, Mallory had tilted the dish up just enough for water to pour out and land on Rikki's right hand. Screaming quickly, Rikki stood and dashed for the bathroom, Mallory close on her tail. Rikki made it to the bathroom just in time, door closed and locked. Mallory work about two minutes to get her to come out, but gave up quick and turned to Nina.

Rikki looked at her hand. She could barley move it and there were already red marks from where she was burnt. Without the movement in her right hand, she couldn't use her power. She looked down at her tail, then pulled the towel sitting on the toilet to dry herself.

After she was presentable again, Rikki made her way back out to the battle field. In the living room she found James sitting on the couch backwards looking out the window. The rain that was being called for the afternoon had started and Nina was sitting at the mailbox, completely soaked.

"Where's your mom," Rikki asked James.

James pointed to the empty drive way. Mallory had gone out.

Seeing her only opportunity, Rikki grabbed her cell and started back to the bathroom in search of a dry towel. James followed her closely as She got an answer from her phone.

"Cleo, I've got a problem," Rikki said franticly pulling a towel from the closet, knocking many more down on top of her bad hand. She let out a small, "aw."

"What's wrong?" Cleo sounded worried, "Are you ok?"

"No, but I'm not concerned about myself right now," Rikki said making her way to the front door. "Mallory, you know, my dad's new wife, is an alcoholic, child abuser, who left her daughter in the rain and dumped her son in ice water."

She opened the front door and held her phone against her chest. "Nina, come inside!" She called holding the towel in front of her so Nina could run into it.

"Where's your dad?" Cleo asked once Rikki had put the phone back to her ear.

"Work, but I'm about to call him," Rikki said as she watched Nina comfort James. "I don't know what to do with the kids." She could feel the tears coming off her cheeks. How could her father be s stupid. Mallory was nothing but a lonely woman who thought drinking and hurting her own children was how to live her life. She didn't even care what child she hurt, as long as one was screaming before the sun went down.

"Rikki, try to stay calm, for the kids," Cleo said. "Get them to settle down. Call your dad. I'll call Zane and see if he can get over there."

After Cleo hung up, Rikki looked around for the kids. Nina was standing, in her wet dress, towel draped over her shoulders, shivering from the cold, in her door way. James was behind her, crying.

"Ok, here is what I'm going to do," Rikki started holding up her cell phone. "I'm going to call my dad, and he will help us."

"How?" Nina asked. "We've told others. They don't believe. They think we are mean and don't know what we are talking about."

"He'll listen to me," Rikki said as she dialed the phone.

"Hey, sweetie," Terri answered his phone.

"Dad, Mallory is hurting us," Rikki exclaimed sliding past Nina in the doorway, nearly missing her.

"Hurt us? Us who?" Terri asked, concern in his voice.

"Us," Rikki cried, "Me, Nina, James." She walked around Nina's room, pulling out a new dress.

"How?" Terri asked.

"She's hit James and Nina, she burned me with boiling water, almost froze James and made Nina sit out in this rain," Rikki explained as she watched Nina strip her wet dress, exposing all her bruises.

"That doesn't sound like my sweet Mallory," Terri said questioning.

"So you think I'm lying?" Rikki asked watching James sit next to Nina on her bed. He watched her like she knew the answer to everything.

"Rikki… don't do this," Terri started.

"Do what? Explain how I don't tell you anything, so why not believe me when I do," Rikki almost yelled into her phone, then she remembered Nina and James.

"Rikki… we'll talk when I get home," He said.

"Fine, don't believe me, and you want to know the truth about my life," Rikki said not thinking, being as mad and upset as she was.

"Rikki… you know I take your word for many things," Terri started. "But you have to believe that Mallory is a sweetie person."

"And I'm guessing you thought my mother would stay with you forever," Rikki cried as she hung up the phone.

Nina and James were watching her as she freaked out. Turning back to the kids, she put on her best smile, until she heard the front door slam.

"Where is Nina!" They heard from the front room.

"Let me handle this," Rikki said walking out to the front room to face Mallory.

"Rikki, where is my daughter?" Mallory asked sweetly.

"Where she should be," Rikki answered defensively. "In her room with her brother. If you want to get to them, you have to get through me."

Mallory walked closer, a smile on her face. "Oh, and what exactly can you do 2 me?"

Rikki tried to move her hand, but it still stung. She sighed and said, "You are so lucky my hand is hurt."

"Why?" Mallory asked walking closer to Rikki. Rikki stepped back. "Can you do this?" She took Rikki by the shirt, lifted her off the ground and dropped her on her head.

Rikki started to blank out. Even Nina's cry from her room was drowned out by the blankness. The room was black. Her mind was black. She didn't even catch Mallory say, "You're a nothing kid, with nothing to her name, and no special power to back up her talk."

At the same time, Zane burst through the door and caught Rikki on the floor. Nina was watching from a safe distance, with James close behind her. Mallory didn't know what to say to what came next.

About an 4 hours later, after the rain had stopped, Cleo and Bella had shown up, and Rikki was taken to the Hospital in a coma, Terri found out what Mallory had really done. He felt awful for the position his daughter was in. Now standing with Cleo, Bella and the two kids, he wondered what she really meant by know the truth about her life.

_A/N: a small part of this story was the idea of WALIXELA _


	5. story 4

**101 Ways To Ruin A Mermaid's Life **

**Story 4:Emma **(song(s) Now You Know-Hilary Duff)

**Emma's Confession **(Emma's POV)

Isn't funny how just when you think everything is great and you are minding your own business, everything you loved and knew just falls from right below you. Then your falling and there is no way to stop yourself from making the biggest mistake of your life. Then everything is gone and your left wondering what on earth just happened to ruin your perfect life and what lies did you tell to get yourself where you were and what truth just came out to get yourself where you are. Well it's not funny. Just try putting yourself in my position. I promise you won't be laughing.

I woke up just as I did every day since I moved, in my large bed, in my large room that made me feel like someone was trying to put me underwater, but failed big time. The mural walls were great, don't get me wrong, and the blue carpet was nice, but I lived half my life in the ocean, this wasn't underwater. And yes when people said they felt like they were underwater when they walked into my room, I didn't like it.

Walking down stars, I passed the photo's some underwater photographer got using some special cameras, and my parents payed a lot for when I could have gotten it much quicker and cheaper myself. But they didn't really know that.

Downstairs I find my parents sitting at the table eating breakfast and reading the paper or the mail. Elliot has already passed the table and has made it to some video game on the TV. I sit down and Mimi brings over some eggs and juice. Moving the too full glass away from the edge of the table, the perfect spill spot, I eye what my mother is reading, and her expression to it.

"What is it?" I ask motioning to the letter in her hand.

"Oh Hun, it's nothing you should be worried about. Just some work things," My mother says tossing the letter off to the side of the table. "Now what we really need to discuses is someone's birthday coming up."

I turn my head back down to my breakfast than. My birthdays use to be great, when they were celebrated with my real friends, not the snobby girls at school who think I cool to be around just because I wear nice clothes or have nice things. There are many times I wished I was back with Cleo and Rikki having a secret party on Mako.

"What would you like to do this year?" My father asks tossing the paper to the side. "A big party here, small sleepover, big party at a club?"

"Move back home," is all I say leaving the table and my half touched breakfast.

After the breakfast incident, I walked out of the house into the back year that looked on over the ocean. I spot my only true friend in this neighborhood, Annie Van, the neighbor's niece who is staying here because her parents died in a car accident. Annie wasn't really rich, just a bit spoiled by two people who feel bad for her. Annie had once lived in Ireland and found a moon pool the same as the one Rikki, Cleo and I had found on Mako. She was a mermaid, like me.

"Hey Emma," She called, swinging her legs over the small wall that separates her deck from mine. "Aunt Kate thinks I need to start some more after school activities and stop running off to who knows where."

I laugh at her impersonation of her aunt. "You mean swimming out to the small island and staying out of everyone's way."

"Exactly, at least someone gets it," She says as we start down the path that leads to the one spot no one was ever trying hard enough to find.

We take a seat next to the water, but far enough up we know we won't get wet. The birds are chirping and we watch the bouts go by. Annie starts to mess with a small crab she finds in the sand, by making his water appear and disappear over and over again. Other than the natural noises, everything is quiet. Until we hear, "Emma, we need to talk."

I look up to where my mother is standing. I can see her, but I know for a fact she can't see me. She is standing with a paper in her hands and she looks worried. I nod to Annie, then start making my way up to where she is.

"What is it?" I ask looking at the paper in her hand, it's the letter.

"Sweetie sit," She says motioning to the couch on the deck. I sit slowly. "We got a letter today… from Mr. Bennett." Her voice was shaky and scared. "He's worried about you."

"Why is he worried about me?" I asked my voice starting to shaky along with hers. Harrison Bennett, father of Rikki's boyfriend, Zane Bennett, has seen the three of use, Rikki, Cleo and I, as mermaids once. It changed his view on a lot of things, as it would to anyone. He got closer to his son. But he didn't know we were mermaids now. If he found out, it would mean a scientist knew, Dr. Demon. Zane would be worried, so he would be worried. So I would be worried.

"He put an article in here," She said taking a deep breath. "It explains the findings of a mermaid in the area, Rikki."

I can't help myself. I took the paper from my mother and start reading everything. As she contuses. "It says they want to know more and will interview all her friends. Cleo is nowhere to be found. Rikki knows where she is, she just isn't telling. They think Rikki is trying to protect Cleo, who's like her. They are looking for you. They think you know something."

I could handle this. Cleo missing, Rikki caught, me here, and what about Annie. If they find me, they'll find her. I can't do that to her, and I knew she would go down if I did.

"Harrison wanted me to find out what you knew," my mother said slowly. "We will not turn you in to them, for questioning, if you just tell me everything now."

"Why would I turn my friend in," I said slowly, thinking this through. "I don't know where Cleo is, if that's what you are asking. How could this happen?"

"Oh, Em, I know you trusted Rikki, but she was lying to everyone," my mother said quickly trying to make me feel better about the wrong thing. "And I'm sure Cleo is just trying to protect Rikki, but we can't be too sure. Rikki is a dangerous girl. They found out she can create fire, and burn things."

"Just water," I say without really thinking. I stopped thinking when I got the news.

"So you do know something," My mother says just a bit too loud.

"No, not much," I lied. "I didn't know she was a mermaid, but I knew about… some of her… power."

"Well she is, and she is dangerous. A girl like her should just be locked up." My mother said not know who she was actually talking about. "She had power that could have hurt those around her, and without proper knowledge, someone very innocent, like you and maybe Cleo, could have gotten hurt."

"Rikki would never hurt someone intentionally," I said quickly. I could feel Annie listening. "Or on purpose, knowingly. She's not a bad person."

"I know you feel that way, but she did," My mother said, shocking me.

"Who? When?" I asked, thinking how? Lewis and Zane were usually so good with keeping us from doing things we would regret, epically on the full moon, when we had no idea what we were doing.

"It was two weeks ago, on Friday night," My mother started. "She was acting strange at some party and ended up burning the place to the ground. Two people are in the hospital."

I was shocked. She must feel terrible. I knew how it felt to wake up one morning, having people yelling at you saying you did things you don't remember doing. That happened to me that night too. But I just made a fool of myself and my family, was grounded for a week, and then it was forgotten, not that I remember what "it" was in the first place. But I didn't do something that bad, I think.

"She is very dangerous, and I'm glad you weren't there for that," my mother said with a smile on her face.

"I'm not," again not really thinking when I spoke. "I still wish I were there, with Rikki, with Cleo. I wish I could help them."

"Help them?" As my mother said this, I really realized what I had just said. "You've been lying. You know more about this than you letting on. Emma what aren't you telling us."

I was trapped, not only would she figure it eventually, epically when I ran away and was never seen again.

I just couldn't say anything until my mom said this. "It's ok to hurt her. People like her should be locked up, so they can't hurt people like us, or other innocents."

"People like her?" I shot at her. "I'm like her. You want to go lock me up. I'm trying to just protect her, I'm trying to protect myself, like Cleo. So is Rikki, and I guess that will have to stop. Because I'm just like her, without the fire. I have ice."

"Emma?" She was shocked. I knew she would believe for a second I was lying now, but she would start thinking, start wondering. She'd figure it out.

I started down to the secret spot. Annie was shocked. She was listening. She followed me as we went out of sight and swam away. At that moment I knew I was leaving. I would tell Annie, I wouldn't drag her down with us. I would go to Mako. I would find Cleo. I would be with her and Rikki when everything went down. It didn't matter how hard we feel, it was about who was holding our hands the whole way down.


	6. story 5

**101 Ways To Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 5: Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella **(Song(s) None)

**Party Pooper **(Third person POV)

Zane hung up his phone, sighing and tossing it down on his desk, just as Rikki walked in. Her blond hair was falling loosely over her shoulders and she was wearing a black tank-top under a red one, blue jean shorts, brown flip-flops. She dropped her school bag on the couch and went over to where Zane was sitting in his chair.

"You seem upset," Rikki said looking into his eyes.

"It's nothing," Zane lied. "My dad just wants me to get some of my friends together to attend some party he is having. Something about presentation or other teens." He looked up into Rikki's eyes and asked, "You think the others would be up for it?"

"You want Cleo and Bella to attend?" Rikki asked walking back to the couch, thinking it over. "I guess they would go, I can ask."

"What about Will," Zane asked. "And then I'll ask Nate and we'll be good."

"Fine, do we have to dress up?" Rikki asked with a smile.

"That red dress I got you would look nice," Zane said with a joking smile.

"Oh will it?" Rikki said walking out of the office and out to where customers were busy with their drinks.

Bella was singing a sad song about leaving a guy who was a loser. Cleo stood by listening attentively as the song came to the end that the boy was upset with the departure. Everyone clapped and Bella walked off stage to where her friends were standing.

"How was that?" Bella asked flipping her almost straight blond hair over her shoulder.

"Great," Cleo reassured her.

"Hey guys, I have a favor to ask of you," Rikki started and the girls listened.

**Two nights Later **

Rikki and Zane walked into the ballroom at the hotel right in front of Bella and Will who were in front of Cleo and Nate. The party was abuzz with many business people Zane had never met, nut all knew his dad somehow. Even though the lights were shining bright, it was hard to find anybody in that mess. Zane had managed to get all of them at the same teen table, but even that was a challenge.

"Wow, this is fun," Bella whispered to Rikki, who laughed.

Rikki, who was in the red dress Zane gave her with her hair pined up in as neat of a bun she would let Bella do, turned back to look at Cleo, who was tricked into going with Nate. She felt sorry she didn't warn her sooner. Cleo was in a nice baby blue dress, her hair brunette hair braided back into a bun. Cleo was staring off somewhere Rikki couldn't tell.

Rikki scanned her eyes over Bella, who was in a long light violet dress hair in a nice ponytail, and Will, who wore, like Zane and Nate, a black suit and a tie to match the girls' dresses. They were talking quietly, Bella getting her way in whatever the argument was.

Rikki shifted her eyes to where Cleo was looking, and that's when she saw her. With her blond hair braided on one side and in a white dress, she stood next to her parents and brother across the room. She had yet to see them.

Zane was talking to Nate, and had also yet to notice her but she knew Cleo had. Sliding over to stand next to Cleo she asked quietly, "You see her too?"

Cleo nodded. A smile on her face, Rikki whispered into Zane's ear. Then she took Cleo by the hand and led her across the floor, smiling at everyone they passed. By the time they had made their way to her, she was alone.

"Emma?" Rikki asked.

Emma spun around, surprise on her face.

"Rikki, Cleo, What are you two doing her," She asked rapping them into a hug.

"Zane invited us," Rikki said like it was obvious.

"Emma, it's been so long," Cleo said as her eyes fell back on Bella and Will standing with Zane and Nate, "A lot has happened."

"A lot has happened with me too," Emma said quickly, "Before I leave again, we need to get together, in privet, and catch up."

Just then, Zane tapped Rikki on the shoulder, partially scaring her to death.

"Was that really necessary?" Rikki asked.

"Yes, hi Emma, We have a problem," Zane said turning his head just a bit to acknowledge he knew Emma was there. He pulled Rikki around to catch a glimpse of who was standing with the Gilberts and his father. Emma and Cleo followed Zane's eyes and caught sight of her too. With her hair loose around her shoulders and dressed in a nice, long, dark, blue dress, she smiled as she talked to the adults.

"Zane," Rikki started through her teeth.

"I didn't know, I swear," Zane said spinning her so the three of them were not facing her. "My dad's most likely already told him you three are here, if not then he would have said something about Emma."

"This is great," Emma said quietly.

"And it's about to get better," Zane said smiled to Rikki and Cleo, "Might want to start talking."

"Bella?" Rikki half asked half reminded herself that she was here.

"Who's Bella?" Emma asked just as Bella walked up.

"I'm Bella," She said confused. "Who are you?"

"Bella, Emma, Emma, Bella," Rikki said quick, as Cleo looked over to see Dr. Demon walking their way.

"She's coming over here," Cleo informed them.

"Who's coming over here," Bella asked.

"Look, quick recap, full discussion latter, Dr. Demon is coming over here, she is a scientist who caught Cleo, Emma and I in the moon pool last year, and yes both of you are what you think." Rikki said quickly.

"Because of a lunar Eclipse, she thinks we lost our powers, when in reality we didn't," Cleo explained just in time.

"Hello, girls," Demon said from behind them. "Never expected to see you three again."

Rikki, Cleo, and Emma spun on their heels to face Dr. Demon. The smiles on their faces were obviously fake, but still believably happy. Dr. Demon was also smiling, but hers more real than the girls. Bella stood behind the girls, confused out of her mind.

"It's been such a long time," Demon continued. "How have you three been with your new lives?"

"Everything's fine," Emma tried to laugh as Rikki and Cleo kept smiling, not moving a muscle.

Finally, Demon noticed Bella standing in the back. She walked around the girls to face her. Taking her in fully, she looked back to the first three when she asked, "And who is this?"

"I'm Bella," Bella said politely. "And yes I can answer things for myself."

"Bella," Dr. Demon repeated. "And how long have you know these girls?"

"Not long at all," Bella answered looking to Rikki and Cleo for support. They gave her a quick smile.

"Really, and how much do you really know about them?" Demon asked now not even paying attention to the other three girls.

"Well enough," Bella answered starting to become scared of her. "Why are you asking me these things?"

"Oh, I'm just interested," Dr. Demon said as she walked around Bella and closer to the drink table. "I've know a lot about these girls. Love the dress colors, by the way."

Emma, Cleo and Rikki quickly looked down at their dresses, just now noticing how they matched the lockets around their necks. Rikki and Cleo shot each other a quick glance, wondering how they picked the colors so well, even with Bella.

Demon picked up a cup with a red drink in it. Holding it out to Bella. Bella took the cup as Dr. Demon passed drinks to the other three girls. Taking one for herself, she walked back around the girls and started at Emma.

"You know I spoke with your parents here," Demon started.

"Really?" Emma asked as Rikki and Cleo took quick glances to see if Will and Zane were watching. They were, and it was obvious Zane had filled Will in where he lacked.

"Oh, yes," Demon started. "Lovely people, but I'm guessing very out of your life."

Emma smiled. Inside she, like the others, was freaking out. They couldn't wait to just be out of there, away from that woman. Demon was doing everything to get them cornered, and she had succeeded.

"Now, what were those extreme little powers you three had?" Demon asked.

"Does it matter?" Rikki asked. "They're gone."

"Oh it does," Demon said as Cleo snuck a look in Emma's direction. "Because I'm not quite positive they are."

With that Demon slide forward, tipping her drink onto Rikki's arm, and grabbed it. Rikki, being stronger, pulled free and was out of the room before anyone saw her. Cleo and Emma were watching Demon as she took each of them by the arm. Without noticing it, Demon had knocked Emma's drink onto Bella and she too was out of the room before anyone noticed.

The boys, across the room, saw the commotion and started towards the girls, but people kept getting in their way. When they finally got to the spot, the girls were gone, untraceably.

"Rikki?" Zane called not to loud. "Emma, Cleo, Bella."

There was nothing. They had been kidnapped.


	7. group 2

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_A/N: Ok, those where the first 5 stories. I will add an author's Note between each group of stories giving you the description for the next group. Each group will vary in numbers according to how many story ideas I have. Again I would love ideas from you. I only have Ideas for Cleo and some for Rikki. So if anyone has any ideas for the other two, or for Rikki and Cleo too, just Review or PM me. It would help a lot to know what you want to hear about. _

Second 4 Stories 

Disappearing Love- When Dr. Demon thinks the girls are still mermaids, she kidnaps Lewis from a school field trip. When Cleo hears about this, she tries to go after him, but gets pulled into the trap herself. Can the others save her? (Idea from H2OFan345)

Life of The Show-A rival Juice bar challenges Rikki's to a talent compaction, loser has to close down. Rikki and Zane think they are done when their only good act is their house band. Then when an act from the other café leaves Cleo hypnotized, things really start to go downhill.

Cleo's Memory- When Cleo has an underwater accident, she loses all memory of anything before she was seven, or the worst year of her life. With the only person from her childhood still on the Gold Coast Zane, Cleo is at lose to understand she is no longer a little girl, and everything she had feared has passed.

Future is Looking Down- On the night of a full moon, Rikki and Bella are sent into the future together as Cleo and Emma are sent into the future together. While trying to figure out how to get back to their own time and find the others, they meet themselves in fifteen years and they do not like how things turned out.


	8. story 6

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 6- Cleo **(song(s) none) Before 13th episode of 3rd season but after 12th

**Disappearing Love **(3rd person POV)

Dr. Demon sat staring out the lab window. Her experiment wasn't going as she had expected and she was to turn in the results in two days. She had thought coming back to the Gold Coast would help her. It did nothing for her.

Outside the window, Demon could see a girl she had meet the first time she was here, and learned more about her the second time she was here. Her name was Cleo Sertori and she had been working at the Marine for almost two years. Watching Cleo reminded Demon of what she had been and what she had done. Not only did it ruin her life, Demon never fully understood why she and her friends had done what they did.

Cleo was wearing her wet-suit, the one the dolphin trainers wore when they were working with the dolphins. Cleo walked down the pier to the training deck. Demon watched as Ronnie swam right up to her. Cleo tossed Ronnie a fish, then set the bucket down next to her. If Dr. Demon had been looking closely, she would have seen the gloves Cleo was wearing, but she didn't. What she did notice was how as Cleo worked with Ronnie, she got no closer to the water than three meters from it.

After a few minutes of working with Ronnie, a boy Dr. Demon had never met before walked up to her. He was apparently close to her, because they started talking like old friends. Demon watched as they talked and started back for the office building.

"Will, for the last time, no," Cleo said almost laughing at Will's request. "Lorry don't want people swimming with Ronnie. Try around Mako, you know, wild dolphins."

"Fine, oh, Bella wanted to know if you were going on the field trip tomorrow?" Will asked. "You know, the one to meet the mystery scientist."

"I guess I'm going," Cleo answered. "Why wouldn't I. Unless you might have some in sight onto who this scientist is and I end up knowing her. Then I would skip."

"No insight, sorry," Will said as he watched Cleo go back into the changing area. He waited a few minutes for Cleo to come out. Then he asked, "What if we work it out so he wouldn't know I was with Ronnie?"

Cleo turned back to Will and smiled, "If I could do that don't you think I would have been in with Ronnie myself?"

"Have you?"

"That's between Ronnie and I," Cleo said walking toward the exit, "But yes I have."

Demon had heard what Cleo was telling this boy when she had come back up. She had been swimming with Ronnie, without anyone's knowledge. The only reason for needing no one to know about her in the dolphin tank was if she was still a mermaid. Demon had to find out. Since it was her they were meeting tomorrow, she would talk to Cleo, alone, and get some answers.

The next morning, the senior class was busily getting ready to meet the scientist. Lewis kept a long conversation with Cleo about how excited he was. Bella and Rikki stood behind them, not really listening as Cleo was. Will was standing behind the girls as Zane was talking to Nate about something unimportant.

The bus ride was short. Everyone was off the bus at the science hall in no time at all. As they filed in, people were trying to get a good look at who was talking. Lewis looked up to the stage, just to see the last person he wanted to. He quickly took Cleo and Rikki by the hands and pulled them behind himself.

"What was that about?" Rikki asked.

"Demon," was all Lewis had to say for her to go along with everything he did.

Zane too had heard what Lewis had said and left Nate to be with the girls in a second. Lewis pulled Cleo and Rikki behind where Bella and Will were walking. Bella quickly noticed the girls discomfort and was next to them in a second asking what was wrong.

"We know her," is all Cleo said as she hid her face from Dr. Demon.

Once everyone was seated, Demon started talking. Not many people payed her much attention, and if they did, they would have noticed her eyes scanning the crowd every second. Finally after her speech was almost over, her eyes caught someone useful, Lewis McCartney. She smiled as she finished talking and people clapped.

As he walked out of the building, Lewis was pulled back by someone strong. Lewis found himself back stage with two strong men and a woman he didn't want to talk to.

Cleo and Rikki were happy to get home without being noticed by Demon. Once away from Demon, they explained everything to Bella and Will. Everyone was so wrapped up in what could have happened, no one noticed what had happened.

Since Lewis was on a different bus from his friends, no one noticed his absence on the ride back to school. Then no one had a class with him for the rest of the day, so his disappearance was still unknown.

After school, though, the girls, Will, and Zane waited for hours for the no show Lewis. Cleo was starting to worry when Rikki and said they had to leave, then Will. It was getting late and Bella promised to stay and wait. Cleo thanked her before running off to work.

Half way to work, Cleo started to wonder. Without really thinking, Cleo was in the water swimming away from the Marine Park and towards what she thought would be a very bad situation, and she was correct. Off the shore of Mako Island, was the evil boat that got her, Rikki, and Emma in so much trouble about a year before, and before she could do anything, she was trapped.

Cleo woke up, sore and confused on Demon's boat. She was locked alone in a small room on the lower level of the boat, the same room Lewis was trapped in a year ago. She could hear Demon's voice out on the deck talking to her staff. She could also hear a small whimpering coming from the room next to hers, Lewis.

"Get the fish," She heard Demon say a few secants before a strong looking man opened the door. He was holding a string in one hand and gabbed for Cleo with the other. In secants, Cleo's hands were tied behind her back and the man was leading her out to Dr. Demon.

"Oh, Cleo," Demon started as she was sat down in a chair. "You and your friends though you could lie to me, but you couldn't."

"We lied to you the first time," Cleo reminded her. "and for a year after that."

"So I guess now we are just waiting for Rikki, since little Emma is gone," Demon said with a smile. "Unless you have more lies you want to get rid of."

"Nope, we're just waiting for Rikki to see we are gone," Cleo said, "You have some cards, this could take a while."

Demon slapped her hand down on the table in front of Cleo and said, "No more jokes. Dave, take her back."

Another man was next to her in the next secant. He took her by the hands and started leading her towards the back room. Cleo tried to fight, but the man was strong. In an effort to get in the water, Cleo hit her head and was on the floor before she could do anything.

"That is one way to stop her," Demon said as the man pulled Cleo back into the room. "Forget the other one, let's just leave."

And with that, others in her staff started up the boat and they were gone before Bella and Rikki started to look for Cleo and Lewis. Days passed and their disappearance went into the papers, then months and their disappearance turned into deaths. Month after month, they were pulled further and further from being found.

Then one day after Rikki and Bella's graduation and before they went to college, Rikki was walking around Mako. She heard a noise that sounded like an animal eating something. Moving into the bushes, she caught sight of what looked to legs, then Lewis shorts, then Lewis himself, dead, murdered. There was no trace of Cleo ever being there.


	9. story 7

**101 Ways To Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 7: Rikki **(song(s) Standing Still-Jewel, Rock With You-Honor Society, Got Dynamite-Demi Lovato) after 13th episode of 3rd season

**Life Of The Show **(3rd person POV)

Rikki walked into her office to find Zane at the desk looking over the sales for that month. She walked around him and took a look.

"It's that new place," She said after reading how bad they had done that month.

"I know, but there is no way to upstage them," Zane said placing the papers down on the desk. "They have fames bands and have actual concerts, payed concerts. I'm not saying Bella isn't good, if I did I would end up underwater somewhere near Mako, but they have bands that are better."

"I know what you're saying," Rikki said, "And yes you probably would. We need something that would raise money and bring in a big crowd."

Just then there was a knock on the door. It opened to revel Sophie's face. "There is someone out here who wants to see you," She said with a smile.

Rikki looked up to Zane before walking out of the office. Stand by the counter was the rival's owners, the fraternal twins of school, Kate and Toler. Rikki rolled her eyes as she walked over to them.

"What do you two want?" Rikki asked, her announce in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sure you know what we want," Kate said happily. "It's what we wanted forever, if you know what I mean."

"We want you to close down," Toler interrupted his sister.

"Well, we are not going to close down, so if that's all you wanted, then bye," Rikki said waving for them to leave.

"We're not leaving," Kate said annoyed. "We will do anything in our power to make you close. Oh and yes, we have power."

Rikki rolled her eyes back to see Zane standing behind her. He had his arms crossed over his chest. Just as annoyed as Rikki, he said, "Why don't we have a contest? Loser closes down." Rikki's eyes caught his and she saw sneakiness in them.

"Deal, It will be a talent show, audience the judge. We will hold it here, I guess, Each group will have 15 of their best acts, by Friday, losers shut down," Toler explained. "Deal?"

"Deal," Zane said shacking Toler's hand. Then the twins spun on their heels and left.

"Great, now all we have to do is find 14 great acts is five days put them with the band and… we might have a chance of winning. Zane, what were you thinking?" Rikki asked putting her hands to her head.

"I was thinking we get someone famous, someone who was famous, a few ok acts and put them with the band, and boom, great show," Zane explained as Cleo and Bella walked in.

"Where are we going to find someone famous, not to mention someone who was famous?" Rikki asked as Cleo and Bella came into ear shot.

"I have my ways," Zane said looking to Cleo.

Cleo, who knew what was going on before Zane even said a word shook her head no. Bella, on the other hand was completely out of it, still wondering what the band was being put in.

"We're having a talent show ageist the other place, loser shut down," Zane explained to Cleo and Bella.

"It's Friday, do you think you can be ready, Bella?" Rikki asked turning away from Zane to face her friend.

Bella nodded and said, "Yeah, Nate and I were working on this bit, but it might not be that good yet. You wanna see?" Rikki nodded and the girls walked off. Zane looked towards Cleo and before he could say anything Cleo said, "I'm sorry, but no."

"Come one Cleo," Zane started. "This is big, at least call Mandy."

"You want Mandy? That's Cute. I can call her but her design is hers, and mine is mine, no," Cleo answered.

"Just call Mandy," Zane said patting Cleo's back like she was a little kid. Cleo rolled her eyes and walked out of the Café.

**Friday **

Rikki came running into the office. Zane was sitting on the phone, and he did not sound happy. Rikki stopped and listened to what he was saying, which seemed to be dropped into code as soon as she walked in the door.

"This is not good, please," Zane said and waited for a response. "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't despite, please."

There was a long pause before Zane hung up the phone and looked up at Rikki, who looked like she was going out of her mind.

"Zane, we have 13 acts here, where are the two you promised me?" Rikki asked.

"Not cooperating," Zane answered looking up into Rikki's angry eyes. "I will work this out quick. Just give me a minute."

"Zane, you don't have a minute," Rikki said through her teeth. "The show starts in two and if you don't get us those acts, we are sunk. And if we are sunk, so are you. Are we clear?"

Zane nodded and picked up his phone. Rikki started out of the office. Right before she hit the door Zane called to her. "Wait, is Cleo here?" He asked.

Rikki shook her head no before leaving in confusion. Zane started to dial and waited for the answer.

"Are you going to do it?" He asked as soon as the other person picked up the phone.

"Yes, Zane, we are going to do it," The other person answered.

"You got Mandy?" Zane asked. "That's great, and you're not backing out."

"Just remember I'm doing this for Rikki, not you," the other person said before hanging up. Zane checked his watch before running out to the mess.

"Where's Bella?" Nate asked him as soon as he was out of the office.

"Ask Rikki," Zane answered walking past his friend to some of their other acts. They had a girl doing magic and a guy doing a comedy show.

Zane took a quick look at some of the acts for the other café. They had many bands he had seen on TV, a few dance groups, and a hypnotist. He knew right then if their best acts didn't go on for any reason, they were toast. He checked his watch before jumping up on stage to start the show.

"Hey to everyone out there," Zane started as Rikki rushed up next to him. Kate and Toler stood to the side as well. "We just wanted to thank you for coming out and remind you what is going on. You must vote for your favorite acts of the night and the winning café will stay open."

People cheered as Rikki took the mike and started, "Ok, for the first act of the night, we have Dream Dance Team for Twin Territory."

Everyone cheered as the music came on and girls started to dance. The next act was a boy named Dave for Rikki's doing a magic show, then two girls from Twin Territory singing a duet. During the first few acts, Zane hung around in the back, looking for his last two acts. Then finally, they arrived.

"You're here," Zane cried as the two girls walked in. "Great, Mandy is twelfth in the lineup. Cleo is after that."

The two girls nodded as the crowd cheered for the last act. Next was Benny, the hypnotist for Twin Territory, then Rikki's Café's house band. Benny started out with simple things done on mostly girls his age from the audience. Then he saw Cleo getting ready for her act and called to her, "Hey, why don't we use the sunning beauty?"

People cheered as Cleo was lead onto the stage. She was so shocked. Benny took her hand and lead her to the middle of the stage. He was smiling like an idiot. As he fumbled around in bag, he kept his eyes on Cleo and spoke to the audience as much as Cleo.

"So I've seen you somewhere," Benny started with a simple pick-up line. "in my dreams."

People laughed and Cleo rolled her eyes. Benny pulled out his gold watch and sat Cleo down on the stool as he did the other tricks on.

"So if I asked you, say, to dinner then to watch the sunset at the beach, maybe toss in a night swim, what would you say?" Benny asked.

"In your dreams," Cleo responded as any girl would have but for more reasons than Benny knew.

"Oh, you say that now," Benny said before he started the trick. He swung the watch back and forth. Cleo watched and listened to him inventively. "You seem sleepy, very sleepy and you will fall asleep… now." Cleo's eyes closed. "Good, now when you wake up, you will become obsessed with me." Cleo repeated him with I instead of you. The Benny said, "wake," and Cleo's eyes opened.

Rikki, Bella, and Zane had their eyes on Cleo when she woke up. Nothing seemed different at first. Benny asked the question again and Cleo answered a sweeter no adding an I'm sorry at the end. The she walked off stage. Benny was dumbstruck as he exited the stage.

The band was next. Bella, Nate, and the rest of the band quickly set up. The music started and Bella started to sing and dance. The song, Got Dynamite, played as Bella did an act so unlike her. She danced around Nate and boys in the audience. There was even a few kicks towards Nate. People loved it.

After a quick act from Twin Territory, Zane second to last act was up, Mandy May, a famous dancer Zane and Cleo knew when she was little. Her music, Rock With You, started and she danced people were going crazy.

Zane ran back stage to check on Cleo. He found her by the hypnotists, Benny. They were talking, Benny was smiling, Cleo was laughing. Zane walked over to them and heard what they were talking about, and wasn't happy.

"Really," Cleo said sweetly.

"Dude," Zane started, "What's going on?"

"Oh, turns out she's afraid of water, that's why she said no," Benny said. "Which means It still worked."

"Well, we need Cleo. Can you snap her out of it," Zane asked not even paying attention to what Benny was telling him.

"Dude, why would I do that? I have a hot girl falling all over me," Benny said with a laugh. "She's mine."

Through this, Cleo stood next to Benny twisting a piece of his hair. She didn't even notice Zane was standing there, or what they were saying. So when Zane addressed her, she didn't catch what he said.

"Cleo you are going on next," Zane said. "Get ready."

"I'm good," Cleo said.

Zane, getting stressed, ran to get Rikki. He pulled her back to Cleo without even explaining things. As soon as she saw Cleo, Rikki understood enough.

"Cleo is next," Zane whispered to Rikki.

"She is?" Rikki asked at first. Then she looked back to her friend. Bella came up behind them and saw Cleo.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked.

Clapping came from the audience. Zane looked to Bella and said, "Your back on."

"What?" Bella cried as she was pushed back to the stage. She was alone with the keyboarder. Bella looked out to the audience and started searching for Will. No luck. The music started and Bella started to sing, slowly.

"Cutting through the darkest night of my two headlights," Bella sang. "Try to keep it clear but I'm losing up here to the twilights."

Bella watched as Will walked in the door and sang more to him than anyone else, "There's a dead end to my left there's a burnin' bush to my right. You aren't in sight, you aren't in sight."

Will shrugged as Bella sang, "Do you want me, like I want you or am I standing still."

The crowd went wild as she continued to sing the song. Zane got a hold on Cleo and Rikki got Benny to snap her out of it. Kate and Toler were back stage at the same moment.

"No repeats," Kate said. "That's immediate disqualification."

"She's not part of the show now, just a distraction," Zane agued, but the twins wouldn't hear it. After Bella finished, Kate and Toler explained that they won and that Rikki's was now getting closed down. People sighed and started to fill out. No one was overly up-set. Rikki looked to Zane, then walked out.


	10. story 8

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 8: Cleo **(Song(s) Brick by Boring Brick-Paramore)

**Cleo's Memory **(3rd Person POV)

She stubble as she stood up, everything was so unfamiliar to her. She was alone on a beach, more of an island setting. Things seemed fuzzy. Closing her eyes she saw water, and in her mind she couldn't breathe. She opened her eyes.

"Cleo," a relived familiar voice called.

Cleo spun around to see Zane running to her. He seemed scared and relived at the same time. He came closer and throw a blanket he had hanging over his arm around her. Taking her closer to him, he said, "You've had everyone so worried. Where have you been, and what happened? You look terrible. There is no way you are swimming back like this."

Cleo wasn't processing everything Zane was saying to her. Where would she swim? Why would she swim? Where was she, and how did Zane know where to find her? What had happened?

Thinking back, all Cleo could remember was the water. It was pushing her down. She couldn't get back up. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see anyone, no one was coming to help her.

Then she remembered Emma. She was with her, before the water. There were many of her friends, her school class, on a boat. Her friends, Emma, Zane, Kate, all standing with her, looking out over the ocean at an island, Mako Island. Everyone was smiling, everyone was happy, because they didn't know what would come next, where it would lead, what it would leave some with.

What Cleo remembered was her tragic grade 1 boat trip. That year started off great, all her friends in her class, fun trips, great teacher. But after the boat trip, everything fell, and she couldn't remember anything pass that fall, the crash, the screaming, then the water, lots of water.

"Cleo, we need to get you home," Zane was still speaking to her, leading her to another boat, a smaller one. "I'll call Rikki and Bella, tall them I found you, and that you're safe."

Still in shock, Cleo didn't say anything. She didn't question the things she didn't understand and went along with whatever Zane was doing, or saying.

Once she got home, things started to look familiar. Her house had the same look it did the morning she left for the trip. Zane led her inside, where her father embraced her in a hug as soon as she walked in the door.

"Cleo are you ok?" He asked.

Cleo nodded. "I'm tired," She said slowly making her way to the stairs. "I want to go to bed."

"That's fine, sweetie," Her father said. "I'll see you in the morning."

The next day Cleo was awoken early to a knock on her door. Two girls she had never seen before walked in carrying backs on their shoulders. One was wearing a blue dress and had her blond hair pinned up in a pony tail. The other wore denim shorts, a white top with a flower on it and her hair in two buns, one on either side of her head.

"Your dad said you might not go to school today," the one with the pony tail said.

"How are you feeling? Zane said you were pretty bashed up and out of it when he found you." The one with the buns said sitting down on Cleo's bed next to her.

"Who are you?" Cleo asked scared. She started to pull away from Rikki and stand up out of her bed. "What's going on? Is everyone ok?... Where's Emma?"

"Um… Cleo, what are you talking about?" Bella asked. "You were alone, we don't know what happened, and who's Emma?"

"Emma? With her parents, probably," Rikki answered the only question she could. "Are you ok?"

"No," Cleo answered, shocked neither of her guests were going to tell her what was going on. "I want to know what happened to everyone…. Am I the only one left?"

Rikki looked to Bella, pulsed for a second. Bella throw some things around in her head, and finally came up with a reasonable answer, "Memory loss, Cleo must have bumped her head at some point, now she can't remember some things," She explained to Rikki. "She must be remembering something from her childhood."

"Her childhood?" Rikki questioned. She thought of how Cleo acted when she met her. Cleo was distant, more childlike, afraid of water. But as much as she thought, the most she knew about Cleo before the tail, was that she had been friends with Emma, Lewis, and Zane for quite a while before she came along. "We should call Zane."

"Why?" Bella asked thing what she really knew about Cleo's childhood. She really didn't even know how long she and Rikki were friends, not to mention before that. It was just that for a long time, Bella thought Rikki and Cleo had been friends since they were really little, and she was just proven wrong.

"Because Zane is the only one who would know what happened to her when she was little," Rikki answered pulling out her phone.

After a quick conversation with Zane, Rikki had made him agree to talk to Cleo and find out what was going on with her. It didn't take Zane long to get to Cleo's house, where the teens were alone for Cleo's family already left for the day.

When Zane got to Cleo's house, he found Cleo on one side of her room and the other girls on the other. Cleo seemed like she was doing her best to stay away from them, which to him, was odd.

"What has she been saying?" Zane asked once he saw the girls.

"She's been asking about her class, and some girl named Emma," Bella explained.

"She's acting as if she had been in some sort of boat wreck," Rikki explained. "Asking about everyone, staying away from water, acting as she did when we meet, scared, little, helpless."

"The grade 1 boat wreck," Zane half whispered. He looked up to Cleo and asked. "What do you remember."

Cleo stepped closer and said softly, "Water, and not breathing."

Zane looked back to Rikki and said, "We have our work cut out for us. You know it took doctors five years to get her to an ok place then Emma the rest of the six to get her to where she was when you met her. Then you come along and it's like the whole day never happened."

Rikki and Bella looked to Cleo, who was sitting across the room. Rikki sighed and Bella smiled. "So what, we remind her of everything she has been through since, grade 1?" Rikki asked Zane.

"If that's what it takes for her to remember, then yes we do," Zane answered.

The teens decided to take Cleo to Rikki's Café. They thought if she saw a place she should remember, then it would jog her memory. They were very wrong. Cleo was interested in everything, the way a seven-year-old might. She asked many question, few of which Rikki, Bella, and Zane had the answers.

At the Café, things started to get bad. Cleo found that everything was different and become even more confused with what was going on. When Will walked in, things took a turn for the worse.

"Hey I heard about Cleo's accident," Will told Bella. "How is she."

"She has amnesia," Bella explained pulling Will from the others. "She doesn't remember anything before grade 1."

"So she doesn't remember being a mermaid then?" Will asked.

"No I guess she doesn't," Bella said looking back to where Rikki was following Cleo out of the café. Bella followed close behind as she watched the girls make their way down to the beach.

Cleo was looking at everyone and everything, seeing all the differences there were from what she last remembered. Rikki tried to stay close behind her, keeping her from finding too much out about herself.

"You need to stop her before she goes in the water," Bella whispered to Rikki.

"One no one's around, Two the Cleo I knew at 15 wouldn't go in the water, why would the Cleo at seven, and Three I'm not good with kids, and Cleo's practically a child right now," Rikki explained.

But as Rikki said this, Cleo had stepped just a bit too close to the incoming tide and had gotten her feet wet. Rikki and Bella looked up just as she changed, more surprised now than she was when she re-met Rikki and Bella. The girls raced up to her just to her Cleo ask a more relaxed, "Guys, what's going on?"


	11. story 9

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 9: Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Bella **(song(s) Good Bye To You-Michelle Branch Misguided Ghosts-Paramore) After 13th but before 16th episode of 3rd season, Emma is visiting.

**Future is Looking Down- **(3rd person POV)

The night breeze was small and the full moon was shining bright in the clear sky. Emma stared at the wall of water that stood between her and Rikki. Next to her, Cleo stood ready to fight against whatever the water did. Next to Rikki, Bella was just as scared as Emma. The moon was making its way over the volcano on Mako Island.

"Ok, what is that?" Emma asked Cleo who shook her head to tell her she had no idea.

"We've never seen anything like this," Bella explained.

The water reached the top of the cave, giving two very distinct areas, the one by the upper entrance and the one by the back wall. As the girls stood watching the water, a light came down from the moon, blinding everyone. The water separated, making the girls fall to the floor to avoid getting wet. Then everything went black, for everyone.

Cleo opened her eyes to find herself sitting in a park in the day time. She looked around to find Emma waking up next to her. Looking around, the place seemed familiar, but things were off just a bit. Looking around, the girls noticed that electronic billboard saying it was 10:00am June 7th 2025.

"Um, Emma… look at the date," Cleo said pointing to the billboard.

"Were we just tossed into the future?" Emma asked and Cleo shrugged.

"Think we were," Cleo said as she watched people walk by in different looking clothes and talking on contraptions that looked strange to them. "What about, Rikki and Bella? Are they here, where ever here is?"

Emma looked around, and finally spotted something she liked. "Let's see what's there, at Bennett Corporations," She said pointing to a building across the street that had Bennett written in big light up letters.

Cleo nodded and followed Emma to the building. In the lobby, they found many pictures of people they could only guess could be actors and actresses. There were also many girls their age, 18, standing around with what looked to be itouches in their hands. They were talking gibberish.

Emma and Cleo walked up to the desk and looked at the name above the attendant, Mr. Bennett and Mrs. Bennett.

"We need to speak with Mr. Bennett," Emma said to the attendant as if she was some girl who was there all the time. She thought she should ask for Zane just in case he did marry someone other than Rikki.

The attendant looked the two girls over and said, "Yes you do look like the girls, and you will most likely get the part, if you can act, but you will have to wait for the auditions like everyone else."

"Auditions? We aren't here for some part, we just want to talk to Mr. Bennett about something very unrelated," Cleo tried to explain nicely.

The attendant sighed and picked up the phone. Two minutes after she hung up, a woman came through the door. Her blond hair was up in a high pony tail, the same way she did it when she was younger. She was in a blue dress and held a clipboard, which she dropped after seeing who she was to talk to. Almost hyperventilating, she ask, "What are your names?"

"I'm Emma Gilbert and this is Cleo Sertori," Emma answered, not really seeing the resemblance between this woman and the girl she just met.

"Of course it is," The woman said slowly. "Um… Mr. Bennett is not in, but I'm sure Mrs. Bennett would love to see you two, now, whatever she is doing." The woman blabbered on as she guided Emma and Cleo to the elevator.

Upstairs there were more pictures of an actress with burnet hair and a Cleo like smile. The woman lead the two girls to a door that had a name tag that said, "Cleo Bennett."

Cleo and Emma looked to each other then back at the woman as she knocked on the door and said, "Um… Cleo, there are two girls you have to meet."

"Bella, I'm a bit busy, I don't care how perfect they are for the roles, they have to wait like everyone else," Cleo called back.

"But, Cleo, they aren't just perfect, no, you have to see these girls, now," Bella said.

"I'm not meeting fans either," Cleo called back, and Bella gave the girls a quick smile.

"Oh, trust me, you've met these girls," Bella said. "And this has nothing to do with work. It has to do with the water."

After Bella said that, there was a silence right before Cleo opened the door to come face to face with Emma and herself from 15 years before. Cleo gasped and gestured for the three of them to enter her office.

**Rikki **

Rikki opened her eyes to find herself on the side of the road in a family like neighborhood. Bella was right next to her, but Emma and Cleo were nowhere to be found. Looking around, there were many children, of all ages.

"Where are we?" Bella asked. "Some neighborhood, I've never seen this place."

"Neither have I," Rikki said looking around. On the ground, she spotted a news paper. She picked it up and on the very front it said, "Last Paper Ever." The date said June 7th 2025. "Bella, we're in the future."

Bella stared at her for a secant, taking everything in. Then she too started looking around the street. Her eyes caught something she really liked and she asked. "That boy you were talking about, Ash, what did you say his last name was."

"Dove, why?" Rikki asked wondering what Ash was going to do for them now.

"Because I think that's his house," Bella said pointing across the street to a house with what looked to be a nice child's play house in the front yard and three strange looking bikes.

"Let's check it out," Rikki agreed.

The two girls crossed the street carefully and walked up to the door of the house. They took a deep breath before Rikki rung the bell. There was some silly song they had never heard before playing, then a woman with chocolate skin and nice black hair answered the door.

"Please tell me you are the babysitters," She said unhappily. "It's not that I don't like these kids, it's just that I don't like these kids. The parents are nut cases, and said they couldn't get a new babysitter for this week and that I would have to do over time. Well apparently that woman found two more crazy girls to take the job. Have fun, with these menses. Emily, Emmett, Ashley, and Ashton." Then after her long rant, the woman was gone with a check that was sitting on the counter and her bag.

"But we're not babysitters," Rikki said after she had closed the door.

"Yeah but we got the right house, check the pictures on the table," Bella said pointing to a photo of Rikki and Emma from when they were 18.

Just then a little girl with long blond hair stuck her head out from behind a door. She had dark brown eyes, which were tear filled. Bella started closer to her. She pulled away, but did not run away.

"What's your name sweetie?" Bella asked putting out her hand.

"That's Emily," A boy said from the stairs that lead from the front room to a hall upstairs. "I'm Emmett, the oldest, she the baby of the family. Then there are the troublesome two, Ashley and Ashton."

Rikki watched as the brunette haired boy came downstairs and lured his little sister out of hiding and into his arms. He smiled and handed the little girl to Bella and said, "She doesn't talk much on weeks Mommy and Daddy fight."

"Fight?" Rikki asked confused. She couldn't see Emma and Ash fighting to save her life.

"Yeah, weeks like this my mom stays away a lot, usually taking the twins with her," Emmett explained. "She stays at her old friend's house. Some couple with a baby, Rikki and Will I think their names are."

"Rikki and Will," Rikki said shocked.

"Yep," Emmett said before they heard a crash. "That's the twins again. Better get them before they brake something."

Rikki looked to Bella. Bella sighed and handed Emily to Rikki and run upstairs to find the twins.

**Cleo**

"So let's get this straight, You two were in the moon pool, on the night of a full moon with Bella and Rikki, everything went dark and you two wound up in front of this office building," Cleo B. recapped.

"Yep, that's about what happened," Emma said. "So any ideas on how we get back home?"

Bella looked to Cleo B. and then back to the girls. They shook their heads.

"What about, Emma, Rikki?" Cleo S. asked.

They looked to each other again, but this time they looked more worried than confused. Cleo B. shrugged her shoulders and said, "We haven't spoken to them since, well, we were your age."

"And you can't just call them for one tiny favor? It's me." Emma asked.

"Yes it's you," Bella said. "Anyway, I don't even think I have their number anymore. If I did I won't want to talk to them."

"But we want to get home so, I don't know, you exist now," Cleo S. said. "Because if we don't get home, and Rikki and Bella don't get home, you two won't exist for much longer, cause we won't exist in the past. Get it."

Cleo B. and Bella gave each other a quick look before Cleo B. said, "When did I start sounding like Lewis?"

"I guess we have to find those numbers," Bella said looking through papers on Cleo B.'s desk. "Oh and Zane will be back at one, which is in five minutes."

"Thanks for the warning, Bells," Cleo B. said sarcastically.

**Rikki **

It had been a crazy afternoon, but finally Emma came home to her house and four kids. She would let her nanny go and wait till Ash got home before taking the twins to Rikki's for dinner. But when she got to her house, some things were off. One her nanny's car was not in the drive way, and her kids weren't outside for outside time.

Walking into her home, she heard yelling, screaming, then little running feet. Emily was in her arms before she could even ask what was going. Emmett was behind her.

"Mom, great babysitter choice," Emmett said with a small smile. "They are the most unable babysitters I've seen. I'd rather go to Rikki's."

That's when Rikki and Bella came into the hall. Emma had to catch herself before she dropped Emily. Emma had to remind herself to breath and speak sweetly as she asked, "What happened to Mrs. Benny?"

"She left the secant these two showed up. Didn't let them say a word," Emmett explained to his mother.

"um… Emmett take the kids outside, I need to talk to your… babysitters," Emma said handing her son Emily.

"Firing them I bet," Emmett said as he guided the twins outside. As soon as he was out of the room Emma turned to Rikki and Bella and asked. "How on earth did you two get here?"

"We don't really know," Rikki admitted. "We also don't know where, you and Cleo are."

"This is just great, I need to call Rikki…. My Rikki…. Adult Rikki…. You know what I mean," Emma babbled as she searched for the phone.

It didn't take long for Rikki to get there and see what was going on. She too was throw off her feet for a secant to see herself as a teenager standing there. Emma brought the two girls into the back room, closed the door. Then she turned to them.

"We need to find your, Cleo and Emma," She started. "Then we need to get you four home before we disappear."

"Nice to think of others," Rikki C. said.

"You are me, we're thinking of all of us," Rikki B. explained.

"Wow, so it's good to know you grow up to be smart, Rikki," Bella joked. "But seriously, where on this earth are we going to start to look for those two?"

"I can be smart now," Rikki C. said perfectively, "And if we found… you two… then Cleo and Emma are most likely with Bella and Cleo… older."

Emma and Rikki B. looked at each other, then back at the two girls. They shook their heads as Emma said, "No, no, we are not calling them for anything."

Bella and Rikki were shocked at this. In the past the girls would do anything for each other. Other than Rikki steeling Will from Bella, what could they have done that is so bad it would break them up so much. Then she thought, where's Zane? Lewis? With the others?

"You can't just call them for, I don't know, a quick we need us together to get home and save you?" Bella asked. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter, now. I don't even have their numbers anymore," Emma said looking to Rikki B.

"Neither do I," Rikki B. said. "So we couldn't get in touch with them if we wanted to."

Rikki C. and Bella looked at each other than back at the adults. They sighed and watched as they discussed things in hushed voices they couldn't hear. Then there was the sound of the door closing and a male voice calling, "I'm home."

**Cleo **

After Zane entered, things started to get more chaotic. It was obvious they three of them couldn't get the two of them back by themselves, or without Rikki and Bella. But Cleo and Bella were not going to corporate enough to even find their numbers to call them. Cleo and Emma were losing hope that they were ever getting back and that they would have to live the rest of their lives in this time, knowing that they would lose everything they had already gained.

But as things played out, Cleo got to thinking. How bad would losing all of that really be? On their end, no one seemed happy where they were and not speaking to either Rikki or Emma was shocking to think about. Losing all this mess actually seemed like a good thing.

As they listened to the adults, Cleo learned that she would have a daughter, Haley. Her daughter would actually not be the best you would think about. Haley was in military school to be wacked into shape. She would also have a son. Her son, Manny, would be in a privet school for acting and singing, but be close to explosion of his fourth middle school ever. The children's behaviors would be result of never seeing their workaholic parents.

Bella wouldn't be any better off. After Rikki steels Will, after Cleo steels Zane, after Lewis leaves her for another girl, she is left alone. Bella will then adopt a little boy, Kaiden, who has many problems, mental and physical. With little money, she was forced to take a job offered by Cleo and Zane. That's what landed her here.

But Cleo thought if they disappeared, then they wouldn't be where they were. None of the kids would exist, (except of course Kaiden whom would have another family) and they could start over, in the future, without the other boys. Things could maybe turn out better, maybe.

**Rikki **

Once Ash comes in, things start to heat up. There was much yelling and it got Rikki thinking. If this was how their lives were destined to turn out if they went back, then why should they? If they stayed, they could just start over, not have any of this fighting and splitting up. If they stayed, She and Bella could find Emma and Cleo, they could live as teens from 2025 and get rid of this horridness future.

Just as she realized this, things started to get weird. There were lights and spinning, then blackness.

When the adults went back into the room, Rikki and Bella were gone.

Rikki opened her eyes to the brightness of Mako island. She looked around her. There next to her was Bella, same as she was the night before. Across from the, Cleo and Emma, not a scratch on them.

Seeing each other. They ran out to hug and apologize for all they were going to do, and they made a small promise to stay together, to not fight.

Getting back to mainland, Cleo saw something she knew was coming. Taking a deep breath, she confronted him and the girl right then, breaking everything off, and leaving him there, alone.

At home she is confronted by Zane, tears and all. He holds her and she lets herself go in his arms, everything flows away as quick as it came.

The next day, Rikki gets the call, and she is crushed. Spending more time in the water, she is spotted crying by Will. He talks to her, she talks to him. Then things get better, and they end with a small kiss. Bella got the call the next day.

As her family life got more complicated, Emma found comfort in Ash, whom got his idea then on how to take this further, and get all he wanted. With Rikki not speaking to either Bella or Cleo, she talks with Rikki. But every time she was ready to get rid of him, he made her feel great, and all seemed better.

And that's how the rest of their lives went. No one even remembered going into the future until 2025, when they find themselves on their doorstep.


	12. group 3

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I love hearing what you have to say about each story. I would still like to hear some of your ideas. I have decided that most these stories will happened after what has happened in the third season. If there is a story that I decided otherwise I will announce it (like if Lewis is in it, or Emma is back home or Bella is not). Now for the next group of stories. _

Third Group of Stories 

Island Messes- While Cleo is on a day cruse with her family, the boat hits a rock and starts to sink. In all the madness, only some people make it back to the mainland safe. Others get trapped on Mako, including Cleo's family and many more. Now Cleo has to find a way to keep everyone on the beach and get help without anyone finding out what she is.

Secrets from Our Mermaids-It's Will's second full moon with knowledge of the girls and Zane isn't going to be there. After his last full moon, he thinks he can handle the three girls by himself. But he knows nothing of the fourth.

Mixed Up- Rikki's cousin, whom has the same birthday as her, comes to town. Her aunt, or her father's sister, always looks at Rikki strangely when she visits, and during this visit, Rikki finds out why because of a small accident her cousin was in, they were switched at birth. Rikki's aunt wants to know badly if it is true, but because of reasons unknown to her, Rikki's tests just don't come out normal at all.

Oh Grandmother- A strange woman comes to town, and Emma is thrown for a loop when she won't leave her alone. Annoyed by her, Emma goes up to try to talk to her, just to find out some news she didn't want to know, she is adopted and this woman is her grandmother.

Cleo Who- After having one of the most awful days, Cleo tells Rikki she wishes she were never born. The next day, Rikki wakes up to find Cleo is gone without a trace of her existents and no one remembers her, then because of that, a lot of things are different.


	13. story 10

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 10: Cleo **(Song(s) None)

**Island Messes **(3rd person POV)

"Come on girls, this will be fun," Don called to his two daughters as he and his new wife boarded the boat.

Cleo took a deep breath, before following her father onto the boat, unto her liking. Cleo wasn't much for boats, or water. The day cruse was her father's idea for some family fun, and some time to just relax. But how could Cleo relax if all day she would be worried about getting wet, or if the boat was going to sink.

Her sister, Kim, on the other hand, was just annoyed that, once again, she was being pulled from what she wanted to do to be with her annoying family. Kim had had plans to go to the movies that day with her friends and spy on a boy she had been crushing on for quite some time. But her father wouldn't let her out of it.

On the boat, Cleo noticed she and Kim weren't the only ones being forced on that cruse. There were many teens being pulled by their parents onto a boat they didn't want to be on. There were many families on the cruse that day. There were also young couples and groups of single friends. Cleo thought that even with her friends, this cruse would end badly.

As the boat started to pull away from the dock, Don lead his family to a table by the pool for them to put their things down. Kim dropped her bag right on the table, grabbed her goggles, and made a beeline for the pool. Cleo set her bag down next to her sisters, picked up her book and sat down on a lounge chair next to the table, and far from the pool or edge of the boat. Don watched as his daughters went their own way, then got with his wife for real fun.

The day dragged on for hours. Cleo didn't move much, believing her spot was one of the safest on the boat. Around her, families were running about, finding more things to do on the boat. A boy walked by Cleo carrying a stack of towels back to his family's table. As he passed Cleo, he tripped and dropped the entire pile on Cleo. She pulled her book away and looked up into the boy's eyes.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault," He said as he started to pick up the towels.

"It's fine, really," Cleo said with a laugh as she started to help him with the towels. "I'm Cleo."

"Henry," He said extending his hand for her to shake. "Here with your family, I see." He pointed to the bags and towels left on the table next to Cleo. "Me too." He pointed to the table across the way with a mother a little girl an older boy and a father.

"Yeah, I'm not much into what my family is doing," Cleo confessed with a smile.

"That's cool," Henry said picking up all the towels and starting back to his table. He looked back over his shoulder and said, "Neither am I."

Cleo watched as Henry walked way. When he was out of sight, she tried to get back to her book, but she heard something behind her. Turning around Cleo caught the eyes of an angry young couple, not much older than she was. They were yelling loud enough Cleo could hear every bit of the fight. They continued like that for five minutes and Cleo even caught their names, Ben and Abby.

After they had dispersed, Cleo saw behind them was a young girl, crying. Setting her book on her chair, Cleo got up and walked over to the little girl. The girl looked up as Cleo came up to her. Cleo bent down so that she was eye level to the girl.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Cleo asked.

"My mommy left me," She cried.

"Do you have a name?" Cleo asked whipping her tears away from her pale face.

"Brigit," The little girl said. "And I was right here when mommy walked away and didn't come back."

Just then another girl, Cleo's age, was walking by. She was texting and didn't notice Cleo and Brigit. As she walked, she tripped right over them. Cursing under her breath, the girl stood up to face Cleo and Brigit, whom did not move. She walked closer to them and said, "You could say sorry."

"You could say sorry," Cleo said standing up. Standing up, Cleo was about half an inch taller than the other girl, so she seemed threatening, even if she wasn't.

"Well I'm not the one who tripped someone, now am I?" The girl said before she walked off.

Cleo rolled her eyes as Brigit said, "If Missy where here, she could teach that girl a lesion."

"Who's Missy?" Cleo asked, but she didn't get her answer, for just then the boat rocked, unexplainably. There was a quick silence, then alarms started going off everywhere. People started running about, getting life jackets, finding life boats, trying to save them self, for they were sinking.

Cleo picked little Brigit up and started for the howl with life vests. She strapped the little girl, whom was strangely clam, into one and then grabbed one for herself, for looks. Then she raced to the same boat her family was going to.

"There's only room for one more," The loader said.

"Take her, I'll find another one," Cleo said helping Brigit in the boat.

Cleo then raced passed all the life boats to the back of the boat. Looking around, she dropped the life vest in her arms. Then she sat on the side of the boat and slid into the water, landing head first. Ten seconds after she hit the water, her tail appeared. She searched the water to see the bottoms of all the life boats. Then she realized where she was, and started towards Mako island.

Coming up in the moon pool, she was lucky to find herself alone. Rikki and Bella had a tendency to hang out there when they weren't together and she was glad they weren't there then. She dried off, pulled her hair out of a pony tail, and made her way up to the beach, to see if she could spot the boat from this distance. But what she found was not what she was expecting.

Walking up to the beach she saw one of the life rafts, completely empty. As she walked a little further, she saw the people, her family, Henry, Brigit, the mean girl and more were standing by the captain of the life raft. Cleo tried to stay out of sight, but un to her luck, someone caught her.

"Were you on this boat?" the captain called to her.

Taking a deep breath, Cleo answered, "No, I fell into the water… and swam here."

"Oh, my, are you alright, sweetie?" her father asked.

"I'm fine, dad," Cleo answered and went over to the group to pretend like she fit in.

"Ok, what we need to do is find a way off this island," The captain continued. "I think we should split up and search the woods for anything that might help. We can have a three way split and head in different parts of the woods."

Thinking of the moon pool cave, Cleo raised her hand and asked, "How about four, me, Brigit, and Henry can go that way, my parents, Kim, and Henry's family can go that way. You and a few can go that way, and the others can go that way." As she spoke, she pointed to four places in the woods, giving her small group the quickest way to the moon pool. She thought if she took a very small group that way, they wouldn't notice the hole leading to cave.

"I'm not comfortable letting children into the woods alone," Henry's mother piped in.

"Don't worry, I've been here enough to know my way around pretty well," Cleo explained, trying not to sound like she knew the place as well as she did.

"How about you take Jessie with you," the captain said pushing the mean girl towards them.

Cleo sighed. Taking a quick look over her group, she started into the woods. Her group followed her closely. The path was familiar to her, but the last time she was walking it while being stuck on Mako was years ago, before she grew a tail. It felt different.

As they walked, no one spoke. Even little Brigit kept her thoughts to herself. Henry and Jessie kept their eyes on Brigit, for they thought Cleo was concentrating on where she was. Cleo kept her eyes on the path, but really she was thinking of what she would do if someone found the cave.

When they came to the water fall, Henry and Brigit were astonished. Jessie didn't care. She stood out of the way as Henry and Brigit started to bother Cleo by getting off track. Cleo was so obsessed on trying to get them out of the water, she did not notice when Jessie started to move closer to the cave entrance, that is until Jessie screamed.

Turning around and seeing Jessie gone, Cleo could only think of one place for her to have gone, down into the cave. Henry and Brigit where next to Cleo in the next second.

"Jessie, Jessie," Henry called.

"She must have fallen into a cave," Cleo explained, as she moved carefully over to the entrance to the cave. She looked down and saw Jessie sitting there in the sand.

"How do I get out of here," Jessie called in an annoyed voice.

"Hold on, we'll get you out," Cleo called down. "Just stay there and don't move." Cleo looked back to Brigit and Henry when she said, "You need to stay up here, I'm going to get Jessie."

After the other two agreed, Cleo told Jessie to stand up and watch out. Then she gracefully jumped down into the hole, sliding as if she did that all the time. Not a noise came out of her mouth. Henry was impressed.

Down in the cave, Cleo checked Jessie out before asking if she could climb back up, as she learned how. Jessie said she couldn't, and started to look around. Her eyes caught where the moon pool was, and started to it.

"Where are you going?" Cleo called loudly.

"I want to see if this is a way out," Jessie explained.

"Jessie, be careful," Cleo called just as loud as she followed Jessie.

Jessie stepped out into the open to see the pool, the water fall, and Bella. Cleo was quick behind her and when she caught eyes with Bella, she freaked. Her eyes darted from her friend to Jessie.

"Were you on the boat?" Jessie asked Bella, who jumped at the sight of a stranger.

"No, I…." Bella tried not thinking of much of an answer.

"She's my friend." Cleo saved her. "We come out here a lot with another boy, whom owns a small boat." Bella nodded to say she agreed.

"So you have a boat?" Jessie questioned.

"No, he dropped me off," Bella said looking back to Cleo, who shrugged. "He won't be back for awhile, though."

Jessie started to pace around the cave, taking a look at everything around the place. As she was looking around Bella moved closer to Cleo so she could whisper the whole story to her without Jessie hearing. As they spoke, neither of them were thinking about getting Jessie out of the cave before she caught something. So when Rikki swam in, thinking the only people there would be either Bella or Will, Jessie was really surprised to see a mermaid.

"O-My-God, a mermaid," Jessie cried.

"Who are you?" Rikki questioned.

Bella and Cleo stood off to the side, lost for words. That's when they heard the unmistakable sound of screaming coming from the entrance. Then a boys voice calling, "Are you girls ok down there?"

"Henry," Cleo said loud enough everyone in the area heard her.

Henry walked through the tunnel, just then to see Rikki as a mermaids, and Cleo with Bella. Brigit was not far behind him. She came in and called, "Cool a mermaid."

"This is imposable," Henry stated, obviously surprised. "Mermaids don't exist, but here one is."

"Mermaids exist," Brigit said with a smile.

Just then there was another voice in the caves saying, "Oh-My-God, Rikki's a…"

Cleo turned around to see her father, step-mother, and sister standing in the entrance with the captain. She placed her head in her hands and whispered just loud enough for Bella to here, "Kill me."

"Happy to," Bella answered just loud enough for Cleo to hear.

"Just wait till everyone back home hears about this," The captain said, just as Rikki disappeared under the water.

Bella watched and then whispered to Cleo, "I should go as well. You know, find Rikki."

"Why not, everyone's already seen Rikki," Cleo answered right before Bella jumped into the water as well and disappeared under the water.

After seeing that the captain turned to Cleo and asked again, "So how did you get to this island from the boat?" Cleo smiled.


	14. story 11

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 11: Cleo **(Song(s) none)

**Secrets From Our Mermaids **(Will's POV)

Turning my head to the already setting sun, I walked up the path way leading to Cleo Sertori's house. I knew it would be a long night the secant I stepped up to the door and heard screaming coming from inside, and the full moon hadn't even risen yet. I checked my watch, 5:00. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Everything inside went silent.

It took more time than it should have, but eventually Cleo came and opened the door. Inside, I saw everything was set up to look like your average every weekend sleepover, but I knew better to what this night intended.

Rikki was sitting on the stairs, staring at Cleo as if she wanted her to tell me something. Cleo just stood there, like she didn't know what to do next. There was no sign of Bella.

"You want to tell him, Cleo?" Rikki finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Tell me what?" I asked looking from Cleo to Rikki, "And Where's Bella?"

"I gave Bella a later time," Cleo confessed.

"She seems to be doing that to everyone now," Rikki commented.

"I gave Bella a later time," Cleo repeated "because I have something big I have to tell you both, and I thought She would take you better than Bella." I listened to Cleo's explanation, but I didn't understand it.

"We have someone we would like you to meet," Rikki explained a little better.

Cleo nodded and started to lead me upstairs. Rikki followed close behind. Cleo stopped outside her room. When she opened the door, I saw who they were talking about.

Sitting on Cleo's bed was a girl with straight blond hair, blue eyes and kinda pale skin. She was warring a nice blue tank and denim shorts. She jumped from the bed and to Cleo's side when I walked in, obviously surprised to see me there as much as I was to see her.

Cleo and Rikki took full moons pretty seriously, more seriously than Bella. So to see they, or Cleo, had invited someone who didn't know about them to a full moon lockdown was a surprise all on its own.

"Um… Will this is our friend Emma," Cleo said with a smile. "Emma this is the boy I told you about, Will."

The Emma girl looked back to her friends. She pulled Rikki and Cleo back just enough so I couldn't hear what they were say. She knew. I was positive about that. I remember I caught Bella lying about Cleo and Rikki not knowing not long after I found out about her. Emma knew something. I just wasn't positive on how much.

I don't know how long the girls were fighting for, but I do know when and why they stopped. They were really getting into their hushed fight when the doorbell rang and Emma looked back at Cleo and said, "Who else did you tell?"

With that line I knew for a fact she knew, but obviously only about Cleo and Rikki. I knew Bella came around this year, as I did, but I didn't know when the girls met Emma or when she was here, and when she left.

"That must be Bella," Cleo said more to herself than anyone else in the room.

"Bella?" Emma questioned as if she was expecting someone with a different name.

Cleo started out of her room and towards the door. Rikki followed close behind her, as if to stay away from Emma without Cleo being near. Emma looked to me, but quickly followed her two friends. She most likely did not want to be alone with me. I followed them down, just because I felt weird being up there alone.

Just as Cleo had guessed, Bella was at the door. She too was surprised to see a strange girl over.

"Who is she," Bella asked Cleo as soon as her blue eyes met Emma's.

"Ok, I know how this might seem for both of you," Cleo started. Both girls had their eyes on Cleo. Rikki looked scared. "I really don't know how to say this." She was stalling. This would be big.

"Your both mermaids," Rikki just blurted, not caring about either girl's feelings as Cleo was.

"What?" Both girls said in unison.

I couldn't even speak. Yeah I was guessing she knew, but Emma was one of them. I remember the day I agreed to safe Rikki, as long as Bella and Cleo told me everything they knew about mermaids. It's amazing Cleo could still lie.

The silence in the house was growing awkward. Finally Emma left the group and ran up stairs. Rikki quickly followed, leaving me standing with Bella and Cleo. Bella still didn't look like she wanted to talk, but I could tell Cleo didn't like the silence her friend left her with.

"Say something," Cleo requested as she followed Bella into the living room.

I knew where my place was and right then, it was not in the middle of those two. I would get my chance with Cleo latter, let them have their time.

I saw Bella's mouth open, she was going to say something about this, calmly I was hoping, but she didn't get her chance. There was a crash, the dreaded crash that would start the evening off. The evil crash that would leave me where I was left.

Cleo raced upstairs with Bella close on her heals. I followed after them, trying to do what I came to do. Upstairs we found Rikki alone in Cleo's room, an ugly glass pony Cleo's great aunt had given to her for her birthday, was broken. Now she had her excuse for not having in her room the next time her aunt visited, but that's not what bothered us the most, or Cleo the most.

"Where's Emma?" She asked Rikki franticly.

Rikki stumbled for words, both Bella and Cleo now holding her up. She seemed lost. I had never seen her like this before. Obviously Cleo and Bella understood exactly what was happening. The exchanged glances before Cleo said abundantly, "I'm going to find Emma."

"Not alone," I called after her.

I followed her quickly down the stairs and to the door. I was lucky enough to stop her before she went too far. She pulled, but couldn't get free.

"Let me do this, Will," She cried, "Trust me."

"Why should I trust you now, and let you get hurt?" I asked. She stopped. "I trusted you for a long time now, and you still didn't trust me with the whole story."

"You didn't ask for what I knew," Cleo whispered. "Just for what Bella knew."

I kept her there for a secant. Looking into her eyes, I could see she was upset. I couldn't let her go out there, alone, and I knew she wasn't about to leave Rikki alone. So I let go. I tried to get her to see my point and she didn't, and I let go.

"I'm sorry," is all she could say before leaving.

I stood there for a while. Bella's voice could be heard talking to Rikki from Cleo's bedroom, the window just above me. But I couldn't move. I couldn't get over how Cleo treated me, and her small secret, and her friend. I couldn't take her limited trust in me. So I left.

The next day I spotted Rikki and Bella outside my boathouse. They looked upset, and scared. I ran out to see what was up.

"Cleo never came back," Bella started.

"Emma was fine, and left this morning, but Cleo never came back, and no one's seen her," Rikki explained to me.

I knew what they were saying, this was my fault, and it was. I was the one who let go. I had more trust in her than she did me and she was the one who blow it. It was funny how settling that made me feel. Cleo got what she disserved for not trusting me more. And I disserved all I got for trusting her too much.


	15. Story 12

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 12: Rikki **(song(s) Mixed Up-Hannah Montana)

**Mixed Up **(3rd person POV)

"Come on, Rikki, just come in," the Alexa calls to her cousin. Her black hair floats around her as she is up to her neck in the ocean water. Wave come in, knocking Alexa about and she was straining to keep her head above water. Will swims deep under the surfs close by.

"I think I'll pass," Rikki calls back as she turns back to her friends, who have their history books open and their notebooks out, just so they looked like they were studying.

Alexa slid under the water for a few secants, getting a glimpse of Will, who was heading to the surface. Alexa did quick spin, taking in the underwater surroundings. There weren't many large fish as she was use to seeing out in the open water there in the privet beach Rikki had dragged her cousin to. There were more rocks than anything. Alexa knew she wasn't a strong swimmer and was trying to show off, without getting in over her head, but that was hard with Will swimming around her.

As she was underwater, Alexa was quickly turned around in the mess of her long lose hair and maze of rocks. Trying desperately to make it back to the surface, Alexa started moving about in the water, flouting dangerously close to a lager rock. She pulled her head back in the water, trying to get her black hair to float behind her and away from her face, but the rock was right behind her head, and she hit it hard enough to spit the skin a small bit. Then everything for her went black, and Alexa passed out.

Above the water, Will was search for Alexa to come back up. Rikki and the others had noticed the absent of Alexa in the water, and had moved closer, hoping to spot her.

"I can't see her anymore," Will called.

Panicking, Rikki pulled her tied on cover up dress from her body, reveling her white bikini, and raced into the water. Once under, Rikki caught sight of Alexa's bright yellow swim suit in an instant. She also noticed how deep she was floating and the fact that she was not moving. Diving quickly, Rikki made it down to Alexa faster than an average human and was on her way back up to the surface before Will could even look down.

"How is she?" Will asked Rikki once she was to the surface with Alexa. He took a look at the girl in Rikki's arms. "Bad I guess."

Will helped Rikki get Alexa to shore as Cleo and Bella called for an ambulance. It didn't take long for the ambulance to get there, and it was a good think Rikki could dry herself quick. The paramedics did a quick look over her, stopping all bleeding as best they could at the time, but there was a lot of blood and too many injuries. They were going to have to take her to the hospital.

Since Rikki was Alexa's only relative there, and Will was being known as her saver (to save the mermaid secret) both of them got to ride with her to the hospital. Cleo and Bella told them they would meet up there, after Rikki was sure Alexa was fine.

At the hospital, Alexa was rushed into sugary as Rikki was asked many questions about her, like her full name, mother's name and number, birthday, age and so on. After the questioning, Rikki was left alone for a while with Cleo, Will and Bella, before her aunt and father showed up.

"Rikki, How's Alexa, is she ok, what happened?" her aunt asked as soon as they spotted the three girls and Will sitting in the back of the waiting room.

"It was just an accident, the doctors said Alexa will be fine," Rikki explained just as one of the doctors came up to them.

He looked to Rikki's aunt and said, "You must be Alexa's mother."

"Yes, I'm Jody Cassette," She answered shaking the doctor's hand. "How's Alexa?"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk about," The doctor started. "Alexa is going to be fine, she is resting in the recovery room as we speak. There were just a few things I wanted to go over with you, though."

Rikki's aunt seemed confused at what the doctor was trying to tell her. Rikki didn't seem to understand fully either.

"There are a few things that just don't match up, like her blood type, for example. On her birth certificate it indicates that she has type AB blood, but when we ran the test today, it said type A," the doctor explained. After that he explained how her growth was different from her mother's and how some of her genes didn't match her parents as they should.

"What does this mean?" Jody asked, getting scared at the only logical answer out there.

"We think your daughter was switched at birth," The doctor answered.

Rikki was shocked to hear this. She and Alexa were born the same day in the same hospital. They had known each other for their whole lives. But to think the Alexa she knew might not be the real Alexa was just weird.

Rikki father was taking this in just as Rikki and Jody were, and he was thinking hard. He tried to remember his ex-wife. She had that thick black hair and dark brown eyes; Terri did wonder how that had happened. Then he looked at his sister, with her belch blond hair and light blue eyes.

"You know Rikki was born the same day as Alexa in the same hospital," Her father said, shocking Rikki even more.

It was one thing to think Alexa wasn't really Alexa, but to think she might not be Rikki. What would happen if that were true? She would leave her father, or uncle, and live with her aunt, or mother. Then Alexa would take her place, up to the friends part.

"We can have a few tests done," The doctor suggested. "As long as everyone was completely willing and ok with whatever answers we get."

This got Rikki thinking. Tests meant the hospital wanted to get close to her. She didn't know how far they could go without having something that really didn't add up. Rikki was worried and was really thinking about not taking the chance, when she saw the looks in both her father's and her aunt's eyes. They wanted to know so badly and how far would they really go. Nothing could be that different.

"Ok," Rikki finally agreed, getting concerned looks from Cleo, Bella, and Will.

The tests were not that uncalled for. There were two blood tests, a few gene type tests Rikki didn't understand, and then some more simple things, like height, weight, eye sight, and hearing abilities. Rikki did almost exactly what the doctors told her, up until they were getting to close to getting her wet or finding something strange.

After the tests, Rikki was sent to be with Alexa in her room. Alexa had just woken up and was being told everything from Jody and Terri. Alexa had the usual questions for Rikki, like what happened, who saved her and so on. Rikki answered as much as she could, up until it got to dangerous. Then she just lied her pants off.

It wasn't long until the doctor came in with the test results. Both parents were jumpy to see where this was going to lead. Alexa was also a little jumpy, but not as much as her mother. She would have been happy with we don't know. Rikki, on the other hand, was the most jumpy, just hoping the doctor didn't say what he said next.

"The tests were inconclusive," He started slowly. "Rikki's test didn't match anything… human. Her blood was more fish related and her genes, well matched fish even better than her blood."

Rikki was stunned. She knew exactly why this was, but even her knowledge of why would not hold her father's curiosity. So she wasn't surprised when her father asked.

"Well… we don't actually know," the doctor confessed, soothing Rikki's fears just a bit. "But we will find out if you want."

"NO," Rikki almost yelled. Her outburst had all eyes on her in secants. She knew she had made a mistake when everyone was now wounding why Rikki of all people didn't want to know why she was different.

Thinking quick, Rikki said, "Shouldn't better be left a mystery?"

"Rikki, what's wrong?" Her father asked. "What aren't you telling us?"

Rikki was shacking as she whispered, "Nothing."

Everyone had their eyes on Rikki. They knew she was hiding something, and they weren't about to leave it be. Rikki was shocked out of words. She couldn't tell them, ruin the secret, but she couldn't leave them to wonder for the rest of their lives what she was hiding or if she and Alexa were who they said they were.

"It's just… too complicated," Rikki whispered, hoping someone would just drop it already.

"Rikki, tell us," Her father demanded.

Rikki's eyes darted from her father's to her aunt's to her cousin's to the doctors. Everyone was waiting for her to speak. Rikki knew they wouldn't settle for anything that wasn't the truth, and nothing would sound good enough to pass as the truth.

"Rikki, are you… part fish… or something?" The doctor asked, now more interested in what Rikki was about to say than his notes.

Rikki sighed, but nodded and said, "Something like that."

"Something like that?" Her father questioned.

"I'm a mermaid," Rikki whispered so quiet almost no one heard her even speak.

"A what?" Her aunt asked, straining her ears to hear Rikki's muffled voice.

"I'm a mermaid," Rikki said a bit louder. Her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to see her father's face. "With a tail, magic powers and everything."

Rikki opened her eyes. No one was talking, but all eyes were on her. Her aunt and father didn't know what to say. The doctor was getting the feeling he didn't want to be there. Alexa was just shocked. Rikki skimmed her eyes over the people in the room, getting each explosion fully.

Then, to break the silence, Alexa whispered, "So that's why you didn't get in the water when I asked."


	16. story 13

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 13: Emma **(Song(s) none) Placed before 3rd season and after 2nd

**Oh Grandmother **(Emma's POV)

I ran up to where Rikki and Cleo were sitting. Both of them were lying out on the large rocks that hid this beach from natural view. The beach was one all three of us enjoyed coming to. Rikki and Cleo looked up as I came down.

"Took you long enough," Rikki joked as she gracefully hopped down from the rock.

"Yeah, Yeah, I was caught up by some knew neighbor moving in next door," I answered.

"And what, you had to make them a welcome gift," Rikki said sarcastically, which got a small laugh out of Cleo, whom was still sitting on the rock.

"Ha ha, but no," I said, push Rikki a little. "It's just this old woman, and she stopped me on my way out."

Rikki laughed as she said, "You sure do attract old women."

Cleo was laughing as she slide her feet down and slide off the rock in a slower fashion than Rikki did. I made it a point to watch and compare the ways the two of them did the exact same thing. Cleo was always slower, more careful, as Rikki rushed into it.

"Are we going?" Cleo asked in the quick moment of silence Rikki and I weren't talking in.

We nodded then started for the water. It was a nice day for a swim. All the fish were out and the sun was shining extra bright. Then about half way to Mako Island, Rikki and I started our race, which I won of course.

After the swim, I started to make my way back to my house, hoping that the old woman wouldn't be outside again. She was.

I could see her from a block away. Her hair was short, and gray, she wore clothes that looked like them came out of some Indian movie, the kind in India not America. She had these gray almost black eyes that followed me as I past her house to get to mine.

"Lovely to see you again, Emma," She said with a creepy smile and wave.

"You too," I said smiling as well.

The next day, when I was heading out to work, she was sitting there again. At first I thought she just loved the sun, but then on a cloudier day, the ones that sometimes scare me into staying home, she was still out there, like she was waiting for me to come out of the house.

After two weeks, it started to get creepy. She always knew what I was up to. She knew who I hung out with and when. She knew who stopped by my house, and why. It was almost like she was stocking me.

I told Rikki, who of course told me I was just losing it. Then I told Cleo, who, funny that, agreed with Rikki. I didn't understand why they didn't believe me on this one. Cleo always believed me.

That night I was walking back to my place. It was late, for I had been with Cleo and Rikki studding for the test we were about to have. She was sitting right there, staring at me. I waved; she waved back, giving me this smile that just fried my insides. I didn't understand why she did this to me.

Then, the next day, I looked out the window, and she was there, waiting for me. It almost made me not want to go outside.

I should've told my mom or dad. Hey, that's what any other girl like me would do. But I just couldn't bring myself to it. I guess keeping a large secret from them has brought me to keep almost everything from them.

When I walked out she called over, "Hello, Emma, nice day isn't it?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah it is." Then, like out of nowhere, I asked, "Do you always sit out on the porch?" I took it back as soon as it was out of my mouth.

"Oh, yes I do, everyday," She answered. "If you have some time, I can tell you why."

I checked my watch; I was just on my way to Mako alone, and then work in an hour and a half. I started over to her porch. I could see she was smiling. It almost gave me chills, like I was walking right into her trap.

"Well when my daughter was a little girl, she would stay right out in the front yard everyday and play," She started when I was at the porch. "She would always have some little fantasy game going. Now I was a little over protective, and she was a little thing, you see. So every day I would sit out here and watch her play."

"That's so sweet," I said with a smile, happy this wasn't some sort of trap.

"Yes, she was. She died about 17 years ago, leaving her infant daughter up for adoption," She explained almost crying.

"I'm sorry," I said slowly.

"You know, you almost look a little like my daughter," She said. "You have her beautiful blond hair. I would remember I was the one to brush it every day, 100 times."

She was going off on something here, but I didn't exactly know what. I was about to make my exit when she asked, almost out of nowhere, "Are you adopted."

"No, I'm not," I said with a smile.

She looked sad to hear that, like that was the only reason she sat out here to see me.

"I'm sorry," She finally said. "It's just; you would really fit the bill, if you were adopted."

I after a while, I finally smiled and left her on the porch. Now having wasted too much time with her, I started off to work early. Ash was happy to see me early, like always. With some of the extra time I had, I decided to look some things up on the web.

The lady had really gotten some things in my head. So the first thing I did was search deaths in 1993. I got two women with infant daughters, Kelly Mar and Frances Gene. Then I looked up infant girls adopted at the same times as the two deaths. I got two for Kelly and one for Frances. Of the three, one, from Kelly's time, had the same birthday as me, and name. There was no address.

I wrote down what I had gotten and started off to work for the day. When my shift was over, I met up with Rikki and Cleo, whom were lying out at the beach.

"I have to talk to you two," I said as I walked up.

Both girls looked at me, waiting for me to go on. "I might be adopted."

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"Well, I was talking to that lady, you know the one that moved in next door," I started. "She told me her granddaughter, whom should look like me, was adopted away when she was a baby, same time we were. And I did research, a woman named Kelly Mar died leaving an infant daughter alone a week before a baby girl, with my birthday, was adopted out."

"And now you think you are adopted?" Rikki asked. "How do you find out? Ask your parents?"

I sat there for a secant, "You know, I hadn't thought that one fully out. I don't know if they would just come out and tell me if I was."

"Well you said it yourself, your family doesn't have secrets," Rikki reminded me.

"I also said, I haven't told them I'm a mermaid, remember," I clarified. "If I can keep a secret, by-god, so could they."

"She has a point, Rikki," Cleo said giving Rikki one of her I'm-sorry smiles.

Thinking about it, I sighed, "I'm asking them tonight," I said with no emotion in my voice.

That night I waited till Elliot went up to do homework to confront my parents. They were both surprised I wanted to talk, but took the opportunity anyway, since I never talked to them anymore. I gave them a minute to settle down before I just came out with it and asked. "I'm I adopted?"

They were quiet for a secant. I could see them straining to get an answer, which could only mean one thing, yes I was. I knew before they even answered the question, that's what lying dose to you.

"I'm sorry sweetie;" My mom started "We should have told you sooner."

"So you've been lying to me," I choked out, tears coming from my eyes.

"It was for your own good, sweetie," My father said trying to move closer to me. I pulled away.

"My own good?" I questioned. "Shouldn't I at least be able to know who my real parents are? What could be so bad about my real parents that you would have to lie to me about them?" At the time I said that, I wasn't really thinking of all the things I hadn't told them, but later I was even more happy I hadn't told them anything.

"Emma, we were just trying to protect you," My mother said. "We didn't want to lose you."

"Lose me?" Now I Was really fired up. "It sounds like you weren't supposed to even have me."

"It's nothing like that," My father said, trying unsuccessfully to clam me, "You were just in a lot of danger, back then. A lot of people wanted you dead."

I was in full tears now, "And you didn't think I could have kept a secret enough to keep myself safe."

My mother was almost to tears at this point as well. "Emma, it's just, you've never been able to keep a secret before…"

"What do you mean?" I was yelling at this point. It was amazing Elliot didn't hear this. "I can keep a secret much better than you would think…. You don't know everything about me… do you?"

My parents were silent, taking all of this in. I just stood above them, tears in my eyes, shaking as I waited for their response. It never came. So I went on with, "If you can't trust me with my own family history, than how am I supposed to trust you with my history?"

Then I left. I ran out the front door, slamming it behind me. I ran as fast as I could down to the beach, where I didn't go any further, as I should have. I sat down on the same rock Rikki and Cleo had been on not a month before. I just sat there and cried.

I was crying so much, I hadn't noticed anyone come up till I heard a soft voice say, "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

I lifted my head and opened my eyes to see the old woman from next door standing right in front of me. How she got down here was a mystery, next to how she found the place at all.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice shaking and cracking.

"Oh my dear Emily," She whispered in my ear.

"It's Emma," I corrected, fear starting to show in my already miserable voice.

"Emma… Emily…. Emmy… Em," She whispered. As she said each name, she lowered her voice, and got closer to my face until she was right in front of me. "It doesn't matter to me what it is. You should have let your parents keep this a secret from you."

I couldn't speak. She already knew?! My breath was knocked from me as she smiled her crazy scary smile. Then she took me by the coaler and pulled me up high enough to chock me. "And it won't matter anymore. In the morning, you will have had an accident, should've been more careful swimming after dark. You will be found dead, having been washed up on the beach. I will have moved on, and no one will know about our little chat tonight."

As she said this, everything was starting to blur. Everything around be was becoming black, like it was disappearing in front of my eyes. I couldn't breathe anymore, her hold was too tight. Then I couldn't think which came right before I felt nothing.

I was standing outside of my body, looking down on myself. I was tossed recklessly into the ocean, and then pulled slowly back up onto the beach and getting caught on a rock. It was hard to watch, but I did, I couldn't look away.

The next morning, I was still watching my body flout there, lifeless, when Cleo and Rikki came down. It was devastating to see their faces as they saw my body there in the water. I could almost cry, if I was still able to cry.

Later they told my parents, who blamed themselves, and had to tell Elliot, and Ash, both of whom were bound themselves. It was just a sad process to have to watch.

And then there was her. My murder, whom got away. I wasn't about to leave her to a happy life after what she did. She had to pay, and I had forever to give her what she needed.

_A/N: Pop Quiz: Here are 3 questions about H2o. If you answer correctly I will PM you a sneaky peek of Cleo Who. _

_Where is Cleo's sister when she is discussing becoming a mermaid for the first time with Rikki and Emma in 1x01? A) School B) A friends C) Shopping with her mom D) they don't say _

_What is Rikki's 1 word to describe becoming a mermaid to Lewis in 1x02? A) Bad B) Random C) Great D) Scary _

_What is Kim's price to do the dishes in 1x03? A) $5 B) $10 C) a new MP3 player D) for Cleo to do her chores. _


	17. story 14

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_A/N: Answers to the questions are: 1) C) Shopping with her mom B) Random B) $10 Good try to all that answered the questions. _

**Story 14: Rikki (Song(s) none) **takes place after 2nd season but before 3rd

**Cleo Who **(3rd person POV)

"Come on, Cleo," Rikki said softly. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"But it was, Rikki," Cleo said with sadness in her voice. "You know, sometimes I wish I was never born."

"Hey don't talk like that," Rikki said pulling Cleo to her feet. "Come on, we have to get back before someone starts to worry."

Cleo nodded, but let Rikki jump in before her. If Rikki would have watched Cleo a bit more carefully, the things that happened next, might not have happened at all.

Rikki woke up to a day as bright and sunny as ever. She flicked her alarm off and started to get ready for school. Throwing on a red tank and her black mini skirt, she started off for the kitchen before heading over to the Juice Net Café to meet Cleo and Emma, hoping that Cleo was doing better than she had the day before.

As she arrived at the café, something felt off. She found Ash, Emma's boyfriend, flirting with a few girls he was waiting on. Emma was nowhere in sight. Cleo wasn't there yet either.

Rikki sat down at a table not too far from where Ash was serving. Usually he would have smiled or waved at her, to show he saw her. But he was acting as if she didn't even exist. Rikki waited almost 15 minutes before she started to wonder what was up. Emma and Cleo were never late.

Rikki was getting ready to leave, when she spotted Lewis walking towards her. Thinking she could ask him where the others were, she started towards him as well.

"Hey, sweetie," Lewis called to her.

Rikki turned around, hoping Cleo was walking behind her and she just hadn't noticed. There were the two girls Ash was talking to, a boy with a backpack and some old couple. Cleo was nowhere in sight. So Lewis had to be talking to her.

"Do you just call me sweetie?" Rikki asked, hoping she had heard him wrong.

"Well, yeah, what else would I call my girlfriend?" Lewis said pulling Rikki into an unwanted hug.

"Girlfriend?" Rikki asked, quickly pulling away from Lewis. "What about Cleo?"

Lewis was shocked, and confused. "Who's Cleo? Rikki, are you ok?" Lewis stepped closer to Rikki and she pulled back again.

Rikki stopped. She couldn't believe her ears. Lewis wouldn't forget Cleo, or try and hug her. She then remembered Ash. He always waved at her and Cleo when they walked by. Then the fact that neither Cleo nor Emma were here.

"Where's Emma?" Rikki demanded of Lewis.

"Emma, as in Gilbert. I don't know… Why do you want to know where that snob is?" Lewis asked, shocked Rikki was even mentioning her name. "Wasn't she the one teasing you last week for not participating in swimming sports?"

Rikki was listening closely to what Lewis was saying, but she didn't believe it. That is, until she saw Emma walking up to the café with the swim team girls behind her. Emma had her blond hair pulled back into a pony using a sparkly ribbon. Her white, lace babydoll shirt and denim capris with rhinestones on the back pockets, was definitely not Emma. Then her kiss of totally hot, but not so smart, caption of the boys swim team, Sam, just topped the weird cake.

Looking around, Rikki was hoping to see Cleo with a camera ready to say, gotcha. All she saw was Mr. Zane Bennett holding hands with Mss. Merriam Kent, both looking all to lovey dovey. Rikki could breath, and once she started to shake, she felt hands grip her around the waist.

"Rikki, are you ok?" Lewis asked again, in a more serious tone than the first time.

Pulling away, again, Rikki looked Lewis in the eye and shook her head to indicate no. She put her hand to her forehead and sat down to the closes table. Lewis sat down right next to her, still trying, unsuccessfully, to get close to her.

"Please, just give me a minute," Rikki ask pulling away from Lewis's hand. "This isn't right." She whispered more to herself. Then she looked back at Lewis. "So your saying, you have no idea who Cleo Sentori is, at all, not even a little."

"Um… nope," Lewis said. "Is she some sort of friend of yours?"

"Yes, my best friend, your girlfriend," Rikki whined. "You have to know who she is."

"I don't," Lewis said again. "Are you trying to imply that I'm cheating on you? You know I would never do that."

Rikki was silent for a while. She watched as Ash moved about the tables, giving juice and taking orders. She remembered the other day when Emma was doing that. She had gotten wet, from an annoying boy bumping into her with half filled glasses in her hand. She had to make a dash for the cool room so people wouldn't see her… TALE!

"I have to go," Rikki called, running off from the café.

"See you later than," Lewis called after her, confused at what had just happened.

Rikki raced down to the privet beach, the one she and Emma had used a little more than a year ago to check out their tales for the first time. She quickly ran to the edge of the water, but stopped before her feet got wet. Taking a quick look around, force of habit, even when she was positive she was alone, Rikki stepped into the water, slowly getting her feet just a little wet. She counted to ten, then… she fell, feeling her tale form behind her.

"Right, so I'm still a mermaid, but Emma isn't, and Cleo is nowhere in sight or mind," Rikki wondered aloud. "Does Lewis know?"

Drying off, Rikki moved to sit on the rocks, away from the water. Running everything she had just seen through her head, she only had one conclusion, Cleo's wish had come true. Now Rikki was the one to have to fix everything.

"Rikki!" She heard being called from behind her. She spun around to see Lewis walking towards her with his fishing gear. "You're here, wasn't expecting that."

"What were you expecting?" Rikki asked, hoping to get the answer to her unasked question.

Lewis sat down next to her, only to make her pull away. He sighed and said, "You seemed upset. When you're upset, I thought you went to Mako?"

"Yeah… I'm just… trying to think some things through," Rikki said slowly, "You sure you don't remember the name Cleo at all?"

Lewis shakes his head. "I know you want me to, but I don't."

Rikki nodded. She looked to the water. Then she turned back to Lewis and said, "I'm going out to Mako."

"Ok, I'll meet you out there," Lewis said standing up quick. "Is that ok?"

Rikki looked at Lewis and smiled, "Sure, that would be nice." Then she turned to the water and raced out to where the waves were breaking. Once there, she dove in and started her quick journey to the island.

Once there, she emerged from the pool and started looking around. Right there, lying in the sand, was Cleo. She was wearing exactly what she was the day before. She was also lying unconscious on the rocks.

Lewis slid down into the cave. He raced around the turn to find Rikki, as a human, crouched over a brunette he had never seen before. Rikki looked up as Lewis came into view, moving the girl just enough for Lewis to see. He stared at her for a few secants, as his memory came flushing back. When he had all his memory came back he whispered so low Rikki almost didn't catch it, "Cleo."

Rikki looked up and whispered, "You remember her."

"Of course I remember my girlfriend," Lewis said sliding down next to Rikki. "What happened to her?"

Rikki shook her head. "I don't know, but whatever it was, it's making no one know who she is, like you before you saw her."

Lewis took Cleo in his arms. He examined her cut over her left eye. "This new?" He asked showing Rikki the cut. "I've yet to see it."

"It wasn't there yesterday," Rikki confessed. "Wait, if you saw Cleo, then remembered her. Maybe if we show Emma Cleo, she will remember too."

Lewis looked at Rikki and said, "Great, get her here."

Rikki looked back at Cleo and whispered, "It's not going to be that easy. She isn't a mermaid, she hates me, and she is a snobby rich jerk."

"And this is all cause she doesn't know Cleo?" Lewis asked. "That's epic."

Rikki took a deep breath, she looked at the water. Then she scanned her eyes over the whole cave. She looked to Lewis, smiled and asked, "Meet me on the beach at 8." Then she left, leaving Lewis holding Cleo on the ground.

Getting back to the Juice Net, Rikki found Emma right where she guessed she would be. Rikki took a deep breath before approaching the swim team's table. She had no idea what she was going to say.

"Oh, look, little miss afraid of the water is back," One of the girls said once Rikki walked up.

"Um… Emma can I talk to you, in privet?" Rikki asked hoping this was going to be easy.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Emma asked "You want to steal my spotlight again, oh wait, you could never do that. Talking to you would be a total waste of my time. So unless you have some really good talk to do, go away."

Rikki took a deep breath, remembering Lewis in the moon pool. Once he remembered Cleo, he forgot about any part of forgetting her. If it worked that way on Lewis, then it would they same way on the people on the swim team and anyone else in the Juice Net at the time.

"Oh, so you want me to out shine you," Rikki asked, getting aggressive. "No prob. What do you want?" Rikki pulled up her hand, hoping she was making the right choice. "Melted smoothie?" she started to crunch her hand and the smoothies on the team's table all started to melt, fast. "Or do you want to overheat." She kept crunching her hand and the whole team started to sweat. "or…

"Ok, stop, please," Emma begged, tears almost in her eyes from fear. "How did you do that?"

"You use to know," Rikki said. "You were never like this, even before you quiet the swim team, so I'm guessing. Cleo wouldn't have liked this."

"What are you saying? Who's Cleo?" Emma asked.

"Our friend," Rikki said softly. "Our best friend. And she is hurt. You would normally care a lot about things like this. You would hate what I just did, because it was so dangerous. You would give me some sort of long lecture about it. Then go do something stupid the next day. All of this because you were friends with Cleo, and got on that boat that day."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Emma confessed after she had listened to Rikki speech.

"Then come with me, so I can show you everything," Rikki said. "Meet me on the beach at 8."

Emma nodded. Then Rikki left, leaving a confused Emma to go about her conversation with her friends. But nothing could change what Rikki had just said.

At 8, Emma was standing on the beach, waiting for Rikki. Lewis was there too. He had his boat, and looked ready for a trip. Just then, Rikki came running down from the sand dune. "Ready for this?"

"I guess, whatever this is," Emma answered as Lewis helped her into his boat. She watched as Rikki wasn't getting in. "Aren't you coming?"

"Lewis will explain on the ride," Rikki told her, "I'll meet you out there."

The ride was not that long, and Lewis had just enough time to explain to Emma exactly what they were doing. He helped Emma out and started towards the pool. Going slower than he normally did, Lewis and Emma made it to the cave quicker than Rikki had expected.

When they entered the cave, Rikki was already holding Cleo. She was sitting on the ground and looked up as the two of them entered. Emma walked in and looked at Cleo in Rikki's arms. Like Lewis, she paused, before asking, "O-My-God, Rikki what happened?"

"You remember Cleo," Rikki shrieked.

"Of course I remember Cleo," Emma said confused as to what was going on. "Rikki what happened to Cleo."

"Well we think she fell, hit her head, and now on one remembers her," Lewis explained again. "We were also thinking that if you three got in the pool, she would wake up, at least. Then when people saw her, they would remember her."

Emma nodded and helped Rikki get Cleo to the pool. As soon as they were wet, the water started to bubble and all three tales appeared quickly. The girls had a death grip on Cleo, whom had yet to wake up yet. Tears started to flow from both of their eyes. Lewis was waiting close by, hoping for her to just open her eyes.

Then, it happened. Cleo opened her eyes and righted herself. She looked from Rikki to Emma to Lewis and asked, "What's going on?"

_A/N: Yes, Yes, kinda a happy ending. I thought you deserved at least one of those. No pop quiz here since the next chapter will just be the next group. Another pop quiz on the next chapter. R&R anyway. _


	18. group 4

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. It's funny, I use to have all these ideas for Cleo. Now all my ideas are centered around Emma. Still can't think of anything for Bella. Have anything, just reply to the chapter or PM me. Now on to group 4. _

Fourth Group of Stories 

Soul Switchers- Rikki and Cleo think that this weekend will be great. Emma will be with them and Bella's away with her father, no way for either of them to see, or ask, about the other. Then, on a trip to the moon pool, the girls switch bodies, with no idea how, and definitely no idea how to change back. And, as if to just make things more complicated, Bella returns early.

Sticking Together- Emma moved with her family so that they could stick together, but all the move does is brake them up. She catches her father with another woman. Her brother, Elliot, wants to go off to a boarding school, and all she wants is to be back with her friends where she feels safe and fits in, or so she thought.

Odd Man Out- Emma comes back for a visit and sees Bella hanging out with Cleo and Rikki. After meeting her, Emma feels Bella is better with the girls than she is, and starts to feel like the odd man out in everything.

Little Friends- After a fight, Rikki says her friends are acting like they were two, and the next day she finds that they had become two-year-olds. Now she has to babysit them, make up excuses for their families, and find a way to get them to turn back to normal 17-year-olds before finals, and graduation. (Idea from Boris Yeltsin)

Back to the Past- On the night of a full moon, Emma and Cleo are forced to chase Rikki to the moon pool, where they are thrown back in time to when Gracie, Julia, and Louise were just becoming mermaids. Now trying to get back to their own time, they have to help out the same woman who taught them everything they knew. (Idea from Indiana Joanna)

_A/N: Pop Quiz: answer the questions and get a sneaky peek at Soul Switchers: _

_What does Rikki say after someone suggests to get in their PJs? A) It's going to be a parallel universe B) now this is just great C) So this is boring D) Great idea _

_What is Tiffany in the Mss. Sea Queen Pageant? A) a mermaid B) a jellyfish C) a starfish D) a sea urchin _

_How does Rikki descried to Elliot how she feels when someone like her? A) like she is sufficing B) Like she is in a cage C) like she is bottled up D) like she can't breath _


	19. story 15

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_A/N: Answers to the questions: 1) A) It's going to be a parallel universe 2) D) a sea unchain 3) B) Like she is in a cage good job to anyone who tried the questions. I changed a small part from the description, but it doesn't change the outcome of the story. _

**Story 15: Emma, Cleo, and Rikki **(song(s) none)

**Soul Switchers **(3rd person POV)

"This is going to be the best weekend ever," Rikki exclaimed pulling the blankets from Cleo's closet.

"You said it," Cleo said tossing more pillows on her bed. "Ok, so Em gets here at 2 one hour after my sister leaves which is thirty minutes before my dad and Sam."

"You couldn't go in order?" Rikki asked with a laugh as she and Cleo started down stars to say good-bye to Kim.

Sam was in the kitchen when they got down. She had a box she had just gotten out of the mail. Looking it over, she handed it to Cleo saying, "This came for you."

Cleo took the box. She looked to Rikki before she ripped it open to revel a strange statue of a mermaid with blue gems for eyes. Cleo searched around the box for a name, but there was none. Forgetting about it, Cleo set the statue next to the box and went with Rikki to say good-bye to her family.

It did not take as long as it seemed for Emma to show up after Cleo's family had left. Her plane was early so she had texted them she would be getting in at least 10 minutes ahead of seclude. For Emma, that was huge. For the girls, not so much.

The door bell rang minutes after Cleo had started the popcorn. Rikki had gotten out bottles of soda and water and had pulled out the three movies they were going to watch. Cleo answered the door with more of a shriek than a hello, notifying Rikki that Emma was here.

Emma walked in the house and set her suitcase next to the stares and then gave both girls big hugs as they all exchanged the, oh so unneeded, "I missed you so much."

After getting Emma settled in, the girls started in the kitchen with the pizza Cleo had ordered not long ago. They were laughing and having fun as they use to. "What could ruin this?" Cleo thought to herself.

"Hey what's this?" Emma asked noticing the statue.

"Someone sent that to me anonymously," Cleo explained as Emma picked up the statue. "Kind of creepy if you ask me."

"It's like those eyes are just staring at you," Rikki said taking part of the statue and turning it toward Emma.

"Ok, let's stop playing with the creepy mermaid statue," Cleo said trying to take it from her friends, but as soon as the statue touched her hands, the eyes started to glow blue. The girls had their eyes on it as if memorized by the light. Then it just stopped, and the girls were thrown to the ground.

The ringing of the doorbell woke the girls from their unplanned nap. They started to move about, lazily not completely sure of what just happened. Rubbing her eyes, Cleo started to look around. She wasn't really paying attention, as she stumbled to the door and answered it.

"Um… Emma, I forgot you were here, Where's Cleo?" Zane asked pushing into the house.

"What do you mean, I'm Cleo," Cleo said as she turned back to her friends to see Rikki standing next to herself. "I think."

Emma and Rikki looked at themselves, then at Cleo. All three of them raced to the mirror that hung in the small hallway between the kitchen and front room. Looking at themselves, they screamed, freaking Zane out completely, making him yell, "What is going on here."

"We have no idea," Cleo confirmed, pulling Emma's shinning Blond hair into her/Emma's eyes. She looked to her body. Who, she was looking at, she wasn't really sure, until she said. "This is freaky." Which confirmed that it was Rikki.

"Are you three ok?" Zane asked looking the girls over.

"No," Emma cried from Rikki's body. "I don't know how, but I think we switched bodies."

Zane looked to the girls confused and asked, "Switched bodies, as in…"

"As in, I'm Cleo, that's Rikki," Cleo started pointing to herself in Emma's body then Rikki in her own, "And that's Emma." Finished pointing to Rikki's body.

"This is so freaky," Rikki whispered.

Zane just sat confused for a few minutes. Then he finally said, "Can you three do something, anything so I can tell you apart. Then we will get to the bottom of this."

The girls looked at each other, then at Emma's locket. Smiling, Cleo slipped the locket off her/Emma's neck and raced up stairs. The other followed, unsure of where Cleo was going. Cleo pulled out of Rikki's bag, her locket and then off of her necklace stand, hers. "We wear these. You can remember whose is whose, right Zane?"

"Um… Red, Rikki… Blue… Cleo…. White, Emma," Zane asked, getting a smile and nod from all three girls. Then Cleo passed the lockets out to the right person, Red, Cleo, White, Rikki, and Blue, Emma.

After getting everything settled Emma started downstairs without a word. Not knowing what on earth she was doing, the others followed. They caught her in the kitchen, holding the mermaid statue.

"This is what did the switch," Emma informed them, "When all three of us touched it at the same time."

"So what, you touch it and change back?" Zane asked. "It can't be that easy."

"Or maybe it can," Rikki said taking part of the statue. "Come on Cleo."

Cleo was hesitant. She looked back and Zane and said, "Zane has a point. It can't be that easy. It's never that easy."

"Maybe just for today it will be," Rikki suggested, and after a long stare down, Cleo finally agreed.

When Cleo took a hold of the statue, nothing happened. She smiled, knowing she was right. The other girls sighed, placing the statue down on the counter. Rikki's eyes dashed to the clock, shocked she asked, "What's today?"

"Saturday, why?" Zane answered.

"Because we slept through the night, guys." Rikki explained. "It's 9:00am, I have to be at the café in thirty minutes, and me, me, not like this." Rikki gestured to herself in Cleo's body.

"She right, I have to be at work in an hour, and unlike Rikki, I don't think my boss will take the I-switched-bodies-with-my-best-friend excuse." Cleo explained.

"We shouldn't be making excuses," Emma said, "We need to play this as if nothing is wrong. Zane you need to do any kind of research you can on that statue or the gems it uses as eyes."

Zane paused and asked, "Why am I helping?"

"Because we said you were," Cleo said in her famous way, even in Emma's body.

"And I thought that was all in your looks," Rikki commented after Zane agreed.

"So I'm going to the Café, Rikki's going to the Marine Park, and Cleo's going to a luncheon with my parents and brother," Emma explained.

Rikki and Cleo nodded as Zane started out of the house. It didn't take long for the girls to be ready, even with the I-don't-wear-that's and I-don't-act-like-that's. Cleo, dressed in one of Emma's nice short blue dresses, left before the others to make it to the dinner. Rikki, in a blue top and short denim shorts, made her way to the Marine Park with a packet of trips to keep dry. Emma was the last to leave, dressed in a yellow top and a pair of black shorts, she made her way as slow as she could to the oh-so-new-to-her Rikki's Café.

Once there, she looked around, noticing everything that changed since she had left. The place was nice, a stage for live music and a more natural setting with a couch and coffee table. People seemed relaxed eating there. She wish she could say the same about the wait staff.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all morning," Called a red-headed girl the secant she walked in. "Zane hasn't even shown up yet. Have you seen him?"

"Not today," She lied in her most Rikki like attitude.

"Well when you do, tell him I need to have a word with him," She said leaving Emma standing there.

As she walked back into the office, she went over in her head what Rikki had said. The girl that had just went off on her must have been Sophie. Rikki warned Emma to be cautious of anything she tried to do to her and to not take her moods to seriously. She went about testing herself on the other staffs' names before walking out onto the floor, but before she could do anything, she was swept away by a blond in a white sleeveless dress.

"Rikki, you will not believe the night I just had," She said, talking as if they were best friends. Emma was confused because Rikki hadn't mentioned a girl like her, but went along with it because she was suppose to be Rikki and she didn't want to tip anyone off. "Ok, I know I'm supposed to be in Sydney right now, but let's just say, we never got there."

Emma nodded, trying to piece everything together as the blond started her story. "We were thirty minutes into out drive when my mother said we were stopping. I wasn't too upset about that, it's where we stopped that I didn't like. I mean we were at a pool for crying out loud." Emma listened as the girl went on about water dangers and how she felt uncomfortable through the whole experience.

After getting somewhere to the end of her story, she stopped and leaned in closer to Rikki's neck. "Why are you not wearing the crystal? That's not even your locket. I've never seen that one before."

Emma picked at the locket around her neck. She was trying to think of something to say to her when she heard from the door, "Bella? Your back early."

Looking up, she saw Rikki walking into the café and walk right over to where the two of them were sitting.

"I thought you were in Sydney," Rikki said trying to fake Cleo's all-the-time happiness. "What happened."

"Let's just say it wasn't a pretty picture," Bella said, as Rikki tried to laugh the way Cleo did. "I was just telling Rikki all about it."

"Yep, she was and now you have a lot of explaining to do," Emma said getting Rikki's smile to the dot.

"What's going on here?" Bella asked spotting the locket around Rikki's neck, "Cleo, isn't that Rikki's locket."

Rikki started to mess with the locket the same way Emma did when Bella noticed hers. The two of the encaged a look and a silent conversation Bella didn't understand. As they stood silent, Cleo walked in and was taken aback by the sight of Bella with the other two girls. She tried, unsuccessfully to walk up as if she had no idea what was going on.

"Who's this?" She asked as if she were new.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Bella said looking to Rikki and Emma. "And she is wearing Cleo's locket."

"Ok, I have what you needed," They heard from the door. "Bella?"

"Zane, do you have something to say about this?" Bella asked.

"Zane didn't do anything," Rikki blurted before she remembered who she was.

"Cleo, why do you all of a sudden care about Zane?" Bella questioned Rikki's strange outburst.

"I don't," Cleo answered making Bella look to the girl she didn't know. "That's Rikki."

"So if you're Cleo, that Rikki," Bella pointed to who she thought was Rikki and was silent.

"That's Emma," Rikki clarified. "We switched bodies."

"And I know how," Zane said handing Rikki his research. "See the gems that were in the statue were Mollicola. (made up). I looked them up and found they have strange magical properties."

"Thank you Zane, because we couldn't figured that one out by ourselves," Emma said sarcastically. "Do you have anything else?"

"Yep, they are only found in Brazil," Zane answered. "Do you know anyone in Brazil, Cleo?"

Cleo looked at Zane and said, "Oh let me go though my contacts…. Why would I know anyone in Brazil?"

"So you got nothin'," Rikki clarified. "That's just great. Emma leaves tomorrow, if we don't figure something out then, well we are toast."

The girls stood silent looking at Zane for a while. Bella sat down on one of the couches and looked up to the girls she thought were her friends. Zane watched as the three girls left the café, leaving him with the confused Bella.

"You want to explain," Bella asked, hoping to get something out of someone.

_Pop Quiz: Answer all three questions correctly and get a sneak peek into Sticking Together. _

_When Cleo is giving the speech for Emma, how does __**SHE **__describe him? A) Debonair B)Dangerous C)Deadly D) Daring _

_In 1X08 what is the sample Lewis gets from Cleo? A) A hair B) A toe Nail Clipping C) a Scale D) dead skin _

_In 1X09 what is the name of Cleo's Fish who died? A) Bubbles B) Hot Stuff C) Hector D) Pluto _


	20. story 16

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_Answers to questions: 1)C)Deadly 2)B)Toe Nail Clipping 3)D) Pluto Good job to all that tried the questions and on to the story. _

**Story 16: Emma (Song(s) No Surprise-Draughty) **

**Sticking Together **(Emma's POV)

Staring at the table, you would think this was a normal happy family sitting down for just another meal, and you would be wrong. Things were quiet, too quiet for my books, and no one was looking at one another. Two signs that said tonight was no ordinary night. But enough said, any night wasn't ordinary in my book, considering after the ordinary diner, I might take the extraordinary swim out to some island miles off the cost of wherever we happen to be. Well that wasn't going to happen tonight.

My breath echoed off the walls, as I tried hard to let my mother say the first words, she deserved that much, I guess. Holding back tears, I knew, my mother held gaze with my father as if he was going to disappear any secant and she just want to catch the moment. In a way, I guess he was, I guess the whole family was, like a ghost that was just there long enough to get his or her message across to the ones they loved.

"Would you like to explain?" My mother finally asked, to my father I knew.

"I would just like to say, I didn't want to hurt anyone with this," My father started, looking away from my mother's cold eyes, and I had the liberty to say they were practically iced over. "I sorry this had to end this way."

I could see her tears finally come, but she did not move, and neither did I. I knew I could've run. I could've been in Australia already, if I had left the secant my mother told me what my father had done, two hours ago. But I also knew that was wrong, and they would wonder.

"What's happening to us?" My mother asked, talking about the family, not just her and my father.

We were falling apart. I knew this would happen they day I started pulling away. Everyone was to hold us together and one piece out of place is just going to bring the tower down.

"Maybe things are better this way," My father whispered, and at that secant, I believed him, and everything he did.

I could see my mother's questioning eyes as I fingered the glass of water in front of me, the one moved much too far from the edge of the table and filled only half way. She didn't want to ask. She knew the answer would be a lie, it's all I spoke now.

"Lies break people apart." My mother stated, eyes still on me and the cup. "What happened to the trust?"

"It was given to a more worthy cause," I said with no emption, but plenty of meaning. I pulled my hand from the glass as trust was mention and moved it to the silver locket hanging around my neck. Trust was a difficult thing. You had to know what was more important.

Elliot looked at me. His eyes bore into my heart. I hated lying to him, but what could I say. Living was much more important than having your little brother trust you with everything he thought and did. Elliot was a big boy. He didn't need his big sister watching his back anymore, and I had my own back and more to watch.

"This isn't going anywhere," I finally said, pushing my not even touched dinner to the middle of the table. "I can't be doing this because I know where it's heading, the truth." I had the attention I wanted, but what was the price? "I knew this was going to happen, and having everything just fall, I've seen what it does, twice. I can't go through with that. So let's skip the fall and get to the bottom, so this can be over and we can move on."

There was silence, but I knew everyone agreed. Elliot turned away, I was going to miss his reactions when he left in two days. My mother kept her gaze on me, I would miss her when I left. My father was looking down, I didn't know what to think about him anymore.

"We'll get everything settled in court in a week," He finally said, and my mother nodded, knowing that was it.

"The plane leaves in two days, everything is ready," Elliot said, as if he were leaving for good, which in a way, he was.

I didn't smile at my victory here. I felt the tears fall down my eyes as I said, "Don't come looking for me. You won't find me, I can make sure of that. I can't stay here, I can't keep hurting you with lies and secrets, and I can't hurt myself with the truth."

My mother nodded, she understood, but in what way. She thought I was perfect, an angel who would never lie and would do anything to keep us together. But she didn't expect this from me. She didn't expect the lies, secrets and things she just wouldn't know.

Sitting there, I thought of our image, the perfect family. I thought about the accident, the life it left me with, and the things it did to this family.

My hand moved back to the cup. I twirled my pointer finger around the edge a few times, listening to the silence that had come over the table. Then my mother said, "This was just one big mistake." And I didn't know if she meant the move or her life.

"We all make mistakes, it's a part of being human," My father said and as he did it brought tears to my eyes, because I was not human, my mistakes weren't as easy to throw off as easily as someone who knew exactly what to do to get out of the problems they created for themselves, or at least where to go to find the answer.

"A part of being human," I repeated hoping no one would hear me. "So what's my excuse."

Everyone's eyes were on me as I said, "I'm not human anymore." And as I got up, the water tipped and I didn't even care they saw what I did to it. I didn't care I was leaving them with the question, "How did Emma just freeze that cup of water with her hand?" And I didn't care if they figured out the answer, because at that moment I was free from them, and free from the fall they were about to take.

_A/N: Ok not as long as my other ones, but still tell me what you think. _

_Pop Quiz: Three questions to answer to get a sneak peek of the next story (Don't feel like checking to see what that is) _

_What did Lisa do when she was twelve (I think) that came as a surprise to Emma? A) Wind surf around Mako Island B) Date Harrison Bennett C) Meet Louise Chatham D) Save Harrison Bennett _

_How does Byron describe Emma in 1x11? A) Like a prize skateboard on display B) Like a prize surfboard on display C) Dependable D) Boring _

_How does Lewis see karaoke? A) he loves it B) It's just stuck up people looking for their 5 minutes of fame C) It's just a bunch of no talented people looking for the spotlight D) It's a bunch of very talented people getting their big break _


	21. story 17

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life**

_Answers to quiz: 1)D) Saved Harrison Bennett 2) A) Like a prized skateboard on display 3)B)It's just stuck up people looking for their 5 minutes of fame great job to all who tried the questions. _

**Story 17: Emma **(Song(s) Odd Man Out-Mitchel Musso)

**Odd Man Out **(Emma/Bella's POV, I'll tell you which)

Emma's POV:

The summer sun was high in the sky as I walked out of the hotel and on to the beach in the one town I was sure there was no way of getting lost, because I had been there before, because I had lived there before, because I was home.

Walking along the white sand, it was starting to feel as if I had never left, as if the year I was gone was just some sort of dream and today I was waking up for the last summer before senor year. But I knew better. Senor year was over, and I had missed it. (Well the being in classes part, not the learning and finishing school part) Somehow, I wished it wasn't, that time had just gone backwards and I would get to spend the last year of school over with my two best friends.

Then I saw them, looking away. They didn't see me. They were looking to someone else. They were looking towards her. And that's when I realized, time had gone on, a year had passed, and I was history.

Bella's POV:

"Hey guys," I called as I raced through the soft white sand to meet up with Cleo and Rikki.

"Ready?" Rikki asked me in a voice that made me feel as unready as I could ever be. But all I did was smile and say, "Bring it."

We all started slowly towards a part of the beach no one saw. When we were out of view of anyone who might have been on the beach we dropped our bags and started into the waves and deep underwater.

Emma's POV:

I watched as she followed them into the water. She followed them into the water! What, was I getting replaced because I wasn't here for a year? It most definitely felt that way.

Now did I follow? Well if you're reading this, then you must know me and my next move. I'm a good girl, a goody-two-shoes. Oh, who am I kidding? Everyone knows a goody-two-shoes is just a girl who does bad things and doesn't get caught. So, did I follow them? Of course, I did. I just waited a good enough time to make sure I was far enough behind them that they wouldn't see me.

The following was the easy part. The not getting seen, well, that a different story altogether. I mean, have any of you tried hiding in a place with no hiding spots bigger than your arm. Well if you babysit, maybe you have. The only difference is, I'm not trying to have a six-year-old find me in a way too easy spot. I'm actually trying to hide. Sometimes I wish I were Cleo under here. With her dark hair and completion, Rikki and I could never find her when she was in the shadows. But I wasn't lucky like that, with skin way too pale and hair that matched the blonds in magazines, I stuck out big time. Well it's no wonder then how that girl spotted me.

Bella's POV:

She was graceful and smooth. She was fast and agile, even underwater. But most of all, she was new. With blond hair and skin so pale it looked like she just came from Antarctica, she wasn't hard to spot in the shadowy sea, not like Cleo anyway.

Ok, so I was a bit new to these waters too. And my two guides had left already. But I was sure I had never seen her before. And by the looks of things, she had never seen me either.

So I was wrong before, she wasn't new, because she found the moon pool effortlessly, but I still had never seen her before. Still, in a way, she looked a familiar, like I had seen her before, but never close enough or long enough to remember. And I'm guessing she was wondering the same things I was.

Well I stopped guessing when she asked, "How do you know Cleo and Rikki?"

Emma's POV:

There were a million questions going through my head as I entered the moon pool, which by the way looked a little different then I remembered. But That girl seem to know it would look that way, for she was not surprised. Maybe it was her fault.

"I met them at the opening of Rikki's Café," She started. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Emma," I answered quick ready to get to the next question but was cut off again by her saying, "I'm Bella."

It was like she could read my mind, because she kept going as fast as she could. "Are you new? Visiting? Coming back? How did you know where this place is? is this where you became a mermaid? How do you know Cleo and Rikki? Do you know…"

"Stop!" I finally yelled, and she was quite the next second.

Bella's POV:

Ok, she was loud, annoyed, and most likely wishing I had given her time to answer the questions I was asking. So when she yelled, "Stop," I shut-up quickly.

"Ok, to start, I'm not new," Emma started slower. "I am coming back. This is the place I became a mermaid, with Cleo and Rikki. And I'm guessing you were going to ask do I know Lewis or Zane and the answer is yes. You?"

I was speechless. Not only did she know Cleo and Rikki, she turned with them, and they never even mentioned her. And that's when it hit me. I had seen her in a picture in Cleo's room. She was standing with Cleo and Rikki, and they looked like best friends. And right now I was starting to wonder why I had never asked about it or her before.

Emma's POV:

Bella, I said the name a couple of times in my head. She was friends with Cleo and Rikki, the two people I had made a promise not to keep anything from. Of course I kept the promise and they didn't even try. It was heart breaking to see that I could be replaced so quick.

She was nice. She seemed caring. And, as far as I know, she knew just about everything, and maybe more, than I did. So I ran it through my head one more time. I was being replaced. I leave for one year, and my friends replace me.

I was trying to hold in tears while she explained how she met Cleo and Rikki, and how she became a mermaid, a story Cleo and Rikki most likely had already heard. I was glad she didn't catch my unhappiness before she left, and I was hoping she won't tell Cleo or Rikki. For some reason, I didn't want them to know I was here. Because if they didn't know I was here, then they wouldn't look for me when I was gone.


	22. story 18

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life**

_A/N: Sorry there was no quiz this time. I couldn't think of any questions. I promise to have one this chapter. Now on to the story. _

**Story 18: Rikki **(Song(s) none)

**Little Friends **(Rikki's POV)

"Why didn't you tell me!" Bella yelled at Cleo once more.

I could see Cleo was close to tears, but she stayed strong when she yelled back, "Same reason you didn't tell Will about us."

I could see Bella breaking under Cleo's words, but like Cleo, she held tight and came back with, "I'm not a threat. Is that how you see me?"

"No," Cleo said too quickly, which just gave Bella the wrong idea. I knew I had to end this before it got out of control.

"Guys, really, you are acting like you are two," I yelled out over their fighting. "This is silly, stop."

I had both of their attention, for a secant at least. But not long, for Bella jumped in the water and swam off in the next, and Cleo was gone before I could even say her name. They left me standing there, in the cave, alone.

The next morning I started my early morning walk down the beach. I could see that it was going to be a great day, too bad it had to be spent in a classroom. I took a deep breath as I passed the ocean, wishing I could spend all day under the water, where I belonged. I kept my eyes closed tight, trying to block the thoughts the day would bring. That's when I heard the sound that made this day not so normal.

"Have you seen my mommy?" It was a simple question, coming from a voice so frill and weak, like a very young child. I opened my eyes to see a small blond girl standing in front of me, tears in her eyes.

Taking a long look at her, I started to see a resemblance between her and Bella. They had the same eyes, hair color, skin tone, even her voice sounded a bit like Bella's. She had to be about two, maybe three, but no older than four. Feeling more like Cleo, I bent down and asked, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Isabella." She said it so confidently, but it did catch me off guard. Then she repeated, "Isabella Hartley."

"Isabella," I finally repeated to her as I thought, "This can't be Bella. It is a popular name. But what is the chance a little girl would have the exact same name. Yeah, it's little."

That's when my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller id; it was Zane. I took a deep breath, not really wanting to talk to him, and answered.

"You will never believe what I just found," Zane started so quick I couldn't get a word in. "Cleo is two."

"Cleo too," I said meaning also.

But Zane didn't get that and said, "Yeah two."

"No, I mean also, like, same as Bella," I said trying to toss on the fact I had found Bella. But I was not about to let it be left as that so I added, "I just found Bella on the beach and she is two-years-old. Oh and crying."

Zane was silent on the other end for awhile. I could just faintly hear the sound of a young girl talking and crying. I watched as Bella stood in front of me, watching me with childlike eyes. Finally Zane said, "Why don't you just bring Bella here, and we will figure something out?"

I agreed, hung up and looked to where I had last seen Bella standing. She was gone. I panicked and started searching around the beach. People were already coming for the day, as surfers were packing up. I was in luck that there was not a large crowd yet, because I spotted Bella quickly talking to some surfers that went to my school.

"Oh, Isabella," I called using the name she had given me. The surfers looked up confused as I walked over and asked, "What are you doing over here?"

The boys started laughing when the saw me pick up Bella. The tallest, I think his name is Beck, asked, "You're babysitting? Wow, that is a big surprise." Then they left and I stared for the café.

It took me over twenty minutes to get to the café with Bella. She kept squirming when I held her and when I let her walk, she would run off. I was hoping Zane was having just as bad of a time, but when I got to the café, I found Zane standing alone in front of his office door, which of course, was closed.

"Where is she?" I asked not using names.

"In here," He answered, opening the door to his office and exposing a two-year-old brunette sifting on the ground with a coloring book.

I followed Zane into his office, setting Bella down next to Cleo. Then I said, "She seems so sweet."

"That's because you were not here an hour ago," Zane said with a laugh, but quickly added, "What are we going to do about this?"

"I seriously don't know," I said take a long look at my two best friends. "People are going to start wondering, people like their families, school, which reminds me, we are late for that."

And just to prove my point, in the next secant, my phone rang. It was Mr. Sentori wondering if I had seen Cleo, whom had not shown up for her first class which would have just ended, and couldn't be reached on her phone. With my quick thinking, I told him I had not seen Cleo and that I was late for my second class, only one of which was not a lie.

When I got off the phone I looked back to where Bella and Cleo should've been.

"Zane, where are the girls?" I asked getting annoyed.

I watched as Zane looked up from his computer, expecting both girls to be sitting right there, then freaking when he noticed they were gone. His gaze then shifted to the door, which was now wide open. Then I followed as he ran out of the office, ready to find the girls before anyone else did. But we were too late for the next secant we heard, "Oh, you're so cute."

We saw that Sophie, Will's annoying older sister, had found and was now holding Bella. Cleo was still nowhere in sight. I pointed to Sophie and the door. I watched as Zane ran over to Sophie and said, "Oh, there you are, silly Be-Isabella, can't stay in one spot."

I missed what came next, for I had made my way out of the café in search of Cleo, a search I thought wouldn't be as hard as it was. Cleo was nowhere on the patio, or dock, or around the outside of the café at all. It was like she had just disappeared. Then I noticed the path to the beach, the beach! If Cleo had gone as far as the beach, she could get into the water, which means she could be discover if she still has a tail, or drown if she doesn't. I started to run down to the beach, hoping that neither of those things had happened yet.

Down at the beach, a crowd of tourist had started to form. It was already getting hot, so people were coming in from everywhere and the place was packed. It was also full of girls under the age of three. There was no way I was going to find Cleo in this mess.

"Excuse me miss," I heard from behind me. I turned around to see a woman holding Cleo and two young kids behind her. "I think this little girl was looking for you."

"Oh, yes, I was looking for her," I said as professionally as I could. "You see I am her…. Nanny, and her mother is going to start getting worried if we are not home soon." Then I thought quickly, as to make sure the woman didn't think I was bad at taking care of kids or anything, "Now where are your brothers, and I think Isabella has gotten away from me as well."

I guess she bought the story, because after handing Cleo over to me, she left me alone. As soon as she could no longer see me, I started for the café, hoping Zane had gotten Bella away from Sophie. To my luck, he had, but now he was getting questioned by some mother with three young kids. Thinking quickly, I rushed up to him and asked quickly, "What time is it? I think it might be the girls nap time." Then I took him by the arm and back into the office.

This time I made sure the door was locked before we let the girls run free. I looked to Zane hoping for an explanation.

"She was just wondering about a babysitting job, because that's the excuse I gave Sophie," Zane tried to explain.

"Oh, yeah you are so great with kids," I said sarcastically. "Especially the 17-year-old mermaid kind. Zane, really, try to focuses on what we are trying to do right now. We need to get these two back to their regular ages before people start to wonder."

"I know, we are also trying to keep people off our sent," He reminded me. "People like Sophie."

"Will," I blurted after that, remembering he could help use, at least with the babysitting part.

But Zane didn't understand what I was saying and said, "What does Will have to do with this?"

"He can help watch them while we find a cure, or magic spell or whatever," I said as I started to dial my phone. Lucky for us, Will was willing to help.

It didn't take long for Will to get here. It turned out, he had done some real babysitting before, and was great with both of the girls. He beat mine and Zane's job the second he walked in the room. This gave me real time to realize, we couldn't figure out how to fix a problem we didn't even know how it got started. I watched the girls play as I thought about the problem.

Even as two-year-olds, Cleo and Bella were fighting. Then I remembered what I had said at the moon-pool when they were fighting the night before. Maybe all they had to do was get along. But how was I going to convenes two little girls to get along, at least long enough for them to change back.

"Will any idea on how to get these two to stop fighting?" I finally asked.

He looked up at me and shrugged. "Sure, there are ways. Time-out, nap-time, and other disciplinary actions, but I don't want to discipline my girlfriend. That would just be weird."

"As weird as babysitting her?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess," He said picking up Cleo and setting her on his lap and away from Bella. "We could put them down for a nap. That could work to stop their fighting. But why do you want to stop their fighting, anyway."

"I think it might change them back," I admitted.

"It's worth a shot," He said standing up and placing Cleo on the couch. Then he spoke softly, "Ok, Cleo, it's nappy-time. You need to go to sleep."

"No," Cleo called and throw a pillow at his head.

"And I thought she was the sweet one," I said as I lifted Bella to the couch as well. Then I said as sweetly as I could, "Girls you really need to sleep. And when you wake up, there will be a bug surprise."

With that, the two girls both lied down and started to pretend snore. Will and I laughed as we walked out of the office and into Zane.

"The girls are napping," I answered his unasked question. "I think it will get them to stop fighting and change back."

"But it's just a theory," Will added quickly.

"Then let's hope it works, because I just got a call from Cleo's dad wondering where she is," Zane told us before he got back to work.

We waited three hours for the girls to sleep. After the three hours, Will and I hesitantly opened the door. There laying on the bed was Cleo and Bella….

… Just as we left them.

"Where is Cleo?" We heard a deep voice ask behind us.

"And Bella?" Still a deep voice, but different from the first one.

Will and I turned around to see Cleo's and Bella's angry parents. Closing the door quick, Will and I smiled, not exactly sure how to phrase what we were about to say. I mean, how do you tell two worried/angry dads, one worried/angry mom, and one worried/angry step-mom that their daughters are mermaids who had been turned into two-year-olds, a transformation which is unknown in its origin. Yeah, not something you just come out and say, but here it goes….

_Not so Pop Quiz: yeah you get the point now, I hope. If not check past chapters. _

_Why is Zane mad at Mrs. Chatham in the first place? A)She lied to him B) She stole from him. C)her boat wrecked his jet-ski D)She gave him counterfeit money_

_What shape does Kim want Cleo's cake to be? A)Mermaid B)Butterfly C)Pony D)Tara _

_What kind of smoothie does Merriam ask for? A)Strawberry B)Mango C)Banana D)Pineapple _


	23. story 19

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life**

_A/N: Answers to quiz: 1)C) Her boat wrecked his jet-ski 2)B)Butterfly 3)B)Mango. Great job to all who tried the questions. On to this story… _

**Story 19: Cleo, Emma, and Rikki **(Song(s) None) takes place before 3rd season and after 2nd

**Back to the Past **(3rd person POV)

The time was ticking way. Late, it was. Almost 12am by the time they were making their way through the ocean. Full moon high in the sky, in full view, shinning bright for all to see, and that was the first problem.

The small island stood still to the naked eye, but something was happening deep inside the cave walls. Magic was building up, getting ready for them, and they were close.

Emma followed Rikki into the underwater cave, with Cleo close behind her. They surfaced to find Rikki standing out of the water. She was watching them closely as they swam in.

"Rikki, what are you doing?" Emma asked.

Quickly, Emma and Cleo made their way out of the water and stood next to Rikki. The moon was high in the sky, right over the moon pool, making it bubble. Then something different happened. It started to change colors and swirling.

"What's going on?" Cleo asked looking up to the moon.

But the question was never answered, for in the next second a jet of water popped out of the pool and pulled the three girls into the whirlpool that had started to form. There was no getting free, and before they knew it, they were being pulled under and away, into the dark.

It was light out by the time Cleo opened her eyes. She started to look around. She was still in the cave, but she was out of the water. Emma and Rikki were laying next to her. They were unconscious. Cleo slowly started to move, feeling a bit of pain in her head as she sat up.

As Cleo started to stir, Emma and Rikki were opening their eyes as well. They watched as Cleo sat up before they too tried to sit up and felt pain in their heads. All three of them sat in silence for over a minute before Cleo asked, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Emma answered slowly as she started to stand up. "Everything is so familiar, but not at the same time. Do you get what I mean?"

Both the other girls nodded as they too tried standing up. They were still a bit dizzy and were afraid to risk jumping in too quickly, so they started to pace the cave. That's when they heard the sound of splashing coming from the water. As quick as they could, the girls hid by the entrance of the cave, but stayed close enough so they could see who it was.

Three girls emerged from the water. They had long hair, two blonds and a brunette, and long orange tails. They were laughing and one of the blonds said, "That was close back there with Max."

"Oh, come on Julia, would it be so bad if Max found out?" The brunette asked.

"Yes it would, Gracie," the other blond answered. "You don't know what he would do."

Just then Emma, Cleo and Rikki heard a noise coming from behind them, like someone was coming down the upper entrance. The girls in the pool had yet to hear it. Emma pulled Cleo and Rikki back into a small crack in the wall that just fit them out of sight as the boy passed by them. Then they emerged to see him stumble upon the pool and the girls.

"Gracie?" His voice was soft as he spoke her name then the others, "What is this about?"

"It's kind of a long story," Gracie whispered.

This scene playing out in front of them caught Cleo's eye quickly. She pulled Emma and Rikki back to the upper entrance, just to where they couldn't be heard when Cleo said excitedly, "We've traveled back in time to the exact moment Max found out about Gracie, Julia, and Mrs. Chatham."

"This is so weird," Rikki whispered.

"Why?" Emma asked in the same whisper.

Cleo shrugged her shoulders. Then she put her finger to her mouth and ushered the girls back to the crack they hid in before. They watched as Max walked then climbed out of the cave. They heard the splash of the girls leaving. When they were sure they were alone again, they walked out to the pool area and stared at the water.

"Maybe we're suppose to help them?" Cleo finally tossed out. "You know like Mrs. Chatham helped us."

"Well she did know our names before she met us," Emma reminded them. "And that we were mermaids."

"Ok, so what, we live a year here then go back to the exact time we were taken from?" Rikki asked.

"Maybe we could be tossed out a year later, after my trip around the world," Emma tossed out. Then she quickly said, "Really, Rikki, I think we should just start by getting back to main land, trying to fit in, and talking to them. I mean, if we aren't suppose to help them, at least they can help us."

The other two girls nodded. They all three jumped in the water and started back for the main land as quick as they could. As soon as they were there, they dried off and started to walk up to the street when Emma stopped them and said, "In these clothes we stick out like sore thumbs. We need to change into something more in style at this time. Besides, Rikki, you're in your P.J.s."

"Emma has a point," Rikki agreed. "Blend in, get out of P.J.s."

"The question is, how do we get clothes from this time if we have no money, no home here, and look like we do not belong?" Cleo pointed out as she looked around the area they were in. That's when she spotted the large house they were near. It had clothes hanging out to dry. Emma and Rikki noticed it at the same time and the three of them started over there.

"This is stealing," Emma reminded them.

"Em, we can't get in trouble if this isn't our time," Rikki pointed out.

"We can if we have no idea how to get back to our time," Emma shot back as Cleo tossed her a blue skirt and white blouse.

The girls quickly changed behind some large rocks on the beach, and then started to walk down the street. They looked at everyone's face as they paced them, looking for Julia, Gracie, Louise or Max. The street finally ended at a small café that sat exactly where the Juice Net was back in their time, and there sitting at one of the outdoor tables were the girls and Max. They were talking quietly, most likely about what just happened.

"Let's watch them for a while," Emma suggested. "And when they get up, we should each follow one of them."

The other two agreed and they took a table close to theirs, but not so close they would be found out as spies. They watched as the three of them looked around every few minutes as max kept his eyes darting between the three girls. Emma, Cleo, and Rikki were so preoccupied watching Julia, Gracie, and Louise, that they jumped when they heard a voice ask, "Can I get you girls anything?"

They turned their heads to see a tall boy in a white button up top, black pants, and an apron that read, "Café Green." He had shaggy dark hair, tan skin and dark emerald eyes. He started back at the girls as they looked upon him.

"No thank you," Emma said as soon as she found her voice.

"You must be tourist," The boy said with a smile. "You don't look as if you are from around here."

"Oh, believe me, we are not," Rikki said, getting a laugh at of him.

"I'm Rex," The boy said as he sat down, trying to get out of work. "My real name is Richard but everyone who knows me calls me Rex."

"That's cool," Emma started, but not pulling her eyes from the other table. "I'm Emma, and that's Cl..Claire and R… Rachel."

"So maybe I'll see you around," Rex said as he started back for work.

"Maybe," Emma said, getting glares from both of her friends. "What?"

"Why did you change our names?" Rikki asked for the both of them.

"Because, if you think about it, your names weren't that popular, common, or even names for that matter, in this time," Emma reminded her. "We don't need attention drawn to us while we are here, for however long that is."

"Are names are real names," Cleo said in her naturally sweet voice.

"Yeah they are…" Emma started not wanting to be rude. "For an Egyptian princess or a boy." While Cleo and Rikki were mulling that over, Emma looked back to the table to see Gracie getting up. "Cleo, you're on." She said pointing to Gracie. Cleo nodded and was gone before anything else could be said.

Gracie started walking on a crowded road, making following her without being detected a stench. Cleo blended in well with passing tourist. But the walk suddenly took a sharp turn to a very deserted path down to the ocean. Cleo stopped, waited two minutes then followed her down. The path was thin and whiney. The only think to help her make sure she was still on the right track was the fact on either side were large rocks, and no turn offs. She kept on the path until she came to an opening where she saw Gracie sitting in the sand with her backpack next t her, drawing. There was no one else around, so Cleo knew who she was talking to when she asked, "Are you following me?"

Back at the café, Julia left not long after Gracie. Rikki smiled and was off on following in secants. Unlike Gracie, Julia's route was more direct. She ended up at a hotel, perfect place for Rikki to blend in. Julia walked around to the back, where there was a beach, and met up with a boy, a boy Rikki could only guess was Carl. They were trying to be secretive, and Rikki was doing a good job of not getting caught. That is until she slipped and slid half way down the sand dune she was standing and land right in front of Julia and Carl.

Like the other girls, Louise left pretty soon after they were out of site. Emma followed Louise as she walked along the dock to a boat. There she met up with a young boy, and a woman. Emma guessed these were her brother and mother. Emma tried to stay hidden as she watched them board the boat and stand close to a small window Emma could see into. But it was hard, and Emma was pretty close to the edge of the dock. Trying to get a better look, Emma slipped, falling onto her side, into the water, and creating a loud ruckuses. Lucky for her, no one saw her. So she thought.

Back at the privet beach, Gracie was still waiting on an answer from Cleo, whom had just come out of hiding. "Why are you following me? Who are you anyway?"

"Cleo," Cleo said, planning on being honest with Gracie so she would be honest back. "And yes I'm following you, but I have a good reason."

"Ok, Cleo, sounds like an Egyptian princess," Gracie commented. "Well go on, what's your good reason for following me?"

Cleo thought for a second then she said slowly, "Are you good with weird, and secrets?"

"Yeah," Gracie said slowly afraid of where this conversation was headed. "Why?"

"What if I told you… I'm not from here," Cleo said, "Not exactly. I'm from the future. How I got here is a mystery I was hoping to solve soon, with your help." Cleo smiled hoping Gracie would get what she was trying to say.

After Rikki feel, there was a long silence between the three of them. Julia looked down at Rikki as if she were the craziest thing she had ever seen, which Rikki knew for a fact was not true. Carl seemed just as confused as Julia as he stared down onto Rikki.

"Hello," Rikki said trying to get something out. "This might look a little weird."

"Yes, it does," Julia said, "Have you been following me. Don't answer that. I saw you at the café. What do you want from me?"

"Can I talk to you, alone?" Rikki finally asked. Julia was quiet for a while, and Rikki started thinking, if she did something to shock her enough, Julia would want to talk to her. So after a bit of silence, she added, "Julia, this is important."

And it worked. Julia was caught off guard hearing her name and stuttered out, "How…. How do you know me?"

"Privately," Rikki said pointing to Carl as she stood up. Julia nodded and motioned for Rikki to follow her.

Louise stepped off the boat, once the crowd that had formed had shrunk. She made sure no one was looking, then jumped in to follow the strange girl who had been following her. Once in the water, there was no sign of the girl anywhere, but then she caught a glimpse of what she wanted to see, an orange fishlike tail. She followed quickly. She finally caught the girl halfway out to sea. They both surfaced and looked at each other.

"Who are you?" Louise asked.

"I'm Emma," Emma answered. "I was kind of sent here from the future." There was a silence before Emma added. "Ok, Louise, why don't we find Julia and Gracie and My friends and I can explain everything."

Still taken aback, Louise nodded and told Emma to follow her. They swam to a small same beach Emma, Cleo, and Rikki had gone to before. They dried off and Louise started to guide Emma down the street. As they walked, no one spoke. Finally, Louise made a sudden turn and said, "Gracie likes to come here a lot."

They walked the twisty narrow path for a while, until it opened up onto a nice beach. There they found Gracie and Cleo talking. Gracie looked up when she heard them coming.

"Cleo," Emma called, happy to see she hadn't lost her.

Just then, Julia and Rikki walked down as well, Rikki also relived to see her friends, Julia just as confused as hers. They easily moved apart from one another, and faced each other.

"Ok, hers the deal," Emma started. "We were sent here from the future, where Louise, has helped us plenty… and told us of you two. Now we are to either help you, or you are to help us."

"So you were sent here to answer our questions?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Rikki said, then added, "Have any?"

"A few," Louise answered slowly. "For starts, how did you get here?"

"Through the moon pool, on a full moon," Emma answered quickly. "Best we got."

"What's with the full moon, anyway?" Gracie asked, "I mean, we get now, don't look at it. Found that one out the hard way two weeks ago."

"Your guess is as good as ours," Cleo answered. "But we are getting there."

"What do you do with know it all's who happen to find out the secret?" Julia finally asked. Getting not only looks from Gracie and Louise, but Rikki as well.

"Max?" Cleo questioned.

"You'll get use to him," Rikki assured her. "Then he'll start dating your best friend and you won't want to be anywhere near either of them." Rikki glanced quickly to Cleo.

"Is that a future prediction, or just what happen to you," Gracie asked.

"Both," Rikki and Emma answered at the same time.

"So how do you get home?" Louise asked. "Jump into the moon pool again?"

Emma looked to Cleo and Rikki and said, "We truly don't know, but that is worth a shot."

The girls smiled and started to the water with Emma, Cleo and Rikki close behind them. They made it to the moon pool quickly and got out of the water to dry off. Then they just stood there, not exactly sure what to do next.

"Going to try it?" Louise finally asked.

"Well, that's just it," Emma started. "When we came here in the first place, the water was like spinning and changing colors. It just looks normal now."

But just then, the water in the pool started to spin and change colors as it had the first time. The girls watched with disbelief and horror. Gracie, Julia and Louise backed up as Emma, Cleo, and Rikki stepped forward. Not saying another word, they held hands and jumped in. Things were spinning, and changing around them. Then they blacked out.

When they opened their eyes, they were outside the moon pool again. Their heads hurting and the silence burning around them.

"Did it work?" Rikki asked quietly.

That's when they heard a soft girls voice say from the opening of the cave. "Coming Will?"

"I'm coming Bella," They heard in return. Then, "You could slow down. Remember that place is not as stable from outside the water as it use to be."

The girls took a better look and saw blue crystals laying on the ground, rocks a debris everywhere. There was nowhere to go, and they were to shocked to go anywhere.

"Rikki, Cleo, I thought you two were at the café, and wearing clothes from this time, and Cleo wasn't your hair longer," The blond girl started asking when she came around the corner. "And who is she?"

_A/N: Since the next chapter is the groups (and I don't think anyone really needs a sneak peek of that) there will be no pop quiz. Pop quiz later, I promise. _


	24. group 5

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm getting close to half of half of my goal, but I would still like help getting there. Any ideas what so ever would be nice. Messing up relationships, sickness, fights, crazy magic, even killing will work for me. It's rated T for that reason. I can write about pretty much anything, thinking up those kinds of ideas is a different story. It's summer vacation, which means I have a lot more time on my hands, and I've kind of gotten obsessed with this one story/ group of stories so far. P.S. sorry for the lack of updates on others stories I am working on. Again it's summer and I promise, I will get there…. One day…. Soon…. Maybe…..yeah….. so….. anyway…. Read on! _

Group 5

I am The Rock- When Rikki's mother comes back, Rikki is forced to throw out all emotions she once had for her, and show her mother who has the power now. (This is a story/poemy (not a real word) thing I came up with back during spring break. I'm just now getting up here.)

Tears of an Angel- Zane finds Cleo crying on a small beach not far from his house, and he doesn't know what to do. So he goes and talks to her, making him realize his true feelings, but is he too late?

Fire Queen- It's been a while since Zane and Rikki broke up, and Rikki is asked out by a new boy in town. Rikki is on air with this and is much happier than Cleo and Bella had seen her in a long time. Then he stands her up, not knowing he was dealing with the fire queen.

Mermaid Wars- Not long after Emma returns, Rikki, Emma, Bella, and Will get into a debate over who knows more about the group. This leaves Cleo upset and lost, until Zane finds her. Trying to stand up for a friend, Zane confronts the group, humiliating them at their own game.

I Said I Would- At the end of the 13th episode of the 3rd season, Cleo says she would swim to America for Lewis. Everyone thought she was joking, then they wake up one morning, and she is gone. There is only one place she could be, and now it's up to Zane, Will, Bella, Rikki, and Emma to find her before she hurts herself.

_A/N: Again, no pop quiz because I have this one al written out it will not take me that long to get it up here and will actually be up sometime between today and Monday. You can track me down if it is not. _


	25. story 20

**101 Ways To Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 20: Rikki **(Why-Naked Brothers Band and Changing-Naked Brothers Band)

**I Am The Rock **(Rikki's POV)

Cleo's The delicate little angel. Emma is the sweet caring mother. Bella is the scared naïve child. I am the rock.

I do not care and I do not cry. Hard as stone, I stay strong.

She is power. She is crazy. And she is back.

I don't understand why my father let her in. It's not like he ever cared about her before. He once loved her, but that was long ago. He doesn't care if she is hurt. He only cares if I'm hurt. And she hurts me.

They almost seem happy, sitting out there. Almost a couple. Almost the parents they once were.

But I know different. I'm not dumb. I can see what will come. What she will do in the cover of the night.

He leaves. Why does he leave me with her? She is eyeing me. She has found me. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to swim away, far away. I want to leave, but I am the rock.

"Rikki," Her voice is bitter-sweet. "Come out here."

I walk out, head held high. I am the rock. I pull a chair up next to her. I don't speak. She has her blue eyes on me. Her eyes, the ones that match mine.

"How have you been, Sweet?" She asks hoping I will talk. "How's life treating you?"

I want to yell. I want to tell her what she did to me. Her power led me to do crazy things, things to get away.

Now I have the power. My power beats her power hands down. But I don't speak. I am the rock.

"Talk to me, Sweet," She says leaning in. "Tell me what you have been doing since I left."

I can hear her voice rising. She's getting mad. I want to cry. But crying doesn't get me anywhere. I am the rock.

She is ranging now. She pulls me to my feet. There's a slap, one then two. I feel the pain vibrate through my body.

I stand strong, strong as stone. She tries to knock me down. Her words blur with the pain. I don't move.

I can see the tears. Her eyes wheeling up as mine had, when I was a child. Her voice becoming choppy. She is losing power. She lets go. I'm standing as strong as ever.

Now over her, arm stretched out, hand in position. She looks confused but scared. She is the one crying.

I can't do it. Lowering my hand, I see her expression change to relief. Even if she doesn't understand, I do. Because I am the rock, and I couldn't do it. Emma's voice still ringing in my ears from a year ago. "Is that who you are?" And it is not.

Standing over her, I don't let anything show. I let her be the child. I have the power.

"I am the rock," I tell her loud and clear. I used all the voice I had to get her to understand. "I have the power. And I'm not that kind of person. But I am still the rock."

_A/N: Yeah this one is a bit shorter than the others. But still tell me what you think. Pop Quiz: _

_In 1x16 who called Zane's house? A)Bev B)Cleo C)Don D)Bev and Don_

_In 1x17 what makes Lewis sneak into Emma's House? A)The fact that Lisa said test B) The fact that the girls were not at school C)The fact that they had been quarantined D)That fact that Emma had told him nothing. _

_Where is the safest place for a mermaid on a full moon? A)Her room B)Middle of the ocean. C)Large field full of moon light. D) The moon pool on Mako island _


	26. story 21

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 21: Cleo **(Songs- Her Diamonds-Rod Thomas, Turn Right-Jonas Brothers)

**Tears of an Angel **(Zane's POV)

This day was perfect, sun, beach, and nothing to do. Of course, I'd been having this kind of free time lately, all because I broke up with Rikki. I never knew how much time I put towards her. And why couldn't I spend ten minutes without thinking about her. Enjoying this day was going to be harder than I expected. But I kept walking down the beach, hoping something would just pop out at me and distract me from Rikki. And I got that distraction as I made my way back towards my house.

As I turned the corner that separated the public beach and the smaller one near my house, I heard something, like a girl crying. I walked a bit further, hoping that cheering up some cute girl would get my mind off Rikki. As I got closer I could see her hunched over, far from the water. Her brunette hair was dry and hanging lose around her shoulders and down her back. She had no shoes and wore a light blue top. Then as I got closer, I saw part of her face.

"Cleo," I asked in surprise.

It was obvious she had not heard me, because she jumped at the sound of my voice. Her brown eyes were filled with tears and she was shaking. I didn't quite know what to do anymore. So I moved closer and sat down next to her, hoping I could still help.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to get her to talk.

But it was a failed attempt because she turned her head away from me and stayed silent. She stayed like that for about a minute as I sat there, waiting for an answer. Finally she said softly, "He broke up with me."

"Lewis broke up with you," I repeated, more surprised. "Why?"

"I guess everyone was right," She said softly, whipping tears from her eyes. "That long distance relationships just don't work. But it still hurts."

She had hidden her head in her lap again and whispered in a muffled voice, "He met someone else."

We sat silent for a while listening to the waves hit the shore. Cleo's crying had subsided, but I could tell she was never going to get over this. I kept my gaze to the sea when I said, "Lewis is an idiot to dump such a sweet, caring, powerful, girl like you."

Cleo looked at me. Her brown eyes met mine in a way I don't think they ever had before. I noticed how deep they were, how full of an innocents that was destroyed by a life that was too hard for words, and then still so full of hope. She cheeks were stained with tears, a sadness I knew no one could take away, but I was about to try.

"Look at yourself," I said whipping a strand of hair out of her face. "I don't know who couldn't love a face like this."

She laughed showing off a smile only she could pull off.

Cleo looked back to the ocean. I did too. I watched the waves come in and go out, listening to the simple sound that calms so many. I looked further, to a calm spot, where I had seen four girls live a life so unexplainable, so remarkable, I couldn't see one reason anyone would give something like that up.

I looked back to Cleo. She was still focused on the water, her world. I had heard her and the others talk about how it was part my fault they were out there, and in a way, that was true. It was my fault Cleo was out there. I pushed her out. But if I didn't, I knew she would not be who she was today.

She turned back to me and said softly, "It wasn't going to work was it? I was the only one to not see it."

I didn't really know what to say, so I said what was in my mind. "Cleo, you are one of the prettiest girls I have ever met, and if any guy want to give that up, than he is blind. I know I wouldn't, even if I was on the moon."

Then, I could have been wrong but, I thought I saw Cleo blush. Her gaze moved back to the ocean and waves. It didn't move as she whispered, "Thanks."

Then, we just sat there. There was no sound but the waves hitting the shore. There wasn't anything weird about the long moment between us. It was actually… kinda nice. We were close, closer than we had ever been since we were kids, and I didn't feel like hurting or tormenting her in anyway.

I moved my hand through the sand, hitting hers then pulling away. She looked to me, her brown eyes so full of love. Before I knew what was happening, we were moving closer to each other. Our lips were only inches apart. Then they hit each other, and we were kissing, a kiss that did not last long. Cleo pulled away within two secants and stood up.

"I have to go," She said looking me in the eyes. Then she started towards the water, but before she went in she turned back and said, "Thanks for being here."

Then she was gone, into the waves as I had seen her and her friends do many times before. But something about this time felt different. I didn't want her to go, but I let her. And one day I would figure out why, but now was not the time.

I started up to my house, looking at the beautiful day and the shinning water. There was something different about it, something I hadn't noticed when I first came out this morning. I felt different, and somehow, I knew, it was because of Cleo.

_Ok, I think I might stop doing the not so Pop quizzes for this story because I'm posting to fast and some people don't even do them. Still review please, and if I see there are less reviews because I took it away (or if I know it will take me longer to post a chapter) I will put it back up. Keep reading and reviewing and the next story should be out soon. _


	27. story 22

**101 Ways To Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 22: Rikki **(Song(s) none)

**Fire Queen- **(Rikki's POV)

"He asked me out," I told her friends Cleo and Bella as we hung out at our secret cave hang-out.

"You're not talking about Douglas are you?" Cleo asked in an excited voice as I friend nodded with the same excitement.

"That's so cool," Bella said sharing the same excitement as us friends. "Every girl in town is falling over him. You are so lucky."

"I know," I cried with excitement before I left.

Cleo and Bella smiled at each other before leaving as well.

The night was suppose to be happy. Everything was in place. I wore her red dress, with black high heels, and my silver locket, not the crystal. My hair was lose and brushed just enough to show the natural curl without being messy. Douglas had chosen a nice restaurant for dinner, than watching the sunset while having desert on the beach.

I showed up at the meeting place ten minutes early, knowing I would probably be waiting. I watched as others passed as she waited. Time started to tick by. Checking my watch, I started to count how late he was, over thirty minutes. I gave him another 2 hours, but when the sun started to go down, I gave up.

Not wanting to go home, and most likely having to face my father, I started to walk to beach. When I came to an area with no one around, I made my way into the water. It always made me feel better to swim off things like this. It was also the best way to be alone, as long as I didn't go to the moon pool.

I let the water wash over my face, and tears as I raced through the waves as I had many times before. I was paying no attention to where I was going, and after an hour I was starting to go in circles. But I stayed out till nine before I made my way home to act as if nothing bad had happened. As if it were possible to hide my sadness, like I hide my life.

The next morning I met Cleo and Bella as planned. I told them all about Douglas standing me up and how I spent the night alone. They let me cry for about thirty minutes before Cleo asked, "So what are we doing about it?"

Bella and I just looked at her, not exactly following what she was trying to say. Finally, Cleo added, "We're not letting him get away with this. He stood up a mermaid, the most dangerous to be exact."

That's when I got what she was trying to say, revenge. It was a mermaid's favorite game. We showed those who thought of us as just powerless girls in a way they could never trace to us. We were like karma in a way, and we rarely used our karma gifts. So to hear Cleo, the sweet one, suggest something like that was odd. This meant we so had to act upon it.

So here is how we start, isolate the target. In this case it meant pulling some strings to get the café empty and to ourselves. Funny, you would think Zane could see through my lying now that he knows I'm a mermaid. Some things just don't change. Either that or I've gotten better at lying. Douglas on the other hand was easy to trick, even if it was Cleo delivering the story.

Next step was to design a plan to get him back without him knowing it was us. With powers like ours, that wasn't going to be hard. We set up pitchers and cups of water, which would magically spill over. The dinner we were serving was very wet, and I didn't think Douglas liked his soup at 100 degrees. When Douglas showed up, he would not be expecting what was to come.

Cleo stood at the door to welcome him and his date, Amy Shane. I was actually expecting Vanessa Gage, so I guess he was hurting another girl tonight, perfect. Cleo guided them to their table, the only one set up in the café. She handed them the menus and the first trick, the complementary water. I could see Bella behind the counter, smiling as she watched them take their first and last sip. As soon as the water was back on the table, it was jelly.

"What is this?" Amy cried when she saw the glass. "Ewe, Douglas!"

"I didn't do anything," Douglas exclaimed looking to Cleo, whom was a much better actress than I knew.

"I'm so sorry," She said sweetly as if it were just something that happened every day. "Here let me get you another glass. This kind of stuff happens all the time. No idea how."

As she took the two jelly filled glasses, she walked behind Douglas, tipping the glass just enough so the jelly would fall on his head, and just three secants before it turned back into water. It was so funny to watch Douglas jump, as Cleo kept her cool beside him, just far enough away not to get wet.

Next Bella brought out the appetizer, Cleo cooked and not something you would want to try anytime soon. I couldn't even identify everything she was putting in it, just that it was all from Africa and given to her from Sam. It was a dish no one was going to get to try, for as soon as Bella was gone, the liquidy mess jumped up at the two of them, taking Douglas's wet look to wet, sticky and stained.

It was surprising how well Cleo kept from laughing out loud. Behind the scenes Bella and I were in laughing fits. But there Cleo was, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Ready for it to get hot?" I asked Bella with a smile.

"Heat it up," Bella said as Cleo brought the soup out to them.

I crunched my fist, making the contents in the bowl get steamier than when it was taken of the stove. Douglas took the first bite, and he jumped to the water pitchers sitting on the counter. Everyone he picked up tipped at touch or sprayed him in the face. At this point it was safe for us to laugh at his face.

We came out as he was fingering the towel we left out at the end of the counter. He was staring at us intensively. Amy was at his side too. His eyes did not leave me as he whispered, "Fire Queen."

Everyone was silent, ready to hear what he was going to say. He was pointing at me now as he whispered in an angry tone, "I've heard about you, oh don't think for a secant I wasn't warned. You can't get me. I will not be taken down. I am fireproof."

Then with that, he took Amy by the arm and the two of them left. Cleo and Bella's eyes were on me. I shrugged, not really knowing what he was talking about. Sure I was the fire queen, but I had never hurt anyone. Anyone except Berry, a man who looked a bit like Douglas, same hair color and skin tone at least.

"Berry," I whispered as I started out of the café after Douglas.

I got outside just in time for Douglas to be talking to his father, a man I wanted to kill, and tried to before. Without thinking, I crunched my hand and started a fire close to their feet. Then Cleo grabbed my hand.

"Are you insane?" She asked. "Don't hurt them."

"Just scaring them a bit," I said softly. I watched as they started to jump around in paranoia. As soon as they were freaking out enough, I extinguished the fire and smiled towards Cleo. She rolled her eyes but smiled as well.


	28. story 23

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 23: Cleo **(Song(s) None)

**Mermaid Wars **(3rd person POV)

Cleo woke, rubbing her eyes, she looked towards the calendar and smiled. It was a special day, and she was glad to have Emma back to spend it with. She raced through her morning retain, skipping breakfast. She started off to Rikki's Café, where she knew Rikki or Emma would be, and she was ready to see what they were going to do that day.

At the café, Rikki was sitting with Emma, catching up about what had gone on in the year they had been separate. Bella and Will had chosen that time to walk in, and having not met Emma yet, they were quiet surprised to see her.

"Oh, Will, Bella, I would like you to meet someone," Rikki called over to them. "This is Emma. Emma, This is Will and Bella."

The three of them exchanged hellos and handshakes. When things seemed to be going well, Rikki smiled and said, "I told Cleo, this would be great, having Emma here."

"Cleo was skeptic?" Emma asked. "Why?"

At this, Rikki got quiet. Just the Cleo walked in and caught all her friends together. She walked over to them and said hi. Then she turned to Rikki and asked, "Did you tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Bella and Emma questioned at the same time.

"Not yet," Rikki admitted now that it was obvious. She lowered her voice, making sure no one else could hear her when she said. "Um, yeah, Bella Emma is a mermaid and vice versa."

There was silence. Emma kept her eyes on Will and Bella as they did the same. Cleo watched as no one moved or spoke. Finally Emma pointed to Will and Rikki said, "Long story short, he saved my life."

"So I guess he is a little like Lewis use to be," Emma commented. "Lewis knew more about us."

"I know enough, thank you," Will remarked.

"I know more about this group than you," Emma through back.

"You didn't know about me," Bella cried. "I say I know more than you."

"Ok, let's stop this," Rikki said moving in between Bella and Emma. "Anyway, I pretty sure I know much more about our group than either of you. I was here for it all."

"Is that so," Emma cried, her competitive instinct taking over. "When's my birthday?"

"July 7th," Rikki answered. "When's mine?"

"May 12th," Bella blurted. "And mine?"

"July 27th," Will answered. "And mine?"

"November 29th," Rikki blurted.

Their arguing went on like that for hours. Cleo watched with pure discus. She couldn't believe that it only took them ten minutes to start fighting. She waited for them to stop, but after 2 hours had passed, she left them be.

"Oh, yeah what color is the stone in my locket?" Rikki asked.

"Red," Emma answered. "What day did I leave for my trip last year?"

"September 4th," Rikki answered, just as Zane walked out of the office to see their fight.

He wasn't into getting between a fight between Rikki and Emma, those usually ended badly. Zane watched as they kept up a good fight without their powers popping in. He got so engorged in watching them he jumped when he heard Sophie ask, "What's that about?"

"Not sure," Zane said. "Can't be good though."

Zane looked the group over, noticing someone was missing, Cleo. Zane was pulsed that Cleo wouldn't be with Emma on the first day she was back. After telling Sophie he was going out, Zane started down the beach, in looks for Cleo. It took a good while, but finally he spotted her laying out in the sun, on her back. He walked up to her and said, "Hey."

Cleo jumped at the sudden sound of Zane's voice. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Looking for you," Zane answered. "I thought you would be hanging out with Emma today."

"So did I," Cleo said with a sigh, sitting up. "But you can't stop Rikki and Emma from getting into a fight over nothing."

"Yeah, I saw that," Zane said sitting down next to Cleo. "What was that about?"

"Does it matter?" Cleo asked. "It's just like last year."

"Last year?"

"Yeah, you remember last year right," Cleo asked, then rethought and asked, "You do know what today is?"

"No and no."

Cleo smiled and turned away from him before saying, "Well let's just say, today is not one of my favorites and you have a lot to do with that."

"What did I do?" Zane asked, but got no answer. "Come on Cleo, I can't make it up to you if I have no idea what I did wrong in the first place." Still no answer. "Can you at least tell me what Emma and Rikki did?" Still, Cleo sat silent. "Just a hint."

"Let's just say, this is their biggest fight in a year, exactly," Cleo said before she started away, leaving Zane alone on the beach.

He sat there a long time, just thinking about what Cleo said. He remembered their last biggest fight was over him and Ash. He thought about what made that day special and finally got his answer. Now that he understood, he wasn't too happy with Rikki and Emma either, and he wasn't too happy with himself. He was ready to make up for that.

Zane started back for the café. He wasn't surprised to find the girls still fighting. Taking this chance to redeem himself with Cleo, he walked right up to the three girls and Will, slapping his hand on the table. The loud noise won him their attention, and got them to finally be quiet.

"What is your guys' problem?" Zane called to them. "I've never seen you like this. Even you two," He pointed to Rikki and Emma. "Fire and ice, this is definitely the worst fight ever and you picked a great day to have it."

"Why do you even care?" Rikki asked, a little surprised he was even speaking to them as a group.

Zane smiled and said, "You're right, Rikki why should I care? Why should I care how Cleo feels."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, confused as to what Zane was getting out of this.

"You tell me," Zane said. "You're trying to find out who know the most about your group right." Everyone nodded their heads. "Then here are your final questions. Will, Cleo ran out of here very upset, Why?"

Will was silent. Zane turned to the girls, whom were also silent. He then turned to Rikki and asked, "Cleo was very excited about today, not only about Emma, what else was happening?" He turned to Emma, "You should know, what is special about today?"

The two girls were quiet. They looked at each other then shook their head, that they didn't know.

"Right," Zane said turning to Bella and asked, "So where is Cleo right now?"

No answer. Everyone lowered their heads in discus. They couldn't believe what they had done.

"So I guess none of you know the group," Zane said as he started to walk away. Then he turned back and said, "Rikki, Emma, you might want to remember what today is and why you should be looking for Cleo right now."

Then he was gone. Rikki and Emma looked at each other and shrugged. Emma checked her watch, which had a built in calendar and froze. She raised her head to Rikki and said softly, "Cleo is going to kill us."

"What's today?" Rikki asked.

"The 3rd." Emma said.

"Of April?" Rikki asked and Emma nodded. Then without much of a word to Bella or Will, they were gone.

_A/N: So yeah, there is the story, Ok, as some of you might already know, I took down Lewis's Story. I was also wondering what I should do with Past Lives: The Things Unknown and Unsaid. I had other Ideas and was thinking of rewriting it that way. Or I could finish it as is, and have it take another year to write. I wanted your opinion. Yeah…. Anyway…. Tell me what you think about this story next one soon. _


	29. story 24

**101 Ways To Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 24: Bella, Emma, and Rikki **

**I Said I Would **(3rd person POV)

"She's gone, Zane," Rikki called early that morning. "We've looked everywhere."

"She must be trying to swim to America," Zane whispered. "She isn't thinking clearly."

"Ok, guys we just need to calm down," Will whispered looking around to make sure no one was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Calm down?" Bella asked rising her voice just a bit too high then realizing her mistake. "Our beat friend is on a death note trip going throw who-knows-what and you want us to calm down?"

"There are some really dangerous things out there, Will," Emma said, "Even I haven't seen everything, and I've seen a lot."

The five friends were standing on the beach. With only few people around the early in the morning and late in the season, it was an ok spot to speak freely and not worry about anyone hearing. They were discussing the sudden disappearance of their best friend. She was found missing after Emma had tried to call her, and she didn't answer. It had already been a day since she left, and everyone was starting to freak out.

"Ok, look," Zane said, trying to clam everyone. "I have a plan, but it is big. Everyone has to listen and cooperate. That means no fighting from anyone." He looked to Emma and Rikki. "Emma, I need you to get that ring Lewis gave you before you left. Bella I need you to get the earrings Lewis gave you for your birthday. Rikki I need you to get your locket. Will come with me. We meet at my house in an hour. Make sure your parents will not be expecting you for a few days."

The five broke, moving quickly on their earns. Zane took Will back to his place, where they picked up some instruments Lewis had made, and his laptop, set up with programs Lewis had created. The boys loaded everything into three bags and met with the girls before heading down to the marina, where Zane's father kept his boat.

"So we are steeling your father's boat?" Rikki asked when she saw where they were going.

"That's part of the plan," Zane said as he loaded the last bag onto the boat. "Ok, before he left, Lewis had given me a few gadgets that should help us today. Did you get what I asked." The girls showed him the jewelry. "Good, each of those items contains a small, water proof tracking device." The girls were in shock.

"Lewis has been tracking us?" Rikki asked.

"Well, actually, he's been tracking you and Cleo," Zane clarified. "You two are the only ones who wear the device every day, or a lest you did."

"Remind me to kill him," Rikki said placing the locket around her neck as Emma and Bella put on their devices as well.

Zane pulled from a bag two listening devices and said, "These will let you hear us, but we still can't hear you, unless you are above water, for obvious reasons. There are only two, so only two will be in the water at the same time. The other will be on the boat with me and Will."

"So let me get this straight. We're going to find Cleo," Bella asked.

"That's the plan," Zane said as he boarded the boat, hoping the girls would follow.

The plan was to wait till they were past Mako Island to start their search. Zane was hoping Cleo was just hiding, but he was positive she wasn't.

"First in is Emma and Bella," Zane said handing them the earpieces. "I need Rikki up here for now. She is they only one who knows everything about everyone."

Emma and Bella nodded and jumped in the water, leaving Rikki with Will and Zane. Zane asked Rikki a few question about everyone's speed, endurance, and other things like that. Will took note, a bit surprised at what the girls could really do.

They had also pulled up a tracking program on the laptop that could track the girls all over the world. The tracker had four colored dots, blue, red, white, and purple. Each colored dot had a code name on a side bar, blue-water, red-fire, white-ice, purple-jelly. The side bar made it easier to pin-point a certain tracker, or certain person, making finding them easier. The only problem with using it on Cleo was her tracker was in the locket she never wore.

The water was clear, as far as Bella and Emma could see. There were many different types of fish, and many rocks and corals. There were also shadows, shadows Cleo could easily hide in with her tan skin and brunette hair. It was why Emma and Rikki couldn't find her the last time she ran away.

"Stay close," Zane said to the girls. "We don't want to lose you as well."

Rikki pulled out a map, and a red pen. She lay it in front of her and Will and said, "Emma's fast, faster than Bella, but I can tell you Bella has much more endurance."

"In about four hours you and Emma will switch," Zane said. "We're stopping in Hawaii."

"If we're lucky we will find her before then," Will said making places on the map.

Time passed slowly. It felt like days before Emma and Rikki switched. The searching was endless, and everyone was fearing they would never find her. They were weren't even half way into the Pacific Ocean when they decided to stop for the night.

"Zane, this is silly," Emma said as the sun went down and the half moon came up. "We are never going to find her."

"Don't cut yourself short, Em," Zane said. "We'll find her. Even if it takes forever."

The next morning, the searching started again. This time they started with Emma and Rikki in the water. Will and Zane worked around the clock to keep all of the equipment running smoothly. Everything was going well, except the fact that Cleo was nowhere in sight. There wasn't even a small trace of her.

It only took two days to make it to Hawaii. Everyone was upset that they hadn't found anything that would lead them to Cleo. They didn't spend much time in Hawaii, not even a night. Finding Cleo was still their main priority.

The searching continued for another two days before the boat landed in California. As soon as they were on land, they went to Lewis's dorm and told him what happened.

"I haven't seen or heard from Cleo in a while now," Lewis confessed. "I didn't even know she was missing."

"This is bad," Emma said.

"If she isn't here, isn't anywhere between here and Australia, and isn't at home, where could she be?" Bella asked.

Every looked down not wanting to say what they all were thinking.

"Like I said, we will find her even if it takes forever," Zane said and everyone looked to him, knowing it was going to be a long forever.

_A/N: I don't think this one is one of my best, but still tell me what you think. _


	30. group 6

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_A/N:Yeah! Over 100 reviews and I have officially made it to a quarter of my goal minus one. I love some of the ideas I have been getting and I found, with the summer time (and my love of this story/group of stories) I might be able to get to half of my goal minus one before summer is up. If you want to help me get there, send me ideas! If you haven't figured it out, my favorite, not real, couple is Clane! So any idea with them, (or I can work them in) I would love them and put them at the top of my list. Oh and about my other stories, I'm sorry but, as some of you might know, got rid of Lewis's Story. I promise to work on Emma's Story though and try to get better at posting chapters. Then, maybe, if I finish that story I will work on a sequel to Trust Factor (The one everyone seems to want so much. I did leave it at a very good sequel ending spot.) I do have a vague idea of what I want to happen to them, but how I will get there is still kind of coming to me. I'll work on it. Anyways…. Where was I….. oh right the next stories… here they are. _

Group 6

Sleeping Beauty Spell- Cleo has been known to be a light sleeper, so when she doesn't wake up one morning, her friends get worried. They find it might have something to do with a gift sent to her from Lewis, and a certain fairy tale princess story Cleo loved as a child. (idea from Boris Yeltsin)

Hydrophobia- On the first day of collage, the four mermaids find they have to take P.E. or join a spots team. Since Rikki, Emma, and Cleo never did well in volleyball, they are forced to take P.E. and there main focus is swimming. Rikki, Bella, Emma each have their own problems getting out of getting wet, landing all three of them in therapy to get rid of their nonexistent hydrophobia. And everyone is mad at Cleo for it, even though she didn't do anything.

Witches of the Gold Coast- To get a very suspicious Merriam off their tails, Emma and Rikki satisfy her by telling her they are witches and Cleo is their leader. To scare her even more, they set up a "meeting" with the witchy Cleo and Merriam. Now they have only ten minutes to clean the café up before Merriam brings in the authorities.

Cleo and The Boys- By Zane's mistake, Cleo breaks her right wrist. This makes it imposable for her to swim and use her power. But with the injury comes the love of almost very boy in town, and the girls are getting jealous, even Bella and Rikki.

Mermaid's Imposter-When a scientist comes to town with the story of a captured mermaid, Cleo is all for working with her to save the mermaid. But when she learns it's a trick to get money, she is forced to save their butts, and hers, from Denman.


	31. story 25

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 25: Cleo **(Song(s) None)

**Sleeping Beauty Spell **(3rd person POV)

"Cleo, this package came for you," Kim said handing Cleo a brown box.

"It's from Lewis," Cleo said happily, rushing out of the kitchen and up to her room.

She set the box on her desk and used the scissors to cut the tape away from the top. She opened the flaps to revel a red rose and a note. The note read, "One rose for one year, happy anniversary, Love Lewis. P.S. Got the sell, it's beautiful, just like you."

Cleo smiled as she picked up the Rose. What Cleo had not noticed was the thorn she had just put her hand on. "Owe," She cried as she dropped the rose back into the box and looked at the small cut on her finger.

Quickly Cleo grabbed a tissue that was sitting beside her bed and held it to the bleeding cut. After whipping it off she pulled the tissue away and examined her finger. She had just started to suck on it when she heard Kim say from her door, "Rikki, and Bella are here."

Cleo turned around to find her two friends staring at her finger in her mouth. She took it out and said, "I cut it on this." She lifted the rose back out of the box, being more careful that time not to touch any of the thorns.

"That is so beautiful. Did Lewis send it to you?" Bella asked taking the rose from Cleo.

"Yeah, he did," Cleo said with a smile as she watched Rikki read the note the throw it back in the box.

"That's sweet," Rikki said in one of her acting interested voices. "But we have a full moon to prepare for, remember."

Cleo nodded as Bella placed the rose back in the box and the girls went down stairs to see Kim out for her sleep-over. They then started to cover the windows and ordered pizza, which showed up just before Will. The night seem to go smoothly, and nothing was wrong when Will left at midnight. The girls were even asleep before two.

The next morning, Rikki woke earlier than her friends. She checked her phone for the time; 9:12am. When she looked over to her friends, she found Bella sitting up, but Cleo fast asleep. Bella put one finger to her mouth as she pointed to Cleo with her other hand. Rikki nodded, knowing what Bella meant. Cleo had always been a light sleeper, even the smallest of noises would wake her. Bella stood and started for the door, being extra careful not to make a single sound. Rikki did the same.

"What time did she get to bed?" Bella whispered to Rikki when they were on the stairs.

"Earlier than me, I thought," Rikki answered, but neither of them were worried. Cleo always slept later than them.

The girls started to get breakfast ready, as they had many times before in Cleo's house. Moving about the kitchen, the two girls were working hard not to make too much noise. As they did, though, Bella tripped and dropped a stack of empty cups onto the floor, creating a loud noise that should have woken Cleo. Both girls kept their eyes on the stairs, but Cleo never came down.

"Is she ok?" Bella asked. "She has never slept through us talking outside her closed door. How could she have slept through that?"

"I'm not sure," Rikki said checking the time. "It's ten, I think I'm going to go check on her."

Rikki knocked on the door and when no one answered, she walked in. Cleo was still lying in bed, sound asleep. Rikki tried shaking her, whispering to her, talking to her, then calling to her. Nothing she did worked. Finally Rikki called Bella upstairs to help.

"Bella this is strange," She said. "Cleo has always been a light sleeper."

"Let's call Will," Bella suggested, pulling out her phone and dialing his number.

It did not take Will long to show up. He examined the sleeping Cleo and then turned to the girls to say, "I've got nothing."

"Thanks for the help," Rikki said sarcastically. "The only weird thing that happened last night was that Cleo pricked her finger on that rose." Rikki pointed to the box with the rose in it.

"Maybe we could ask Zane," Will said looking to Rikki, who sighed but took out her phone to call.

When Zane arrived, they re-explained everything, starting from the rose and ending with Cleo not waking up. Through the story, Zane just kept looking at Cleo and nodding. He started noticing things the others missed, like the way her hands were folded over her chest, or the way she lay perfectly on her back.

"What does that mean, Zane?" Rikki asked. "I really didn't think it mattered."

"I'm just saying, the situation sounds out of a princess fairy tale," Zane said and when he got strange looks he added, "I hung out with a lot of girls, one of which was Cleo. They made me play princess all the time. I remember her favorite princess story was Sleeping Beauty. Emma's was The Little Mermaid." Rikki laughed before Zane continued. "As you girls should know, in the story the princess has a curse put on her that if she pricks her finger before her sixteenth birthday, she will fall asleep, and so would the whole village. Only a prince could wake her up."

"So what, only Lewis can wake her up," Bella asked.

Zane looked back down at Cleo, thinking of their childhood. Every girl in his play group was a different princess, and her was every prince. Saving Emma from Ursula before waking Cleo and the girl playing Snow White, all before flying off with the Jasmin and finding who owned the glass slipper. Of course when Lewis showed up, he played too, but he wasn't the only, or the first, prince.

"Maybe we could take her to a doctor," Will suggested, just to get three very unhappy looks.

"She needs to be woken by a prince," Zane said.

"Wait, if you played princess all the time," Bella started but couldn't help laughing, "Than you would be a prince. You could wake Cleo."

"Zane kiss Cleo?" Rikki asked, obviously not approving.

But Zane kept his eyes on Cleo. He wasn't even listening to the others fights as he looked her over. She was so still, so sweet. He closed his eyes and thought back to when they were kids, but opened them again, seeing only Cleo lying there, asleep. Taking a deep breath, he quickly placed his lips to hers. The kiss lasted three secants, before Cleo woke up. When she did she couldn't take her eyes off of Zane.

Rikki, having not been very keen on the moment they were sharing, quickly left the room, with a small tear in her eyes. Will and Bella were just plain shocked, and didn't move. Everything was still as Cleo asked, "What's going on?"

"It's just a game," Zane whispered with a smile on his face.


	32. story 26

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 26: Rikki, Emma, and Bella **(Song(s) none)

**Hydrophobia **(3rd person POV) 

"In the water, quick 300," The couch called before turning back to the three girls standing next to her. "So, Bella, where is your doctor's note?"

"Well… you see… the last doctor to ever actually work with me was back in Ireland, where my family first found I was allergic to water, so it's about 10 maybe 11 years old. Maybe I could just get my mom to write a note later and…."

"No, you can skip today, but I want a doctor's note tomorrow," Th couch said scaring Bella into not talking. "Go sit with Cleo. Rikki?"

Rikki smiled as she watched her friend walk away, saved. Then she frowned when she found the couch looking at her. She handed her the note she had from last year, hoping it was still good. The couch didn't look happy.

"Allergic to chlorine?" She questioned in a soft tone.

"Yeah, if I were to touch it then I would break out in this really bad rash," Rikki explained with a smile.

The couches expression didn't change. Rikki looked past her to where the faster students were finishing their worm-up, then back at her couches face.

"It seems a little sudden, don't you think?" The couch asked.

"That's what I thought, but the doctor said that allergies can form at any time," Rikki explained with a smile.

The couch nodded, and said, "Look, you and your friends can skip today, but I want to talk to you at the end of class, understand, both of you."

Rikki looked to Emma standing right behind her before the two of them nodded. They, then followed Bella's lead to the bleacher where Cleo was sitting. The four girls watched as their classmates swam all period and when class was over and everyone had cleared the pool area, the four girls went up to their teacher.

"It's ok Cleo, you can go," She said before turning to the other three. "Look, I get that you might be afraid of water, but this is ridiculous."

"We're not afraid of water," Rikki tried to explain.

"I want each of you to take my hydrophobia class each Saturday," Their teacher said handing them each a sheet of paper. "It is mandatory."

The girls were silent as their teacher left them standing there. They each looked at each other before walking off to find Cleo.

Cleo was waiting for them outside of the dorm building. She jumped up when she saw them.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She wants us to go to some class to get rid of hydrophobia, whatever that is," Rikki explained pushing past Cleo to get into the building.

"It's the fear of water, Rikki," Emma explained. "It means she is going to make us touch water without being afraid."

Rikki stopped and started reading over her sheet. Sure enough, they would have to touch water. Then she turned to Cleo and asked, "How come you don't have to go."

Cleo looked down and started walking towards hers and Emma's room. Bella, Rikki, and Emma followed close behind.

"Come on Cleo," Rikki said with a bit of a smile, "You can tell us."

But Cleo didn't talk, she just unlocked her door and closed it quickly before anyone else could get in. The girls were confused. Rikki and Bella shrugged it off and went off to their room, but Emma, who had forgotten her key, started to knock on her door. Finally Cleo opened it.

"Thanks for finally letting me into my own room," Emma said pushing past Cleo to get inside.

"Sorry, I did realize you left your key here, again," Cleo said closing the door.

"What's really the problem?" Emma asked. Knowing Cleo there was always a bigger picture. "Is it Rikki? Is it PE?"

"It's Rikki," Cleo said looking away from Emma. She took a deep breath, turned to Emma and whispered, "I don't want her to know. Promise you won't tell her or Bella." Emma nodded.

That Saturday Rikki, Emma, and Bella showed up early at the pool. There were many children, most under the age of 5 none younger than 3, but there were some older. The oldest, not including the girls, was 15, and he looked like he had been in class for a while. The girls were freaking out.

"Ok, we will break into our groups." Their PE couch called as she walked up and dismissed the parents with children older than 6. "Rikki, Emma, Bella, why don't you work with Harold and me over here."

The girls gave each other a quick look before following their couch off away from the others. Harold was waiting for them. He didn't seem that afraid at first, but when they started, they soon learned how scared he really was.

"Ok, since this is your three's first class, we'll start with a sharing exercise," their couch said looking to Harold. "We will tell each other some bad experiences with the water, and try to work past them to feel more comfortable. Harold do you want to go first?"

Harold took a deep breath before saying, "I was in a boat wreak, when I was very young, 3. I was pulled under and was under for a few minutes before someone saved me."

The couch nodded then looked to Emma, hoping to get a good story from the former swim star. Emma took a deep breath. Looking to Rikki she said, "I actually saved a boy from drowning in a boat wreak. There was a lot of fire, and no way in or out. All I was thinking was, what if we both died in here."

The couch nodded then turned to Bella. She looked down as soon as all the eyes were on her. She didn't even look up as she said as quietly as she could, "I was young, alone, being stupid, and I hit my head. If there hadn't been anyone nearby I won't have made it."

Again the couch smiled. Then she looked to Rikki. Rikki sat still and quiet, still regretting even coming that morning. But she too took a deep breath and said, "I hit my head. I saw it coming, but I didn't move, that's all I remember."

"That's really good girls," The couch said with a smiled. Rikki rolled her eyes as she pulled out a bucket. "This is really simple. All you are going to do is touch the water. Do you think you can do that?"

The girls didn't answer. They stared down at the water, just thinking of what their couch would do if she knew. Their couch set the bucket down in front of Rikki and smiled. She looked Rikki in the eyes and whispered, "Just try it. Not even for more than one secant."

"I can't," Rikki said softly.

"You can," the couch said.

"I can't, ok," Rikki said louder. "I can't and I won't. So maybe you should just give up on me, ok."

"Look, Rikki, I'm not giving up on anyone else," their couch explained. "I am where they send you at last resort. I gave up on one person, and every day I wonder where she might be if I hadn't. But I had and now it is too late for her, but not for any of you. I will not be as easy as I was on her on you, and I will not give up on any of you."

Emma looked down, tears in her eyes. She knew where that girl would be if she hadn't given up, if she had been harder on her. She would be a normal girl, living a normal life, not running from every drop of water she saw. Emma looked back up, because she didn't want her to be a normal girl. If that girl was normal, so would she.

"Let's take a break," Their couch said, tears in her eyes.

Emma started for the tree Cleo was sitting under. Bella and Rikki followed, ready to ask questions.

"Em, what was that about?" Rikki asked pointing to where their couch was standing. Emma looked, then looked back to Cleo.

"She lost a student, a young one," Emma answered. "And she doesn't want to lose another."

Emma walked faster than Rikki and sat down next to Cleo. Bella and Rikki picked up pace too and made it the two of them quick. Rikki sat down and asked, "Is she really upset because she could fix one student?"

"Yes," Cleo answered shocking both Emma and Rikki. "She doesn't get it though. She might have lost, but the student didn't. She was just… different, and no one could change her. Only she could."

Just then their couch came back, calling them together again. Rikki took to heart what Cleo said as she walked back to the group. She stood tall and watched as Harold touched the water in the bucket with no problem. Then it was her turn. She looked at the water and then to her couch.

"You could never lose a student," Rikki said. "There are just a few you can't reach, who need to find their own way. And I am one of them."

She looked back to Cleo sitting nearby. Then she ran as fast as she could away from the class and the group. She ran down to the beach, not looking back but hoping her couch was watching. Then she raced into the water and swam off.


	33. story 27

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 27: Cleo, Emma and Rikki **(Song(s) none) takes place before 3rd season and after 2nd

**Witches of The Gold Coast **(3rd person POV)

She had confidence, and everyone's love. She knew what she wanted and how to get it. She had the power, the courage, and attitude that would have gotten her through life. But things changed fast when she awoke after what she had hoped was just a bad nightmare.

Merriam Kent sat alone in the back of the Juice Net Café. She watched as Emma Gilbert pranced around, serving juice as if she were just a normal girl with a normal job. But Merriam knew different. Ever since her "Accident" in the cool room, Merriam had been watching Emma Gilbert and her friends. She knew something was up, and she was ready to get to the bottom of it. She knew what she was doing, and what the price was, but it would be nothing next to getting the witches locked up for good.

"Merriam, that is crazy, no way am I helping you," Nate cried when he heard Merriam's plan. "Get Zane to help you."

"I've already tried, no luck," Merriam confessed. "So are you in?"

Nate was silent. He looked to Zane, then laughed. "No." He started to walk towards the door as he said, "I'm done trying to find mythical creatures because someone else believes the stories are true. The Natearo is out." Then he left Merriam standing there.

Merriam's eyes scanned over the café and stopped where Emma was sitting with Rikki Chadwick. The two of them together was power, power Merriam didn't want around. She took a deep breath and started over to the two of them.

"I know what you are," Merriam whispered getting both Rikki and Emma's attention quick. "You witches have better leave, or you are going to regret it."

"Witches?" Emma questioned.

"Yes, and I'm not going to keep my mouth shut forever," Merriam whispered. "One day I'm just going to let it slip."

The girls were quiet for a secant. Rikki looked to Emma, making eye contact before saying, "Wow, you know what we are…"

"Rikki," Emma interrupted, "What are you doing?"

Rikki smiled as she said, "Play along," then she looked back to Merriam when she said, "You know I don't think our leader would be very happy to know, you found out. What do you think Emma? Should we tell Cleo?"

Emma was taken back a bit, but shook it off quick and said, "Well if we don't, she'll find out a different way, and you know how well that turned out the last time."

Rikki held back a laugh as she said, "Yeah, and I loved being with those families, but when you live forever, family really does come and go."

Merriam was quiet, and getting scared. Rikki was keeping herself up well. Emma was loving every secant of the new lie. It seemed more powerful.

"We will have to organize a meeting," Emma finally said, shocking Rikki and herself. "But I would be worried if I were you. The last one is still working off his deed, and he was lucky."

"Fine," Merriam said sounding unfazed, but her cover started to break as she said, "If that's what she wants. When?"

"Tomorrow, here at 8," Emma chimed in. "Don't be late, Cleo hates that."

The Merriam left the two girls sitting there alone. Rikki looked to Emma and asked, "Tomorrow? What is your plan?"

"You'll see," Emma said with a smile. "Let's get Cleo."

The three girls work a long time with Cleo, Lewis, Zane and Ash. They acted out their plan more than once, working it until Cleo could actually scare someone, or until Ash looked like he really did want to die. They were using red punch as blood and black cloaks for more effect. They were even using their powers to give it more of a witchy feel. Their little act was all set when the clock struck 8 and Merriam arrived.

"Right on time," Lewis said in his over rehearsed expressionless tone. "The leader is just finishing up with her last meeting."

Right on cue, Merriam heard what would sound like a cry of pain coming from within the café. She was shacking as she listened to the pleas of mercy. There was one more cry, then silence. Then Zane walked out, in the same black cloak as Lewis, and Merriam froze, and not because of Emma.

"The leader will see you now," Zane said in his over practiced tone, same as Lewis's. "And she is not happy."

Merriam couldn't even speak as she followed Zane into the café. The lights were dim, and there were few dim candles scattered around the place. In the middle of the room, there was a large throne, and Cleo was sitting in it. On either side of her, stood Emma and Rikki, hiding big grins as they watched a shaken Merriam move closer.

"What are you bothering me about today?" Cleo asked in an empowering voice.

"I… I just… wanted… I wanted to… tell you…. to tell you…. I had my eyes…. my eyes… on you… you three," Merriam stuttered out.

"Why would I care?" Cleo asked as if she were board.

"Because, I could tell someone… about… this," Merriam said a bit more confidently.

"And why would you do that?" Cleo asked in the same tone.

"because… because… someone could…. burn you at the stake," Merriam said trying and failing at being threatening.

"Burn us at the stake," Cleo said with a laugh. She looked to Rikki, and nodded. Rikki smiled and used her power, in a more visual manner, to light some of the unlit candles around the café. "I don't think we have much to worry about."

Merriam jumped back at the sudden light in the room. Her breath was shaky and she wasn't steady. She looked around more. There was blood everywhere, and in a corner, there was a body, Ash's body. Merriam took a few steps towards the door.

The girls smiled at her fear. Cleo took it upon herself to finally get rid of Merriam. She took her hands and moved the punch from around the room and on Ash to the middle of the room over Merriam. Merriam freaked and made a dash for the door, but not without saying, "I'm telling the police. You will hear it Cleo, you will."

As soon as Merriam was out of the café, Ash stood up, the girls pulled off their cloaks, reveling normal clothes, and the other boys walked in.

"We have to get this place cleaned up fast," Emma said.

"No problem," Rikki said sticking out her hand and evaporating all of the punch.

"And the big chair," Emma pointed out.

"And my red clothes," Ash said pointing to his shirt.

Zane tossed Ash a bag and said, "This should do, go change. Come on, let's get this old thing into the ocean like my dad wanted in the first place."

The girls smiled as the five of them moved the chair to the edge of the water and pushed it in. Then they ran up and started packing candles into three small boxes. Taking ten and rearranging them on a table. The moved the boxes to another table, just as Ash came out in one of Zane's outfits. He took a note book and pen and sat down on the counter. He started to write just as two officers walked in with Merriam.

"What is this?" Merriam exclaimed.

"Hey, we were wondering where you went," Rikki said in a sweet voice.

"No, no, where's the chair, and blood and… and…" Merriam speed on. The officers watched as she raced around the room, looking for any clue something was out of place.

"What are you kids doing here?" One of the officers asked.

"Oh, we're setting up for a party here tomorrow, the entire place is rented out all day," Ash explained his story, which wasn't a lie. "I called in some extra help from some friends." He pointed to Lewis Zane and Cleo.

"I see," the officer looked back to Merriam, who was running around.

"Lie, lies," She cried. "Their witches, they could've poofed away everything."

"Someone has been watching way to much TV," Rikki said getting a laugh.

"Yeah, ok," the other officer said. "I think we are going to take you in. You haven't been drinking have you?"

"I saw her with a beer earlier," Emma said, in her best sweet-girl-rating-out bad-friend voice.

"I think she needs help," Cleo said in her angelic voice. "I'm very worried about her. We all are. She keeps saying weird things like we have powers and stuff. She's delusional."

The officers nodded, taking Merriam by the arms and leading her out of the café as she cried, "They're witches, witches, and if we don't look out, they will kill us all."

As soon as she was out of the café, they all started to laugh, enjoying what they had done too much.

_A/N: Ok I thought you deserved a happy ending for our mermaids, not for Merriam. Hope you like this story tell me what you think. _


	34. story 28

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 28: Rikki and Bella **(Song(s) None)

**Cleo and The Boys **(3rd person POV)

Charlotte walked in to Rikki's Café. She sat at a far table and took out a note book and pencil. Then she watched and observed.

Two senior girls walked in and caught the eyes of four senior boys. One of the girls tripped and all four boys were by her side in a secant.

Merriam Kent walked in. She made her way slowly to a table in the back, and coming close to a chair leg. Nate saved her at the last secant.

Sophie was making her way around the café, juggling dinks and orders like a circus act. She was doing great, until a customer jumped in front of her. Ryan was helping her with the mess as quickly as he could.

Just then, Cleo walked in with Bella right behind her. She had a new white cast on her right wrist and was showing it to Bella. Charlotte strained her ears to hear what the two of them were saying.

"It's not that bad, no swimming any time soon," Cleo told Bella about her break.

"Really, that's terrible," Bella said. "It just had to be your right wrist."

Cleo gave her a smiled as the two of them sat down across the café, voices fading too far for Charlotte to hear. She started to write her findings for her collage courses when she was startled by a voice asking, "Do you want to order?"

Charlotte looked up to find Sophie standing above her with a note pad. Sophie's eyes quickly wondered to Charlotte's note pad and she started to read what was written down. Charlotte cover it quickly and asked, "Do you all your customers' notes?"

"Sorry," Sophie said pulling herself together. Then she asked again, "Ordering?"

"Um, yeah, just a strawberry," Charlotte said getting back to her note book.

"One strawberry coming up, and if you want my opinion, that boy Nate would hustle any girl, not just Merriam," Sophie said before she walked back to the counter.

As soon as she was gone, Charlotte went back to her watching. She noticed while she was distracted, Bella had left Cleo and a few guys she hadn't met had gathered around her. At first she thought they were just being guys, but something seemed up. Then more guys started to crowd her. They were just love struck idiots who thought they hit the jack-pot with an injured cute girl. But even before her eyes, more guys were talking and trying to "help" Cleo.

"Here let me get that," One of the boys said taking Cleo's bag from her arm.

"Thanks," Cleo said unsure, but sweetly.

She watched as another boy picked up her note book and another held the door for her. Smiling, Cleo took every bit of help with no comment. It was almost like every boy in town want to help her, and it was starting to creep her out. But however much she wanted to, she didn't stop it.

"What is this?" Rikki over heard one of the girls from school tell her friends. "It's like one cast and that girl is a princess."

"I don't get it either," Her friend said. "But she has the love of Henry, Peter, and Mark."

"And Frank, Paul, Dean, Jessie," The first girl added. "She has the love of every boy."

Rikki payed no attention to the two girls, and walked into the café to find a group of boys crowded around one table. Rikki spotted Bella quickly, went over to her and asked, "What is with all the boys."

"No clue," Bella answered. "But it something to do with Cleo. It can't be good."

The two girls watched and listened as the boys continued to surround Cleo. What no one knew was that Cleo wasn't enjoying the attention as many thought she was, and she had no idea why it was happening.

"We need to talk," One of the girls from outside said to Rikki and Bella, pulling them away from the commotion. "Talk to your friend in there, and get her away from our boys."

"What? You think it's our fault boys are crowding Cleo?" Rikki asked.

"It's probably because of her wrist," Bella pointed out. "If it is, blame Zane."

"Oh, I'm going to be blaming a lot of people if Frank is not away from that girl and back cooing over me before tomorrow morning," She said in an irritated tone before walking away.

Bella and Rikki turned back to the mob, which had grown since the last time they had looked.

"Maybe we should check into this," Rikki said slowly, "It's starting to not seem natural, if you know what I mean."

Bella nodded and the two of them pushed into the crowd to grab their friend. Cleo was actually relived to be pulled away from the boys as she was. The crowd was starting to get just a bit too crazy for her books.

"Thanks guys," Cleo said when they were outside and way from the boys.

"What is all that about?" Rikki asked pointing to the café full of boys.

"I have no idea. They just started… surrounding me," Cleo said. "They all were trying to help me. I don't need help."

Bella looked back to the door, just thinking of what would happen if one of the boys walked out. "Um, guys, we might want to hide Cleo, if we don't want another mob of boys."

The other two agreed and started for Will's, hoping to get help, and opinion, or a guy to test their theory. They got the third, for when Cleo walked up, Will was all over her just like the boys in the café.

"Ok something is really not right," Bella said examining the way Will was admiring Cleo.

"She couldn't be a siren? She's not singing, and it's not a full moon," Rikki said, "And she doesn't like it."

"It's not love, it's sympathy," Cleo said pointing to her wrist. "So how do we make it stop?"

Rikki looked to Cleo's wrist again, and smiled. Bella and Cleo stared at her as she said, "Stay here, I have a plan." Then she ran off, leaving her two friends with Will.

It took a while, but Rikki finally came back, and she had Zane in tow. She smiled as she said, "I have decided that since this all Zane's fault, that he will be Cleo's new servant and body guard."

"And he agreed to that?" Bella asked.

"Doesn't have to, with Cleo's little bring-in-all-the-boys magic," Rikki explained. "It's his job to keep them away. He'll do whatever you say, Cleo."

"Cool, this could be fun," Cleo said getting a laugh from her friends.

_Ok, again I don't think it's one of my best, but it is done and I had some writers block (Evil writers block) hope you still like it. _


	35. story 29

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 29- Cleo, Rikki and Bella **(Song(s) None)

**Mermaid's Impersonator **(Cleo's POV)

"Cleo," I heard my boss, Lorry calling when I came into work that morning. "How would you like to work with Dr. Mason with a secret project?"

"Secret project?" I asked as I got my things ready for work. "What kind of secret project."

"The kind even I don't really know about," he answered, then he lowered his voice and said, "Some say she is bring in a mermaid." Then he started to walk away. "All I really know is she wants someone like you to help her."

A mermaid. If that woman had a captured mermaid, I was going to help her, the mermaid that is. I was a little afraid at getting close to a woman who knew about mermaids, Rikki would said it was the worst idea I had come up with, but I didn't care. I would just have to be extra careful, especially if she brought in Dr. Denman.

I made my way to the lab Dr. Mason was working in. There were boxes of equipment needing to be unloaded all along the outside of the building. It was obvious she had just gotten here. I knocked on the door softly, then went to open it, but I was beaten to it by a girl that look about my age.

"Hi, you must be Cleo. Lorry said you would be coming," She said with a smile. "I'm Allison, my mother is in the back."

She stepped out of the way to let me in. I took the time we had alone to look the girl over. She had light brown hair, about the same length as Bella's hair, green eyes, pale skin, and was of average height. She wore a nice blue dress and blue flip-flops, not the kind you would wear to the pool or beach. She had a two necklaces three bracelets on each arm, one anklet, homemade, and a ring with a nice gem.

Suddenly there was a noise from out back, where the pool was. We both started for the door, but a woman step through the door before we could get outside. She also had light brown hair, cut shorter, green eyes and pale skin. I was guessing this was Allison's mother.

"Hi, Cleo right?" She asked walking past us to a lab table. "I'm Robyn Mason and I guess you've already met my daughter Allison."

I nodded as she continued, "I'm so glad you will be helping me. I hope you can keep a secret, because we will be throwing around a lot. For starts, I guess you have heard rumors about this project, well most are true, but not in the way they think. We do have a mermaid, but she isn't really a mermaid." Then she smiled to her daughter.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked looking at Allison.

"It's a trick," Allison clarified. Then when I wasn't talking she added, "to get money."

"Allison," Dr. Mason warned before looking towards me and said, "Come, I'll show you what I mean, just follow me. Oh, and watch your step, the walk is slippery and you don't want to fall in."

I smiled as I followed Dr. Mason out to the pool. Allison followed close behind us. It felt like she didn't trust me, like at any secant I would betray her or something. Dr. Mason finally stopped at the far end of the pool and pulled a switch, which light up the pool so you could see what was in it better. It was empty.

"I'm the mermaid!" Allison said happily like she was telling her best friend her crush asked her out.

I guess I looked shocked because Dr. Mason went on to explain, "We have this mermaid costume, and Allison here is a great actress. She has come up with a different language and everything. We will help you with how the charade works before the unavailing."

I took a deep breath, ready to get out of this already, and asked, "Why do you need me in the first place?"

"Oh, because it is always more conversing if an employ believes the story," Dr. Mason said joyfully, which, oddly, was starting to make me sick. "You won't have to do much, and we'll run a practice before Dr. Denman gets here tomorrow."

That took me back a bit. I was too shocked to even say anything, which Dr. Mason and Allison took as a cue to go on.

It was a mess. Allison had an ok costume. Problem was, it was blue. Her language could even be called gibberish. But what would really through them with Denman was, Allison had no power and she was always in the water. Denman had seen both with me and the girls. She would know it was a hoax right away. They would be in trouble, and I was dead, if I didn't help them fast.

But how was I going to through it out there. Allison was so happy with her act and Dr. Mason with her role. It was hard, but finally I said, "This isn't going to work."

"It's worked before," Allison said in a snooty voice.

"Not with Denman," I said in a low voice, lowering it even more when I added, "She seen a mermaid before."

Dr. Mason and Allison were struck in their spots, but they shook it off quick and Dr. Mason asked, "How do you know."

"I saw her too," I said quick, running over the lie I had just made up. "My friend worked with her." Not really a lie, Lewis and Zane worked with Denman. "And a mermaid is nothing like this."

Dr. Mason and Allison stared at me for a long time, hoping that I would crack up or add more. After what I thought was a minutes silence, Allison finally asked, "How did this mermaid act?"

"Well she spoke English," I started in a low voice making it an octave higher before going on. "I could help you get together a new act, one that will convince Denman."

There was a silence, followed by Allison and her mother debating it. Finally Allison said, "Fine, help us."

I smiled as I tried to put a plan together in my head, it would involve a lot of work before tomorrow. I was also going to have to get Rikki and Bella in on this. In the end, I knew the project would work.

"Ok, here's the deal," I started in a more confident voice than before. "Allison, you need mermaid lesions. I have just the person to give them to you. We'll have to make a new costume and come up with a new, act, having answers from both of you in the attempt of any question Denman might through."

"Ok, and you will be a bigger part in this?" Dr. Mason asked.

I smiled and said, "Actually, Denman will never see me. But don't worry, you will still have an assistant. It will just be a girl Denman's never met."

Before we could get into the project, I had to hit the hard part, telling Rikki and Bella. Ok, so telling Rikki was going to be the hardest, since Bella doesn't really know Denman. But to my surprise, Rikki was more ok with it than Bella, the one who would have to talk and be seen.

After they were on board, the real stuff started. Rikki worked with Allison, making sure she was up on how everything work. She was taught how to stay clear of water, work with her hand for her "power", and talk as if she weren't happy to be there, and a secret had gotten out.

Bella was taught her exact lines and moves, keeping her away from the pool as much as possible. Her part was the hardest. It was like a fish playing Ring Around the Rosie around a fishing net. I could see why she was nerves.

Dr. Mason and I worked all day to get a costume that would match our tails the best. As we worked we tested some of the questions. After the costume was finished, we tried it on Allison, and got everyone in place, just in time. As soon as everyone was ready, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Mason answered it.

"Hello, Dr. Denman, nice to meet you," Dr. Mason said letting Denman into the lab.

"Yes, well I'm happy to see that I'm not the only scientist in the world to catch a mermaid." Denman said with a laugh then asked. "Where is she?"

"Out by the pool," Dr. Mason said walking towards the door, and Bella, the only other person seen in the room.

"And who is this?" Denman asked looking at Bella.

"My assistant," Dr. Mason answered. "Bella, here has been helping me since I got into town."

"Lovely," Denman said, as if it weren't cool at all. Then she walked on, not giving Bella any chance to try out her part.

Mason led Denman out to the pool, where Allison was. Denman watched as Allison swam up, just as she had practiced, and leaned out on the side of the pool. The frown was perfectly placed on her face.

"And what is her name?" Denman asked, in a more surprised voice then I would have suspected.

"Allison," Dr. Mason answered with a smile, but stayed quiet, letting Denman check Allison out. She was buying it so far.

"Allison," Denman repeated. "Where did you say you found her?"

"Ireland," Dr. Mason answered as practiced.

"Intrusting. And does she, by any chance have a power over water?"

It seemed like Dr. Mason was stumbling over this part, it was the only part we had practiced to the full extent. But Allison did great, moving her hand just as Rikki had shown her, as I provided the actual movement of water. It seemed like Dr. Mason was more surprised than Dr. Denman.

"She's beautiful, almost exactly like the three I had found here before," Denman said, throwing out more than I had given her. "Yes, be careful though, don't want her to lose her powers like, Cleo, Emma and Rikki."

We were dead. I just knew it as Dr. Mason ushered Denman to the door as fast as she could. She didn't even give Denman enough time to talk business. As soon as Denman was out of the way, Rikki and I came out.

"You're the mermaids she captured?" She asked surprised. Then she got a smile on her face. "And she thinks you lost your powers, but you haven't." I knew there was no play with her so we stayed quiet, as Bella joined the two of us. "Is she? She must. And who is Emma?"

"A friend who left," Rikki said quick. "No we have no idea where she is."

"Well that's a pity, because we are going to be a rich group," Dr. Mason said with a smile on her face. "You will love where I'm going with this."

_A/N: Yeah I know that was a bit longer than I've done in the past, but I though you disserved something like this. And yes I left it cliffhangy. I just thought it worked. Anyway, tell me what you think and about the next group. _


	36. group 7

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaids Life **

_Hey, I am getting some really good Ideas from you guys, keep them coming. Thanks for all the reviews, I love getting fed back on my stories, even if you just want to point out a spelling mistake, but please no random reviews that have nothing to do with the story. I'm am so close to my goal. I have so many chapters it requires a scowl bar! I hope it allows me to post all the stories. Well we'll find out if there is a limit with story, I guess. Anyway…. Here is the next group of stories hope you like them. And remember each story has nothing to do with any other story in series. They are all on their own. _

Group 7

Power Jump- Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Bella wake up after a full moon, thinking nothing happened. But when they start to go about their days, they find they have switched powers, and they are so out-of-control. Will they get the right power back, or will they mess-up and expose themselves in the process? (Idea from Marril96)

Who's Who?- While working on a project in science, Cleo and Charlotte switch bodies, giving Charlotte powers, friends, and, of course, Lewis. Cleo is sure her friends will figure something is wrong right away, but when they don't, it is up to her to get them to understand, and switch them back. (Idea from Marril96)

Dead to Me- The girls awake one morning after the full moon to find Denman is dead, and the police say it was murder. Merriam, who is still a bit worked up from when Emma froze her, clams she saw "The Witches" killing Denman. Now to protect their secret, and their reputation, they have to lie to the police, their parents, and even each other. (Idea from Marril96)

Mermaid Rights-Cleo is given a job to work with a new scientist at the Marine Park who has a secret project. After signing many papers, and going through test to make sure she would not tell the secret, Cleo gets her assignment, to get as much information as she can from a mermaid.

Siblings Pageant- When Bella's over achieving sister comes to town for break, Bella finds she has a lot in common with Kim, while Cleo has a run in with Bella's sister. When Emma and Elliot get in from their trip around the world, Will makes friends with Elliot, while Sophie meets Emma. Then when the sibling rivalry gets just a bit out of line, Rikki and Zane decide to settle everything, once and for all, with a siblings pageant, older sibling ageist the younger. And the winner is not who you would expect.


	37. Story 30

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaids Life **

**Story 30: Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Bella **(Song(s) none)

**Power Jump **(3rd Person)

The full moon shone high in the night sky. The mermaids, all asleep in their own beds, in their own homes. Nothing had happened to them recently, so there was no worry to go around. The night seemed peaceful, uneventful, like an ordinary night should be. So no one was to expect what came next.

The café wasn't that crowded that morning. Sophie was up at work, and Bella was to be meeting Will. Zane was finding time to get things done himself out on the floor. It was a nice morning for everyone, but things were about to change.

"You could at least try to get things right," Sophie yelled at one of the workers. "Think, a little."

Bella was getting annoyed with Sophie's constraint complaints and bursts. She was ready to teach Sophie a lesion. She watched as Sophie started the blender for making a drink. When the blender stopped Bella went to make the drink into jelly. But when she pulled her hand up, a strange wind same, knocking down many things and Sophie in the posses. Bella pulled away quick and confused. She'd never done that before. She looked to where Zane was staring at her, and where Will had just walked in to see the mess.

"I don't know what happened," Bella whispered to the boys.

"So you couldn't make wind before?" Zane asked.

"No that's it's another first," Bella said remembering the sneezing and making jelly.

"And it's a bit out of control," Will pointed out.

Emma was in her home working fondly on getting her breakfast ready. Since she had just come from a cold area, the new heat was odd, so she was feeling like getting something cold. An Orange Juice Ice Pop would work. Emma took out the pitcher of juice and pored it into a glass. She looked around the kitchen, to make sure her family wasn't close, then she went to freeze the glass. But instead of ice, the juice became jelly like. Emma was astonished and confused by this happening.

Rikki was at home, making coffee for her father and herself, as she did every morning. Their coffee maker wasn't always working right, and it did not surprise Rikki that it was acting up again. She checked to make sure her father was still outside with his motorcycle, before crunching her hand over the two cups, hoping they would get hot. They froze. Shocked, Rikki slowly touched the ice, as if to test what had just happened. It was ice.

Just then her father came in and saw the ice. "Wow, I knew our coffee maker was acting up, didn't know it could do that."

"Neither did I," Rikki said, in a confused tone.

Kim came running down the stars with a silver tin. Cleo looked up from making her toast to see what her little sister was up to. She watched as Kim took a pitcher from the fridge that was full of lemonade, then took both that and the tin outside. Cleo followed her to where she and her friend, Lucy, had set up a table between the two yards. Cleo sighed as the two of them sat there and talked, waiting for people. A few cups sat there fill about half way. Cleo thought how funny it would be if one just magically tipped. She took her hand and tried to do just that, but instead of controlling the water, lighting came from nowhere and almost hit one of the girls. They screamed, Cleo looked at her hand, confused.

All four girls sat scattered outside of Will's boat shed. Zane and Will sat close together, looking at all four of them.

"I'm telling you, it was Rikki power," Cleo repeated. "I mean, who else can create lighting like that."

"So what you have my power and I have Emma's?" Rikki asked. "How did I get from fire to ice in one night?"

"Well, I'm guessing I have Bella's power," Emma said looking to the girl she had only recently met. "I turned juice to jelly. Sound like you?"

"Yep, that mine," Bella said happily. Then changed to worried as she said, "Ok, so if you guys know where your powers came from, what about the wind I created in the café?"

Rikki and Emma both looked at each other, then said in unison, "Cleo."

Both boys looked shocked and in unison asked, "Cleo can create wind?"

Rikki nodded as Emma said, "Yeah, used it to cheat in volleyball. Hasn't used it since." Rikki and Emma laughed, Cleo looked embarrassed and Bella confused.

Finally to bring them back on track, Will said, "So you each traded powers, with no idea how, and you are completely out of control."

"Yep, that's about it," Rikki said with a smiled.

"Now how do we fix it?" Cleo asked in a very serious tone.

No one spoke. They each looked at each other and finally Emma said, "Well we need to get to the bottom of this problem to solve it, and that is for you two." She looked to the boys, who didn't look happy at their knew task. "As for us, I guess we have to learn to control the new powers."

The boys quickly agreed to finding out all they could about the night before, after hearing what happened to Lewis the last time he helped the girls with controlling their powers. The girls made their way out to Mako, to play with their new powers, which no one was really happy with.

"Let's started with simple stuff," Emma said. "Who wants to go first?"

There was a silence. Everyone looked at someone else. When no one spoke up, Rikki stepped forward and said, "I'll start." But she didn't do anything.

"Anytime now," Emma said.

"If you're going to rush me, why don't you go first," Rikki shot back.

"I thought you offered," Emma reminded her.

"I'll go," Bella shot in. "If it will get you two to stop fighting."

"It won't," Cleo told her.

Bella stepped closer to the pool and slowly stuck out her hand. Then she slowly moved it back and forth as she had seen Cleo do many times before. The water slowly started to rise as when Cleo did it. Then she lost control. The water fell back towards the pool, missed and splashed Cleo. Cleo quickly jumped into the pool.

"Finally," Rikki said, laughing.

"That's very nice, Rikki," Emma said, looking at Bella, who was upset, and Cleo, who was mad.

"I've been splashed enough times by Cleo to say, that I've been waiting for something like this forever," Rikki said still laughing.

"I'm done," Bella said quickly backing up into Will, who had just appeared in the entrance.

"Ok, so this is what we have," Zane said handing Emma, Rikki and Bella a sheet with an email on it. "You know that last night was a blue moon."

"Yeah, we do," Emma said looking down at the page she was given. "This is an email from Lewis."

"Yep, and everything else we have is explained in that email," Zane explained.

"So in a fancy way you are saying, you got nothing?" Rikki asked. "Yep, that helps a lot." Then she handed the page right back to Zane and started to leave.

"Wait, Rikki," Emma called, grabbing Rikki by the hand to pull her back, but when the two girls touched, they stopped as if in a trance.

"Are you two ok?" Will asked pulling Rikki from Emma.

Both girls nodded, but they didn't speak. They looked at each other and shrugged. Finally Zane asked, "What happened?"

"Try your power," Bella said quickly, thinking she understood what was going on.

Emma nodded and turned to the pool, which Cleo had already gotten out of and dried off. She took a deep breath and stuck her hand out. It froze.

"We switched," Emma said happily, "I have my own power back."

Bella smiled and took Rikki's hand. Same thing happened, and when Bella tried her power, it was right. Then Rikki grabbed Cleo's hand. They blanked out, then pulled away. Rikki tried her power… it was right. Then Cleo tried hers. It was right.

"So what we don't even get to know how this happened?" Zane asked.

"That's right," Rikki said jumping into the pool with the other three girls following her.


	38. story 31

**101 Ways To Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 31-Cleo **(Lost and Found- Alyson Stoner) (Cause I keep listening to it and it fits) after 2nd season, before 3rd

**Who's Who? **(Cleo POV)

Cleo's POV:

"I know, Charlotte," I said for the third time that day as I watched Charlotte do another thing to a concoction I had stopped pay attention to an hour ago.

"We are suppose to be doing this together," She reminded me again and I was done saying, "Then let me do something." So I stayed quiet and let her do everything her way, whatever. All I wanted was the "A" and if that meant putting up with Charlotte, I would do it.

I watched as she read labels and poured different colored liquids into the beaker, and twirled the blue crystal that hung from my neck. She had picked up a blue liquid. I read the label and said, "Um… I don't think that is right." But I was too late, she had poured it in and a green smoke was taking over, making us cough and sleepy. I don't remember much before I fell asleep.

When I woke up, everything was a bit different. I looked at the table, my outfit, and who was standing in front of me. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't even want to say it, so I did what Charlotte did. I screamed.

"What happened?"Charlotte asked, with my mouth, and my voice and my body.

"How am I suppose to know?" I asked, with her mouth and her voice and her body. "I'm calling Lewis." I reached for my phone. But before I called, I stopped. Lewis wasn't going to listen to Charlotte. I looked at the phone, then up at Charlotte. "You have to do it."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he isn't going to listen to me, I mean you," I reminded her and as soon as I did, I regretted it, because she smiled took my phone and started to push me out of my own house saying, "I might like this." Then standing outside I started to think, "This is going to be a disaster."

I started walking towards the café, not really wanting to go to Charlotte's house. I thought about what Charlotte was doing, what she was thinking. She had my body, my powers, my friends, Lewis. I couldn't stand the thought.

"Charlotte," I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Kenly Dagger and Mary Pepper walking towards me. Charlotte's only two friends at school. I put on a Charlotte like face.

"Hey guys," I said as Charlotte would, they were buying it.

"So you finished with that Cleo girl," Mary asked as if I were the thief and liar. Well I was no thief.

"For today," I said as if I wasn't happy about it. I was really getting good at this acting thing. "We still have a few more days till the end of the project." And I remembered it was true, I would have to see Charlotte again in two days, on Monday.

"Cool, so we are still on for the beach latter," Kenly said happily. "Remember, please."

"I'll be there," I said, also remembering that since I was charlotte I no longer had mermaid powers. Now as Charlotte, I could swim, go out in the rain, and take a bath without growing a tail. This could be fun, while it lasted.

As I walked away from Charlotte's friends, I thought about mine. Rikki and Bella weren't as gullible as Mary and Kenly. At least Rikki would figure out that there was something wrong with me, remember Charlotte, and try to fix it. Right?

But as I rounded the corner to the café, I saw Rikki and Bella talking to Charlotte as if she were me. They had no idea. How was that possible? I even watched as Will walked up and was completely clueless. Then I saw him. Lewis was back, and I watched as the first person who should've seen something was wrong, talked to Charlotte was me. I was so surprised. I was so upset.

I started down to the beach. I looked out at the water. Taking a deep breath, I started down to it. Putting my feet in the surf, I felt the water touch my skin, and I didn't panic. It was nice, something I hadn't done in a long time, something I missed. I just wished it would start raining, then my life as Charlotte would be complete.

"Charlotte!" I heard a boy's voice call from behind me.

I turned around to see the biggest football player at our school, Adam Loon. He didn't seem happy, and he was coming at me, or Charlotte.

"I thought you were making me smarter," he said. "Then why did I get a "C" on my math test."

"That's better than before," I pointed out, wishing right now I had the power to get rid of him. "And I can teach you the material, but you have to put in the effort."

"I shouldn't need effort," Adam yelled, getting closer.

"Leave her alone," I heard another boy's voice call.

I turned and saw Kenly's twin brother Kendall coming towards us. He was almost as tough as Adam, just not as bulk. But it was sweet how Kendall stood up for Charlotte like that. He really did like her. I could tell by the way he pushed Adam away, and then turned back to me and asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said sweetly, as Charlotte would've to Lewis. Hey, I was in her body, I could get her whatever I wanted to get her.

"That's good," Kendall said smiling. Then there was an awkward silence before Kendall said, "Well I better get going."

"I'll see you around," I said smiling. He smiled back, not turning until he was pretty far away.

"You make a pretty good Charlotte," I heard from behind me. I knew it was Zane before I even turned around.

"How did you know?" I asked, wondering how he got it if Lewis hadn't.

"Oh, please, there is one simple thing you do that Charlotte cannot impersonate," Zane said with a smile. "That angelic voice you get when you find something sweet, it's something you need emotion for, an emotion only you have… It's cute."

I smiled, but then I frowned. "But I'm still stuck as Charlotte," I said in a sad voice.

"What if I said I had a plan?" Zane asked.

"I would be scared," I said taking a step back.

Zane smiled and said, "You'll like this."

An hour later I was at Zane's. He had science equipment out and we were just waiting for Charlotte to take the bait. Zane's idea was to get Charlotte to do exactly what she did to change us, and hope it would change us back. Finally the door bell rang. Zane went to answer it. Charlotte walked in.

"Where is my crystal?" I asked noticing she was wearing Gracie's locket.

"What is she doing here?" She asked. "And don't worry, It's right here." She pulled the crystal out of her pocket and tossed it on the table.

"Ok," Zane said handing Charlotte the mixture before we added the blue liquid. "Add the last bit."

"No way," Charlotte said about to leave, but I grabbed her by the arm.

"I'll do it," I said taking the beaker.

I poured it in and waited. Nothing happened. Zane seemed confused.

"Well if we are done here, I'm going," Charlotte said picking up the crystal and tossing it to me. "You can have this."

As soon as I touched the crystal, we fell asleep. When I woke up, I felt different. I ran to the mirror. It was a happy sight.


	39. story 32

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_A/N: Ok, for this story I wanted to make it somewhat of a crossover with a show called Psych about a fake psychic detective and his partner. I thought it would be cool to see the fake psychic meet the very real mermaids. Tell me what you think. _

**Story 32: Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Bella **(song(s) None)

**Dead to Me **(3rd person POV)

The sirens were wailing early that morning. Police surrounded the boat dock. Boats were taped off. Everyone was curious, but no one knew the answer to the one question that was at a top need-to-know…

"What happened last night?" The officer asked the only person known to be at the boat dock the night before.

"I've told you, I didn't see anything," Rikki said for the third time.

"Sir, I've got the detectives you wanted on the line," The officer's partner said.

"Tell them to get here as fast as they can," The officer said walking away from Rikki. Then he turned around and said, "You're free to go… for now."

Rikki started slowly for Will's, turning around just once to see if anyone was watching her. As soon as she was out of eye sight of the police, she started to run, making it to Will's in record time.

"I don't know what to do!" She exclaimed when she entered the shed. "The police think it was me. I wasn't even near the boat dock last night… was I?"

"I wouldn't know," Will said sitting up on the couch. "I was watching the others."

"They say they are bringing in the best detective they can find," Rikki said as she started to pace. "They say these detectives have powers… like psychic powers."

"I would say, don't believe everything you hear, but I've learned differently," Will said, not getting even a look from Rikki.

"What if they see what we are, then what?" Rikki said before Will pulled her to a stop.

"If you are positive you didn't do it, then the best detectives in the world will figure that out," Will assured her.

Rikki looked away from him and said, "But I'm not sure I didn't do it."

Two men walked into Rikki's Café. At the sound of the beads, both Bella's and Cleo's eyes dart to the door. The men walk up to the counter, looking around as if they are going to find something written on the walls. They were both wearing sun glasses and floral beach shirt. One even had a straw hat. To the naked eye, they looked like tourist. When they made it to where the girls were standing they took off their glasses, showing their faces.

"I'm Shawn Spencer and this is my mate Edward Cullen," One of the men said in a bad impression of an Australian accent.

"Edward Cullen," The other mumbled.

"Oh come on, Gus , admit it, it's one of my bests," Shawn mumbled.

"I will never admit that," The one called Gus said.

"We are here looking for a Cleo Sentori." Shawn finally spoke up

"That's me," Cleo said, confused.

"It's about the Denman murder," Gus said in his normal voice.

The girls were silent.

"We heard that three girls were spotted on the dock that night at three different times," Shawn said, "and one of them was you."

"Are you the police?" Bella asked searching the two guys for badges.

Shawn jumped to say, "We are psych detectives, with the police, from America, brought in to…"

"That's enough," Gus whispered. "You're going to scare them away."

"So, what were you doing on the dock last night, and did you see anything out of the ordinary?" Shawn asked the girls quickly.

"I was just taking a short cut home, and I did not see anything out of the ordinary," Cleo answered hoping the two men would leave. But deep in her mind, Cleo knew they were not going to give up that easily.

Smiling, Shawn pulled out a picture of a blond girl wearing a blue shirt and a white flowing skirt blowing in the wind. It was dark, but Cleo could tell it was taken last night at the boat dock, outside of Denman's boat. The picture did not show her face, but Cleo knew exactly who it was.

"Do you know this girl?" Shawn asked.

"I do not," Cleo lied, not wanting to get her friend in trouble. "I've never seen her in my life."

"Alright, then, that is all we wanted," Gus said taking Shawn by the arm and pulling him out of there, leaving the two girls to themselves.

Cleo looked away from Bella, hoping the two men would not start up a conversation. It was one Cleo did not want to talk about. But un to her luck, Bella asked, "What happened last night? Did you know that girl?"

Slowly and almost undetected, Cleo nodded. Bella gasped.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Bella asked, but Cleo wasn't answering

Instead Cleo stood up, grabbed her back and started for the door. Bella followed, hoping to get something out of her while they were alone. Cleo kept walking until they were at the small beach Lewis had shown her before she was a mermaid. Making sure they were alone, Cleo whispered, "I didn't want to get her in trouble. She didn't ask for this any more than we did, and if she did do something wrong, I don't want it pined on her."

"She's one of us?" Bella asked.

Cleo nodded, "That's all I can say." Then she started for the water, not caring if Bella followed.

Will and Rikki made their way to the café, hoping to find Bella or Cleo there. Instead they found two men that looked like tourist in floral t-shirts and sunglasses. Spotting the two teens, they started for them. Once they got there one said, "We are looking for a girl called Rikki Chadwick."

"That's me," Rikki said slowly.

"Do you recognize this girl?" The said pulling out the same photo Cleo had seen.

Rikki studied the girl for a secant before say as nonchalant as she could, "I've never seen her before in my life. Why?"

"Because we have reason to believe that she has something to do with the Denman murder," The first man said acting as if he were too cool to be working on a case like that one.

"You're the Psychics, I'm guessing," Rikki asked.

"You would be right," The first man said. "I'm Shawn Spencer and this is my partner, Gus. We are here to find who killed that scientist and why."

"Well good luck," Rikki said with a smile as she started to walk away, hoping Will was following.

"Wait, not so fast," The man called Shawn said as he and Gus walked closer to the two. "I heard that you were also on the dock that night, why?"

"Short Cut home," Rikki answered as she Cleo and Bella had practiced.

"Funny, that's what the other girl said," Gus pointed out. "Do you know a Cleo Sentori?"

"I do not," Rikki answered too fast.

"I'm sensing you do," Shawn said taking his hand and moving it up to his head as if it hurt or he was feeling something around his ears. "In fact I believe you two are close."

Rikki was stunned, for a secant. But her fascination was small, for if he could get that much, then he would know how close, why she was really on the dock, and that she lied about not knowing the girl in the picture as well. She relaxed, just a little.

Will, on the other hand, was stunned and asked, "What else do you know?"

There was a silence as Shawn put his hand to his head. Then he said, "You work out at least once a day, for a sport, free diving, I'm guessing."

"That's amazing," Will admitted, but he noticed how unfazed Rikki was.

"Please, He's as buff as any boy could be, his gym card is hanging from his pants, and there are still a few fliers hung around from when Will broke the free diving record," Rikki pointed out. "You're not magical. You just notice things."

Now it was Shawn and Gus's turn to be stunned. But Shawn wasn't about to take that.

"Let me do you," He said putting his hand to his head and said, "You use to be the mangier of this place, until you broke up with your boyfriend, You live with your father, and you are not into swimming much."

"The place is called Rikki's, but a boy, called Zane, is the owner and mangier, and it's spelled the same way I spell it, you noticed the picture on the front of my wallet, sticking out of my back pants pocket, and the last bit is wrong," Rikki answered.

Shawn and Gus were silent. Will's enthusiasm was gone. Rikki started to walk away, but was stopped by Shawn asking, "What do you mean, wrong?"

Rikki laughed. She smiled as she turned around saying, "Wrong, as in not right. For your information, I love swimming. Kinda hard for me not to." Then she tried to walk away, but, again, was stopped.

"Wait, so you do know the girl in the picture," Gus pieced together.

"Wow, are you sure he isn't the psychic?" Rikki asked hiding her fear that they were going to find out more.

"You're good, I'll give you that," Shawn started, "But seriously, who is that girl. We have evidence to believe she and a companion were the killers."

"Emma is no killer," Rikki said without thinking much.

"Who's Emma?" Will asked, just as Shawn said, "Ok, we have a first name."

"Emma Gilbert?" Gus questioned. "She was on that list. She is one of the people known to not be close to the victim. She was there with… well, her." Gus pointed to Rikki as he spoke.

"What did you have against Dr. Linda Denman?" Shawn asked.

"You're the psychic, you tell me," Rikki said, putting her mask back on as she turned back to the two men.

Shawn and Gus were silent. They knew they would have to play it differently with Rikki, that she wasn't going to give in as easily as many of their other suspects.

With the silence, Rikki started to rethink some things. The fact that Emma was there was big, it meant she was in trouble herself. The police would find her, if they really wanted. There was really little she could do for Emma but go down with her.

After a minute of silence, Rikki finally said as quietly as she could, "She capture us." Then she turned to walk away, feeling tears falling from her eyes. But she waited for the men to call her back. When she didn't hear them say anything, she said, "She had seen more magic than the two of you." And then she ran for the water, and jumped in.

"She is the mermaid," Shawn said. "The picture wasn't a fake. There really were two mermaids, real mermaids."

Will, confused at what to do, started for his boat, to find Rikki. His search was relentless, and useless.

A few days later, the police found enough evidence to arrest Cleo for the murder. The next day Bella confessed, for Cleo. Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick were presumed dead after five months of being missing, but Shawn and Gus always knew different, and couldn't forget the time they were caught.

_A/N: I know I haven't posted in a while, I've had camp and vacations. But I decided to give you and extra long chapter to make up for it. So don't kill me.:) _


	40. story 33

**101 Ways To Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I've had back-to-school stuff to take care of, along with camp and vacation. But here is the next story, hope you enjoy it. _

**Story 33: Cleo **(song(s) None)

**Mermaid's Rights- **(Cleo's POV)

It took forever, but it was finally happening. I was going to see this project every scientist at the park has been talking about but doesn't really know about. I was about to be a part of the select few who will get to know the secret, and will have to keep it safe from scavengers. Yeah, more secrets, and this time I can't tell Rikki or Bella. Actually according to the contract I had to sign, I can't tell any human soul. That is except the other two scientist on the project. They said I would be their secret weapon, whatever that means. They think I have a special way with sea creature, which, in a way, I guess I do.

"Cleo, this is Dr. May Danilova," Lorry introduced a tall woman with long dark brunette hair.

"Please, I like first names, call me May," The woman said sticking her hand in my face. It was wet. I didn't take it and after ten seconds of just standing there, she pulled it back with a confused look. "Why don't you follow me."

I followed May to one of the three more closed in labs. Using a pass card I would get soon, May opened the door to a room full of scientific devises that only Lewis would know the names of. Only two other scientist were there, along with a girl about a year or so younger than me. I knew her as Perri, a new employ who helped with some of the exhibits. The two scientist were new to me.

"Cleo, you will be working closely with Perri here," May said. "You two have been chosen for a project only the two of you could handle. Dr. Hank, Dr. Jamie and I have tried all we could with this project and have gotten nowhere. Just remember the contract you signed before you see what you will have to do."

I looked to Perri. She seemed antsy, as if she knew what was going to happen but she didn't want to let on. I watched as May pulled two passes out, and handed one to Perri then one to me. Then she motioned for us to follow her out to the pool in the back. Confused, I followed with no question. Perri was right behind me.

Outside, the pool looked empty. There was obviously something in it. We just couldn't see what that was, and May wasn't giving us any hints. Unlike me, Perri didn't seem to care.

"Ok, girls," May finally said when she realized nothing was happening, "In this tank in a very special creature, and I want you two to talk to it and see what you can find out, most likely a name, home, does it have a family?" While talking, May quickly looked from me to Perri. When she finished, she smiled and left with nothing more to say.

Without a word, Perri started for the pool. Not wanting to get to close to the water, I let her do whatever it was she was doing. To me, it looked like nothing was in that pool, or nothing that wanted to come out. But I was mistaken, for all of a sudden, I saw what looked to be a mermaid coming from the bottom of the pool. Once she was surfaced, I could tell for a fact, it was a mermaid, and Perri knew her.

I tried to strain my ears to hear what Perri was saying, but I didn't want her to know I was listening, or that I'm not as shocked as I should be.

"Eva, if you just let me help," Perri said softly. "I can talk to her."

"It's ok," Eva said, "She is under contract, right?"

Perri looked at me, as if I were the threat here. I didn't feel like explaining myself here, so acting was my only choice. Good thing Perri was buying it.

"Cleo right?" Perri finally asked, it was the first few words she had ever spoken to me. "From the dolphin show."

"Yes, that's right," I answered not taking my eyes off of Eva-a name that I felt I should remember, but didn't.

Perri looked back to Eva, and whispered, "I have to tell her everything. She could help. She has more power here than me." I saw Eva nod before Perri turned back to me and said, "I guess you can tell that Eva is a mermaid."

"Yeah, I can," I said, realizing when Perri said everything, that she knew more than I let on. So, to test this, I asked, "From Ireland, am I right, or are there other place I don't know about."

"Yes, I'm from Ireland," Eva said, "How did you know?"

And that's when it hit me. Eva, as in the mermaid that stopped the commit over 150 years ago. But that wasn't possible. Then again, my definition of possible had change in the last three years. I turned back to a stunned Perri and Eva, whom were looking for an answer, as was I. I mean it can't be the same Eva. There must be plenty of Eva's' in Ireland, and it just so happens, another found the pool. It's possible.

"O-My-Gosh, you're a mermaid," Eva said piecing together every clue I never meant to be giving off. I nodded and Perri stared at me.

"That's impossible," Perri said. "You work with the dolphins. You're a dolphin trainer. There is no way."

Ignoring Perri's comment, I looked back to Eva and the pool she was in. Attached to the ocean, the scientist weren't as smart as they advertised. Without much thought, I started to come up with a plan to get Eva out of the Marine Park without ruining either mine or Perri's jobs here. But every time I did, I kept running into a problem with the can't-tell-anyone clause. Finally the thought came to me.

"Perri, do you remember the last line of that contract we signed," Cleo asked turning her back to Perri and Eva to survey the area.

"You can't tell a human soul. If you do, you will be locked up, forever" Perri quoted.

"Perfect," I said with a smile on my face.

Later that day, I showed up to the café to find Rikki and Bella talking to Will in the back. Smiling, I walked over to them and said, "Guys, I need to see the both of you at Mako now. It's important."

"So important you can't talk about it here?" Rikki asked obviously confused by my request.

"I can't explain here," I said softly, looking over my shoulder to make sure one of the scientist wasn't here. I saw Perri on the other side of the café. I smiled to her. "Please, just meet me there." Then I started towards the door, and the beach.

Once out the door, I heard Perri right behind me.

"I trust you and all, but I don't understand what you are doing," Perri explained. "If you tell them, then you get locked up."

"If I tell a human soul, I get locked up," I answered without turning around. "You'll understand by tonight."

It wasn't long after I showed up that Rikki and Bella were there. They were confused and worried, but I cleared everything up quickly. As mermaids, I told them everything, from the contract, to Eva, even every name of every scientist who was working for the project. What I left out was the fact that Perri knew I was a mermaid. I knew Rikki would flip out if she knew, and after that night, it wouldn't matter, anyway.

After explaining the situation, I explained the plan. It was risky, but it was the best we had. Perri and I would go to work as usual, showing no change in our attitudes', while Bella came to the Marine Park interested in security. Once inside the security wing, Bella would find a way to disable the security camera while Perri and I acted as if I were doing our job. When the camera was down, I would give the signal to Rikki to unlock the underwater gate, as she did when she and Emma let Ronnie out, and free Eva. Whilst Rikki was doing that, Perri and I would be pretending to turn our backs to the pool for five minutes to have "an augment." That would give Rikki just enough time before one of the scientist came to check on us and see Eva gone.

The plan was working great, Bella was in, Rikki was in place, Perri was a great actress. I even thought for a secant that this was going to work. But whatever works the way we want. Un to my luck, one of the scientist that came in on us wasn't one from the project. It was Denman, and she knew exactly what was going on.

"See I told you, May," Denman said mater-of-factly, "Cleo here knows way more than she is letting on. In fact, she must be behind this little escape plan."

"You know if you told anyone you are as well as locked up," May said upset.

"Oh May, don't get to worked up," Denman said. "She didn't break any rules, did you, Cleo? I read that contract, and you messed up when you said, 'human soul.' Cleo here didn't tell any humans. She told the mermaids."

I was silent, and shocked at how she could know we were still mermaids.

"But lock her up good," Denman said, "And make sure to tie this one's hands tight."


	41. story 34

**101 Ways To Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 34: Emma, Bella, Cleo, **(Song(s) None)

**Sibling Pageant**- (3rd person POV)

The small TV blared from across the Café, as people laughed at the ridicules things others would do to get popular. Rikki, who couldn't help but listen, was trying hard not to laugh herself because she was suppose to be listening to Bella complain about her overachieving older sister for the hundredth time that week. She knew why she couldn't talk to Cleo about it, and she understood why she wanted to talk about it, but still she couldn't help wishing the two weeks her sister was there was over already. Too bad they hadn't even started yet, so listening to a stupid sibling rivalry show was so much better for her.

Just then the beads clanked and Rikki turned around to see who it was. A tall blond girl, about the age of Sophie, walked in. She wore a black business suit and her hair thrown up in a neat ponytail. She also wore black high heels that made her look two feet taller than she really was, which was pretty tall. She looked successful and gorgeous, and Rikki was not surprised when Bella went over to her and said, "Hey, Ivy."

"Hey, sis, I can tell you still haven't reached my level of success yet," Ivy said rubbing her little sister's hair like she was a dog.

"Yeah, no one could reach your level of success without a latter of lies," Bella said punching her sister playfully in the arm.

"Latter of lies, well you should know all about that," Ivy said with a smiled. "Ms. I've-been-keeping-secrets-since-I-was-in-grade-school."

Bella gave a little laugh as she turned to see Rikki standing behind her. To change the subject, she pushed Rikki in front of her and said, "This is my friend, Rikki. Rikki this is my sister Ivy."

"Oh my, My baby-sister, Isabella Hartley, got a friend all by herself," Ivy said with a giggle. Rikki smiled, but felt for Bella. With a sister like that, no wonder she stayed by herself.

Outside, Kim sat with her friends, talking about a cute new boy in their English class, when suddenly Cleo came up to her, not in a good mood. Kim's friends stopped talking as Cleo grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her away, ignoring the cries of pain and annoyance.

"What was that for?" Kim asked before she was cut off with a stern, "Where is it?" from Cleo.

"Where is what?" Kim asked with a smiled, loving the game already.

"You know what," Cleo said, not wanting to play games at the moment. "My locket, it was on my necklace stand last night and now it is gone. Where did you put it?"

"Lay off," Kim said, "I just borrowed it for school. Some girl said she had better accessories than me and I wanted to prove her wrong."

"And you took my locket to do that with, that's special," Cleo yelled. "Give it back."

"Fine," Kim moaned, unlatching the locket from around her neck and handing it back to Cleo. Then she stormed off back to her friends as Cleo huffed up to the café to find Bella and Rikki.

Elliot walked silently along the beach, kicking sand whenever no one was around. The noise was better than of that back at the new house, what with his mom and Emma fighting, then his parents fighting about Emma. Sometimes he felt as if he didn't exist to them anymore. Everything was always about Emma. Weather worry or fear or joy, everything was somehow related to Emma and her doing. Sometimes flying under the radar was good, when it meant getting away with things he would never have gotten away with before. But other times, he just felt forgotten.

As Elliot walked, he looked down, not wanting to see where he was going. Suddenly he tripped over a teenage boy sitting in the sand.

"I'm sorry, little dude," The boy said lifting Elliot to his feet. "Why so glum?"

"My older sister," Elliot said, not really knowing why he even mentioned his problems to this stranger.

"I hear yah," the boy said, making Elliot feel better about what he said. "My sister is a complete pain, epically when she is over achieving, or making my girl-friend's life miserable."

Elliot laughed, thinking this guy had no idea about sisters till he had met Emma. "Emma's worse," He said as the other boy gave a look that said prove-it. "I sign up for horse lesions, she starts to date the instructor. I get good grades, or do something good in school, she's already done it, and beyond."

"That's rough, but did your sister, ever monopolize your entire sports career just so she could be famous?" the boy asked, and Elliot shook his head. "I'm Will by the way."

"Elliot," Elliot introduced before the two boys started off down the beach talking about how their older sisters ruined everything.

"One Blueberry please," Emma said tensely to Sophie who was working behind the counter at Rikki's café.

"Coming up," Sophie said, turning around to find another employ standing behind her.

"Will said he was staying out late tonight, and you were on your own, whatever that means," She said before getting back to work.

"Ugh, little brothers, I can't stand them," Sophie grumbled to herself, just loud enough for Emma to hear.

"I know what you mean, I have a little brother and is a total pain," Emma shared, "He tries to make the world revolve around him. He never gets in trouble, and it is always my responsibility to know where he is at all times."

"I know, what is with that," Sophie said, "Just because I'm his sister, doesn't mean I know where Will is 24/7."

Sophie and Emma spent another couple hours complaining about their brothers and all the stress they went through with them. Across the Café, Cleo and Ivy had just met and were now going at it about little sisters, while Bella and Kim did the same thing outside.

Just then Rikki came in and observed the complaining and fighting. Zane walking in right behind her, mentioning how he saw Elliot and Will doing the same thing on the beach. Suddenly, thinking back to that morning Rikki gets an idea, and shares it with Zane. Agreeing, Zane starts to make some calls and getting some things together.

The next day, each of the sibling pairs find themselves with a text from either Rikki or Zane, telling them to meet on the beach. Not sure what was going on, the 8 of them make their way down to the beach to find set up an obstacle course, and Rikki and Zane dressed in referee uniforms.

"Ok, this is what is going to happen," Rikki started, "You will be in two teams, older sibling vs. the younger ones."

"Winner is the best," Zane added.

The older siblings looked towards the younger ones. Then Cleo looked to Emma. _This match is in the bag. We have two mermaids. They only have one. And no one on that team knows it. _Emma smiled, knowing exactly what Cleo was thinking.

Rikki looked to Zane and smiled, knowing this plan was going to work.

The first competition was a relay race. There was a run, a swim to a boat, another swim to Mako, a around the beach, then a run through the woods. The younger siblings quickly got there order ready, Elliot for the run, Bella for the first and longer swim, Will for the second swim and run, then Kim for the run through the woods. The older siblings order was, Ivy for the run, Emma for the first swim, Cleo for the second swim and beach run, then Sophie for the run in the woods.

Will and Bella was surprised when he heard Cleo was doing the second swim. He was so sure she wasn't going to swim at all. Then he saw Emma, twenty seconds before Bella and knew the younger siblings were sunk.

While on the run, Sophie and Kim were neck and neck, due to Cleo's natural timing. To try to mess Kim up, Sophie kicked a stick right into Kim path, making her trip and get really hurt. When everyone found out, no one, but Ivy, was impressed by her move. She and Will ended up in a fight, as did Bella and Ivy. Cleo and Emma were all over trying to help Kim with Elliot.

Due to the turn of events, Zane and Rikki agreed that Emma, Cleo, Elliot, and Kim won for actually acting like siblings. But before the results were announced, Bella had disappeared. Everyone searched for her for hours, but she never turned up, and Ivy was ok with that.


	42. group 8

**101 Ways To Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_So yeah, I still have a lot to go and I'm running short on ideas. So please give me ideas. I still have a few of my own, just not that good in my opinion. I would love to hear yours. Anyway, what else can I say, um…I am really busy what with school and after school things so stories might not come as quick as you might like them too, and… oh yeah, the next stories. _

Group 8

Real Wild Child- Cleo tricks Rikki into babysitting a little girl down the street from her. When Rikki get there, she thinks it will be an easy day. She changes her mind as soon as the parents leave the house, and the girl is attacked by kidnappers.

Fish Killer- Rikki is left to watch Cleo's fish while she is on Holiday for the week. On the first day, Rikki finds that one of the fish had died. She and Bella then go on a crazy hunt to find a new fish to match Cleo's, which is not an easy fish to find. Their efforts are tested even more when Cleo gets home early.

Teacher, Teacher- Will is trying to bond with Bella. Nate suggests trying to teach her something. Thinking this is a good idea, Will goes on trying to find something Bella doesn't know how to do. Turns out there is only one thing, But is it really worth it?

Stranger Danger- When Cleo was younger, she did a bit of molding with a big star, Courtney Stevens. Everyone said she was almost like Cleo's twin, and that they could fool anyone into believing they were the other. Now she is back, and begging to work with Cleo again. Rikki and Bella don't believe the two could trick them. So what happens when the switch places? Will Courtney learn the secret or will Cleo learn something about Courtney?


	43. story 35

**101 Way to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 35: **Rikki (Song(s) none)

**Real Wild Child: **(Rikki's POV)

"When I said I needed money, I wasn't saying I was this desperate," I said as I followed Cleo down the street.

"No, But they are," Cleo said reminding me that this family was new and trusted very few people. "Give it a shot, one day, I promise."

I look her in the eye, trying to find any bit of a lie. You see, I, like my friends, have been telling lies so much lately, we can now easily tell when, not only, we are telling a lie, but when anyone tells us a lie. She is telling the truth. I sigh and start up to the front door of a house that clearly has a new family living in it, for a sold sign still sits in the front yard.

"I'll see you at the café later," Cleo says before starting back to her house, leaving me alone on the front porch.

I take a deep breath before ringing the door bell. I hear the sound of small footsteps, followed by much larger footsteps. Then I hear what sounds like at least 6 different types of locks. _This family is a little secure. _I think just as a woman opens the door. She is average height, blond hair, in a bob cut, and pale skin. Next to her is a little girl, no older than 6 that has the same hair color, much longer, and skin shade.

"Hello, you must be Rikki," The woman says shaking my hand. "Cleo's told me about you. I'm Janie Hollow, and this is Meredith, my daughter."

I smiled and said a quick hello to her and her daughter as she guided me into her home. The place was so neat, I was questioning the fact that they had just moved her, and that Meredith actually lived here. The place looked as if it had just come out of a magazine. It was beautiful.

After grabbing a few quick items and throwing them into a bag, Janie turned to me with a fake smile that screamed over worked, and worried mother. I smiled back, trying to keep peace and get this day over with as soon as possible.

"Ok, Meredith knows the rules, you can take her anywhere you feel, just don't let her out of your sight, and don't leave her with anyone, even if you fully trust them," Janie said as if saying, "don't let Meredith eat too many sweets" or "don't let Meredith play in my bed room." Then the over protective mother kissed her daughter good-bye and left.

As soon as Janie was out the door, I turned to look at Meredith, who had picked up a doll that looked almost exactly like her. It was kind of cute and freaking at the same time. Without looking up from her doll, Meredith said, "Mommy likes to be safe. She says that I am the most important thing in her whole life and there is nothing she wouldn't do for me. She says I am special." It was a freaky side of her I was not ready to see. Then she set down her doll and looked me in the eyes, with a cute little girl face and said, "I'm hungry."

I smiled, glad that she had turned into a little girl again, and said, "Well what do you like to eat." Then I started for the designer kitchen.

"Nothing in there," Meredith said following me. "Mommy likes to get these icky healthy things."

I smiled and looked down at her and asked, "Do you want to go someplace with really yummy food?"

She quickly nodded her head and slipped on fancy black flats. That's when I got a real good look at her outfit. She was wearing a fancy pink dress with a floral print and a ribbon around the waist. Her bangs were tied back with a matching pink ribbon. She looked as if she was going to church. Then, after putting on her shoes, she grabbed a pink purse that matched the dress. I could've sworn the girl was rich.

"Where are we going?" Meredith asked with a big six-year-old smile.

I gave her a big I'm-great-with-kids smile as I said, "A really great place with really great food and really great juice."

"That's really great," She said with a smile and a laugh as I guided her to the door.

The walk didn't take long, not even with Meredith holding us back. As we walked, I watched Meredith look around fearfully. She acted as if someone was going to come out of nowhere and hurt her. She was more careful than I had ever been in my life.

We were not but a few feet from the café, I could see the roof from where we stood, when they grabbed her. Two men, all dressed in black. They grabbed Meredith's mouth so she would not yell. Before I could do anything, another man had my mouth and hands. No one was around to see or hear, and we were quickly gagged and blindfolded. Then they pulled us away, leaving the scene quieter than they had arrived.

It had to have been at least an hour before they pulled our blindfolds off and showed us we were on a boat. Now I could clearly see that there were four of them, all in black, all smiling at Meredith.

"Tell the boss we have her," One said to another. He was tall, average width, brown hair and evil looking gray eyes. They looked deep into mine, sending fear through my whole body. The other was shorter, thin, with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes so deep, I could see his disproval of this kidnapping when he looked at me.

I looked over to Meredith, expecting her to be in tears. She as calm as a kid getting picked up by their father. I didn't understand her calmness. I would've been yelling my head at them if , mouth was not gagged up. I would've been fighting back, if my hands were not tied up. I would've been in tears, if I was all alone, and her age.

"What are we going to do with the babysitter?" Asked another guy. He was average height, not taller than the gray eyes guy, but not shorter than blue eyes. He had buzz cut clearly graying hair and brown eyes that showed no emotion at all.

"We'll through her over board," The fourth guy said. He was the biggest, strongest and meanest looking. His eyes were also gray, but they did not show emotion as the first guys did. He was completely bald, showing off a very pale shiny scalp.

I whined just a little at the thought of trying to swim with my hands bound behind my back. But to my luck, the first guy said, "No, of course we will not." Then he smiled at me saying, "Mommy needs to know what happened to her daughter, and the best way to get bad news is through the one who caused it."

At that Meredith looked at me as if I were the bad guy. I could've cried, not caring who was around to see. But I believed she saw that, and smiled.

At that point, I knew I had to get us both out of here. I worked quickly with my hands, trying to get the restrain off as discreetly as I could. It was working, since none of the men looked in my direction. I worked as fast as I could and as soon as they were off, I looked to Meredith. She had not noticed that I had even moved, let alone freed myself. I was not about to ruin a great opportunity I had in front of me now to get us free.

The blue eyed man came back in with news that their so called boss would be there as soon as he could. Then he looked right at me again with his eyes sympathy. It was like her was saying sorry for kidnapping us, and I wasn't believing it.

I waited till we were left with only the blue eyed guy and the tall gray eyed guy to make my move. I pulled my hand from behind me to a space where they couldn't see it, but it was in a better position to do as I needed. I watched as they talked, making no eye contact with either Meredith or me. Meredith had seen me move, and now her eyes were locked on me. I could tell she was confused.

I smiled, the best I could, as I crunched my hand into a fist, heating up the water pipe that run the length of the boat. It started to heat up quickly and burst faster than I thought it would, burning both men with hot steam. The gray eyed man looked right at Meredith and to my surprise yelled, "It's one of her tricks."

Before they knew what had happened, I had hit the blue eyed man in the back and stood up, grabbing Meredith up from the ground. She followed, no questions asked, not that she could ask any questions.

After we were out on the dock, I ripped my gag off and started quickly on Meredith's. As soon as it was off she asked in a panicked tone, "What was that?"

"Shh, The other two are close," I said as I worked to get Meredith's hands free.

"What was that?" Meredith asked again, not understanding the meaning of shh.

By that time, it didn't matter, the other two men were right behind us and secants away from grabbing us.

"We have to jump," I told Meredith. "It's the only way to get free."

Surprisingly, Meredith agreed quickly, with nothing of not being able to swim or that the water was cold or deep. Meredith agreed so quickly, that she had jumped off the boat faster than I could.

The water hit me fast. I could not see Meredith right away, and I almost panicked. But then I caught a glimpse of an orange tail just like mine, but smaller. Meredith was a mermaid, and they knew. They wanted her because of it. It's why they didn't suspect me to be the one behind the quickly planned out escape.

I followed Meredith a few ways. When I knew we were far enough from the boat, I surfaced, hoping she would too. She did.

"You're a mermaid too," She started. "Wow."

"Yeah," I said, avoiding the fact that I was just, probably more, surprised than she was. I looked around to see where we were. Not far from Mako, closer than main land. I decided to go there. Without telling Meredith what we were doing or where we were going, I took her hand and pulled her along as I swam. I was really going to give it to Cleo when I was done with this job.

Once at Mako, I helped Meredith dry off before I dried myself off. I guided her to the beach, the only part of the beach, we had found out, with cell service, even if it was just a little. There was a rock near this spot with a secret opening. It was were Zane made us keep a cell phone he payed for just so we could always get a hold of someone on the main land, since none of us ever really carried our phones. I quickly dialed Ms. Hollow's number and listened as the phone rang three times. Then a man picked up and said, "Meredith, sweetie, I was wondering when you were going to call."

"It's not Meredith and who is this," I asked quickly.

"Oh, the babysitter, even better," The man said. "My name is Dr. Rover and I have captured Ms. Hollow, and I wish to capture her little mermaid as well. Is Meredith with you, or has she already been taken?"

"Taken, escaped, yeah she is with me," I answered in a way that he could not read my fear.

"I want my mermaid," Dr. Rover yelled again.

"Then you are going to have to go through me and my four friends first," I said, knowing that Cleo, Bella, and even Emma would be right behind me as soon as I had time to tell them.

"Happy to, it's fun to capture humans in my way," Dr. Rover said in a creepy voice.

"Who said anything about humans," I said before I hung up the phone, turned it off and hid it again.

I looked back at Meredith. She was my responsibility now. I had to keep her save from her kidnappers if it took all the power in my body. And this was all because I couldn't say no when Cleo asked me to babysit.


	44. Story 36

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_A/N: Two things before we get started. One: I want to know what is the longest story you've seen on Fanfiction, and how many chapters did it have. And Two: Out of these, which would make the best Relative story for Cleo; Rikki as a step sister, Rikki as a cousin, Emma as a half sister, Zane as a half brother, Bella as a cousin, or being adopted? I will do at least two at most three. Just review or PM me your answers. Now on to the story. _

**Story 36:** Rikki and Bella (Song(s) None)

**Fish Killer: **(3rd person POV)

Rikki walked up the path way to Cleo's house, twitting the house key in her hands. She kept wondering why she agreed to this, why she agreed to a lot of things Cleo asked her to do. She never completely understood.

She reached the door and slid the key Cleo gave her easily into the lock and opened the door. There was one light in the kitchen on, just as Cleo described. The note was on the table with the fish food next to it.

Taking the note and fish food with her, Rikki quickly climbed the stairs to Cleo's room. She opened the door and made her way carefully over to the two fish tanks on the far side of the room. Inside one, she saw Hector and his buddies swimming around the fake seaweed and rocks that had been placed in the tank with them after the coral incident. In the other tank, the more colorful fish swam, as Rikki like to put it. After feeding Hector's tank, Rikki looked over to the other tank. On the top if the water was Cleo's newest fish, Mermaid, dead.

Freaking out, Rikki puts the small purple fish in a small bowl that was sitting on Cleo's desk and calls Bella. Bella answers on the third ring with a hardy, "hey, what's up."

"I need your help," Rikki said in a panicky voice.

"What's wrong," Bella asked. "Did something happen?"

"Cleo's fish is dead, the new one," After that the phone went dead.

Not ten minutes later, Bella was at Cleo's. She took a look at the fishes body then looked back at Rikki.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. "How are we going to brake it to her?"

"We aren't," Rikki said in a tone that said I-have-a-plan.

Bella just looked at her funny. Rikki sighed and took Bella by the hand and started for the door. Not ten minutes later, the two of them were walking through the mall to the rare pet shop.

"So your plan is to cover it up?" Bella asked with an uncertain tone. "It's not going to work. You can't find a perfect match, and Cleo will know. You know Cleo."

"I was hoping we could find one close enough, she wouldn't notice it was a different fish at all," Rikki admitted. "And come on, she has, what, twenty fish. She'll never notice one acting a little different or looking not a hundred percent like it did when she left."

Bella sighed and followed Rikki into the pet store and over to the fish section. There were a lot of purple fish but most were too big, not big enough, had different colored markings, or were shaped too differently to replace Cleo's old fish. After two hours and a long annoying talk to a guy who worked at the store, they gave up and left.

"Maybe if we knew what kind of fish it was, we could find a replacement better," Rikki suggested.

"And how do you plan on figuring out what kind of fish it is?" Bella asked knowing she would be afraid of the answer.

"We ask someone who know almost as much about fish as Cleo," Rikki answered.

Bella just followed her after that. They ended up at Will's. Will was outside lifting weights when the girls walked up. He turned around quickly and smiled saying, "Hey guys."

"Hey Will," Bella said giving Will a small kiss on his lips.

"Hey, you know a lot about fish don't you?" Rikki asked getting right to the point.

"Yeah," Will answered, afraid of where this was headed.

"Do you know what kind of fish this is?" Rikki asked holding up a picture of Cleo's fish that Cleo had taken and left on her desk.

Will took a long look at the photo then shook his head.

"No idea," He admitted. "Why do you want to know?"

Bella looked him in the eye and said, "The less you know the safer you might be."

Will just nodded and kissed Bella again before the two girls left. They then walked over Rikki's Café. Bella still didn't understand why they were going there and how it was going to help them. She was even more confused when Rikki asked Sophie if Zane was in the back. When Sophie said he was, Rikki went to the door and went right in without even knocking. Bella followed.

"Zane, how much do you remember from that period you went crazy and was looking up everything about the sea?" Rikki asked.

"I remember us agreeing never to speak of it," Zane answered. Then he looked into Rikki's furious eyes and answered. "I remember some things but not everything."

Rikki showed him the picture and asked. "Did you ever read anything about this fish."

"Yeah, I remember something about that fish," Zane answered picking up the photo. "I read something about it at the Marine Park. I can't remember the name, but I do remember that is was really rare and very few are ever seen."

Bella looked straight to Rikki as if to prove her point that it was imposable to replace the fish.

"Why do you want to know?" Zane asked and when he learned that the girls were not going to answer he asked. "Why don't you ask Cleo tomorrow?"

"Because Cleo is in Peru and will be for another four days," Rikki answered.

"Oh, she didn't email you too," Zane said shocked. "She said she was coming home early because of some sort of bug bite or rash or something that her dad and Sam got."

The girls were speechless. They left Zane's office without a word. Once outside Rikki started towards the beach. Bella followed with no comments. When they made it to the beach, Bella finally spoke up.

"Rikki, we can't replace the fish. We are just going to have to tell her the truth," Bella admitted. "We can do it together."

"No, I'm not going to hurt her like that," Rikki said.

"So you're going to hurt her by lying to her?" Bella asked. "What's worse?"

Rikki was silent as she thought about it. Then she looked Bella in the eyes and said, "You didn't see her the last time one of her fish died, and it didn't leave us in great spot either. I don't want her to go through that again. It was hectic."

Bella nodded, finally understanding and said, "Fine, we have about five hours before the sun goes down."

They spent all five hours before the sun went down searching the ocean for a matching fish. It was imposable to find a fish even close to the one Cleo had before. When it got to dark to see much, the two girls gave up and went home, knowing they were going to have to confront Cleo. Rikki wasn't ready for what she was going to have to do.

The next morning Cleo walked into Rikki's Café. Rikki and Bella looked up as she came in, big smile on her face.

"Hey, Rikki, thanks for feeding my fish," She said as if nothing happened. "I knew you could be responsible."

"Yeah?" Rikki asked, confused as to why she was not more upset.

"Oh, and I completely understand why mermaid was in a different bowel," Cleo said happily.

"You do?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah, she can be so shy," Cleo said. "The Marine Park gave her to me because I was the only one who has seen her look alive. It's funny right."

"So funny," Rikki said.

"Very funny," Bella said looking to Rikki.

Cleo just smiled, not aware of what happened when she was gone.


	45. story 37

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 37: **Bella (Song(s) None) Before 19th episode of season 3 After episode 5

**Teacher, Teacher **(Bella's POV)

Simple moments can bring two people closer. You never know when the moments will come or how long they will last. You don't even know who these moments will be with. The one thing you do know is that these moments are life changing.

My story starts with a date. Will and I had just gotten back to his place after a movie, and he was telling me some joke that wasn't very funny, but I laughed anyway. He looked so cute when he was trying to be funny. Then I looked away from him and at the various things he had collected over the years.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking deep in the eyes, as if trying to read a book in a language no one knew.

"Nothing," I answered with a smiled, looking him in the eyes, seeing curiosity and confusion.

"Ok, he answered pulling me closer.

Two days later, I was at Rikki's Café talking with Rikki, when Will came in. He didn't seem to see us and walked straight to Zane's office. Rikki and I looked at each other. She asked, "What was that about?"

"I have no idea," I answered as we stared at the door, waiting for him to come out.

It took a while, but finally both boys come out and made a bee line to me and Rikki. Will seemed excited, Zane seemed regretful. Rikki and I kept our eyes on the boys as Will started to talk.

"I had an idea," Will started making us question what he was going to say next. "We want to take you girls dirt biking."

Rikki and I gave the boys questionable looks.

An hour later, Rikki and I are dressed, watching the boys mess with motor bikes out on a dirt path that we have to ourselves. I looked to Rikki, who was not processing the confusion I was. She seemed worried, I couldn't tell why. I trusted the boys, enough.

Before I knew it, we were off, to where I did not know. Zane and Rikki were ahead of me and Will, Rikki clutching Zane for dear life. It was actually a pretty funny sight. I held on to Will as well, but not as hard.

We were headed down a dirty path that took us somewhere deep into the woods. I couldn't see much as we passed, but I could tell by the sound of the boy's voices that we were going someplace special. I could see up ahead Rikki and Zane were talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying, for obvious reasons.

Then we stopped, I couldn't tell why. But I followed Will and got off the bike. I looked around at the wooded area and the steep hill the path seemed to head down. The hill seemed to have some quick turns and rocks on the side.

"Bella, I think we are going to switch," Zane said as Rikki walk towards Will.

I just smiled and agreed, not completely sure why we were switching. As soon as we had switched, we were on the move again, but this time with Will and Rikki in the front. Going down this hill, we had slowed drastically. I held tighter to Zane than I had earlier to Will, with fear that I would go flying off the bike going down this hill.

Then, I could feel it before it happened, the bike slipped and the next thing I knew I was lying in a pile of dried leaves. My side hurt a little, but I managed to get to my feet. I saw the bike on its side and Zane was kneeling not too far from it. Will had rode on and didn't notice we had fallen. I made my way, slowly over to Zane and kneeled beside him.

"You ok," He asked me.

"Yeah, you?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he answered, then there was a silence.

I tried listening for the hum of the other bike, but all I could hear was a few birds high in the trees and squeals running around nearby. I could tell Zane didn't know what to do next so all he said was, "It's broken."

"Ok," I said not really understanding why he was telling me this.

"I thought if I told you what was wrong you wouldn't understand," Zane admitted. It was very true.

I just smiled, not really sure what to say next. I was starting to wonder what was taking Will and Rikki so long to realize we weren't behind them. I didn't know how long Zane and I could sit there, together. It was weird. We had never spoken before.

I was starting to think about walking down the hill to find them. I tried to stand up again, but sat back down because of a small pain in my ankle. Zane was watching me. His eyes darted to my ankle as if just his glance would fix it.

"That doesn't look good," He said pointing to my now out stretched ankle.

There was no blood, but it was swollen, and hurting. He touched it and I flinched, but didn't move it too much.

"It might be broken," He said taking my hand, which until he touched it, I had noticed how much it hurt as well. "This too."

"Great," I said, looked at his other arm in an unnatural position. "Yours too."

He smiled, as if I had made a joke and said, "Not my first time."

I laughed, because there was nothing else to do. There was no way either of us were going anywhere without Rikki or Will's help, and they weren't coming back. At this point, I was starting to worry about them. If it was taking them this long, there must be something wrong. I could tell Zane knew the same thing.

"Don't worry," He said reading the expression on my face. "I'm sure they are right now wondering where we are."

I nod because I don't want to think of the alterative. The air was starting to get cool, as it did when it started to get dark. I could see the sun moving away from the earth as the moon took its place. I started to shiver. Zane was looking right at me. Slowly, he scooted closer to me, so close we are touching.

"Better?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, hiding a small smile of my own.

Then came the silence. He was looking right at me, I was looking right at him. He moved closer to me I moved closer to him. Then his soft lips touched mine.


	46. group 9

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

Group 9

Christmas Vacation- For Christmas, Bella is taking the girls to Ireland to see where she became a mermaid and meet her cousin. But a hectic airport, places Rikki and Emma on a plane to California and Bella and Cleo on a plane to South Africa. Now a storm in Ireland leaves all the girls stranded in their locations until after Christmas.

2 Girls, One Secret-While at Will's, Bella and Sophie get into an argument and Bella ends up wet and exposed as a mermaid to Sophie. Meanwhile, at Cleo's, Kim throws a water balloon at Cleo and sees her as a mermaid. What can the girls do to make Kim and Sophie quiet? Is there really anything they can do?( idea form Marril96)

Snowed In- During a freak snow storm, Bella, Rikki, Emma, Will, Zane, Lewis, Sophie, Charlotte, Angela, Elliot and Kim's friends Lucy are stuck at the Sentori house with Cleo and Kim. The power is out and even the closest of friends are starting to become enemies. Will Cleo keep everyone together, or will things fall apart quickly?

Soul Sisters- It was a simple lie. Rikki's dad had been married to Cleo's mom for a year, a month after she left Cleo and Kim. Now that they know, Rikki and Cleo must learn to share a house, share a room, and become real sister, rather than just soul sisters. Can they cope?

Dear Half-Brother of Mine- Cleo learns that Zane is her half-brother and that her dad is not her dad at all. Seeing that Cleo is upsetted by this, Zane suggest that she move in with them until collage. Now Zane and Cleo have to get along as brother and sister.


	47. story 38

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaids Life **

_A/N: I forgot about this story in the last group so I am putting it here. Enjoy. _

**Story 38: **Rikki and Bella

**Stranger Danger **(3rd person POV)

Cleo looked over her shoulder to the door of Rikki's Café. Then she looked back at Zane, as if they were performing some shady deal, to Cleo they were.

"Fine, I'll call her," Cleo said in a whisper. "But I don't even know if she would remember me. It's been years since we talked."

"Thanks," Zane said just as quietly. "I'll owe you one."

"You'll owe me a lot," Cleo said just as Rikki entered the café, making Zane walk away from Cleo as fast as he could, but Rikki still saw them.

"What was that about?" Rikki asked pointing in the direction Zane had just gone.

"What was what?" Cleo asked, as if she had something to hide. Then she looked at her watch and said, "Oh, I got to go…I'm late."

Cleo raced out of the café so quickly she didn't even notice Bella walking in at the same time. Bella looked after Cleo then up to Rikki. Rikki just shrugged as the two of them brushed it off as nothing.

The next morning, Rikki came into the café to find who she thought was Cleo and Zane talking again. Making sure Cleo and Zane didn't see here, she hide close enough to listen to them.

"You can't tell anyone about this," Cleo said quietly, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"You have my word," Zane said. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

Then the two of them hugged. Rikki gasped, jumping to conclusions quickly. She ran out of the café to find Bella coming in. Rikki grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the door.

"Cleo's dating Zane," Rikki told Bella.

"That's ridicules," Bella said just as Cleo and Zane came out smiling. The girls stayed hidden and watched as Cleo and Zane hugged. Then Cleo walked in the other direction.

"What are you doing?" Both girls heard from behind them.

They both turned around to find Cleo standing behind them with a confused look on her face. Both girls mimicked the same confused look as they looked from Cleo to the spot they thought she had just left.

"You were just over there, going that way," Rikki said pointing in the opposite direction.

Cleo looked in the direction Rikki was pointing, then said, "No I wasn't."

"We just saw you," Bella backed.

Cleo started to laugh. "You saw Courtney." Both girls looked confused so Cleo continued, "Courtney Stevens, she's a model. I use to work with her when I was a kid."

"You were a model," Bella questioned.

"When I was a kid," Cleo answered. "I stopped when I was five to go to school."

"And you never told us about this?" Rikki questioned.

"No one really remembers," Cleo admitted. "Except Zane."

"And Courtney is just all of a sudden coming back?" Rikki asked.

"No," Cleo answered. "I called her. Cane we drop this?"

Bella and Rikki share a quick glance before they nod and the three of them make their way into the café. There they find many decorations set up for what would look to be either a photo shoot or a fashion show. Zane is with a woman who holds a clipboard and a man who has a fancy camera. As soon as he sees Cleo and the girls, he calls them over to him.

"Kat, you remember Cleo," Zane said pulling Cleo closer to the woman.

"Yes, Courtney's little twin," the woman called Kat said, inspecting Cleo. "She still has Courtney's look. They could definitely pass for twins."

"And this is Bella," Zane said pulling Bella in front of Rikki. "She is the singer I was telling you about."

"Beautiful blond hair, nice build, we could work with her," Kat said inspecting Bella. "You ever been on TV?"

Bella shook her head looking back to find Rikki had slipped away from them to hide in the back with Will, who had just entered. Then she looked back to the door to find the girl that looked like Cleo come in and walk up to them. As soon as she came in, she hugged Cleo then the Kat. Then she looked to Bella and smiled.

"Courtney, this is Bella," Kat said. "She will be in the show too."

"Show?" Bella questioned, obviously confused at what she was getting into.

"Oh, yeah, Courtney stars in a show that airs in England," Zane explained. "They are using the café, and Cleo in shooting an episode."

"And we would love to use you too," Kat said. "Would that be ok."

"That sounds like fun," Bella answered.

"Great, Courtney, why don't you show Cleo and Bella back to the dressing rooms we set up and I will have my assistant, Mitch, bring back the scripts," Kat said before guiding the man with the camera to a spot in front of the stage.

Once Cleo and Courtney were dressed, with no personal items on at all, no one could tell them apart. They didn't even have to be wearing the same outfit. After filming that day, Cleo met up with Courtney before they changed to talk in privet.

"I have an idea," Courtney said quietly so no one heard her.

"Is this going to be dangerous?" Cleo asked remembering some of the things Courtney go her to do as a kid.

"No," She said too quickly, "We could switch places for tomorrow. It's our only day off and I would love to see which of your friends would figure it out."

Cleo was stunned, to nerves to answer. They use to switch places for a night, and their parents never figured it out. But what would Courtney over hear, get told, if she were suppose to be her. But if she said no, Courtney might start thinking she had some secret to hide with her friends that she did want Courtney finding out. Then she would be too curious.

Finally, Cleo agreed, think how much would they actually tell her, or how much would she actually understand. Bella, Rikki, and she like to talk in a sort of code, as to keep wondering ears in the dark, and even alone, they rarely ever come out and say, "We are mermaids." The only time they ever truly took their guard down was at Mako, in the moon pool, a place they had been visiting less and less each week since the explosion and commit.

The switch was unnoticed. Courtney entered Cleo's dressing room as Cleo entered Courtney's. No one thought anything of it, for they couldn't tell they were the wrong girl. Cleo dressed quickly in Courtney's blue top and white mini skirt. Then she pulled her hair back in a ponytail, as she had seen Courtney wearing earlier. She finished the look off with Courtney's nature charm bracelet she had worn since she was a kid and butterfly necklace Cleo noticed Courtney wearing that morning. Then she exited the dressing room to find Courtney already talking to Bella and Rikki.

"Hey, Cleo, can we meet at Mako," Rikki asked, oblivious to the change. "I have a few ideas I want to toss out about your friend Courtney. Bella will meet us there."

"Yeah, I just have to do a few things first," Courtney said, wondering why Cleo's friends wanted to meet on an island and not at someone's house. How did they get there? Did they all have boats? It didn't matter to her though. She had her own ways of getting there.

"On the beach, I think Will is coming, and he doesn't want to risk the moon pool," Rikki said.

"Ok," Courtney said, still not understanding everything Rikki was say, but understanding enough to get by as Cleo.

On the other side of the café, Cleo was running into Zane as Courtney. She tried to just brush it off, but Zane grabbed her on the arm. Cleo was sure he figured it out. That is, until he spoke in a whisper. "We need to talk about this morning."

Cleo looked at Zane as if waiting for him to continue. But he didn't. Then after a long bit of silence, Zane whispered, "Come to my house at 7. My dad won't be home tonight."

Cleo nodded, trying her best to stay in character, reassuring herself she had done this a million of times as a kid. She wanted to hear what Zane wanted to talk about. It sounded important and intrusting, and like a secret that would blow hers out of the water, if that were possible. Zane did seem worried and excited at the same time.

Courtney made it to the beach of Mako to find Will, Bella, Rikki and one boat. Rikki said meet, that meant everyone was to have their own means of getting there. Since there was only one boat, Courtney could understand how the others two got there. And then there was the fact that she didn't have a boat did not confuse them what-so-ever.

"Cleo, how much do you know about Courtney?" Rikki asked without even a hello.

"Not a lot, I haven't seen her since I was five," Courtney answered as she remembered Cleo did earlier that day.

"We think she is hiding something," Rikki said in a stern voice. "She is not who she says she is. There is just something about her…"

"And there was that thing with Zane this morning," Bella said cutting Rikki off. "I know you didn't see it, but there was more than just a greeting after many years…"

"They were talking about a secret," Rikki said cutting Bella off.

That's when Courtney remembered what had happened that morning. She had forgotten during the day. Zane was going to tell Cleo, that is if he didn't figure it out first. Now she hoped he would.

"I think we should keep an eye on her and Zane," Bella said. "Will and Rikki will take Zane and we take Courtney. What do you say?"

Courtney was silent, not sure what to say to this. They would get to close to her. And wasn't that was the switch was suppose to be easing up, if not for her friends, but for Cleo. So she saw that she was the same girl she was years ago.

Finally she said, "Yeah, that could work."

"Great," Rikki said, then she looked at her watch. "Oh, I'm late, and if I'm late again, dad will start questioning where I am."

After she said that she started for the water, not the boat. She ran through the surf pretty fast, then disappeared into a wave. Courtney tried to keep a normal expression as she did this, knowing Cleo wouldn't think anything of it. But Courtney did, and with this she put some things together with her prior knowledge, and came to one conclusion. The three of them where mermaids.

Cleo showed up at Zane's right on time. He answered the door quick, with a bit more worried look on his face than he had at the café. He let her in and guided her to the living room, where he instructed her to sit. Then there was a silence before Zane said, "I told you I can keep a secret, right you don't have to worry about that. I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, you said that," Cleo said, playing along.

"You're not worried?" Zane asked, as if questioning Cleo's act.

"I am, believe me I am," Cleo said, just remembering how great an actress she use to be as a child.

"It is a new concept for me," Zane said as if pondering something. "I mean, a fairy, of all things, I never thought of that one."

Cleo was silent. Courtney was a fairy. Of all creatures, it was not one she was thinking about either. This news was going to change things between them, they were natural opposites now.


	48. Story 39

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_A/N: Hey everyone, I know it's has been like forever since I have written something for this story but I have reasons, I do, I really do. For starts, I have been extra supper busy with school work. Also I had been working on my other story __Before I Fall. __Then, recently, I have been very attached to my own mermaid story that I have been writing (11 chapters and a prologue, 60 pages, and 25,131 words, I feel so accomplished) Anyway, I have had writers block when it came to Christmas Vacation, so I have decided to skip it for now. If I ever get back to writing that one I will. P.S. That will not ruin the whole 101 stories thing, I am just going to make this story the number that one should have been. Anyway, happy reading. _

**Story 39: **Rikki and Cleo

**Two Girls One Secret **(Third Person POV)

"I can't believe you are still with that snake," Sophie said to her brother after he had mentioned that his girlfriend, Bella, was coming over.

"She is not a snake, Sophie," Will's voice was rough and threatening as he defended his girlfriend from his sister.

"She is not who you think she is," Sophie said for the third time that week. "She is hiding something, and one day I will find out what."

Just then Bella knocked on the door right before she opened in and called, "Hello."

"Bella," Will said with happiness in his voice. His face just lit up. Sophie pretended to gag at the sight of the blond who walked in and hugged her little brother.

"This is so revolting," She said walking up to Bella, who was now incased in Will's arms. "Why don't you just tell my brother what you want and disappear?"

"What?" Bella asked, confused at what she had just walked into. "Will, what is your sister babbling about?"

"Just ignore it," Will whispered into Bella's ear. Bella laughed and leaned closer into Will. Her eyes, though, never left Sophie, who was staring daggers at her. Bella took a deep breath.

"You are such an actress," Sophie said. "I can't believe you can get away with using my brother the way you are. How are you doing this? With mind control I'm guessing."

"Sophie are you ok?" Bella asked moving away from Will's arms. "You're acting different, a little crazy actually."

"Oh, I'm the crazy one," Sophie fought back. "You are the one with the big secret hanging over her head. What, are you from a different plant? You have crazy powers? Just tell us."

"Sophie, stop this," Will said trying to hold his sister off his girlfriend. "Bella's right, you are acting different today."

Sophie put her hands to her hips, "So you're on her side. Right."

"I'm not on anyone's sides," Will protested, but his protest was useless because Sophie had stepped closer to Bella. She was now only inches from her face. Bella was walking back slowly, but she didn't really have a lot of room behind her. Will was the only one who could see what was about to happen.

"You're a liar and a snob, just admit it," Sophie said.

"Are you on some sort of medication?" Bella asked, getting an unwanted reaction from Sophie. She took her hand and slapped Bella across the face. Bella fell back into the table, and the glass of water that was sitting on it. Her entire arm got wet. Her hand shot to her now stinging face. Will's voice almost sounded as if from a distance as he called, "Bella!" Worry and fear in his voice.

There was nothing Bella could do. She didn't have as much time as the last time she got wet in the boat house. She just stared at Sophie, waiting for it to happen, watching for Sophie's reaction. As soon as she was on the ground, and Sophie was staring at her from above. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Sophie knew what she was. She was the worst person Bella could think to know, and now she did.

Kim's scream echoed through Cleo's open window as she ran around with her friends. The heat was over baring that day, just making Cleo want to say inside with where the air-condition. Kim was outside with two of her friends having a water balloon fight. Cleo had been listening to them for an hour.

Cleo checked her watch, almost time to get to work. She closed the book she had been reading and walked down to the kitchen. There she found Kim filling up another batch of water balloons for her and her friends. Cleo sighed, and walked around her to get a bottle of water and her bag from the kitchen table.

"You want to play?" Kim asked holding up a water balloon she had just filled.

"Why would I want to play with you and your friends?" Cleo asked not even looking at her little sister. "Besides, water balloons are so juvenile."

"Says who?" Kim asked, still tossing the balloon up in the air and catching it. "Your just jealous."

"Jealous of what, Kim?" Cleo asked turning towards her sister.

"That my friends would actually do something like this," Kim said with a laugh. "Where are yours, out with their boyfriends." Kim shook her head as Cleo pushed by her to make her way to the door. "Your such a loser," Kim called looking at the water balloon in her hand. She throw it right in Cleo's direction. She hit her right in the back. Cleo spun around, now soaking wet and panicked.

Before she could even make it to the stairs, Kim was in her way, blocking her path. Cleo panicked. There was nothing she could do.

"What is wrong with you?" Kim asked just as Cleo changed. Kim's eyes got wide at the sight. Cleo breath got short, for the worst person she could think to know her secret had just figured it out.

"This is not what I was expecting," Sophie whispered softly as she sat across the boat shed from where Will sat with Bella. "Some sort of powers, yes, but a mermaid. This is like, big."

"Right, so you promise not to tell anyone, right?" Will asked holding a speechless Bella close to him.

"Wow," Sophie said quickly. "I never said that."

Will looked to Bella, she hadn't really spoken at all since she had gotten wet. He wondered what was going through her mind. But until she did come back around, it was up to him to keep working with Sophie.

"Sophie, if someone finds out about this, who knows what could happen," Will said softly. "Please promise."

"Fine," Sophie said leaving the boat shed and Bella and Will alone.

Kim sat at one end of the kitchen table. Rikki and Cleo sat at the other. No one was talking, but questions and comments swam around in everyone's head. There was just no place to start. Finally, Rikki looked at Kim and said, "So you're not going to tell anyone about this, right, squirt."

"Yeah right," Kim said. "You have any idea how much trouble I got in when I thought you were mermaids three years ago. I am so proving to my dad I wasn't lying."

"You can't do that," Cleo said in a fierce tone. "Kim, you can't tell anyone about this, especially not dad."

"You're not the boss of me," Kim said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah," Rikki said getting up to stand right over Kim. "Because I think we are."

"You wouldn't hurt me." Kim stated confidently.

"Wouldn't we?" Cleo asked looking to the sky. "You could ask all the other people we have hurt, Zane, Lewis."

Kim looked up at Rikki to see if she was joking. Rikki's face was stern. They were not joking. Kim gulped and looked back to Cleo, who was smiling now, a creepy smile.

Sophie walked confidently into the café. Without even looking around, she walked right over to Zane's office and knocked on the door. She didn't wait for Zane to answer her before she walked right in. Zane was sitting at his desk looking at his laptop. When Sophie walked in, he looked up, surprised she would even consider stopping by. She shut the door behind her, making Zane a little nervous.

"I have something I would like to share with you," Sophie said professionally. "Bella is a mermaid."

"How did you find out?" Zane said quickly, standing up so that he could get closer to Sophie.

"You know?" Sophie asked surprised. "How do you know?"

Zane was silent. He knew then that she only knew about Bella and he might have just ruined it for the other girls. Luckily Sophie was clueless.

"Anyway, I knew she was hiding something, but being a mermaid. Oh, think of the possibilities," Sophie went on.

"Oh I am think of them," a voice said from the door. Zane looked up to see his father standing in the door way. He had just heard everything Sophie had just said. "So they are still mermaids, and you knew about that."

"They?" Sophie questioned slowly putting two and two together. "Rikki and Cleo." Zane just looked at his dad, who had done what he was afraid he had done.

"This is not good," Zane said under his breath fingering his phone to text Rikki the news inside his pocket so that no one would know he was doing so.

The door opened and Don walked in just to get bombarded by his daughter. Kim was right in his face as he set his bag down.

"Wow, wow, hold on sweetie," Don said as if she was six. "Give me some air."

"Dad I have to tell you something," Kim said quickly. "I'm not a lair. Cleo is a mermaid."

"What?" her father asked.

"You remember all those sink problems, and the running out, and the not touching water thing, well Cleo is a mermaid," Kim said explaining everything she had seen to her father. As soon as she was done, she looked to where Cleo and Rikki were standing on the stairs. Don looked at them too, his eyes so accusing.

"Is it true?" Don asked just as the phone rang. Don answered it, his eyes never leaving Cleo and Rikki. He listened inventively to whoever was on the other line, his expression change for every secant his was on the line. But he did not speak, and his eyes never strayed from Cleo and Rikki. When he was done listening to the other person, he hung up without so much as a good-bye. "It is true," He stated with an expressionless voice. "That was Harrison, and he has confirmed it."

Both girls looked to each other. Suddenly, Rikki's phone vibrated. She pulled it out to reveal a text from Zane telling her about how Sophie knew and how his father knew. She showed it to Cleo. Cleo took a deep breath and looked back to her father. Rikki quickly texted something and then showed it to Cleo. It read, "To: Bella, We Run 2nite. –R" Cleo nodded. There was nothing else they could do. Rikki pressed send.


	49. Story 40

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 40: **Cleo, Rikki,

**Snowed In **(Third Person POV)

"It is freezing out there," Rikki announced as she trudged into Cleo's house that afternoon, Bella close behind her. With sleeping bags in one hand, and overnight bags in the other, both girls were ready for the weekend at Cleo's.

"You only say that because you hate the cold," A surprising voice called from the kitchen. Rikki was shocked, for she had not been informed that Emma was crashing their sleepover that weekend. In fact, she didn't even know Emma was in town.

"Emma," She exclaimed in excitement. As the two girls embraced, Cleo appeared from upstairs, laughing at the scene she saw.

"So you found my little surprise," Cleo joked. "Emma, I don't think you have met Bella, have you?"

At that moment, Emma looked beyond Rikki to get a better look at the girl who had walked in with her. Emma waved, not sure what else to do. Lucky for her, at that moment the doorbell rang. Bella quickly opened the door to expose Will. Will walked in, his eyes catching Emma right away.

"And this is Will," Rikki introduced. "Will, this is Cleo's and my friend, Emma."

"Nice to meet you," Will said with a wave and a look in Bella's direction. She shrugged.

"You are so immature," A voice yelled from upstairs. Everyone looked to the stairs as a girl about Kim's age came running down, pushing past Cleo and her friends to get to the kitchen. She sat down and started at the open magazine on the table, not paying her cousin or the other's any attention.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but Angela, my annoying little cousin, is staying with us this weekend, too," Cleo announced. "If we're lucky, she'll hang with Kim, Lucy, and Elliot."

Rikki and Emma just smiled, knowing how Angela was. Will and Bella didn't see any problem. No one said anything, though.

All of a sudden the door opened, to revel Cleo's father, Don, followed by Sam and the last person Cleo wanted to see, ever.

"Charlotte?" Cleo questioned as the red head closed the door behind her. Emma and Rikki backed up, so they were not so close to Charlotte.

"Yeah, I was hoping she could stay here with you guys for the weekend," Don more explained than asked. "She has nowhere else to go."

"Of course she can," Cleo said through her teeth as Rikki, Bella, and Will started for the stairs. Charlotte just stood there, smiling. Don and Sam couldn't see the tension that raised in the room when Charlotte walked in.

"Well, we are leaving," Don said happily. "Don't do anything reckless." And with that, Don and Sam were gone, leaving everyone on their own for the whole weekend.

Without addressing Charlotte at all, Cleo ushered her friends up to her room. Charlotte, knowing she was unwelcome with Cleo and her friends, went into the kitchen and sat down with Angela, who was lost in her magazine, not caring what was going on around her.

Time past quickly. The temperature got lower and lower with every passing minute. Before anyone knew it, snow was falling from the once warm sky to the once blazing hot ground. No one even noticed it, until a knock at the door snapped them out of their interdictions between Emma, Bella, and Will. Charlotte reaches the door before anyone else, and opens it on two boys Cleo was not expecting to show up that night.

"Lewis," Cleo cried at the same time Emma cried, "Ash."

"What are you two doing here?" Rikki asked, just as surprised to see the two boys as her friends were. But her question was never answered, for the door opened at that point to revel Zane and Sophie cover from head to toe in white snowflakes.

"What are you two doing here?" Cleo repeated Rikki's unanswered question.

"My heat is out," Zane announced. "My dad told me your dad told him that I could stay here."

Sophie looked to Will as she said, "And I was looking for Will, but if I can…."

"You can both stay…." Cleo said quickly, not wanting to hear more of Sophie's speech. "I guess. I can work something out."

That night went slow for Cleo. It wasn't long before all of her house guest to confide in the living room. The Living room was the only warm place in the house due to the fact it was the only room with a fireplace with a fire in it. Then, while together, it did not take long for enemies and friends to start fighting. She tried her best to stay out of things, but angers got the better, voice got louder, and it was all Cleo could do not to run out of the room to get away from the noise.

Emma and Rikki were fighting as usual, but with the new twist of Bella switching sides every time she found a comment intrusting. Zane was going at it with Ash, Lewis taking Ash's side, nothing new there. Will and Sophie were in an unusual brother/sister fight for them, the ones they had been getting into more often now that he was with Bella. Angela was being her normal only-child self, fighting with Kim and Lucy about her place in Kim's room, with Elliot working with Kim and Lucy. Charlotte was strangely nowhere to be found, but Cleo personally didn't care what she did or where she was. Well that was until she heard a voice from behind her.

"They're kind of annoying, don't you think," Charlotte's voice whispered in Cleo's ear.

"I can deal with one fight, but all of this is just…." Cleo started, but then she turned around and remembered who she was talking to. She shook her head. Charlotte took a seat behind her at the kitchen table.

"I have an idea," Charlotte said softly. "If you want to hear it."

Cleo did not speak for a second, but listened to all the yelling going on around her. Taking a deep breath, and already killing herself inside for doing so, she turned around to face Charlotte. Charlotte took this as a go-ahead to explain her plan.

"Why don't you and I just create a little sleeping plan, and send everyone there," Charlotte started. "It will be biased on who is friends with who, and which fighters should be broken up." There was a small, almost unnoticeable but still noticed, pause. "Your personal opinion of people." Charlotte didn't speak. She waited for Cleo's response.

After a minute, Cleo smiled and said, "That is not a terrible idea." At this, Charlotte smiled and Cleo grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

For the next hour, the two girls worked on a sleeping chart. Cleo drew out a messy model of her house, then drew in any place someone could sleep. Then, working with Charlotte's opinions, she put the names of who was going to sleep where. When they were finished, Cleo smiled towards Charlotte, probably the nicest thing either of them had done since Charlotte lost her powers, and the two of them stood up in front of all Cleo's friends, family, and people she knew but wish she didn't.

"Can I have your attention?" Charlotte yelled. "Please settle down."

When no one responded to her yelling, Cleo looked around and yelled, "Shut Up!" Everyone looked her way, most with looks of surprise on their faces from hearing a voice, louder than they ever heard, say two words they never thought it would. No one spoke after that. Cleo smiled as she dropped the paper to her side.

"Ok, I am sick and tired of this yelling and fighting, so this is what everyone is going to do. I am going to assign everyone a room, and you are going to go there." Cleo looked around. Everyone was listening to her. "In Kim's room, we will have Kim and Lucy in the bed, Angela on the floor in her sleeping bag."

Angela was shocked as she yelled, "That is not far. Can I swi…"

"No switching," Cleo announced, cutting Angela off, and shutting her up. "Ok, In my parents room, we will have Lewis, Will, and Ash, you can chose where you want to sleep." Cleo looked to Zane. He looked confused. She smiled. "In the guest room, we will have Sophie and Charlotte, there is no room on the floor in that small room that you two will have to share the bed." Cleo loved the look on Sophie's face. Will laughed. "In here we have, Zane and Elliot, Elliot gets the couch, Zane the floor." Cleo smiled towards Zane, who's face resembled a mix between the same shock as Sophie, and a look that could kill. "The rest should go without saying."

For a few seconds, no one moved. But when Cleo said no more, they quickly scattered, grabbing their stuff and moving swiftly to their rooms. Cleo smiled as Charlotte slowly grabbed her bag as well. Once everyone was in their rooms, Cleo finally went to hers to hear silence from her friends when she entered. Emma and Bella looked towards her. Rikki looked away.

"Why did you put her in this room?" Emma asked pointing to Bella.

"Because I thought we could get back to the reason we had this sleepover in the first place," Cleo explained.

"So your working with Charlotte now?" Rikki asked, changing the subject quickly, not wanting to talk more about Emma and Bella's lack of knowledge of each other.

"She and I got the fighting to stop, yeah," Cleo said sitting down on her bed. "I just couldn't take it anymore."

"So drastic times…" Rikki said sitting on the other side of Cleo's bed.

"She was nice, and it worked," Cleo explained. Emma and Bella watched, wondering what was going to happen.

"So you're best friends with Charlotte now?" Rikki asked.

"I'm not best friends with her," Cleo explained. "She helped me. People can be nice, and help others."

"Charlotte can't," Rikki said and that was the last word said between them for the weekend. The room went into silence and that didn't change till the morning. One simple decision, had created a small creak in a flawless friendship.


	50. Story 41

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life**

_A/N: Over 200 reviews, I feel special. _

**Story 41: **Rikki and Cleo

**Soul Sisters **(Rikki, Cleo's and Bella's POVs)

Rikki's POV

One year, my father had been lying to me for one year. One of the few people I still trusted was lying to me for one year. He had gotten married a year ago to a woman I had never met before. Now he has decided that I should meet her and her two daughters so that he could move in with his wife.

"Just a dinner," He says. "Just meet her."

What I want to know is why couldn't have met her a year ago, or even before that? Why did he have to lie to me for a year? Why did he just have to prove my point of not being able to trust anyone? I wish someone could answer that.

Cleo's POV

So she was lying to me. She was lying to Kim, and if I'm not mistaken, she had to have been lying to my father and her fancy new husband, for I never heard of anything like this till this morning when my mom called and asked to see me and Kim.

But what should I care. It wasn't like I was always going around telling her the truth about everything that went on in my life. Should I blame her if she didn't want to tell me. If I were her I wouldn't want to tell me. I would've told someone, but I wouldn't have told me.

So here I am, helping my little sister into one of my old spring dresses, wearing the pink dress I hadn't worn since the incident with Charlotte, waiting for my mother to walk up to the door and pick us up to meet her oh-so-secret husband and his daughter. It was all I could do to keep myself from running off and never coming back, which I very easily could've done if I did not have a hairbrush to my sister's head.

"Why do you think she lied to us?" Kim asked as she sat perfectly still for the first time in forever. I just let the brush find its way through her hair as I thought about her question.

"Some people just feel there are some things the ones they love are just not going to understand," I answered taking from more of a personal experience.

"Well, it was wrong," Kim said, not moving an inch. "She should've told us."

"That is what everyone says when they learn the truth," I answered, my eyes not moving from where she was staring. "But in reality, deep down, everyone knows it was better for them to keep quiet, and that they should've never spilled in the first place. People want other to be quiet about some things." I dropped the brush on the table and sat down next to the window.

Kim got up from her seat and moved to sit down next to me. Neither of us spoke, and neither of us had a chance, for at that second, the door bell rang and it was time to get this dinner over with.

Rikki's POV

My father had this funny idea of what a perfect daughter should look like; light colored dress, hair as neat as it could possibly be, quiet, controllable, a girl that would jump to do whatever her father asked, a girl who never broke the rules, talked to only those her father approved of, never lied. So pretty much the exact opposite of who I was, exactly like Emma, or Bella, or Cleo. My dad always want a perfect daughter, and today, I think his wish finally came true.

My dad dragged me to the restaurant half an hour early so that he would already be here when his wife showed up. To live up to the little girl who did ballet in his head, I had to put on a floral halter top dress, put my hair in a nice bun, and smile, no matter how much I wanted to be anywhere else, and I did, for him.

I was wondering how I could get out of this dinner when his wife walked in. She seemed familiar, like I had met her before, but I couldn't place where. No, I knew I had seen her somewhere, but it had to be at least a year or two since. Then when her daughters walked in, I knew where I had seen her. Cleo's house, she was Cleo's mom, and my new step-sister, was my soul sister.

Cleo's POV

Rikki! My new step-sister was Rikki, my best friend and the person I had been closest to for the past three years was now a part of my family. I should have been ecstatic, this should've been good news. But I didn't know what to feel, and I could tell I was not the only one.

I was only half listening that entire dinner while my mom spoke of who would room where, and how great this was going to be, all of us living together. If I had been listening, I would've caught on that my mom thought Kim and I were al of a sudden move away from dad and move in with her. But I didn't catch it, and before I had time to turn down the offer, I was thinking too much into it.

"You're right mom. This will be great," I said with a smile in Kim and Rikki's directions. "Don't you guys think?"

Rikki was staring daggers. I knew she would be. Kim looked away from the table, as if just looking at the door could help her runaway.

Rikki's POV

So, before I knew it, I was dragging box after box into the room Cleo's aunt painted for what looked like a five-year-old who loved the sea. How I got roped into this was beyond me. Other than the fact neither Cleo nor I would have to buy a room on campus at school, living with my dad and Cleo's mom was already not working for me.

"It's not that bad," Cleo kept telling me as she started to unpack her limited boxes. She and Kim were lucky. If things got bad here, they could just up and go to their father's. I was stuck, no matter how much I hated it.

I sighed as I put my stuff away. I guess she was right. How bad could things really get? I was living with my best friend for crying out loud.

Cleo's POV

Two weeks, did it really only take two weeks for us to be against each other. You would think that two girls who shared the biggest secret in the world would make great roommates. You would be dead wrong. And I think if it wasn't for Bella and Will someone would've killed the other, and I think you know what I'm talking about.

Rikki was the most hopelessly annoying, uncaring, and demanding roommate and sister I had ever had, and I had lived with Kim for fourteen years. She kept me up all night with complaints, couldn't seem to understand the meaning of the words share or ours, and took everything so literally. It was plain obvious that she had never had a sibling or roommate in her life.

With nowhere else to turn, I took all my complaints to Bella. I could tell that after a while, she was getting a bit annoyed, but I didn't know who else to talk to. I couldn't live with Rikki, and I couldn't break my mom's heart and tell her I was moving back in with my father. There was just no winning.

Later Zane had explained to me this, "You have to remember, Rikki is use to being the only child. No one has ever told her to do anything and no one has ever gotten something over her. She is going to be distant, you just have to except her into the circle, not make her fit."

He thought that Kim and I should be the ones to change. We were the ones who were real sisters. We had everything almost perfect before we got another sister. So why should we be the ones to change.

Rikki's POV

I found out quickly there was no living with Cleo. She was annoying, controlling, and a downright perfectionist. Everything she did was bothersome, her rules, her cleanness, her Emmaness, her fish tank, and her how she took criticism so hard.

Kim was no better. She got everything she wanted with a blink of her baby blue eyes and swish of her perfect blond hair. She was so self sufficient, she tore everyone down so she can stand on her own. She was immature, and a downright baby when it came to change. If it didn't favor her, she didn't like it.

When I tried to complain to Will, he only thought fit to try to reason with me, like I was the problem.

"Cleo is use to being the big sister," He told me. "She has always been the one in control of the house and her sister. Everything is under her rule. Kim is use to being the baby. She has always gotten everything her way. Everything was for her, favoring her, or making her happy in some way. You are coming into the middle, you just have to deal some times."

When I had asked how he knew this, all he said was he knew this guy and left it at that. I didn't know what to say. Will wanted me to be the one to change. No way, I was not about to change just to fit Cleo and Kim's semisweet sisterhood. It just wasn't going to happen, ever.

Cleo's POV

I'm done with Rikki. So is Kim. We were not going to let her ruin what we had as sisters, and we were not changing so she could be in, so that an outsider could destroy us.

This was war, Sentoris vs. Chadwick. There was no way Rikki could win this war. It was two against one. I knew everything about her. She knew nothing of Kim. I was more powerful, even if she was more destructive. I had the brains. Kim had tactics. We had numbers, the element of surprise, power, smarts, and cleverness to win this war. Rikki stood no chance.

Rikki's POV

It was war, Chadwick vs. Sentoris. There was no way those two could win. I knew everything Cleo was. I had the dominate power, and Kim had none. Cleo had the problem of having to protect someone. All I was protecting was my honor as the only child. How could I not lose.

Anyway, I had the power of Daddy on my hands. I had the daddy who would jump to my rescue whenever I called. All they had was their mother. What was she going to do, wet towel them back to health, like that would help Cleo. Yeah, this war was in the bag.

Bella's POV

How did we let it get this far? Why did we not see the signs and stop this before it got this far?

"They're going to kill themselves, or worse, the town," Zane had told Will and I when we were discussing this. "We have to stop them."

"There is nothing we can do," Will had said. "If we interfere, we could end up hurt."

Both Will and Zane looked to me. I shook my head. "I don't have any power when it comes to that, you know that. I am no middle player."

"You have to try," Will said. "You are the only one powerful enough to stop this."

"Fine," I sighed before jumping into the water and swimming to Mako.

Once there, I could already smell the smoke and hear the thunder and wind from the fight on the beach. As quickly as I could, I ran to the beach. What I found was terrible. I didn't know what to do. Using the little voice I had, I called, "Guys, please, this is stupid." They didn't listen to me. I just knew someone was going to get hurt.

Then the biggest of all shockers happened. I heard a voice I did not recognize yell, "Freeze." Then everything froze. There was no more wind. The water was completely iced over. The fires drastically cooled to the point of snow. And Cleo and Rikki were staring at a blond girl standing on the other side of the beach.

"Now, please tell me this is not a stupid sibling revelry," She said with a smile and laugh. No one moved. Everything was just so tense and frozen to its spots, except this one girl who seemed to lose and happy. I didn't know who this girl was, but right now, I wouldn't want to be her.


	51. Story 42

**101 Ways to ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 42: **Cleo

**Dear Half-Brother of Mine **(Cleo's POV)

I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I sat looking out to the water on the beach. The news was still fresh in my mind, my mother's words just cutting into me, tarring me apart inside. How was I suppose to take this news? My father was not really my father. My best friend's ex-boyfriend's father is my father, and he is my half-brother. I didn't really know what to think.

"I heard the news," a deep voice said from behind me. I quickly wiped my tears away as Zane came to sit down beside me. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes," I said quickly. Then I looked to him, his brown eyes boring deep into mine. "Well, no…. I don't know."

Zane laughed, "Yeah, I guess that was not the question to ask." He looked out to the water my gaze followed. The sky was just turning a soft purplely pink. Zane's voice seemed to cut the silence when he asked, "Are you ok?"

I laughed, and wiped my face again. I really hadn't thought about it. Was I ok? Well I wasn't with my mom discussing this. I was here, on Mako island, Kilometers off shore crying my eyes out being asked hard question from the guy who barely asked me any, the guy who was also my half-brother. So was I ok? I guess not.

"Yeah," I whispered though in a soft voice. "I guess."

I could tell he didn't trust me. Without words, Zane put his arm around me. Not protesting, I leaned in and put my face into his shirt.

"She lied," I whispered so low I was afraid he couldn't hear me. "She lied to me, to my dad, to Kim, to your dad, and to you."

"Wow, she is a terrible person," Zane said sarcastically. "I've never known anyone who lied to that many people."

I looked up at him and pulled away. I knew exactly what he was getting at, but right now it wasn't helping one bit. So I asked, "Is that suppose to make me feel better, because it is not helping."

Zane sighed, "Look," he spoke softly, in a calming sort of way. "The reason I am here is because my dad wanted to know if you wanted to say at our house… you know until collage starts."

"Is that the only reason you are here?" I asked skeptically.

"No, that and Rikki and Bella were worried when they couldn't find you in the moon pool, and they thought I should talk to you." I just looked at him. He knew the answer I want to get out of him. "And I was worried about you." His voice was so soft, I couldn't tell if he had actually just said that.

After a few minutes of silence I said, "Ok, I would like that." I looked to Zane. He was smiling.

When Emma and I were little, we would stay at Zane's when our parents were out of town, which, back then, was a lot. So Harrison had set up a room for just me and Emma. Kim and Elliot had a room as well, but it wasn't anything like Emma's and mine.

I would've thought that after we stopped going over there twice a month, they would have renovated the room into something more useful, like a game room or office. But when Zane led me into the room, everything was just as we had left it years ago. Everything from the positions of our beds to the paint on the walls, even the dolls and stuffed animals, was in the same place we had left them. It was like stepping into a time machine.

"It's exactly how you two left it," Zane pointed out. "No one has touched anything."

"Weren't these simpler times?" I asked softly. "When the biggest lie someone could tell was yes we have finished all of our homework and daddy was the man who was married to mommy."

Zane laughed, "Yeah when people were either your friends or not, and what your parents told you was the truth, no questions asked."

"If only things stayed that simple," I said more under my breath.

"If only," Zane repeated before leaving me to myself.

After Zane left, the room got quiet. I didn't quite know what to do, so I started to go through the old dolls and toys that littered the room. Everyone brought back a new memory, some good, some bad.

The sound of the door bell pulled me out of my memories. I listened as Zane made his way down stairs and opened the door. There was a silence before I heard Zane say, "Mom." I jumped up and ran down the stairs to see this.

The first thing I saw when I came down the stairs was a woman I hadn't seen since I was seven hugging Zane, and he didn't look like he enjoyed it.

"Oh, Look, and Cleo is here," The woman said as if this was one big reunion. "Isn't this great?"

"I don't know. Why are you here?" Zane asked pushing his mother off of him.

Zane's mother's face fell at the question. She took Zane by the shoulders and guided him into the kitchen like he was a young child. I didn't move, but watched and listened intensively.

"I have something important to tell you…" His mother started. There was a silence, before she said, "I'm sorry I've never told you before…" Another silence. "But…." I was starting to think she was never going to spit it out. "Neil Gilbert it your real father."

I was speechless, and if I could have seen Zane, I would know he must have been shocked and furious.

"I know I should've told you as soon as I knew," His mother was trying desperately to fill the silence.

"And when was that!" Zane asked.

"Two years ago…" His mother answered so softly I had to strain my ears to hear her. "And I've been trying to tell ever since I knew."

Zane did speak, but a few seconds later I heard the door slam and his mother sigh. Taking a deep breath, I followed him out to the pool area. Zane was sitting in the lawn chair next to the pool looking out to the almost dark sky. I sat down next to him.

"Well I know how you feel now," He said in a very straight voice. His eyes did not stray from the sky.

"Stinks doesn't it," was all I could think to say in response. He laughed and put his head in his hands.

"I just… it feels like I can't trust her anymore," Zane answered. "I don't know who I am."

I just nodded. I knew what he was feeling. It wasn't an easy feeling to put into words, not that any feeling was ever easy to put into words. Neither of us spoke for a while, letting the sight of the sunset do all the speaking for us.

Finally Zane turned to me, and looked me straight in the eye and said, "Does anyone not lie?"

"No," I answered so bluntly, but he did not look away. Without saying a word, he leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked, but I did not protest or pull away. And I still haven't figured out why.


	52. Group 10

**101 Ways To Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_A/N: I have been getting great reviews. Remember, I love hearing your ideas and will use the ones that I believe I can write the best to. So don't be afraid to share. I have been getting very sidetracked with things such as school and other stories, so if I am not posting as quickly as you might want me to, it is because I am busy. But I still want to get to my goal of 101 stories, so I will keep posting. Anyway, next group…. _

Emma's Back: Emma comes back from her world traveling trip to find that there is a new girl in town. Emma starts to have suspicions about this girl being a mermaid, but she just can't seem to expose her. Will she succeed with her mission or lose her best friends in the process? (Idea from h2obellagirl99)

Will's Couch- Will's parents sign him up for a diving contest, not aware he does not dive competitively anymore. When he goes to meet his judge/couch for the contest, Sophie finds her odd and intimidating. So while Will starts to wonder why a girl who won't get in the water thinks she knows more about it than he does, Sophie goes about researching this girl. She eventually finds out that this girl was on the swim team, and was best friends with Cleo and Rikki. Her suspicions of them continues as she talks to them about Will's couch.

Our enemies unite- While with Will in his boat shed, Rikki learns that Sophie has made a new friend, with Charlotte of all people. Bella, Will, and Sophie do not understand the tension that arises when the two see each other, but they soon learn of Charlotte's past with Rikki and Cleo.

Party Crasher- When Rikki, Cleo, Bella, Will, and Lewis are kidnapped by a scientist from the Marine Park, Zane worries about the safety of Bella and Emma, while the police work on the kidnapping case. He teams up with Ash to figure out how to get the information about the threat to Emma, who is stuck at a girl's only, invite only party her parents were throwing for her birthday. What lengths will Zane and Ash get Bella to go to get the word to Emma? And what will Emma think?


	53. Story 43

**101 Ways To Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 43: **Emma

**Emma's Back **(Emma's POV)

I stepped out of the car and took one long breath of fresh Australian air. I was finally home after months of traveling the world and seeing every kind of place you could imagine. If this were some sort of movie I would be standing here thinking about how to find my friends and having everything go back to the way it was a year ago. If I was stupid, I would think that was possible. But I am not. I know life did not just stop when I left and that nothing was going to be exactly as I left it, but I was hoping to just jump right into it.

I got my first view of how my home had changed just walking up to the old Juice Net Café. I knew that it had gone under when I left. What I didn't know is that Zane had bought it and created a café named after Rikki.

I also was surprised, when I walked in, to hear live music playing, and not just any live music, but Nate's old band. I had heard Nate's band before I left, made up of a lot of his guy friends and his brother, I believe. They were terrible back then. Now they were actually great, and I'm guessing that was due to the fact that his new lead singer was female, and could actually sing, unlike Nate.

Zane did not notice me when I walked in, so I sat down at the bar and looked at his menu while listening to the band.

When the song ended, the band dispersed off stage, and Zane took the girl's arm and pulled her aside, to talk privately. Zane was close to this girl? Ok, so it wasn't that odd, she was a part of Nate's band. But I watched them, and it looked like he was talking to her in a more serious manner, a way Lewis use to talk to Cleo, Rikki, and me. She even look to be pushing him off. There was something up with her.

"Do you want to order?" I heard in front of me. I turned my head to find a short haired, red head in all black stand behind the counter with a pencil and notepad. She looked to where I was looking and smiled, "Yeah, don't think about. I've tried, he is never going to get over his last girlfriend."

"What?" I asked, confused by her comment.

"Zane, you're staring at him," She pointed out using her pencil to point to Zane. "He is still into his ex even if she dumped him."

"Dumped him?" I questioned, not completely caught up on my friends relationship statuses, obviously. But I shook it off quick enough to realize what she was saying. "No, ew, no, I know who he is and all about his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend as you say. I was just wondering who he was talking to. I thought I also knew all of Zane's friends."

The red head looked back to where the girl was walking away from Zane and to another boy, a buff blond boy to be exact. She laughed and said, "That's Bella, my brother's girlfriend." She pointed to where the girl, Bella was kissing the blond. "He's Will, and I am Sophie." The girl stuck her hand out over the counter for me to shake. I did.

"Emma Gilbert," Zane said from behind me before I could introduce myself to Sophie. "I see you have met Sophie." He looked to the red head with a smile. "Won't be getting to close to her. Rikki wouldn't like that."

I turned to him as Sophie wondered away to take other orders. I smiled and gave Zane a big hug, even though we would never normally do that ever. Zane did not push it, but embraced it, since we hadn't seen each other for a year.

"How was… the world?" He asked me after putting me down.

"Big," I answered with a laugh. "I see you have made new friends." I said pointing to where Bella and Will were sitting on a nice white couch.

"Ah, Sophie telling you about Bella and Will?" Zane asked with a smile as he looked in their direction. Then his expression changed and he looked back to me intensively. "You haven't heard anything about Bella or Will have you?"

"Never heard their names in my life," I answered, a little confused and creped out. "Why?"

Zane shook his head, as if trying to get rid of an idea. "No reason." I just stared at him for a second, before he waved and went to his office. Then, when I looked back to where Bella and Will had been, they were gone.

With no sign of Cleo or Rikki, and the confusion of Bella and Will, I decided to take a swim out to Mako. If all the on land places had changed, I knew one place would never change. Or so I thought, for when I swam into the moon pool, I couldn't recognize the place. It looked like a bomb had gone off in here.

It turned out that the moon pool was the only place that was a little messed up and different. The beach and forest looked the same as the last time I had braved it to wonder around up there. The air was a little cooler than on the main land, and the whole place had a salty smell. I walked around a bit before finding my way to the beach.

On the beach, I saw something I knew I shouldn't have, a bout. It looked a lot like Lewis's, but I could tell right away it wasn't Lewis's.

"Come on," a male voice sounded from somewhere in the jungle, and it was getting close. Quickly I hide before hearing the same voice say, "Just try. I mean, if both Zane and Lewis agree, it can't hurt."

Zane and Lewis? Who were these people, and how did they know Zane and Lewis.

"I guess you are right," a female voice said. "How bad can it be if Lewis agrees with Zane."

Just then, the two came into view. It was Bella and Will, from the café. They were here on Mako, talking about Zane and Lewis. I was shocked, and a bit confused. This could only mean one thing. Bella was a mermaid too. She had to be, since Will had just left her on the island alone and she was walking back through the forest.

At that point I didn't care how much they must have changed, I knew one thing would stay the same. We had to keep this mermaid thing between the three of us. We couldn't let an outsider take over, and get Zane and Lewis to lie to us. This was our place, not there's. I had to tell Rikki and Cleo about this.

"You think what?" Cleo asked when I told her. She was laughing, like she didn't believe me.

"It's true, I saw her," I said softly so that her new step-mother wouldn't hear us from downstairs. "You have to believe me."

"Em, I'm not sure what you saw, but I don't think it is what you think," Cleo said with more laughter. "Really, you must meet Bella. I'm sure you will love her."

"You don't believe me," I stated, as I watched Cleo's face just drop.

Just then Rikki walked into Cleo's room. "Emma, when did you get back?" She squealed as she wrapped me into a tight hug, which was not a usual Rikki thing to do.

"This morning," I answered with a smile, "And I have already seen a lot of how the place has changed. Including that girl, Bella with her boyfriend on Mako."

"Oh you saw her," Rikki asked taken back.

"Yeah, and she thinks Bella is trying to steal Mako," Cleo said, which also got a laugh from Rikki. Then she looked to me.

"You're serious?" She asked in a tougher tone. She looked up at the ceiling and then back to me, "Em, Bella is not dangerous."

"I thought you two were my friends," I shouted, "I thought you would believe anything I said, no matter how farfetched."

"No… Em it's not that…" Cleo started but she couldn't finish.

"What Cleo?" I asked staring right at her. She bit her lip. I looked to Rikki. She was looking at the floor. Shaking my head at them, I slid past and walked out of Cleo's room, leaving all ideas of my old friendship behind.


	54. Story 44

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 44: **Emma

**Will's Coach **(3rd person POV)

The early morning sun beat down on the empty pool. Will stared at the water he so use to love, but now just seemed like a cage compared to the wide open ocean. His parents thought this would be a good experience. His sister thought this would be a way to get back to the relationship they use to have. Will only saw this as a distraction, and a step backwards. But he wasn't about to tell his parents his only interests now were the ocean, and three girls with mermaid powers. So here he was, at the pool, bright and early to try to impress some woman he had never met.

The company that was sponsoring this contest had set up a privet meeting between Will and one of the five judges. Each judge was to pick a contestant who would represent them in the contest. The winner got a scholarship and a lot of money for some charity.

The letter they had sent him said his judge would be some woman named Emma Gilbert. All he knew about her was that she had the same name as the man who was running the competition and that she knew something about swimming. He had no idea what this person looked like, or what to expect from her. But Will was watching the gates, waiting patiently.

Will was caught off guard when a girl his age walked into the pool area. She was tall, a blond, and wore a nice new looking track suit. She had a clipboard in one hand and a small spots bag in the other. She looked way more like a coach than a judge.

"Will Benjamin I'm guessing," She asked when she got close enough to Will. "I'm Emma Gilbert, your judge for this morning."

"You're my judge!" Will asked in surprise.

"Is that a problem?" Emma asked pulling her clipboard from her face so that she could look upon Will.

Will shook his head as he said, "No I just thought you would be…."

"Older," Emma finished with a laugh. "I hold the record for swimming here at this pool. I was head of the swimming team, and I was unbeaten. My father is also the head for this competition. Am I qualified enough?" Her tone was a little snarky, but Will pushed it off and got into the water anyway.

After what seemed like hours of swimming, Emma told Will that she had all she needed. Then, with little words, she left the pool, and Will alone. Even though he found this strange, Will pushed it off and headed to his boat shed to wait for his girlfriend Bella.

"How was the try out?" Sophie, Will's sister, asked when he walked into the boat shed.

"Intrusting," Will admitted tossing his bag to the side.

"How was the judge?" Sophie asked as if she was interested. "Tough, easy…"

"Not what I was expecting," Will admitted before he realized what he was doing. "She was different that is all."

"What was her name," Sophie asked in a too caring kind of way.

"It's not any of your business," Will stated looking directly in his sister's eye. She smiled and sat down on the couch with a magazine just as Will's phone went off. Without saying another word, he left the boat shed, leaving Sophie alone.

After making sure Will was long gone, Sophie got up and started poking around Will's diving bag. Four towels, at least ten empty water bottles, two half full ones, three pairs of goggles, and tons of protein bar rappers were piled on top of what Sophie was looking for, but in the end she found the folder she was looking for. Opening it, the information she wanted was laying right on top, Will's judge's name. Smiling, Sophie tossed the folder carelessly into the bag and started for Rikki's Café.

Sophie spent three hours with online searching before finding someone that even remotely resembled what a coach should be like. It was an article from a school website talking about their top swimmer, Emma Gilbert, breaking some sort of record. It was dated three years prier, and there was no mention of her anywhere else.

"Why are you searching Emma Gilbert?" Sophie heard behind her. She spun around in her chair to find a curious Zane.

"Oh, you know…" Sophie started, hoping she could just throw out some answer to get him off her back, but he didn't look like he was going to give up so easily. "She's Will's judge for that diving competition, and I wanted to make sure that she was not going to….."

"Be tricking him," Zane finished for her. Then he laughed before saying. "Emma is not that kind of person. You can ask anyone."

"You know her," Sophie blurted jumping to conclusions.

Zane was taken aback by this comment, not really wanting Sophie to find out he was close to Emma. Thinking quick on his part, he said, "She is friends with Rikki and Cleo."

"So they would know if she was a sneak or lying?" Sophie asked, and Zane laughed again. To Sophie, all his laughing was a bit deserving.

"Yeah," He finally said. "They know everything about her."

After hearing that, Sophie quickly logged off the computer and ran off to find Rikki and Cleo. The task, she soon found out, was easier said than done. Sophie, like everyone else in town, knew that Rikki, Cleo, and Bella were the hardest girls to figure out. But she never thought that it was actually going to be that hard to find them. It was.

Later that afternoon, Sophie walked into Rikki's café, after spending four hours looking for three girls that were imposable to find. Rikki and Cleo were sitting right on the couch as soon as she walked in. Taking a deep breath, she walked straight up to them, not wanting to waist any more time.

"Hey guys," She said confidently.

"Hello," Rikki said regrettably. "What are you…."

"What do you know about Emma Gilbert?" She asked, cutting Rikki off, and rendering her speechless.

"How do you know that name?" Cleo asked for Rikki, without any less surprise or confusion.

"She is Will's new judge," Sophie answered quickly. "And I want to know what you two know about her. And don't lie, Zane told me you two knew her well."

Rikki smiled and looked towards Zane closed door. "Oh did he, now." Rikki look to Cleo, who shared her smile of annoyance. Then they both looked back to Sophie so she could say, "Well what do you want to know?"

Sophie smiled, and started rapidly firing questions at the two girls so fast that they couldn't catch their breathes long enough to answer any of them. Their question and answering session lasted for another two hours, that is until Sophie finally couldn't find anything else she really had to know about Emma.

At the pool, Will and Bella waited patiently for Emma. Bella was interested to meet the girl Will described as his judge. They did not have to wait long, because before they knew it, Emma walked casually into the pool area.

"Hello, Will, I have the scores," She said as soon as she was in earshot of Will and Bella. She turned to Bella and smiled. Then she turned back to Will. "The best I've seen."

Emma handed Will the sheet to read. He took a long look at the sheet. If he had looked up then he would have seen Sophie before she had gotten so close. She had her arms crossed and her eyes locked on Emma. Will knew as soon as he saw his sister things were not going to go well.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Sophie yelled making Emma turn around and take a long look at Will's older sister.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean?" Emma admitted with a strong voice, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're such a liar," Sophie announced, getting the attention from Bella and Will, who were just ideally watching the scene as it played out.

"Why do you say that?" Will asked, discarding the sheet with his competition results.

Sophie didn't pay much attention to her brother's comment. She just kept her eyes locked on Emma and said, "I spoke to your friends. They told me everything."

"Really, well, I doubt that," Emma came back stronger, keeping her stand. "I know my friends."

Sophie smiled. Using a know-it-all voice, she asked, "Really, do you?"

"Sophie, that is enough," Will said stepping in front of Emma to block her from Sophie.

"No," Emma said with a smile. "I want to hear what Sophie has to say. I'm curious."

"Cleo and Rikki, they told me everything about you," Sophie started again, but was cut off when Bella and Will asked in surprise, "Cleo and Rikki."

Emma turned back to looked at Bella and Will, shocked by their reaction to her friend's names. "Yeah, you know them."

"Oh," Sophie said, shocked and a bit confused. "No one told you. How long have you been gone. Obviously you are out of things. Well I'm not. Bet you weren't expecting that either. Were you?"

Emma laughed right before she said, "That's it I'm out of here." Then she started to walk off out of the pool area. But before she could make it too far from the others, Will put out hand, still wet from practice, and placed it on her shoulder, when he said, "Just wait." But Emma was not paying any attention to Will's words, but to the water that was now running down her shoulder onto her back.

With no words at all, Emma ran past Bella and Will and into the one stall bathroom that was just behind them. Both Bella and Will watched as she disappeared, with wonder, curiosity and fear. Sophie just started with discuses and confusion.

"I told you she was weird," Sophie said right before she walked out of the pool area, leaving Bella and Will to their questions, almost all of which already had answers.


	55. Story 45

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 45:** Rikki and Cleo

**Our Enemies Unite **(3rd person POV)

Will, Bella, and Rikki laughed as they walked up the path that led to Will's bout house hangout. Once they got closer, Will put his hand out in front of the two girls he had been friends with since he found out their fishy secret less than six months beforehand.

"What…." Bella, his girlfriend started before being interrupted by Will putting his finger up to her mouth. She took the hint.

After a few seconds of silence, the girl's heard what they were listening for, two soft laughs coming from the boat shed. The girls looked to Will, who took his finger from Bella's mouth before whispering, "Sophie met a new girl on the beach yesterday. They have been hanging out all day. It is bothering me to no end."

"That is amazing," Rikki commented in a whisper.

"That it bothers him to no end?" Bella asked in the same whisper.

"No, that Sophie found a friend," Rikki joked. Bella laughed as Will rolled his eyes at his rebel best friend.

The laughter stopped, and Will motioned for the girls to follow him inside. The door opened slowly, as Will walked in first followed by Bella then Rikki. Inside Sophie sat on the left side of the couch facing a girl Bella had never met. She had Stick straight shinny reddish hair that cascaded down her back. Bella smiled and waved to the girl, but she was paying no attention to Bella at all. Her eyes were locked on Rikki, who had stopped short in the doorway right when she caught eye of this girl.

"Rikki," She finally chocked out in a shocked expression.

"You two know each other?" Sophie and Will asked at the same time.

It took a second but Rikki finally choked out, "Yeah, you could say that. Right Charlotte." Rikki's eyes never left Charlotte as she spoke. She couldn't move. Shock radiated through her body and controlled her mind. There was no one worse for Sophie to be handing out with than Charlotte.

As soon as she could, Rikki raced to Cleo's house. She was breathless when she knocked on the door and was relieved when Cleo was the one who answered. It took her a few seconds, but she managed to choke out, "We have a big problem."

A minute later, Cleo and Rikki were sitting in Cleo's room with the door firmly shut and locked. Cleo was staring at Rikki, as she said, "This is not good. If Charlotte is around Sophie, and we already know Sophie is on to us, what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but if Charlotte tells Sophie…." Rikki started but could not finish. "If Charlotte tells Sophie… well I don't know what we would do."

Cleo sighed and sat down on her bed. Rikki sighed and look up at the ceiling. Then she looked back to Cleo. In a soft voice she said, "We have to tell Will and Bella something. They will start to wonder if we do not."

"What are we suppose to say?" Cleo asked eyes locking with Rikki's. "What are we suppose to tell them?"

"The truth I guess," Rikki admitted. "What else would we tell them?"

Cleo shook her head. There was nothing more to say.

Two hours later, Rikki and Cleo were looked on to Will and Bella as they sat in the back of Rikki's café. It was not completely a privet place, but it wasn't too public when in the back, as long as they whispered. Bella and Will listened intensively as Cleo and Rikki told the story of Charlotte and why she was such a threat hanging out with Sophie.

"So she knows about you?" Bella asked when Rikki and Cleo had finished. "And you're sure she won't tell."

"No, we're not sure," Cleo admitted. "We just have to trust her. We have no choice."

"And if she feels the need to tell Sophie, there is no telling what will happen," Rikki continued.

Will sat up as he said, "I'm not going to let that happen."

All three girls looked his way. He sighed and said, "I'll watch them, keep an eye on my sister and make sure Charlotte says nothing to her."

"That's sweet Will," Cleo started.

"But there is no way Charlotte would listen to you," Rikki continued. "She doesn't know you, and wouldn't see you as a threat."

Cleo put her head on the table as Will looked out to the café, Bella looked to Rikki, and Rikki looked to the ceiling. Then she smiled and looked back to her friends. They all popped back to earth as Rikki said, "You might not be a threat." She smiled a bit more as she looked to Cleo. "But we are." Hearing this Cleo smiled, already seeing where this idea was heading.

Charlotte sat across from Sophie in the boat shed. So far, other than the beach, it was one of the only places Charlotte was still allowed that the other girls went to too. Sophie had seen her reaction to Rikki, but Charlotte had no idea what she was going to tell her when the question came up.

"So, how do you know Rikki?" Sophie asked shocking Charlotte out of her planning day dream.

"Oh, Rikki," Charlotte started, not sure where to start or what to say. "Our relationship is complicated, and starts with the fact that she doesn't like me that much."

"And is there a story behind that?" Sophie asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Charlotte said nonchalantly. "It's kind of long, a little confusing, and not a time I like to remember."

Sophie's expression fell. "Oh." She looked away from Charlotte. "I was hoping to get some sort of clue into the girl that is Rikki Chadwick. You know she and her friends are not that open, and I was just hoping I could figure out just a little more about them."

Charlotte looked up to Sophie. She knew this was going to happen. Sophie wanted Charlotte to be her inside person to a secret club that kicked her out before they ever really accepted her. She understood now, but back then, she was just like Sophie, but with different intuitions. Who wouldn't want to get into the minds that are the most secretive girls in the city, or world even? Charlotte could not let Sophie see her as her way in.

"I can't tell you much," Charlotte said softly. "It was really nothing, just a bit of boy drama between Cleo and me. I couldn't tell you what you want."

"I bet you could," Sophie said, the smile repapering on her face. "Just tell me what you know."

Charlotte sighed and looked away from Sophie. She was about to say something when the door the boat shed slammed open and Will walked in. He looked angry and not impressed as he walked right over to Charlotte and handed her the note Cleo and Rikki had written her. She opened it and read, gasping when she got to the end.

"I… I have to go," Charlotte said grabbing her stuff and walking out of the boat shed.

Sophie turned to Will, confusion written all over her face. Will shrugged as he pulled a bottle out of his sports bag and sat down on the couch next to his sister. Sophie kept her eyes locked on her brother as she asked, "What was that about?" Will shrugged as he opened the bottle and took a sip of his drink.

On the beach, Charlotte walked up to where Rikki and Cleo were standing. Bella was standing behind them, but it was obvious she was not getting involved in their business.

"What is this about?" Charlotte asked with confusion in her voice.

"Sophie," Rikki announced, stern with no room for Charlotte to penetrate. "We are worried about you hanging out with her."

"What is she doing here," Charlotte asked pointing to where Bella stood.

"Ignore Bella," Rikki cried. "I want to talk to you about you're friendship with Sophie."

"Oh, what, now you decide who my friends can be as well?" Charlotte asked crossing her arms over her chest, standing her ground.

"We're just looking out for you," Cleo said in a softer, friendlier voice. "Sophie is stubborn; she gets what she goes after. She is a user."

"So you're saying she is using me?" Charlotte asked in a tense voice when in fact she was very interested in what Cleo was saying.

"She might be using you," Cleo corrected. "Sophie wants to get close to Bella as you did to me. We can't let that happen."

Hearing this, Charlotte looked back to where Bella was stand. As she did to Cleo, so Bella was a mermaid. It was obvious by the way they were so close to her, allowing her to be here, now. Charlotte sighed.

"I'll be careful," Charlotte reassure them. "I promise."

"I hope so," Rikki tossed in jumping forward a few inches, make Charlotte jump back. After that she nodded and started off in the other direction.

Charlotte walked along the beach for an hour. She didn't know what she was looking for, or what she was doing. She just let herself keep walking until she had gone further than she was expecting to go. That is where she found Sophie.

"What was that about?" Sophie asked. Charlotte knew she meant the note and the running out. She just didn't know what to say. Even without the tail, the secret was still weighing her down.

"It was nothing," Charlotte said in the best go-with-the-flow voice she could manage at the moment. Cleo's words still played over and over in her head, "She could be using you."

"It was about Rikki and Cleo, wasn't it?" Sophie asked. "They wanted to tell you not to trust me, didn't they?" Sophie watched as the words hit Charlotte. "They are the ones you can't trust. They want to turn you ageist me. They want you on their side. Don't give them that satisfaction."

"Sophie," Charlotte started, but she didn't know where she was going. It was already obvious. Cleo was right. Sophie was just using her. She was using her as Charlotte would've. She was so shocked and yet not surprised.

"Just tell me," Sophie said. "Just tell me what is up with them. I know you know, and don't lie like my brother."

Charlotte shook her head, but Sophie got closer as she said, "Just tell me, and everything will be great."

Charlotte couldn't make up her mind, she didn't know what to do, what to say. Sophie was demanding what she didn't want to give. Was there anything she could do?

"I can't do this," She whispered.

The next day, Rikki and Cleo stood on the beach, the same spot they had met Charlotte yesterday. Charlotte's text was so cryptic. There was no way to know what she was about to tell them. Whatever it was, they knew it was not going to be good news, and paranoia was eating them apart.

"I'm sorry," Charlotte said as soon as she saw the girls. "I can't do this."

"You didn't tell her did you?" Rikki asked sternly.

"I didn't tell her…" Charlotte started. "About you. But you were right, Cleo. She was just using me."

"What did you tell her?" Rikki questioned.

"I didn't want to," Charlotte said, almost crying. "She pulled it out of me. I had no choice."

"What did you tell her?" Cleo asked.

"I told her about your other friend," Charlotte whispered. "I told her that Bella was a mermaid."


	56. Story 46

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 46:** Emma and Bella

**Party Crashers **(3rd person POV)

Zane ran as fast as he could into the café. Silently and quickly, he shut and locked the door, keeping the lights off as he made his way into his locked office. Once inside, he flipped on the lights to find Bella curled up on the sofa, the sound of her crying just muffled by the pillows. Taking a deep breath he slowly moved over to where she was and sat down. He did not speak.

"He's been taken," Bella commented between her sobs.

"Yes," Zane just agreed more calmly than he felt. "He and Lewis."

Bella did not move from her spot. Her sobs got just the tiniest bit louder. Zane didn't know what to do. What was he suppose to do? For the past two days, the only thing they knew about Cleo and Rikki's locations, was that they were being held there against their will. Now, Lewis and Will had been taken too. How long was it going to be before these unknown enemies got to Bella or him?

"We'll find them," Zane finally said.

"How?" Bella asked. "We don't even know who has taken them, let alone where they are or why they took them."

"Well I could guess why," Zane whispered, not really wanting Bella to hear him.

Bella looked up, pulling her hair from her face. She looked to the door that Zane had made sure was locked when he came in. Zane looked down to the coffee table in front of them. There he saw the colorful flyer Rikki had been holding the last time he saw her. He had never taken a good look at it, but now seeing what it was for, it got him thinking.

"Emma," He blurted, forgetting who he was sitting with.

"Emma?" Bella asked, not completely sure what Zane was talking about.

Zane held up the flyer, which he just realized was an invite to Emma's big birthday bash her parents were putting on for her. It was going to be so big that the invite Rikki had even said, "VIP." He handed the flyer to Bella as he said, "She's Rikki and Cleo's friend. I've known her since we were three."

"And she is having a party tomorrow night that Rikki was suppose to go to," Bella said reading the invite. "Apparently they are close." Bella throw the flyer back down on the table and sat back on the couch. "I don't see your point."

"They are more than close," Zane informed her. "They are best friends. Emma left for a trip around the world with her parents about a month before you showed up. Emma was… well… she was you until she left."

"What are you saying?" Bella asked, whipping her eyes clear of tears. "She is a mermaid."

Zane nodded thinking more about Emma. If Lewis and Will had been taken, not only would Emma be in danger, but so would Ash, where ever he was. Zane sighed as he thought; did they even know they were in danger? Had they already been taken?

The next day, Zane came out of his office and acted as if everything was fine in front of Sophie, who still didn't know her brother was missing. He smiled and talked, but his eyes never strayed from his office door, where Bella was still hiding.

"Zane," A familiar voice called from across the café. Zane looked up to see the answer to at least one of his questions answered.

"Ash, you're alright," Zane blurted before he knew what he was saying and who was around to hear.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ash said, confused at why Zane would say such a thing.

"We need to talk in my office," Zane said leading Ash into his office and relocking the door.

Zane explained everything that had happened. He told Ash how the girls had been kidnapped, how the boys had been kidnapped and how he was now trying to hide Bella and get this story to Emma.

"Emma is completely booked for today," Ash explained once Zane was finished with his story. "Her parents are really taking this party seriously. They won't let her out of their sight. I couldn't even see her."

"But we have to tell her as soon as possible, for her own protection," Zane reminded them.

There was a long silence while everyone stared at varies places in the office. Suddenly Zane sat up and picked up the discarded flyer that was still on the coffee table. Then, without words he held it up to Ash and Bella.

"You can tell her at this," Zane said to Ash.

"No go," Ash informed them. "The party is super strict; girls only, invite only sleepover. There is no way we could get in."

"Technically, we have an invite," Zane said handing the invite to Ash.

"Yeah, addressed to Rikki, on the VIP list." Ash said throwing the flyer on the table. "They will have picture id and tight security."

Zane looked to Bella, "So I guess Rikki will have to go and tell her."

"I'm lost," Ash said looking to Bella as well.

Zane didn't answer, but got up and left the office. Ash looked to Bella, who shrugged to say she had no idea what was going on.

An hour later, Zane came back with a bag full of one could only guess. Ash finally understood what was going on and started to help out. Bella on the other hand was not aware until the boys had started on her hair and pulled out the clothes.

"You're turning me into Rikki?" She asked.

"Well, we're going to do our best," Zane admitted. "It's not going to fool Emma, but at least it might fool the security."

"And…" Bella asked.

"And, you will tell Emma everything that has been going on," Zane continued. "Inform her about how much danger she is in and get her on board our search party for Rikki and Cleo."

Bella just nodded. What else could she do?

It took two hours to do, but both Zane and Ash agreed that Bella could fool anyone as long as they had never seen Rikki in real life and were a few yards away, or working with a blurry black and white photo.

"And for the final touch, take off your necklace," Zane instructed. Holding out his hand, he showed Bella a locket, with a simple design and a red gem. "And put this on."

Bella held up the locket then fastened it around her neck. She was finally Rikki.

Thirty minutes later Bella was walking up to the VIP entrance to the party holding an empty gift bag. She was holding her breath until the security guard asked her, "Name?"

"Rikki Chadwick," Bella said the name as confidently as she could.

The guard didn't find anything wrong, for he said, "Ah, Mss. Chadwick, Mss. Gilbert has been waiting for you."

Bella nodded as she was lead through the party to confront the one person she was hoping she wouldn't see until the party was at least in full buzz. But her hopes were demolished when the guard showed her to where Emma was sitting talking to another guard.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, and then looked to the guard who had brought Bella to her. "Who is this?"

"This is Rikki," The guard said confused.

Bella knew where this was going, so she said, "Look, I just need to talk to you in privet."

But Emma wasn't listening when she said, "This is not Rikki. She is a party crasher."

"What do you want me to do with her, Mss. Gilbert?" The other guard asked.

"I really just need to talk to you," Bella said at the same time one of the guards said. "I could get rid of her."

The two guards grabbed Bella by the arms and lifted her. They were about to drag her out of the party when Emma noticed something around her neck. She noticed Bella wearing Rikki's locket.

"Wait a second," Emma called as the guards holding Bella stopped. "Where did you get that locket?"

Bella's hand went right to her neck where the locket Zane had given her hang. She shook her head as she said, "I don't know. Zane just gave it to me and said to put it on." The she thought back to the time before the found the crystals in the moon pool. "It's Rikki's isn't it?"

Emma nodded as Bella realized why Zane had told her to put it on. Emma was wearing one just like it.

"I want to hear what she has to say," Emma said as the guards set Bella back on her feet.

"Thank you," Bella said straightening herself out. But before she could say anything, a scream came from the party, followed by the music turning off.

A guard came running in. He was out of breath and scared. He was yelling, "Three men have infiltrated the party," like he was from some medieval film.

"That is what I was afraid of," Bella whispered. "They have Rikki and Cleo." Bella explained to Emma. "As well as the boys. And now they want us."

"So what was your big plan?" Emma asked as more screams erupted from the party.

"It's not my plan," Bella explained. "It's Zane's, and Ash's. I don't really have all the details, but I do know we have to go, now." Then she looked to the guards. "And these guys can't come."

"We must come." One of the guards said.

"You can't come," Bella looked Emma right in the eyes. "It's impossible."

"You mean…." Emma stared, but didn't finish, but Bella understood. She nodded. "Oh."

"Yeah, and we have to go now," Bella said listening to the men out at the party. They seemed to be getting restless.

Emma nodded and stood up. She pushed the guards a side as she followed Bella out the back door. They ran up the road and to the docks, where they jumped into the water. Emma was a little taken back by Bella's tail, but pushed it off just as what looked like a ball of fire shot into the sky. Emma followed Bella all the way to Mako where Zane was waiting. Bella could see no sign of Ash.

"Where is Ash," Bella asked.

"We are in more trouble than you think," Zane said as he looked to the door of the moon pool. Two men walked in, followed by a familiar figure. Zane tensed up as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I knew you could do it, Zane," She whispered. "I knew you could. They trust you more than you believe."

"What is this about Zane?" Emma asked. "What is she doing here?"

"I'm sorry," Zane said. "I just…. She just….. I'm sorry."

"We trusted you, Zane," Emma said. "How could you betray us like this? How could you turn us over to Denman?"


	57. Group 11

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_A/N: Ok, here's the thing. My computer died, sort of. I can't access anything that I had on that computer, including an almost finished chapter of Before I Fall and the beginning of… well…. this, as well as some other stories of mine. So I have decided to recreate this group, since a lot of the ideas are from you guys, but some things will be different, such as titles and exact summaries and I guess I will have to wait until my father can retrieve my other files to finish Before I Fall. Anyway, On to the next group. _

**Group 11**

My Sister's Powers- On a solar eclipse, Cleo's powers are transferred into Kim. When Kim finds out, she decides to have a little fun, or maybe too much fun. Since Rikki and Bella are not in town, it is up to Cleo to figure out how to get her powers transferred back into her before Kim finds out who's they really are and what she can really do. (Idea from Marril96)

What They Said- Before the girls leave for collage, and go on to live their lives away from their families, they decide to tell them about their powers. But their reactions are not as they had expected. They now have to find a way to fix what they did or kiss their collage dreams, and lives good-bye. (Idea from Marril96)

Just Say No- While swimming, the girls meet a new mermaid. Once getting to know her, they find out she is Dr. Denman's daughter. She had been at a boarding school in Ireland until her mother pulled her out to help her study mermaids. Denman's daughter now has to go along with anything her mother asks her to do, even if she does not believe in it. There is no saying no to her mother. (Idea from booklover707)

Girlfriends and Boyfriends- When Zane needs a date for looks for one of his father's parties, he asks Cleo, knowing he shouldn't even try asking Rikki. But Sophie misunderstands their agreement and tells Rikki Zane has a date. Taking things out of proportion herself, she accepts a date from the new surfer on the coast. But does her rash date lead to dangers for her and her friends.

The Red Haired Mermaid- When Sophie proposes the idea of giving the café a mermaid theme, Zane turns it down right away. Curious, Sophie asks Nate about what was up with Zane and mermaids, and he tells her about the time Zane said he saw a mermaid. When Sophie brings the memory up to Zane, he starts to think too far into things, wondering who this mermaid really is. Now everyone is into find the one mermaid that does not exist.


	58. Story 47

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 47: **Cleo

**My Sister's Powers **(Cleo's POV)

It was suppose to be a cool experience. It was going to be a great way to bond or whatever, with Kim. But it was all I could do not to kill her. All I could do not to wrap my hands around her neck and wait till she stopped breathing. It wasn't like there was really anyone stopping me. My father and Sam were in Peru. Rikki was with her father across the country. Bella was visiting her grandparents in Ireland. Will was with her. Zane was with his father in Hawaii, or was if Fiji. So I was pretty much alone with Kim, and nothing was stopping me from pushing her in the water and making sure she could not get to the surface again, nothing but the solar eclipse.

Kim wanted to see it so bad. It was part of her school requirement. I was there because I had nowhere else to be. Sure it was suppose to be some huge experience to see a solar eclipse, and the beach closest to our house was in a perfect spot. It was suppose to be great. It was anything but.

"You are just jealous," Kim yells as I pull her away from the boy who is two years older and I knew for a fact had different intentions than Kim thought.

"No, you are 15 I'm 19. You are the little sister. I am the big sister, and in charge while Dad is in Peru," I said dragging her to our spot on the beach, as far away from Nate and his gang, Kim's annoying friends, and the ocean.

Kim huffed as she sat down on the big towel I had set up. She grabbed her eclipse glasses and put them on, still ignoring me. I did the same, seeing from my watch and the giant clock that had been placed on the beach counting down till the eclipse that we only had a minute till it started.

"Why couldn't I stay with Mom?" Kim asked for the hundredth time since she learned I would be in charge of her while my Dad was gone.

"Because she couldn't handle you for a week," I joked. "I know I can't."

Kim huffed again. The eclipse had started, and everyone was already in ah over the spectacular view. Kim was not paying much attention, to me, to the eclipse, to anything other than her phone. I, on the other hand, was trying to pay attention to the eclipse, but as soon as it had started, I started to feel woozy. My head pounded like crazy and it was everything I could do to stay seated up.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked, just as I passed out. I vaguely remember her hands touching mine, but everything was a bit blurry after that.

I woke up the next morning on my couch, Nate looking on to me, one of his band mate's voices in my ear.

"What a night," He said. "The princess is awake."

"Oh, give the girl some room," Nate said, sound more like a gentle man than he ever had. "How you feeling? Took a nasty fall last night."

I nodded as I tried to sit up. Nate and his mate were on the couch across from me. Kim was nowhere in sight. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I called Zane," Nate announced. "Though, he hangs out with you a lot. He might know what to do. He told me not to worry. But now he wants you to call him."

All I could do was nod. I was so confused. What had happened last night? What was going on now? I felt so weird and I couldn't put my finger on it. I was not the same as I was last night. I might not know what happened, but I knew it was something magical.

"I'm fine," I said softly, almost like testing my voice. "I'll call Zane. He is probably worrying more than he should about me." When neither of them made a move to go, I repeated, "I'm fine."

"Ok, ok, I can take a hint," Nate said motioning for his friend to stand up. "Come on Devon. We've done our job."

Devon popped up and they both left as quickly as they could. As soon as they were gone, I stood up, slowly at first but I knew I felt fine. Taking a deep breath, I went into the kitchen. It was exactly like I had left it. I decided I should get some water; maybe it would make this feeling of something being wrong go away. But I was being careless, and spilled it all over me. When ten seconds were up, and I still didn't have a tail, I knew what was wrong.

Not an hour later, I was still freaking out, had not called Zane, and almost didn't notice when Kim came in from school acting not normal herself. She just said a quick hi, dropped her bag and ran upstairs. When she didn't come down a few minutes later, I went up after her, scared she could be hurt.

Upstairs her bedroom door was open, but the bathroom door was closed. I didn't knock straight away, which was a good thing because I heard a noise that sounded like a girl falling and a quiet, but distinctive, "Yes, this is perfect."

I never did knock on the bathroom door. Instead, I went right back downstairs, taking in what I think happened, and denying it. But when she came down, not really talking to me, told me she didn't want dinner, grabbed a half a glass of water, and went back up stairs, I stopped denying it. Kim had my powers, and she was not going to use them lightly.

I had to do something. Not wanting to bother Kim, or let her know that I know what she is up to, I quietly sat down next to her door, and listened. At first it was quiet, and then there was a crash, and Kim's quiet, "Ops." Then her voice spoke, still soft, but understandable. "I knew I could do it. These powers are the coolest thing ever. I will be the ruler of the school. Then Timothy will want to date me."

I gasped. Just what I needed, Kim was on a power rage, and this time with my powers. What was I going to do? I couldn't tell her I knew. She would want to know how I knew. I could not tell her they were my powers; she could not find that out.

I walked slowly back down stairs. As soon as I got down, the phone rang. Taking a deep breath, collecting my thoughts and doing my best not to flip out, I answered it.

"Cleo, hey," I heard. Zane. I had forgotten to call him after everything that had happened. Great he had probably called everyone when I never called him.

"Hey Zane," I said using all of my sanity to keep cool when in fact I was screaming inside.

"Nate called me," He said. "Are you alright?"

I took a deep breath, holding down everything that was going on. "I'm fine, it was nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing," Zane said. I could tell he saw through my act. "Nate said…"

"Nate is a liar," I said too quickly. Then I took a deep breath and said, "I'm fine, really I am."

There was silence on the other end. I could tell Zane was debating on if I was legit or if he was going to call Lewis. Apparently the first won out. His voice was soft, I could tell he didn't want to say this but he said, "Ok, I just wanted to make sure."

"Well I appreciate it," I said, glad to be done with this conversation, and just in time, because Kim was coming down the stairs. "I'll talk to you when you get back, but right now I have to go." And without further delay, I hung up the phone and watched as Kim took the last two steps in a jump.

"I'm going out," Kim called.

"To where?" I asked movie quick enough to get between Kim and the door.

"Do you care?" Kim asked trying to get past me. "You go out and no one cares."

"I'm older," I said, doing my best to stay in her way.

"You were my age," She reminded me. "I'm not a baby. You don't have to do this."

With that, I sighed and got out of her way. She pushed past me to get out the door. Then I gave her two minutes to get to the end of the walkway, before I followed her. She was heading to the beach, obviously. I did my best to stay behind her, but not being too obvious. It worked, because she never looked back, was never curious.

She was testing the powers, see what she could do. I could tell by the way she was playing with the water, and getting herself wet and then drying off. I stayed behind the rocks, staying out of her sight. She played with the water for ten minutes before she looked at her hand and smiled.

"I knew it," Kim's voice was small, but understandable and excited. "I knew it. I knew my sister was a mermaid all along. And now, so am I. Cleo is going down."

Oh that did not sound good. She might not have understood where the powers had come from, or why she had them, but she understood what they were all about. She understood that I was a mermaid. She knew I was a mermaid all along. What was she planning? Then, as if she had heard my unspoken question she said, "I will be the most powerful person in the world. No one will be able to stop me."

World domination, I knew that plot was in her mind. And now I see how close she was to that dream.


	59. Story 48

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 48: **Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Bella

**What They Said** (3rd Person POV)

All

Their eyes were so judging as they stared them down. The words still hung in the air, as the idea sunk into everyone's mind. No words could describe the silence that lingered in the room as child looked to parent and sibling looked to sibling. Was the idea really that out of the ordinary? It must be.

"I knew it," Kim finally said punching the air then high fiving Elliot.

"I never doubted it for more than 2 hours," Elliot told her.

"How could this have happened?" Emma's mother, Lisa, asked, looking directly at Emma when she asked the question.

Emma gulped, not really knowing how to answer her mother's question. Cleo and Rikki looked right at her, before Rikki said, saving Emma, "It's actually a long story."

"And it starts with me," Bella said, knowing that the parents would want the full story. She explained as much as she could without completely confusing them or boring them. Once she finished her explaining, Rikki explained what she Cleo and Emma had been through. Then Cleo explained what had happened the last year. When they were done explaining, the silence had returned.

"Why now?" Bella's father, Tom, asked. "If you have been a mermaid for this long, why tell us now."

Bella took a deep breath before saying, "Because we are leaving. Who knows when we are going to come back? We thought if we were going to leave, you should at least know the truth."

Silence was starting to become a normal thing all of a sudden. Everyone was staring at everyone and words just were not coming. What was everyone suppose to say? What were they suppose to do next? If the parents were not asking questions, the girls had no idea what to say.

"Who else knows?" Cleo's father, Don, asked.

"The boys," Rikki said too quickly. "Lewis, Zane, Ash, and Will."

"As well as Charlotte," Cleo added, bringing up a memory that Rikki and Emma had pushed down, but she never could. "And Harrison Bennett use to know, as well as a scientist."

"Use to know?" Rikki's father, Terri, questioned.

"That is a long complicated story," Cleo commented, hoping that the topic would be dropped. It was. No one was really in the mood for anymore long complicated stories.

After a little more silence, Emma's father, Neil, had the idea that everyone talk individually with their families. Everyone agreed that the idea sounded pretty good, and the three other families left the Sentori home, leaving Cleo looking onto her father, mother, step-mother and Kim. As soon as everyone was gone, Cleo looked to Kim and asked, "How long have you suspected?"

"Since I read your diary," Kim answered quickly. "It took me a few more months to figure out it was really true, but I have always had my suspicions."

"You're not as dumb as I thought," Cleo commented. Kim gave a soft smile. It wasn't a great compliment, but she knew her sister really meant what she was saying.

"So three years," Her father asked, making sure he knew the exact time length this was going on.

Cleo nodded, not really wanting to speak to her father. She knew what he was thinking and not saying. How long had she been lying? How long had she been living a secret life right under his noses? How long had she been deceiving them?

"I don't know what to say," Her father said softly. "Really, I am speechless."

Cleo didn't speak. She looked straight at her father as he thought things through. Sam and Kim looked to Don as well. Finally he took a deep breath and said, "Please go to your room, sweet heart. I want to think some things through."

Happy not to have to answer any questions, and not wanting to upset her father, Cleo nodded and made her way upstairs to her room.

Emma

"Emma, I just don't understand," Lisa said as soon as Emma's whole family was sitting in her living room. Neil and Lisa were on the couch, Elliot sitting in the chair next to the couch, Emma sitting across from them. "You lied to us," Lisa continued. "I thought we could trust you."

"I couldn't tell you the truth," Emma said softly, carefully. "I didn't know what you would say."

"Emma," Neil said. "You could tell us anything. I mean can tell us anything. You have to know that by now."

Emma didn't speak. There was nothing to say. Elliot looked on, confused and glad his parents were not questioning him about knowing.

"But you decided to lie to us," Lisa continued. "I don't know what to do now." She stopped for a second, taking a deep breath and looked to Neil. Then she said, "I don't think you are ready to be on your own. I don't think you are ready for collage."

"What!" Emma asked with discus. "What does this have to do with collage?"

Her father sighed as he said, "We just don't think you are mature enough, and this… news has made our minds up for us. You will not go until next year, when you are nineteen."

Emma was speechless. She got up as fast as she could and raced to her room. Once in the confinement of her room, she fell on her bed and started to cry. There was nothing holding back her tears. She looked up at her window, and the outside world. Mad, she threw a pillow at the window and started to cry all over again.

Rikki

Rikki followed her father quietly into trailer. He hadn't spoken to her since they left the Sentori's. Rikki was finding that a little strange. When he found out other things about her, he couldn't stop talking. Now he was as silent as could be.

"Do you want to talk?" Rikki asked when the door was closed.

"Not really," Terry said not looking at his daughter, but messing around with random papers that were sitting on the coffee table.

"You sure?" Rikki asked, taking a look at what her father was fingering. "Because the pop magazines, the grocery list and your to do list can be sorted later."

Listening to Rikki's words, he dropped the three objects in his hands and put his head in them. Rikki didn't know what to do. Her father was afraid of her. Seeing that he wasn't going to talk, she left him in the living room and went outside to sit alone.

After an hour of sitting alone, Terry finally came out to find his daughter. Without words, he sat down next to where she was on the couch. Rikki looked to her father, and noticed he still wasn't looking at her.

"To think the lie about your grades in grade eight use to be the biggest lie you had ever told," Her father said looking out at the water. "And the worst thing you had done was sneak out in grade nine."

Rikki smiled. "Yeah, I was being good. You should have been suspicious."

Terry laughed, and then took a deep breath. He spoke slowly and calmly with his daughter for an hour. All while he spoke, he never averted his eyes from that water but once, and he looked away from Rikki. Rikki was getting the feeling that he was afraid of her. No, it was obvious he was afraid of her.

After Terry had gone inside, Rikki sat alone outside again, taking a deep breath every few minutes to keep the tears from coming. Suddenly two men came around the trailer. They were pretty big and dressed in official uniforms. They were smiling, but Rikki knew what they had come to do.

Without words, she followed the men out to their truck. Right before she got in, she looked to the widow, where she saw her father crying.

Bella 

Bella listened to her parents talk science all the way home. She hardly understood what they were saying, but she knew right away it was not good for her. When they got home, her parents took her down to their lab, where they continued to talk science while preparing to perform a multiple of experiments. Not wanting to hurt her parents' feelings, Bella said nothing as they did this.

That night Bella sat in her room in pain from all the experiments that were run on her. Her fingers were red. Her head was throbbing. Her eyes were watering, and not from tears. It was all she could do not to burst into them, though.

The experiments did not end at that night, as she had hoped they would. They wouldn't let her leave the house, not even for band stuff. It only took three days for them to make her sleep in the lab and eat only what she brought her. After five days, they were treating her like one of their lab rats instead of a daughter. She had no contact with the outside world, and she was hoping someone would figure out she was missing pretty soon.

With her time in solitary confinement, she couldn't help thinking about her friends. What were they doing? Where were they? Were they wondering what happened to her or were they being held hostage by their parents for odd reasons? She hoped not. That was the last thing she wanted. This had been her idea, Rikki and Emma had just gone along with it because Cleo had. She didn't want to be the cause of their misery. If their lives had been uprooted because of this, she would feel as if it was her fault.

Finally, after a week and a half, her parents let Bella see the light of day. She tried to make things seem normal with the band and Nate. But when she spoke alone with Zane, she found out quickly that Rikki had been taken away, and that Emma was grounded. When she asked about Cleo, Zane just shook his head and walked away.

Confused, Bella made her way to Will's. Once he heard what had happened to Bella, he was gentle as he held and spoke to her.

"Zane told me about Emma and Rikki," He said softly as they sat on the couch inside. "I'm sorry."

"I just feel so… guilty," Bella cried softly.

"Don't," Will whispered. "You didn't know what was going to happen."

"No, but it was still my fault," Bella whispered into his chest. "I haven't seen Cleo since that day."

Will went silent. Bella knew he knew something about where Cleo was, and that he was hiding the truth from her. She looked him in the eyes and willed him to say something, say what he wasn't. When he didn't, she looked away, and pulled herself closer to him. A tear fell from her eye.

"She ran away," Will finally said. Bella looked at him as he said, "To America. Cleo ran away to America, to find Lewis." He was silent for awhile. Then he whispered, "She ran away into the ocean… three days ago."

"You haven't heard from her," Bella finally half asked half stated. Will shook his head.

After three minutes of silence, Will finally whispered, "I'm Sorry."

"It's ok," Bella whispered back. Then into his chest again, she half whispered, half cried, "It's my fault."


	60. Story 49

**101 Ways To Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 49: **Cleo, Bella, and Rikki

**Just Say No- **(3rd Person POV)

The early morning sun fell on the clear ocean water, making it sparkle like a gem. Cleo watched as the waves came in and went out as she sat a nice distance away. She looked down at her watch just as a familiar voice calls, "I'm so sorry."

Cleo turned her head to find Rikki and Bella walking up the beach. She stood up and started to whip the sand off her pants. Then she looked directly at her two friends.

"Do you want the excuse?" Rikki asked with a smile.

"Not really," Cleo said with a laugh. "But let's get going."

The other two girls nodded before racing into the wide open ocean. Cleo laughed once more before following them into the deep blue unknown. It took only ten seconds after she was underwater for her tail to appear and her human half to disappear. They swam around, racing, hiding and playing with the sea life for an hour before surfacing in a cave on Mako Island.

"Oh, I love the free time we finally have," Cleo said leaning back in a restful position.

"Yeah two months before all the collage mayhem and craziness," Rikki agreed. "It would be nice, if my stupid ex-boyfriend would stop trying to get me back at the café."

"He still isn't giving up," Bella asked. "That rough."

Rikki laughed, she knew it was rough without Bella telling her. Bella, on the other hand, felt the need to say everything, even those things which do not need to be said. Cleo laughed at her comment, and then stared up at the hole in the ceiling, were just one white cloud was up in the clear blue sky.

"I better be heading back," Cleo finally said. "I have work."

"Yeah, I better get back to," Bella said with a smile. "Band will be looking for me soon."

Rikki sighed and followed her friends out of the cave. They started for the mainland, not paying attention to where they were going. Rikki was speeding through the water making everything a blur. Suddenly, she bumped into something, or someone, making her slow down and halt to a stop. Once she righted herself, she looked to who she bumped into. It was another mermaid, one she had never met before. She had long hair, a little like Emma's but longer, that danced around her head in the water. Her eyes were brown, plain and simple. Her skin was just sun kissed enough to not be completely white. She looked about their age, but she did not seem like anyone from school.

She was staring at Rikki with the same confusion and interest as Rikki. Finally she pointed up to the surface. Understanding what she meant, Rikki nodded and swam up to the surface with the other mermaid.

When they had both broke the surface Rikki started off with, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" the other mermaid asked just as Rikki had.

"I'm not answering until you do," Rikki said cunningly.

The other mermaid stared at Rikki for a minute before blurting out, "Jade." When Rikki didn't say anything she continued with, "Jade Denman."

"Denman?" Rikki questioned. Jade nodded. Then there was a silence before Rikki said softly, "I'm Rikki… Chadwick."

"Rikki Chadwick," Jade stated. "That name seems familiar. Do you know my mother?"

"You could say that," Rikki said slowly. "Your mother is Dr. Linda Denman, am I right?"

Jade nodded and looked away. Rikki could right away she didn't really like her mother. Then Jade looked back with a smile.

"I guess now I know my mother was not crazy," Jade said with a laugh. "Or maybe she is. She said you lost your powers, you and your friends."

Rikki smiled, "We lie. It's what we do." There was a little bit of silence, and then they both laughed.

Just then Rikki remembered what she was doing, and who she had been with, and who was not there right then.

"I have to get back before my friends start to wonder where I went," Rikki said about to swim off. "You can come with."

Jade nodded and followed Rikki underwater and back to the mainland. Once there, the two dried off and made their way to the café, where they found Bella with Will waiting for Rikki.

"Where have you been?" Bella asked as soon as she saw Rikki. "We have been worried sick."

"I met someone," Rikki stated showing her Jade. "In the water."

"You mean she's…" Bella started and trailed off looking directly at Jade, who was just standing and smiling.

"Yeah, and it gets worse," Rikki said softly. "Bella and Will this is Jade, Jade, Bella and Will."

Jade shook hands with Bella and Will. Then all three of them looked to Rikki, like she knew what they should do next. Lucky for them, Cleo came in right at that time a little wigged out. She was panting as she took Rikki and Bella both by the arms and dragged them to an empty part of the café. Will and Jade followed without thinking, but wondering what she was about to say.

"We have a problem," Cleo started before looking towards Jade. "Who is she?"

"I'm Jade," Jade answered confidently.

"Jade Denman," Rikki stated with a smiled.

"Denman?" Cleo questioned, remembering what she was about to tell Rikki. "That is actually what I was going to tell you. She is back at the Marine Park."

"Did you talk with her?" Rikki asked in shock. "Does she suspect anything?"

"I don't think she would," Jade piped up. "She hasn't suspected me, and I am her daughter."

"She's a …" Cleo started to asked, but Jade's nod was answer enough. Cleo sighed and said, "That must be tough."

"Yeah, you can thank Lewis for that," Rikki joked.

Cleo gave Rikki a look before looking to Bella and Will, who looked confused. She and Rikki spent a few minutes explaining what had happened with Dr. Denman. After that Jade explained how after learning about mermaids, she went a little crazy. She took Jade out of school and they had been traveling and looking for them.

"I can't say I would rather go to school without her getting suspicious," Jade explained. "So I guess I just have to play along."

"Well she wants to see us, Rikki," Cleo announced. "I guess she is coming back to where she started, back to who she started with."

"I just wish I could get away from her," Jade complained. "You have no idea how hard it is to keep the secret from someone who knows it and is obsessed with it. She is so suspicious whenever I act just a little weird. One more mistake and I am her experiment."

Rikki and Cleo exchanged a look and a smile before Cleo said, "We are not going to let that happen."

"So what are we going to do?" Jade asked, just to be answered by a nod and a smile.

"We're going to tell your mother no," Cleo said. Bella, Jade and Will just stared as Cleo and Rikki nodded and smiled.

Cleo walked into the science wing at the Marine Park an hour later to find Dr. Denman looking at something under a microscope. Cleo watched her for a minute before saying, "You wanted to see me."

Dr. Denman looked up. When she realized who she was seeing, she smiled and said, "Yes, yes come in, please come in."

Cleo did as she asked, looking around her work place to see what she had. There were a lot of articles laying around talking about mermaid sightings. There were terrible black and white pictures of what looked like mermaid shadows. "Could someone say obsessed?" Cleo asked.

"You might say I was obsessed," Denman said when she saw Cleo looking at them. "Did I call that?" Cleo wondered to herself.

"So, where are your friends?" Denman asked as she started to put away what she was working on. "I wanted to talk to you all."

Cleo walked around the room, playing it cool as she said, "They are outside." She picked up a science gadget flipped it around in her hand before setting it down and saying, "They were two afraid to come in. I think you know why."

Denman smiled as she followed Cleo outside. There, by the water, she found Rikki standing with her daughter. They were talking, but when Denman walked up, they became very quiet and looked her direction. Denman looked back to Cleo, obviously confused as to what was going on.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Dr. Denman asked.

"Talking with my new friend," Jade answered with a straight face. "Is that a problem?" Her voice left Denman no room to question. But Denman being Denman did anyway.

"Jade, get away from her," Denman demanded.

Jade just stared at her mother. She didn't move though.

"You don't have to do what she says," Rikki whispered.

Jade nodded and walked closer to her mother. She stood right in front of her, so close their noses almost touched when she said, "No."

"What did you just say?" Denman asked staring at her daughter.

"I said no," Jade said slowly and strongly. "I am not going to go off of your crazy whims and obsessions anymore. That is not who I am."

"Jade?" Denman questioned, wondering who this girl was.

"I am not your toy," Jade continued. "I am your daughter, your daughter who has had enough of being pushed around like she is five-years-old. I am also a human being, and so are my new friends." Jade looked to Cleo and Rikki as she said this. Then she looked back to her mother as she said, "You do not own me anymore. I don't care what you say."

Then Jade looked to Rikki and Cleo before jumping into the empty dolphin pool and disappearing. Rikki looked to Cleo, who shrugged before looking to Denman. Denman stared at the water before looking to Rikki and Cleo and asking, "What is going on?"

Rikki shrugged as Cleo said, "I have seriously no idea."

Then with that, Denman took Cleo and Rikki by the arms and said, "I think you do."


	61. Story 50

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_A/N: OMG 50 stories. This is such an accomplishment. Thanks for all of your support and help with this story. It wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys. You are the best. _

**Story 50: **Cleo and Rikki

**Girlfriends and Boyfriends **(3rd person POV)

"It will only be for one night. Please, just help me out," Zane begged Cleo as the two of them sat facing each other in Zane's office at Rikki's Café. His eyes were begging, and he stared straight at Cleo. Cleo looked away, thinking of the offer on hand.

"You will do anything for me?" Cleo asked to clarify the arrangement. "And all I have to do is stand next to you at your dad's party."

"That's right," Zane said with a smile, knowing from the look on Cleo's face that she was about to give in. "So…. Will you do it?"

Sighing, Cleo nodded. Zane smiled and looked to the door to make sure it was still closed before he hugged her. Cleo squirmed out his grasp, smiled then left the office. Smiling, Zane got back to his desk and started typing again. A few seconds later, Sophie walked in, a devious look on her face.

"So, did you find a date for that thing you said you had tonight?" Sophie asked, leaning against the door.

Without looking up from his work, Zane said, "Yeah, actually I did." There was a little mystery to his voice, but Sophie pushed it off as nothing.

"That is great," Sophie said enthusiastically. "See I told you, you would."

Zane just shook his head as Sophie left the office and made her way back to the counter to take orders.

Rikki walked into the café with Bella close on her heals. She was still on end from an encounter with a new surfer on the beach that morning. Bella couldn't stop laughing about the incident, and Rikki hated that. They walked up to the counter and looked at Sophie, who had a wondrous look on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Bella asked a smile still on her face.

"You hear, Zane has a date for his father's big party," Sophie said with a smile on her face, knowing she was going to annoy Rikki quite much. "I didn't hear who it was, but he seemed happy about it."

"So," Rikki said bitterly as she looked away from Sophie and at Will who was sitting at a table a few feet away.

Bella went on to order their drinks before the two of them went over to sit with Will. Will could tell right away that Rikki was a little distracted. When he silently asked Bella, she just shrugged her shoulders and looked to the door of Zane's office. Will nodded, understanding what she was trying to tell him, even without words.

"Are you ok, Rikki?" Will finally asked her directly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rikki shot back, looking away from the two of them.

"I don't know," Will answered softly, "That is why I asked."

Just then the boy who had been talking to Rikki on the beach walked into the café. Rikki caught eye of him, but quickly looked away, but he had seen her. He was already making his way over to the table before Rikki could get up and leave.

"What a surprise," He said with a soft smile. "Who would have thought I would find you here."

"Everyone," Rikki answered bitterly. "I'm always here."

He laughed, taking her bitterness lightly. He pulled up an extra chair and sat next to Rikki, ignoring the looks he was getting from Will and Rikki. He stared Rikki in the eyes as he said, "My name is Henry. I'm sorry about the beach, really I am. Can you give me a second chance? One date… please."

Rikki looked to Will and Bella, who seemed confused and protecting at the same time. Then she looked to Zane's office door, thinking about what Sophie had said. Then she smiled and said, "One date… if it doesn't go well, you will leave me alone."

Henry smiled and jumped up from the table, leaving Will and Bella looking at Rikki with confusion. She shrugged, took the drink that had just arrived and left the café, and Bella and Will with endless questions.

That night Rikki stood in front of the mirror checking her hair for the tenth time that night. She then looked down at her outfit, the third one she had put on that evening. She was wearing a light brown top that was cut at the sleeves so that you could see her shoulders and a simple gray skirt, not too dressy but not too plain.

Rikki could figure out why she was so nervous about this date. It wasn't like she got this way with any date she had with Zane. But there was something different about this date that was just making her shake with nerves she never knew she had. Then when her father told her that someone was at the door, she couldn't move.

"It's a pity date," Rikki whispered to herself. "Nothing more than that."

Then she took a quick deep breath and made her way to the front door where Henry was standing. He too was not that dressed up in a plain red polo shirt and jeans. He was smiling like an idiot when Rikki walked out form her room, suddenly holding her breath.

The date started with dinner at a simple restaurant. Henry was a great talker, which was nice considering Rikki was only breathing every few minutes. He had an irresistible smile, and wouldn't stop smiling if his life depended on it. Rikki couldn't help but smile along with him. She was even starting to think that she could actually like Henry.

After dinner Henry started to lead Rikki to a place he was not telling her about. When he said they were getting close, Henry laughed and covered Rikki's eyes. Not thinking anything of it, Rikki laughed along with him as he lead her a short ways through a sandy path, closer to the ocean, which she could hear getting closer and closer. That is when she realized how close to the water they actually were, and when she started to feel a little edgy.

"How much further?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Not much," Henry whispered. "You'll love this place."

Just as he said that, Rikki could tell that the path had just widened up. Wind was now blowing at her, telling her she was on a beach of some sort. But Henry was not uncovering her eyes, and this was frightening her.

"Just a few more steps," Henry whispered into her ear.

_A few more steps, _Rikki thinks. How much further till their feet are in the water? She had worn flip-flops, keeping it casual. Toes wet would not be good, for obvious reasons. Rikki held her breath, again, as she let Henry guide her further.

Finally they stopped walking. Henry gave Rikki a quick kiss on the cheek before taking his hands away from her eyes and said, "We're here."

Rikki blinked, letting her eyes adjust before looking around. They were standing on a beach, a small, privet beach, and extremely close to the water at that. Looking out to sea, Rikki could see the stars for miles, and she had to admit, that was breath taking.

"Beautiful, right?" Henry asked with a smile in Rikki's direction.

"Yeah, it is," Rikki answered softly and truthfully. Then she looked into Henry's dark brown eyes that were just hidden by his dirty blond hair. Suddenly she had forgotten where she was, and how close she was to the water, and before she knew it, the water was running up her exposed toes, giving that familiar tingling in her legs. She quickly looked down.

"I…um… I have to go," Rikki stumbled out looking out to the water. Before Henry knew what she was doing, Rikki was running out into the ocean.

Henry watched as Rikki disappeared into the water, almost inhumanly. He wondered what happened. Was it something he did, or was it something else? He continued to stare out at the water, when he began to wonder, where did she go? How long can she stay underwater? Wondering these things, he also started to wonder if she wasn't human. But these were just thoughts.

The next day, Bella found Rikki in the café with her head down on the table. She waited a few seconds before walking up and asking, "So how'd the date go."

"It would have been great," Rikki answered looking up at one of her best friends. "If I hadn't had to run into the ocean."

"Oh, that is terrible," Bella said. "Did he see anything?"

Rikki shook her head, and put her head back down on the table.

"I know this might not be the best time to say this, but…" Bella started as Rikki looked up. "Cleo was Zane's date…. and it was a set up, fake, for money."

Rikki just shook her head and said, "So what." She put her head back down and started mumbling, "I don't care anymore. Really I don't. I don't…" But she couldn't say anymore. She knew Bella could see through her. There was nothing more she could do but leave her head down on the table, hiding her face.


	62. Story 51

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life**

**Story 52: **Cleo, Rikki, and Bella

**The Red Haired Mermaid **(3rd Person POV)

The Café was seeming quiet for a Wednesday afternoon. Sophie sat at the counter reading odd news stories and blogs online while pretending she was busy with some work document. Zane had explained that he was not to be disturbed for what he had said was important business, but Sophie knew better. She knew he was just sitting in his office, staring at his phone, compelling his ex-girlfriend to call him. She also knew that his ex wasn't going to call, as she never did, and he would have wasted another day.

Suddenly a blog caught her eye. It had been written by Zane almost two years prior, after he had almost drowned in a boat fire. Thinking it would be all fun and games, Sophie started reading through it, getting the just of all of his monster searching and obsession. She loved seeing how much he wasted searching for something that didn't exist. But she started to question her line of thinking when she read an interesting post.

"A mermaid, I saw a mermaid when I was out with my friend, Nate. She had a long orange/brown tail that almost shined when it was hit with sunlight. It was elegant, and yet powerful, exactly what saved me. I never got to see her face, but she had a gorgeous mass of red hair that looked almost fake in the water. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and no one believes me."

Sophie flipped the laptop closed and looked to Zane's office door, which was closed. She then looked to where Nate was fighting with Bella about some song he wrote that was not as great as he might think it was. Taking a deep breath, Sophie walked over to Nate slowly, and gave him a sweet look.

"Nate, can I talk to you?" I asked with a smile and a sweet soft voice.

Nate nodded and stepped away from Bella as quick as he could. He followed me far away from Bella, and any other prying ears. Then she smiled, and said, "What do you know about Zane's old obsession with a sea monster, preferably a mermaid?"

Nate gave a big sigh, before saying, "That was years ago, please, let's leave it buried. It's for the best."

"I was just curious," Sophie said with a flirty smile she knew Nate couldn't resist. "I was reading a blog. I started reading some interesting things. I just wanted to know more."

Nate looked me in the eyes, obviously trying to see if I was lying or not, which he actually wasn't. Sophie's eyes looked deep into his, compelling him to answer me. Finally he sighed again and said pretty low, "I really don't know more than he was obsessed, then one day, he hung out with his dad and some scientist. Next thing we knew… he had dropped it, like it had been nothing at all." Nate was about to walk away when he turned around and said, quickly… "It was around the same time he started hanging out with Rikki I believe. They had dated for a little before, but that ended and so did the obsession. Then he started hanging out with her instead of his friends. After some time, they got back together, and he started hanging out with those girls." Then he did walk away and back to a fight he was destined to lose.

Sophie waited for Zane to emerge from his office the rest of the day. He finally did in the early afternoon, and Sophie caught him as soon as he exited his office, with a smile on her face and a look that scared him.

"What happened to your old mermaid obsession?" Sophie asked, not taking the smile off her face or taking from her relaxed position.

"Where did you hear about that?" Zane asked, looking around the café to see who might have told her.

"I was just reading an old blog you wrote," Sophie explained, reminding Zane that he had done that, and that he hadn't deleted it yet. "I was reading about the red-headed mermaid you said you saw."

Zane looked at her, thinking back to his old obsession, back before he had learned about Rikki and the others. He remembered that it had started when he was saved by Emma, and thought it had been a sea monster, and took on from when he saw that mermaid in the boat that he had crashed. The mermaid did have red hair, and thinking back on it, the girls never told him who she was.

"Yeah, well I grew out of it," Zane said, thinking on his feet. "I realized I was being silly, and… stopped."

"Yeah, I guess that would be a silly obsession." Sophie said, laughing it off, making Zane believe that she was going to drop it. "But you did say you were pretty sure you had seen a mermaid."

Zane sighed. With his eyes locked on Sophie, he said as clearly as he could, "No one else saw it. I was lying. There is no red headed mermaid."

Sophie smiled and said, "As far as you know."

"No, Soph, there are no mermaids," Zane said just as Bella walked up to hear what they were talking about. Thinking quick Zane said, "Now let's drop the subject."

Sophie sighed and walked away, leaving Zane with a not so happy looking Bella. Zane shrugged, and started off to his office. Still mad, Bella followed quickly behind. As soon as the office door was closed, Bella looked to Zane and asked, "What were talking about with Sophie?"

"Nothing important," Zane said as if he didn't care. When he saw that Bella was not going to go away he sighed and said, "It was just an old story that she found. Really it is nothing."

"I heard you guys talking about mermaids," Bella explained, her expression was stiff.

Zane stared at Bella for a minute before sighing and saying, "Ok, look, Two and a half years ago I was saved from a boat wreck. For a long time I thought I had seen a sea monster in the water. When I was swim by the wreck a few months later, I saw a mermaid… with red hair."

"Red hair?" Bella questioned, thinking about Cleo and Rikki, brown and blond. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Zane said more confidently, and curious now. "It was bright red, unmistakably red…. I have never met her."

Bella just stared at him. How could that be? If there was a red headed mermaid, they would have at least seen her around, or a girl with the same hair shade at least. But she had never seen a girl with the shade of hair Zane described. She waved good-bye as she left the café to find Cleo and Rikki.

Later that afternoon, Rikki walked into the café, and into Zane's office, determined. She had had a long talk with Bella, and was ready to explain some things to Zane, in her own way. She smiled when he spotted her, her eyes just locking on to his.

"Heard you were confused," She said with a soft voice.

"Yeah, about that mermaid I saw a long time ago," Zane said looking up from his work.

"So… what about her?" Rikki asked sitting down on the coach. In her mind, she was laughing, but kept herself cool on the outside.

"Who is she?" Zane asked desperately. "Who was she?"

"Zane," Rikki said in a soft voice, a small bit of flirt coming through. "The red headed mermaid," She smiled and looked deep into his eyes before she said, "Doesn't exist."

Zane's expression dropped. He took a deep breath before saying, "But I saw her. She has to exist."

"But she doesn't," Rikki said. "You don't know what you saw. But there is no mermaid with red hair, and that is the truth."

Then with that, she left the office. Coming out into the café, she found Cleo talking to Bella and Will.

"That can't be," Bella said, after hearing Cleo explain just what Rikki had explain to Zane.

"That's the truth," Cleo said looking to Rikki. She smiled to Rikki and Rikki smiled back. Then Cleo left Bella and Will standing there confused as Cleo went over to Rikki.

"They would never guess what really happened," Cleo said with a laugh. "They couldn't."

"This is our best option," Rikki said. "If the red headed mermaid is dead, so are the stories." Rikki smiled before saying, "Besides, I think this is how Emma would want it. With no one knowing what happened, she has no embarrassment."

"I guess so," Cleo said softly, rethinking things. "I just don't like lying."

"We're not lying," Rikki said with a smile. "It's the truth. There is no red headed mermaid. You know that." Then Cleo smiled and the two of the left the café.


	63. Group 12

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_A/N: Ok I am about halfway to my goal now. It feels so reachable. I love hearing your reviews and your ideas. Please keep sending both. Anyways… on to the next group. _

**Group 12**

What Would You Do- Cleo, Rikki, and Bella freak out when Kim tells them she has known their secret for a while. She then goes to blackmail them so that she can get what she wants. Is there anything the girls can do?

Café Games- When Rikki, Bella, Will, Emma, Ash, Sophie, and Nate get stuck in Rikki's Café over night, they play an innocent game of truth or dare. But their game gets a little out of hand. Where can you hide when no one can go anywhere?

Model Mermaid- Cleo gets a job as a model, but she didn't realize they meant Bikini model. Now, with the help of her friends, Cleo must get away before she has to do shots in the water. Will she make it out? (Idea from Miss Cocoo Bananas)

One Day- Cleo and Emma are given one day, 24 hours, without their mermaid powers. They only thing is, Rikki cannot know. Now Emma can beat a long time swimming rival, while Cleo can show her family, especially her sister that she is and will always be normal. But what will Rikki think when her best friends start to avoid her?

Dinner Party- After graduation, Bella's parents want to meet her friends before she runs off to spend summer with them. Bella is worried that if Cleo and Rikki meet her somewhat abnormal parents, then they would treat her differently.


	64. Story 52

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 52: **Cleo, Rikki, and Bella

**What Would You Do- **(Cleo's POV)

I sigh as I sit down in front of Kim at the breakfast table. She is texting, as always, and not paying attention to Dad as he talks about his day. Sam sits next to her, fully engorged in what my dad was saying, no matter how boring it seemed. I just tried to ignore it all, since life had been getting hard what with collage being just around the corner.

"Pass the milk Kim," I asked, pointing to the pitcher of milk sitting right next to her. She smiled up at me, sliding the milk across the table so fast that it landed in my lap. I jumped up and yelled, "Kim!" before racing upstairs to our bathroom. I could still hear Kim laughing downstairs.

Kim had been doing this more and more recently. It was like she enjoyed seeing me run away, or worse she was trying to figure out why. Usually I just ignored it, but this had gone too far. Kim had a plan, and I wanted to know what it was, and before my dad and Sam found out what I was.

Once my dad and Sam had left, I found Kim still texting in the living room. I took a deep breath as I walked in and sat down across from her. She didn't even look up, as if I wasn't even there.

"Kim," I said softly. She looked up at me with a straight face. "What was that at breakfast?"

She continued to stare at me for another minute or so, before looking back to her phone and saying, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I think you do," I said stronger, making her look up again, the straight face changed to somewhat of a frown, then a smile.

"You mean the milk?" She asked as if she knew what was going on. I didn't answer, so she continued with. "It was an accident."

"It seems you have been having many accidents recently." I said softly, my eye not leaving hers.

"So," She asked, setting her phone down on the table in front of her. "Is that a… problem?"

I sighed. I knew then what she was trying to do. She was trying to get me to say it rather than her say it. I wasn't going to give in. So I just stared at her, as she stared at me. We stayed that way for who knows how long, neither of us moving, neither of us talking. We did not snap out of our phase until Rikki came into the room and asked, "What on earth is going on here?" Then the two of us looked up at her, wondering how long she had been in the room.

"Nothing is going on here," I said with a smile looking back to Kim. "Right Kim?"

But before I could get the last part out, Kim blurted, "I know about you three."

"What?" Rikki and I asked at the same time, both of us staring at Kim now. She had the smile of someone who had just won the best prize ever, and in a way, she had.

"Don't even try to deny it." Kim said. "Like you did the last time I found out. Yeah, I remember that. I remembered so well that you never really tricked me then. I've always known."

Neither Rikki nor I spoke, we just continued to stare at her. She looked extremely happy, like her plan just went through and she had succeeded, which it had.

"Look, I don't want much," Kim said softly. "Just… power."

At that, Rikki and I started to laugh. There was no way we would help her get mermaid powers, and she was delirious to think that we would. But she was still smiling, and she must have thought about this as well.

"If you don't, everyone is going to know what you are." Kim said in her diabolic voice. "Don't think I don't have proof."

"What do you have, squirt?" Rikki asked, starting to sound her usual scary self. She was in Kim's face, but Kim was un-phased.

"Pictures, video, voice recordings," Kim said. "And I'm sure there are many people who would love to see them all."

"No one will believe you," Rikki shot back at her.

"Will they?" Kim asked. "Will, oh I don't know, Dr. Bennett not believe me."

"You've done your research," Rikki stated.

"I try," Kim said with her evil smile.

"Yeah, so…" Rikki started, her eyes gazing around the room then back to Kim. "You do know what we did to the last girl that got in our way, don't you."

Kim smiled again. "Charlotte? Yeah I do, and so what. You take my powers away, I will just expose you."

I looked to Rikki. Kim had this all worked out. For everyone of our moves, she had one of her own. She really had done her research. Then an idea hit me. I smiled as I said, "Fine, we'll do it." Rikki and Kim looked at me, different looks of shock on both of their faces. "But I will tell you when and where… later." Then I grabbed Rikki's arm and pulled her out of the house, leaving Kim thinking she had won.

Two days later, the night of the full moon, Rikki, Bella, Will and I met Kim on the beach, ready to put our plan in action. After we explained to Kim what would happen, we sent her and Will out to Mako. Rikki and Bella followed them close behind, but I did not. Instead, I went with Zane to his place, where his father was holding some diner party, one of the main guests being Dr. Denman. Acting as guest ourselves, we attracted the attention of Denman, then got her to follow us away from the party, to the beach, where we explain of our finding. She was so excited, and planned to meet us here the next day. The next day, I brought Kim back to the beach, where Zane was hiding with Denman so that Kim wouldn't see her. Kim did as I thought she would, jumping into the ocean, then coming back up to look at her tail. That is when Denman popped out, and I acted scared. Denman took Kim, exposing her to our parents, and to Dr. Bennett, but that was it, so that the media wouldn't be all over her. With the founding she had for other projects, Denman went off on her boat to study Kim without fear of people finding her, or her us. It was a complete win for everyone, in a way.


	65. Story 53

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 53: **Rikki, Bella and Emma

**Café Games: **(Rikki's POV)

"Don't forget that I'm leaving early for that father son whatever," Zane reminded me for the third time that day. "And I'll be out of cell phone range, so you won't be able to call me."

"Zane, you have told me this three times today, and four yesterday," I reminded him. "I'll handle everything, and I'll have Sophie. If anything goes wrong, we'll work it out."

"You know Ash is coming in today," Zane reminded me again. "So if you need, you know… magical help… you can always go to him."

"And I can go to Will, and Lewis is just a phone call away… Zane we have been over everything a hundred times," I said in an annoyed tone. "Now you are going to be late, go." With that I pushed him out the door.

Right before he could get out the door he said, "I'll lock up every door but one, so that you won't have to." I pushed him a bit more out of the office door.

"Just remember they don't unlock from the inside, and the one furthest right has been stuck since yesterday." I reminded him as the door shut between us, giving me the much need alone time in the office.

Hours quickly pass, and it becomes late fast. Before I realizes it, the time is eight-O-clock. I finally emerges from her office to meet up with Emma and Ash, giving Sophie a few instructions before they leave. Then we started towards the door. After trying three doors I turned to Emma and asked, "Did you see the door Zane left unlocked."

"Yeah, I think it was the one furthest right I believe," Emma answered, making me turn around and look at the door in surprise.

"Please no," I cried. "That Idiot."

"What's wrong?" Will asked, hearing what I was saying.

"We're stuck," I answered, getting looks from everyone as I explained what Zane had done.

"Who else has a key?" Emma asked.

"The only people with keys are me, Zane, Sophie, and the band… meaning either Nate or Bella," I answered sitting down and putting her head in her hands. Then I added, "Oh, and Cleo."

"Then call Cleo," Ash suggested.

"We can't," Bella answered. "She's in the mountains with no cell coverage."

"So… we're stuck," Sophie repeated, looking around at who was with us, all of which were now sitting around the same table. "Great."

"Don't sound so upset about it," Nate joked, making everyone look his way in disgust. He sighed and continued with, "What I'm saying is, we're stuck here. We might as well have some fun."

"What kind of fun can we have in a café?" Bella asked, with a worried tone.

Nate smiled as he said in a soft voice, "Who's up for truth or dare?"

I looked around the room. Bella was looking to Will and Emma to Ash. They were most likely thinking the same thing, not at the price of our secret. I looked to Sophie. She was smiling, a little. I looked to Nate. He was waiting for someone to say something.

"Ok," I finally said, surprising Bella, Will, Emma, and Ash. "But we are going to have some rules." I started as Sophie made her way to the table we were sitting around. "For starters, to keep things…. comfortable, we will each have… four chickens, for when, you know, someone either doesn't want to answer something or do something."

"That is bogus," Nate cried out.

"If you want to play, then that is a rule," I said sternly. "Understand." I looked around the group as they all nodded. I nodded as I continued. "We will go around the circle, you may ask anyone, but you cannot ask someone twice in a row, let them recover. And last, we keep this clean, and nice." I looked around the group once more and got nods from everyone. "Good, who's starting?"

"I'll start," Nate said with more enthusiasm than anyone else in the room. "Um… let's go with Emma, Truth or Dare?"

Emma looked at him in shook, before saying, "Um… Dare." She gave him a small sly smile, like she knew what he was going to say.

"Ok, then, I dare you to sing something… on stage," Nate was smiling like an idiot as he said this. Emma looked towards the stage where the music equipment had already been put away. She sighed as she made her way up there.

Watching her, everyone jumped out and moved to the couches as she stepped up and looked out. She took a deep breath, then opened her mouth, and started to sing a song I had not heard of. It was soft and slow, and kind of… interesting.

"Got a secret, Can you keep it, It's where this one you'll say, Better lock it, In your pocket, Taking this one to the grave, In the show, You're gonna know, You won't tell what I said, Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." She sang, in this creepy voice that almost made me a little scared, and definitely made Ash scared. When she finished, she gave this scary little smile before sitting down next to Ash on the couch.

"That was creepy," Nate said in response, making Emma laugh. "Who's next?" He asked, obviously trying to push off the incident.

"I am," Bella answered, looking towards Sophie. "Sophie, truth or dare?"

Sophie looked up to the sky, then back at Bella and said, "Truth." She smiled big at Bella, as if she had some plan going.

"Ok," Bella said, unparsed. "What do you really think of me?"

Sophie thought for a minute, staring at Bella, then she smiled and said, "I think you are a pretty girl who stole my brother from me and is now hiding something from him and using him for some personal gain that I have not figured out yet." Sophie's smile did not fade at all throughout her answer. Bella stared at her for a moment before nodding and looking away from her.

"Alright then," Will said hugging his girlfriend a little before saying, "Ash truth or dare?"

"Um… dare me," He said with a smile in Emma's direction.

"Ok," Will said looking to Bella, then me. "I dare you to call Lewis McCartney in a panic, then tell him that the emergency is you got a paper cut. Then hang up."

"Oh that is good," I cried as soon as I heard it. "Lewis is going hate you."

"He's going to be freaking out," Emma told him with a small smile on her face. I knew she like messing with Lewis just as much as I did, even if she didn't show it.

Ash sighed and pulled out his phone. He hit the speed dial, something Will and Bella were not expecting, and waited as it rang. We could just hear when Lewis answered with a distracted hello, obviously oblivious. "Oh My God, this is terrible, thank god you answered," Ash started with. No one made a noise, so we could try to hear what Lewis said.

"What's happened?" Lewis said, getting attention into the conversation.

"It's the worst thing ever, I didn't know who else to call," Ash said with the best panic voice.

"Did something happen to one of the girls?" Lewis asked, which almost made me laugh, but I held it in.

"I got a paper cut," Ash blurted, the slammed his phone shut. The room erupted in laughter. We were all actually having fun, locked in the café.

"Ok, Soph, your turn," Will said turning to his sister.

"Alright," She said with another of her devious smiles. Then she looked to me. "Rikki, truth or dare?"

I just stared at her, thinking about the worst thing she could make me do. "Truth." I said slowly and regrettably. She smiled, which is not what I wanted her to do.

"Have you lied to my brother, recently?" She asked as all the eyes in the room turned to me, especially Will's. I looked to Will. Then I looked to Emma and Ash. Emma and Ash who knew about me, but not Bella or Will. Will and Bella who knew about me but not Emma and Ash.

I took a deep breath, regretting the word before it was out of my mouth. "Yes." I said softly and slowly, keeping my eyes on Will the whole time.

Will and Bella's eyes got wide. Sophie smiled a small smile that meant successes. Everyone was staring at me now. I wasn't liking this anymore. So I sighed and said, "Yeah so… Ash is next right." I looked to him as he and everyone else shook off what had just happened.

"Ok," He said slowly, making sure everyone was ready to move on. "Um… Bella truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess." She said. "No more truth."

Ash smiled as he said, "I dare you to drink what I give you." Bella stared at him as he went over to the counter and started to make a juice.

"I don't know about this," Bella said looking to me.

"It won't be bad," he said happily.

I just stared straight, trying to avoid Will's eyes. All he was doing was trying to catch mine. Ash came back with a green drink and handed it to Bella, who looked to Will before taking a deep breath, and taking a sip. She choked and Ash, Emma, Nate and Sophie laughed. I just gave a questioning look as she set the drink down in the middle of the table in front of us.

"What was that?" Bella asked leaning into Will.

"Just something I created with Em before she left." Ash answered. Nate and Sophie laughed again. Then Ash turned to Emma and said, "Your turn."

Emma then turned to me, her eyes boring deep into me, and asked, "truth or dare?"

"Truth," I answered too quickly, forgetting who was asking. She kept a straight face. I could feel everyone looking at us, but I was only looking to her.

"Have you lied to me recently?" Emma asked. Everyone was waiting for my answer, but I was afraid to give it. If I gave the truth, she would hate me. If I lied she would know.

I took a deep breath, looking away from her as I said a very soft, "Yes."

"I knew it," Emma barked out, making me look up at her.

"I don't have to take this." I said standing up quickly. "I'm going to my office."

"Right so you can hide from me, right." Emma said.

I was too discussed to know what I was doing, and before I did, I had hit the drink sitting on the table in just a way that it went in Emma and Bella's directions. Obviously not thinking themselves, Emma put up her hand and froze the liquid while Bella put up hers and turned it to jelly. Nate stood up when the jelly fell on him, as I stepped out of the way. Sophie stood to see what had happened. Just then my phone started to ring. It was Lewis.

"Hello," I answered just as the insanity started.

"What is going on?" He asked. "I just got a strange call from Ash."

"That was just a joke," I said quickly, trying to keep my attention on the situation at hand. The jelly had turned back to the juice and Nate was shrieking now, yeah shrieking.

"Then what is that?" Lewis asked just as Sophie asked, "What is going on?"

"Oh My God," I answered, not helping the situation with Lewis. Everyone was standing now. Will holding Bella. Ash holding Emma. Nate trying to get to Bella. Sophie trying to figure everything out.

"Is something wrong?" Lewis asked.

"How did you do that?" Nate asked in shock. He looked at the ice with Sophie. Thinking quick, I crunched my hand and melted it, getting rid of the evidence. They both jumped back from it like it was an alien, or possessed. Emma and Ash looked to me. So did Will and Bella. I was surprised Nate and Sophie were not looking at me. I freaked out, setting my phone down on the table and backing away slowly. Then I ran to my office, but not before I could hear Lewis say on the phone, "Something is going on. I can hear it. What is going on Rikki?" Then I closed my door, sliding down it to a seated position on the floor. I looked at my watch, 12-O-clock. We couldn't even last four hours locked up together. Yeah this was bad. Nothing could be worse. Everyone was still in chaos outside. I could hear Ash trying to talk to Lewis, explain what was happening, with Will trying to help, which wasn't going well. Bella and Emma were fighting with Sophie, while Nate was trying to convenes himself he didn't see what he had just seen. What a night.


	66. Story 54

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 54: **Cleo

**Model Mermaid **(Cleo's POV)

My mind raced as I sat at the counter of Rikki's café, more playing with my straw then actually drinking the juice. I was staring down into the glass, my mind nowhere in that room, or time. I guess that is why I jumped when I heard Zane whisper close to my ear, "You know you have to move your hand to make it do a trick."

I looked up quickly, pulling my mind back to what was going on around me. Zane was still looking at me. I think I was supposed to be saying something, answering a question or something. I looked back down at the cup.

"Cleo," Zane asked, for who knows how many times.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked, leaning against the counter.

"I'm fine," I answered. "Why do you ask?"

Zane laughed at that. Then he started around the counter as he said, "Because you have been staring at that half full cup for about an hour now, and you look like you're thinking about something."

I sighed as he came up from behind me. I turned around as I said, "I'm not thinking about anything… important." He looked be deep in the eyes, silently saying he didn't believe me. I sighed again and answered, "Remember that junior talent agent who had a couple 'meetings' here? Well somehow she found out about my modeling from when I was a kid, and told one of her friends."

"And they want you for a shoot," Zane finished for me. I nodded, pushing the drink across the counter and getting up to leave. Zane grabbed my arm before I could leave and looked me deep in the eyes as he said, "Cleo don't be afraid. You're beautiful."

I looked into his eyes. Then I shook my head as he let go of my arm and said, "And you have experience, even if you were like… four."

"Three actually," I corrected him. I sighed, and looked to the door. "I have to go," I said as I slipped out of the café.

I made my way down to the beach where the photo shoot was to be held. The man I had talk to on the phone spotted me as soon as I came into view. He smiled as he said, "There is our lovely model."

I smiled, but didn't say anything as I looked around at what was here. There were cameras and tarps and tents and computers and equipment I could never name in a million years. I also noticed how close we were to the water.

"We're pretty close to the water," I stated, knowing I sounded like an idiot saying that.

"Well yeah," the photographer said from behind the agent. "It's a water shot." He must have spotted my face because he said. "Oh you're ok with that, aren't you?"

"Of course she is," The agent said before I could say anything against it. "She is ready to go." Then I was being pushed into one of the tents before I could object to anything. This was a disaster, and it was only going to get worse.

An hour later I came out of the tent dressed in an orange bikini, the top being halter with a design that almost matched scales, the bottom being small, just covering what it had to and a design that matched. My hair had been styled down with no additives, so it seemed natural, but it wasn't. I also had water proof make-up on, meaning I was expected to get wet, great.

I was so freaked out that I practically had to be pushed across the sand and over to where the photographer was standing with two other models, one a tall blond with pale skin and very green eyes, the other being a shorter redhead with paler skin and big brown eyes. They were both in bikini's that matched in design but not color. They were also standing in the surf, their feet already wet.

"There she is," the photographer said when he saw me, pulling me closer to the water than I felt comfortable being. "Cleo right." I nodded, having lost my voice to fear. When he tried to pull me closer to the other models, I fought, pulling back just a little bit and shaking my head. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just a little nervous," I answered, stepping back yet again.

"If she is nervous, then maybe we should take a break," The redhead model suggested.

"That is a great idea, Willow," the photographer said as the two models sighed and stepped away from the surf. I didn't see what they did after that, because I ran back to the tent to find my phone.

Alone, I quickly sent a text to Zane, knowing he was the only person who knew what I was doing today. I was staring at my phone when I heard, "First time?" coming from behind me. I spun around quick to find the model Willow standing there.

"Not really," I answered, looking back to my phone. "The last time was when I was three."

"Nice," Willow answered. "I understand. I was scared my first time as well. You just have to get over the modesty thing. You really do look beautiful."

I looked up at her and smiled, "That isn't what I'm afraid of, and thank you." I looked at my phone one more time before throwing it back on the make-up table. "I'm not a big fan of the water." I said, confessing more than I really wanted to.

"We're not getting in," Willow assured me. "Just getting our feet wet."

I shook my head. "I don't exactly like being close to the water." When Willow didn't say anything I whispered, "Bad childhood memory." Willow made a face to show that she understood.

"One minute girls," a guy called into the tent without sticking his head in.

Willow took my hand and started to drag me out of the tent again, saying, "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

I couldn't breath as Willow dragged me back down to the beach where the photographer and the other model were waiting. She let go of my hand and joined the other model in the water. I stood back, watching as they got into position again. Willow smiled to me, inviting me to join them. I shook my head, stepping backwards just a little. What I didn't realize was that there was a tarp right behind me that the camera was sitting on. With one small step, I tripped backwards, pulling the tarp just a little bit, moving the camera. Luckily the photographer caught the camera, but not without slipping himself, making Willow and the other model run in different directions, Willow onto the tarp, sliding it even more making me really lose my footing and fall right into the surf, and the incoming water. I couldn't breath as everyone stared at me. I had nowhere to go, so I closed my eyes and waited for the worst. With my eyes closed, I heard a soft, "Cleo," from afar. Zane. Then I heard gasps.


	67. Story 55

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 55: **Rikki (Before 3rd Season, After 2nd)

**One Day **(3rd Person POV)

"I just wish I could show her I'm better than her. All I need is one day," Emma whispered to Cleo as they sat together in the darkness of the Mako Island moon pool.

"I know what you mean," Cleo agreed. "I just wish I could show my family I am normal, even if I'm not. Then maybe they would get off my back."

"One Day… all you want is one day," A voice said. Cleo and Emma looked around the cave. No one else was there. They looked to each other. "You want one day… you will get it."

"Who's there?" Emma called, as she and Cleo stood up and looked around the cave.

"I will give you each one day… for a price," The voice continued. The girls just stood there and started to listen. "One must stay, one must suffer, and one must pay for the fun of two." Cleo and Emma looked at each other, starting to freak out. "By midnight tonight, you two will be free of your tails, but by midnight tomorrow, you must be back in the ocean, or your friend will be human forever."

"Emma, what's going on?" Cleo whispered.

Emma shook her head. "I'm not sure."

"Let's get out of here," Cleo said, getting a nod from Emma. Then the two of them made their way into the water and speed out of the pool.

The next morning, Cleo awoke to sun shining into her room from the window. She rubbed her eyes as she slid from her bed and made her way to her bathroom. Sleep was still in her mind, and eyes as she brushed her teeth, turning on the water to clean her brush. Suddenly the water in the sink splashed up at her, getting her whole face wet, waking her up more. She quickly grabbed a towel, waiting for the tail. When it didn't appear, she freaked out.

Emma awoke to her alarm clock buzzing in her ear. She hit it quickly, then sat up and started to stretch. She slipped out of her bed and glided to the bathroom, where she drew herself a bath. After looking over her face in the mirror and undressing, she slipped into the cool water, waiting for her tail to appear. When it didn't, she freaked out and jumped out of the bathtub, getting water everywhere. Quickly she grabbed her phone and texted Cleo telling her to come over urgently.

"What is going on?" Cleo asked as soon as she and Emma were inside Emma's bedroom and the door was completely closed.

"I don't know," Emma answered. "But it has to do with that voice we heard in the moon pool."

"You mean we have one day without our powers?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah, and if I remember this correctly, we have to be in the ocean by midnight tonight or Rikki loses her powers." Emma reminded Cleo.

"This is too weird," Cleo commented.

Emma smiled as she said, "Yeah but now I can beat Paige in the swimming race she challenged me to… And you can go prove to your sister that you are normal once and for all."

Cleo smiled along with Emma, "This might be a good thing."

"Rikki can't know," Emma suddenly blurted. Cleo nodded in agreement. "It's for the best." Emma added. Cleo nodded again in agreement.

After Cleo had left Emma's house, she called up Paige to accept the challenge of a race. Paige was psyched, thinking she could beat Emma as she had a million times before. The race was to be at 4. It was to be in the swimming style of butterfly, a style which involved swimming with your legs together while reaching your arms above your head, both at the same time. It was Paige's best, and use to be Emma's worst. But today, Emma felt confident in herself, and the fact that for the past year and a half she could only swim in that fashion.

Cleo, on the other hand, made her way home, and agreed to go down to the beach with her little sister and her father for some good old family bonding. At first Kim thought that this must be a joke, but after a while, took it with open arms.

At the Juice Net Café, Rikki sat with Zane, wondering why she had yet to see Emma or Cleo that morning. When she brought her concerns up to Zane, he pushed it off as nothing.

"Hey Ash," She called to Emma's boyfriend, and boss. "Isn't Emma supposed to be at work by now."

"She took off," Ash explained in a tone that said he was just as confused as Rikki. "Didn't say why either. I thought you might know."

Rikki shook her head, looking to Zane before she left the café and started towards Emma's house. Once there, Emma's mother explained that Emma had gone out, and she had no idea where. Rikki was puzzled, considering neither she nor Cleo had been answering there phones. Her next thought was to check Mako, but that turned up empty as well.

"Do you think that they are avoiding me?" Rikki asked Zane once she had given up her search.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Zane said. " I wouldn't worry about it. Why don't we just enjoy this time together before the other members of the mermaid club ruin it?" Rikki smiled, but that did not ease her mind. She continued to expect the worst.

At the beach, Cleo was having a blast. She had spent most of the afternoon in the water with Kim and her father, messing around and showing them just how normal and human she was. Her father was even excited to see that his daughter had gotten over her old fear of water and was acting more normal that she had in a year. This had to be the best day of Cleo life.

Emma's race went great. Paige didn't know what had hit her. Emma had come out of nowhere with skill she had never possessed before. Not only did she gain some new respect, Emma gained the hatred of the one girl she had hated ever since she started swimming. This had to be the best day of Emma's life.

At a quarter till midnight, Cleo went down to the beach, as she and Emma had agreed to do. She waited for a few minutes before getting worried. She tried calling her friend, then texting. There was no answer. Emma had gotten caught up with her new followers, and had forgotten the time and where she was supposed to be. At midnight, Cleo was in the ocean, but Emma was not.

The next morning, Emma found Rikki on the beach, crying. She knew right away why, even before Rikki said, "I've lost my powers." Without Rikki seeing, Emma started to cry as well.


	68. Story 56

**101 Way to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_A/N: Wow 300 reviews, Thank you guys so much for the love and support. I could not have gotten this far without it. _

**Story 56: **Bella

**Dinner Party **(Bella's POV)

I watched as my mother finished setting up the dining room table with six plates and many odd decorations. My mother and father had always wanted to meet my friends, but I never let them come over, for fear that my abnormal parents might scare them off. But my parents were instating, and were not letting me go away with them if they did not meet them first. So here I was, making sure my mother did not put out anything offending and that my father didn't make anything too unusual.

Since we had moved around my parents picked up many traditions, superstitions, and recipes, which they like to keep in play around the house. There was everything from dream catchers to wooden crosses to objects I could give no name to littering our house. Herbs and flowers sat on every table, and decorated the dinner table, each with their own meaning or sent. The food, while known to me, was unrecognizable by anyone else. I knew this night was mistake the second I ask them all to come.

Just then the door bell rang. I watched as my mother's head popped up from the decoration she was doing to look at me and sing, "They're here," as she danced her way into the front hall. I took a deep breath before following her.

When I walked into the foyer my mother was giving each of my friends hugs and kisses on each cheek. I was already freaking out, but everyone seemed happy, and tolerant. I didn't know how much longer that was going to last, but we were off to a start.

"Hey, Bella," Will said coming to give me a quick hug and kiss. I smiled, trying not to show him or the others my worry or fear.

"Come, come everyone into the dining room," My mother sang before I even had a second to speak myself. I looked to Cleo and Rikki. They just shrugged and followed my mother into the dining room. I looked to Will as he pulled me along behind them.

"Oh, it is so great to finally meet my baby's friends," my mom was saying as she showed Cleo and Rikki where they could sit. "You know she never had many friends before, ha, barley left the house as a kid." Great, my mom was telling stories, and everyone seemed to be listening. "I think she was afraid of losing them, you know when we moved again." Scratch that, she was babbling. "We move a lot, don't we sweetie? It keeps you on your toes, don't you think Bella?" Please someone say something, anyone.

I think Rikki got my silent plea for in that second she cut in with, "Yeah, my father and I use to move a lot. I remember how that was." She looked over to me as I mouthed a thank you. She nodded, seeming to understand.

"I've actually moved around quite a bit as well," Will throw in. "Actually I was homeschooled for most of my life."

"Oh that is interesting," my mom announced, getting into more storytelling and rambling.

"Dinner," I heard from behind me as my dad walked into the room carrying a tray with the fish in the middle surrounded by lettuce and other vestibules. He set the tray in the middle of the table, the only spot open on the table, before taking a seat in-between my mother and Cleo at the head of the table. "Dig in."

Everyone started for the food laying out on the table. Everyone except me that is. I kept my eyes on my parents, who were bond to say or do something embarrassing soon.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Will whispered to me, making me quickly look at him and Rikki, both of who were looking at me suspiciously.

"Everything is fine," I answered as I started to serve myself so they would believe me. I saw Rikki look to Will, obviously not trusting my answer, but they both turned back to the conversation that Cleo and my dad were having. A conversation that we had obviously missed the beginning to.

"And how would you know that?" my dad asked Cleo, a question that baffled us completely. But before Cleo could say anything my father laughed, getting close in her face as he whispered loud enough for the whole table to hear, "If I didn't know any better I would think you were a mermaid."

Well that caught them off guard. I could feel all of their eyes on me, but I had my head in my hands so I didn't know for sure. My parents were laughing their heads off, as if this was really all some silly joke that only they were in on.

"Oh Bella use to be obsessed with that stuff, weren't you honey?" My mom asked through her laughing.

"Mom," I called, but she continued anyway.

"Oh, Bella believed in all that for the longest time," My mother continued as I put my head back in my hands and everyone started to listen. Great, this is what I was afraid would happen. "She would read books and tell us everything like they were facts. Couldn't get enough of the stuff, magic that is. Didn't you cry when you learned a fortune you got wasn't real? Oh that is a good story…" I Zoned out after that. I knew everyone else must be so interested in my childhood stories. Why was my mom doing this? Was she trying to embarrass me?

"Oh, Bella come one now," My mother said, snapping me back to what she was saying. "Your friends know I am joking with them." She smiled across to Cleo, who I think was about to run off. I wouldn't blame her. In fact if she did run off, I would be right behind her.

"So…" Will started looking down at his meal, and away from Cleo or my parents. Cleo also looked away from my parents.

There was a bit of silence as we all ate, trying not to make eye contact with each other. This was not as bad as I thought it was going to be… it was worse. As long as nothing else happened in the next half an hour, we might get through this night without too much damage. As soon as the thought was out, I knew we were jinxed.

"How is the food?" My father asked. Everyone nodded in approval. That was good. "That is great. Bella here says my food is a little odd at times. Use to refuse to eat anything she did not see being prepared." My dad started to laugh again. My head went back in my hands, just so I could hear Cleo scream.

I looked up to find Cleo standing, and wet. My father was trying to hand her napkins but she ran. Without thinking, I ran after her, with Rikki right behind me. Right before I left ear shot of the dining room I heard my father ask Will, "Is that a normal girl thing?"

That night, after everyone had left, my dad found me in my room. I looked up from my notebook when he walked in and sat down on my bed.

"Some dinner huh," He said with a laugh. Then he sighed and said, "I apologize if your mother and I embarrassed you tonight."

"Oh, I don't think you did that much damage," I said softly, closing my notebook before my dad could see what I was writing. I looked up to him as I said with a laugh, "Well we'll see once Cleo starts talking to me again."

"Yeah," my father laughed. Then he leaned over and gave me a soft kiss on the top of my head. "Good night, baby."

"Good night dad," I said watching as he walked out of my room. Then I opened my notebook again, but this time to the first page. I looked down at the picture of Cleo, Rikki, Will and I that I had taped to the cover. Yeah, there was damage, but nothing I couldn't fix, eventually.


	69. Group 13

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

_A/N: Love the reviews, love the ideas. Keep sending both and I will keep trying to update at good points. Anyway next group…_

**Group 13: **

Denman on Thin Ice- When Dr. Denman starts to work at the Marine Park again, she starts to become suspicious of every girl that walks past her in the crowd. After kidnapping and holding Kim and two other girls for four hours, Cleo is put to watch her, two more strikes and she is out. So what can Cleo count as a strike?

Misunderstandings- Early one morning, Will meets a girl running on the beach. She is dressed in nice workout clothes, and talks as if the world revolves around her. She is a total snob, so Will thinks, but looks can be deceiving, and girls can decisive, especially when they have something to hide.

Only Human- While out swimming alone, Rikki meets a full time mermaid, who thinks the same of Rikki. Lying, Rikki gains her trust, until she is caught by fishermen and taken to the Marin Park for test. Now it is up to Cleo, Rikki, and Bella, to set her free, but at what new coast?

We See All- When popularity of the Marine Park is down, a few children are asked what their favorite part of the park is. When two of the children answer, "The Mermaid" the park owners start to wonder what that means, and come to the conclusion that one of the employs is behind this so called mermaid. With the help of Kylie and Horatio, the executives question each employ about the events, making Cleo more nervous around the park. Will one of them recognize her? Will her worrying keep her off her guard? (Idea help from chinaluv_) _

My American Cousin- When Rikki's cousin comes from America, she is given the task of showing her around. But her cousin is not so into anything Rikki has to show her, so Cleo has the idea to leave her with Kim. But did that truly solve their problem or just give them a bigger one.


	70. Story 57

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 57: **Cleo

**Denman on Thin Ice **(Cleo's POV)

"It's just for a few hours," I told Kim as we walked into the Marine Park that morning. "Dad wants you to get out of the house, and he thinks this is a good way for you to do that."

"Yeah right," Kim complained as I dragged her towards the dolphin pools. "Why would I want to hang out here all day. What is there to do?"

"Kim, it's an amusement park," I cried just as we were making our way to the dolphin pools. I sighed and pulled out twenty dollars and handed it her say, "Go amuse yourself." Then I gave her a good push in the opposite direction. "Meet me here is four hours, I will get you lunch." I watched as Kim walked away before going into work.

Four hours later, I stood in the spot where I had pushed Kim away. I was sure that she would be right back there. I never knew Kim to be that into the rides or other attractions at the park. I was sure she would just walk around in a circle, then end up sitting here until I came to get her. But she was nowhere to be found.

After ten minutes and three unanswered calls, I went to security. Turns out two other girls had been missing for a while as well. Everyone was bamboozled, since none of the girls seemed to be the type to run off, or enjoy the park as much as they should. That's when I got the smallest idea.

"I heard Dr. Denman was going to be here this week," I tried to clarify.

"Yeah," answered the top security guard. "But what would she have to do with your sister and these other missing girls?"

"If they weren't getting wet," I started, thinking about how I was going to put this without having anyone get suspicious. "Then Denman is involved." When I got strange looks I thought quick and added with a small laugh, "It's part of the her whole delusional search for mermaids."

Everyone just nodded as I started off towards where Denman was working with the two of the guards. Just as I had guessed, Kim and the other two missing girls were there. The guards were not happy, as well as the parents of the other two girls. This was getting a bit out of hand. After sorting everything out with the parents, I asked if I could talk to Denman alone. Once everyone left, the guards taking Kim, I turned to Denman with discussed on my face.

"You can't just kidnap girls because they aren't getting wet," I blurted out to her. "Has all of this really messed with your sense of right and wrong?"

"You know this is your fault," Denman commented. "If you three didn't go and give away your powers, then…"

"You wouldn't be kidnapping my little sister because she was dragged with her big sister to work?" I interjected with a smile. Then I sighed and said, "This has gotten a little out of hand. I say, give up, go back to working on… whatever it was you were working on before you found us."

Denman shook her head, "Never, I will never go back to that if I know there is something bigger out there."

I sighed, and started towards the door saying, "Suit yourself. Just remember, without proof, you're no better than Zane was a year ago, a psycho looking for something that doesn't exist." Then I left her there alone and made my way to find Kim so I could take her home.

Back at the security center, I was stopped by the top guard before I could leave with Kim.

"Cleo, you know Dr. Denman, don't you," He asked.

"We have a history," I answered.

"This is not the first time we have worried about the work she is doing," The guard continued. "So we were wondering if you would just, you know, keep an eye on her, make sure her work is safe and not," He looked to Kim. "Disruptive."

I didn't exactly want to babysit my nemeses, but if I could work this into being a way to either rid her of the idea of mermaid, or get her kicked out for good, where was the harm. As long as Rikki never found out, everything would be good.

"Why not," I answered with a smiled. The guard nodded, then went on to explain that if Denman got two more strikes, then she would be kicked out. This might be easier than it looked.

The next morning, Denman was very surprised to find that the person assigned to watching her was me. But she did not let that stop her for long. Before I knew it, she was hard at work on something I could only guess involved mermaids.

I found out quick that I had to keep my eyes on her at all times. I wasn't gone for more than five minutes and she was gone. After searching the entire park, I found her sitting on a bench in a crowded area, spraying girls with a hose. After laughing for a second, because come on that is a little funny, I made my way cautiously over to where she was sitting.

"You are like a child," I said, getting her to turn around and face me. "You can't go around spraying people. This will have to be strike one."

Without words, Denman went back to her work station for the rest of the day. Which was better on me, this whole thing seemed more like babysitting if you asked me.

So we were two strikes in. One more and she was out, which meant away from, my friends and our secret. This might be easier than I thought, and she wasn't on to me at all. Thinking that, I was almost smiling walking into her work station the next day. My small, small smile faded when I saw that what she was doing seemed, well, normal. So that she wouldn't get on my case, I didn't comment on it, but I sure thought about it. Then I remembered, she was acting normal yesterday, until she was alone.

"I'll be right back," I said leaving her alone in her work station.

I gave her an hour before going back to the station to find that Denman hadn't moved. I sighed, deciding the best thing to do was just to sit, watch and hope for the best. We sat like that for a while, her working, me watching. I was starting to think this was how it was going to be before she left. I couldn't help it, I let my guard down. The next thing I knew, Denman was pouring a water bottle on me and I was on the floor with a tail.

"I knew you hadn't lost your powers," Denman said with a smile, looking down at me.


	71. Story 58

**101 Ways to Ruin a Mermaid's Life **

**Story 58: **Emma

**Misunderstandings **(Emma's and Will's POV)

Will's POV

The early morning sun beat down on me as I ran through the burning sand in bare feet. These morning runs were the best way to just think about thing, and with a girlfriend who was a mermaid, I sometimes needed thinking time. The beach was pretty much empty at this time, only a few other runners and the occasional walker. Not many people got up this early to sit on the beach, which is why I loved to run at this time.

After a while, I stopped running and turned towards the ocean. I took in a deep breath, filling my lungs with the sweet sea air. This was what perfection felt like right. Just a simple morning, with knowledge of the perfect girlfriend and the best of friends waiting for me when I reentered the real world. I guess if someone was to define perfect, this would be in there somewhere.

I bent down, letting the water from an incoming wave run over my fingers. It was cold, and felt so good. I just wished I could run into the sea right now and never come out. But that was a little unpractical. So instead I just closed my eyes and took everything in, every smell, every sound, every feeling. And that is when she hit me.

From the ground, I opened my eyes to see a girl with stunning straight blond hair, perfect paleish skin, the most amazing blue eyes, and a look on her face that said she was not happy, a look I knew well from Rikki. She was dressed in a light blue track suit that looked expansive and nice white tennis shoes that looked brand new. She was rich, I could just tell.

"Sorry," I mumbled out, looking away from her.

"Great," I heard her mumble as she looked down at her hands, then the track suit.

I stood up, placing my hands in a small hole in the sand that had filled with water the last time the wave came in. I shook them twice before reaching for her hand, so that I could help her up.

"I'm fine," She said in a rough tone, standing up without touching me.

She then wiped her sandy hands on her pants, sort of forgetting that I was there. I looked at her for a few seconds, trying to get her to remember I was still standing her. When she didn't I sighed and said, "What, you don't have another pretty tracksuit?"

That got her attention. She was staring at me now, all the attention she was paying to her clothes was gone as she looked me deep in the eyes. Then she huffed a little, like I was not worth her time. She hadn't even apologized for knocking me down.

"What?" She asked when she caught me staring.

"Nothing," I said looking away, now just wanting to get away.

She shook her head and looked away from me, as if she was waiting for me to say something. What was I suppose to be saying?

Suddenly I felt something on my feet. A wave had come in, and a big one at that. The water that reached up was up to our ankles. The girl looked down at her ankles and the water as if it were poison and now she was going to melt.

"Oh this is just great," She said before starting off in the opposite direction.

"Snob," I yelled towards her as she ran off.

"Jerk," I heard her yell back right before she was out of view and ear shot.

Emma's POV

Oh it felt good to be back home. After so long jumping from place to place, I realized I liked it better just staying in one place from now on. It was nice to know that my bed would be the same for a while and I had one place I could actually call home.

I let the early morning sun hit my skin as I ran up the beach, remembering better than I thought I would. I hadn't been home for more than the night, and I hadn't even spoken to anyone. I just wanted to take in home before I was bombarded with questions, for me and from me. I knew after this run I would be ready to take on my friends, if I ever was.

I closed my eyes as I ran, just taking in the sweet sea air and the feel on the ocean wind playing with my lose hair. This is what I missed the most about some places. It was just so simple, I couldn't see myself living anywhere else.

Suddenly I hit something hard and fell into the sand. I opened my eyes and came face to face with a pretty impressive guy. He had some pretty nice blond hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, sweet abs that were just the slightest bit tanned and not covered by a shit of any kind. He was also bare foot and wearing baggy gray pants.

"Sorry," I heard him mumble as he looked to the ocean. I just shook my head, trying to clear my mind a little. You have a boyfriend, I told myself a couple times.

I looked down at my hands instead. They were covered in sand, as were my clothes and hair. Sand did not come off of anything well, especially if you couldn't get wet.

"Great," I said out loud.

I watched as he stood up, putting his hands in a small puddle behind him. Then he shook his hands twice before sticking one out to help me up. Sweet jester, but I'm not touching wet hands.

"I'm fine," I said quickly, so that he wouldn't feel as if he should touch me, really that would not go over well.

I started to wipe my hands on my tracksuit, trying to get the sand off with little effect. This was just great, I was going to be sandy for weeks before I could really get it all off or out.

Suddenly the boy gave a loud sigh and said, "What, you don't have another pretty tracksuit?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. Then again, what was I expecting. A guy that good looking had to have some sort of flaw. There was only one good looking guy for everyone who didn't have something that would drive you crazy. I huffed, just a small huff to let him know I was not amused. He was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, getting him to at least look away from me.

"Nothing," He said looking away, as if I believed his little game.

I just shook my head and looked out to the ocean, waiting for him to apologize for staring, any good guy would. Well I guess he wasn't a good guy.

That is when I felt something cold on my ankles. I knew what had happened before I even looked down. A wave had come up to where we were standing. The water had just touched my exposed skin, getting it wet.

"Oh this is just great," I said more to myself as I started to run in the opposite direction away from where he could see me.

"Snob," I could hear him yell as I ran off.

"Jerk," I yelled back at him right before turning towards the ocean, run a little bit further, then diving in.

Will's POV

"I'm telling you, she was the worst," I explained to Bella and Rikki at the café.

"She sounds like it," Bella agreed, but Rikki didn't say anything, taking a sip from the drink in front of her.

Just then, the beads in front of the door made their familiar sound. All three of us looked up as the girl from the beach walked in. She had changed into a light blue tank top and jean shorts, but she still had the feel of rich.

"That's her," I said to Bella and Rikki, looking away from her and towards them. Rikki was shocked and I think a little scared.

"Oh, no," She said, just as the girl spotted us. She changed her worried look to a smile as the girl made her way over to where we were sitting, a worried smile on her face as well.

"Your back," Rikki cried standing up and giving the girl a hug, yeah a hug as if they were best friends. Oh-my-god, they were best friends.

"Yeah, it's been so long." The girl said as the parted and she looked to the table, to me.

"Guys, this is mine and Cleo's best friend, Emma," Rikki introduced. "Emma, this is Bella and Will. Well I guess you met Will earlier on the beach I hear."

"Yeah," She answered, obviously thinking of me as I was of her.

Then, as if something just brought me to it, I realized why she had acted the way she had. It was what Rikki had said, about her being hers and Cleo's best friend.

"Oh, you're a mermaid," I blurted out without thinking.

Emma's POV

I walked into the café, the same café that once was the Juice Net and was now called Rikki's. It was very different, definitely nicer. I looked around, spotting Rikki sitting at a table with two people I had never met before. Then I got a closer look, I had met one of them before, the guy. The guy she was sitting with was the same one from the beach that morning. I tried to put on a smile as I walked towards their table, seeing Rikki doing the same.

"Your Back," Rikki cried giving me a hug, which obviously confused the boy from the beach.

"Yeah, it's been so long," I said as we parted and looked back to the table, and the boy.

"Guys, this is mine and Cleo's best friend, Emma," Rikki introduced. "Emma, this is Bella and Will. Well I guess you met Will earlier on the beach I hear."

"Yeah," I answered, seeing that he was thinking of me as I was of him.

Then I saw something click in his face. He looked at me in a whole new way, as if two pieces of a puzzle were being put together.

"Oh, you're a mermaid," He blurted, making my eyes widen with surprise.


	72. Story 59

**101 Way to Ruin a Mermaid's Life**

**Story 59: **Rikki

**Only Human **(Rikki's POV)

The water was rushing over my tail as I sped through the water, trying to get as far away from the main land as possible. It was a task not hard to accomplish, but it sometimes felt if I continued to swim, I would never want to come back, which I knew I would half to, eventually. But for now, far, far away sound pretty good to me.

I might have been out of it, or seeing things, but after swimming a little past Mako Island, I caught sight of orange. It couldn't have been my friends, Cleo wouldn't swim this long if we payed her and Bella didn't like to stray too far from land. Curious, I followed the little bit of orange, feeling a little like an idiot. But I was no idiot, because as I got closer I could make out a tail, then a figure, then a head of nice long blond hair. It was someone I had never met, and I believe she was just as frightened to see me as I was her.

I followed her to the surface. Above water, I could tell her hair was about the same shade as mine, but much, much longer. Her eyes were a shinning shade of blue, a blue that stuck out and almost looked unnatural. Her skin was tanned in such a light way that it looked too good to be real. She was beautiful, in that natural mermaid way neither Cleo or I were.

"Who are you?" She asked in this soft voice that sound as if she barley ever used it.

"Who are you?" I asked in response, not truthfully wanted to give away who I was to this stranger.

"Melissa," she answered quickly, as if she said it fast I wouldn't catch it.

"Rikki," I said just as fast, keeping my eyes on her as I spoke.

"I've been here two days, and I've never seen you," Melissa started. "Does your coven live around her or are you a runaway as well."

"Coven?" I questioned. Who was this girl?

"Yeah, I guess a coven wouldn't want to live around here," Melissa said with a laugh, loosening up. "Too close to a human settlement, right? I've been dodging boats for two days."

She was a full time mermaid! Ok, it wasn't like I hadn't wondered about them, but, I don't know, it felt weird to think about it for too long. All I knew about mermaids is what my friends and I learned after becoming them. That did not include anything about full time mermaids. This was too weird. And she thought I was a full time mermaid too. Just like humans believed I was nothing but human. Wow, this was getting more and more confusing by the minute. And I had been too caught up in my thoughts that I did not realize Melissa was still talking.

"Yeah, I ran away from my coven two days ago because Daddy wanted me to marry a total shark-face. I never knew how hard it would be to live on my own. I also didn't know how human busy it could be this close to land. So how long have you lived here?" Melissa was looking at me to answer. Truth was, I didn't know how to answer.

"Three years," I ended up saying, I guess that was the truth, not that I am anywhere above lying or stretching the truth.

"Nice, and your coven?" she asked as if we were suddenly best friends.

"I was annoyed and just started to swim, found this place, close by and away from humans, haven't left," I said, amazed at how quickly the lie came out that I just kept going with it. "I haven't met anyone else out here, guess no one is as risky as us. That's cool with me. I like it out here, wouldn't want to many people to ruin that with rules and customs."

Melissa smiled, I think she agreed with my lie. She seemed upbeat and not like someone who had been swimming around lost for two days. Still, I could tell behind her mask, she was hurting and scared.

I sighed as I said, "Follow me." I knew I would regret doing this, but, I guess it was the Cleo in me, I couldn't leave her out here alone. So I guided her back to the moon pool, hoping Will decided that it was no place for him or Zane anymore.

After giving her some odd reason to finding this place, with some odd story about living here for three years, I gave her an odd excuse for leaving her for the night. It felt weird, a whole new group to lie to, a whole new lie. I was so use to pretending to be fully human, but now fully mermaid. It got me thinking, what was I?

My mind was wondering so much that night. I couldn't think straight, let alone sleep. I let my mind wonder to thoughts about Melissa, then thoughts about me and my friends. Lots of questions, like what were we? Learning about a full time mermaid, that meant we weren't even normal in the mermaid world.

My alarm clock shook me from my thoughts and alerted me to the time, and the fact that I had not slept. I rubbed my eyes as I made my way from my bed to get dressed, eat a quick breakfast, and make my way out the door and towards the Café. Yeah, Zane won me over. I was back as the co-mangier, but that was it, and he was slowly figuring that out.

Still I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the long day before walking into the café to be caught off guard in a hug. I pulled myself free to find the culprit was Cleo, Bella and Will close behind her, fear and relief written all over their faces.

"What is going on?" I asked, looking at them in a confused manner.

"Why weren't you answering your phone? We were so worried," Cleo cried, not exactly answering my question.

"A mermaid had been caught," Will explained. "By some fishermen late last night."

"The picture my father showed me was blurry, and all I could make out was the color of her hair," Cleo explained. "I called everyone, you were the only one not to answer."

"Caught?" I asked, my worry surly surprising my friends.

"Yeah, my dad told me," Cleo explained again. "She was taken to the Marine Park. I was going to see if I could get an in when I got to work." She looked at her watch. "Which I am late for." Cleo gave me another hug before waving good-bye and leaving.

Once she was gone, Will and Bella looked to me as I realized I had been staring at nothing. I shook off my thoughts as I said, "I have to do something. Bella, do you want to come with?"

Bella nodded and we started for the beach. Once we reached the beach, Bella asked, "What are we doing?"

"I'll explain when we get out there," I answered as we made our way into the ocean.

We swam out to Mako, were I explained to Bella how I had met Melissa and what I had learned about her.

"We have to help her," Bella said when I was finished explaining.

"I know, but how?" I asked, putting my head in my hands. Then it hit me. "I have a plan, but we will have to act fast."

Frightened by the idea, Bella followed slowly behind me as we swam to the Marin Park. The idea was to do exactly as Emma and I had two years before hand. We were going to free Melissa through an underwater gate. We were going to do this quick, and without Cleo's opinion, because we both knew she would be against it. Still we had to do this.

When we got to the underwater doors, it took us a while to find where they were keeping Melissa. We finally spotted a pool with a dash of orange, then blond hair. I looked to Bella before pulling down on the lever that would open the door. We watched as the door slowly came down, opening up a path into the pool. Melissa noticed as soon as the door was down, and swam out, following us to a safe place.

Once we were at Mako, we surfaced, and Melissa was staring at me.

"Who is this?" She asked, looking to Bella.

"Bella," I answered quickly.

"And who was that girl I was talking to at the park?" Melissa asked. "She mentioned you. You know humans?"

"Yes," I answered, looking to Bella then back to Melissa. She was looking at me, obviously wanting an explanation. "I live with humans." I started with my explanation, "because I am human… half-human." Melissa was staring at me now. I didn't think she believed me. "Like the girl you talk to at the park."

"That's crazy," Melissa said quickly. "You can't be both. Your either one or the other. Even those with human parents are either one or the other. You can't be both, can you?"

I nodded, because obviously even mermaids didn't know about magic and the full moon. Even mermaids didn't know about us.

Bella and I explained our situation to Melissa. It took awhile, but after showing her our powers, we convinced her without having to get out of the water. That night we allowed Melissa to stay in the moon pool, pervaded that she stay in the moon pool and not venture out until she was clear on the whole fishing boats concept.

That afternoon we found Cleo at the café. She was freaking out because everyone at the park had been questioned about Melissa's disappearance. Once we explained that it was us, and where she was, then she started to settle down, a bit. We also explained to Will what we did, and about Melissa.

Once they had gone home, I stayed back to close up for Zane had a dinner with his dad. I was stacking chairs with Sophie, who I couldn't seem to get rid of, while I was thinking of Melissa. Suddenly I dropped a chair, knocking over a stack. Sophie looked right to me. With a smiled she said, "It's ok. Your only human."

I gave a fake laugh before turning away from her. Because I wasn't only human, and I never would be only mermaid. So what was I?


End file.
